My son's teacher
by ClaryFlynn98
Summary: Isabella Swan starts a new year at the McCoy Academy of Fine Arts and Talents where she discovers a little boy who will steal her heart, Anthony Cullen. Bella realizes how wonderful Anthony is and, in an attempt to bring him closer to his father, she falls in love with Edward, a man that had sworn he would never feel again. Can they get over it?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

**My son's teacher**

**By: Ann Arston Ara**

**Translation: ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Preface**

After many painful blows and despite watching the people you love die, could you still smile or think about wanting to breathe?

That young woman as a child lost her mother to heart failure, then she lost her father to aggressive cancer and, after that, her fiancée died in a car accident. She fell to the ground and dusted with pain, her heart stopped having faith for a moment, but that young woman decided to get up and started teaching others, becoming the best teacher of the best academy in Los Angeles, California. And realizing that she could manage to inculcate that love that was taken away from her, she smiled again at the challenges.

* * *

That man lost his wife because, with all the pain of her soul, she preferred to have their child rather than to heal her illness, aborting the little fruit of their love. When they wanted to save her, it was just too late.

Edward became absorbed in the work and forgot his little boy who, at the age of 12, was still hoping to get his father back.

* * *

Isabella Swan starts a new year in the Academy of Fine Arts and Talents McCoy, where she finds out a little guy who steals her heart.

Anthony Cullen, being just 12 years old is a mature and sweet kid who only needs attention.

Bella breaks down a wall of insecurities that the little one creates thanks to his father who doesn't even look at him and because his aunt Alice has been taking care of him. Bella discovers how wonderful Anthony is and, in an attempt to bring him closer to his father, she falls in love with Edward, a man who had sworn not to feel again.

Can they get through it all? Including the lies, the pain, the time and the distance that denotes the feelings over the years?


	2. Anthony

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anthony**

**London – March 1995**

— Mom, we have to take a lot of photos! Mommy look at that Tyrannosaurus Rex is huuuuuuge! — said the little 6-year-old Bella looking everything she could, like a little girl, in the Oxford museum.

Bella was a brown-haired girl, with sweet curls adorning her little hair. She had beautiful chocolate-colored eyes that distilled sweetness and innocence but at the same time, there was strength in them, the strength of a Swan. She was small for her age, but her parents didn't worry as she would grow up. Her mum was a tall and imposing woman with her blonde hair, almost as golden as the sun but it was short, it only reached her shoulders.

Thin and tired from her illness, which was draining her, said almost with no air because she was trying to reach her daughter, who was running excitedly all over the museum:

— Be prudent, Bella.

While Bella was running, she observed as, in the distance, a kid, a little older than her, with coppery hair, was crying while hugging his mother. "He's lost" thought the little girl. When her mother reached out to her, Bella held her hand in fear. A fear that she understood perfectly: the fear of losing her mother, who was watching her daughter strangely. Bella took her hand; she was her big girl in many ways and rarely showed her feelings.

— Are you alright? — the woman asked bending down to the level of the little girl with chocolate eyes.

She smiled and asked with her bright eyes:

— Mommy, you'll always be with me, right?

Renée's heart was crushed. She knew that it was a promise she couldn't keep. The doctor was clear: she wouldn't resist one more operation. They had been trying it for a long time, but the treatments hadn't worked and now it was too late for an operation. She hugged her little girl, as if her life was in it for her and then whispered to her in perfect Greek:

— εναι πάντα στην καρδιά μου, εναι πάντα μαζί σας.

The girl frowned at not understanding her mother's words, who loved languages. Renée smiled and told her:

— Asterias **(1)**, this means "You will always be in my heart, I will always be with you".

A huge smile crossed the little girl's face, but life wasn't smiling on the Swans, as two months later Bella was leaving lilac roses on her mother's grave. She was gone, she had left her with a sad man, her dad. A man 1.9 meters tall, chocolate eyes like his daughter, thin and almost hairless due to his age. His look, once sweet and bright, now only reflected the great pain felt by someone who was as broken as she was. Her little heart hurt just thinking that she was gone.

Nothing would be the same, it couldn't be.

Charlie Swan took care of her daughter as he could during years, because being a famous composer, the house that one day had shone with Renée's happiness, was now constantly full of instruments of all kinds, instruments that Bella learned to play. Her father, noticing how intelligent she was, hired the best teachers and the little girl learned all kinds of languages. She had fun and lived her childhood from concert to concert, meeting all kinds of new and famous artists from whom her father composed, but the joy was short-lived. Charlie got cancer and died.

— ¡YOU PROMISED TO STAY! ¡YOU PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF ME! ¡YOU HAVE NOT KEPT YOUR WORD!

_(Please, listen to __**'Nobody Like You**__' by Little Mix from here. You don't have to, but I was listening to it at the same time I was writing this, and I thought you'd like the effect)_

Tears were falling from her eyes, uncontrollably, at her father's grave as she screamed at him for leaving her alone. Jason Jenks breathed heavily before approaching the broken girl, who would be his responsibility.

When she was only 13, Bella was sent away by her godmother, along with her cousins, the twins, to the McCoy Fine Arts and Talent Boarding School in London, where she met the love of her life: a young scholar with the rebellious touch that would catch the age of every teenage girl. When they had the chance, they got engaged, not knowing that they were really signing another death warrant.

A day before the wedding, Bella's apartment phone rang desperately:

— Hello? — said a sleepy Bella, rubbing her eyes. She wasn't 6, now she was a beautiful woman engaged to the man of her life.

— Bella? — said a girl's voice from the other side. She sounded upset and broken up for what seemed she was sobbing.

— Jane, it's me. Are you alright sis-in-law? — said Bella worried for her fiancé's cousin, the only in the Mitchell family who had accepted her.

— Bella… — she sobbed.

Bella's heart stopped at that moment, and, with pain, she said:

— Tell me Alec's okay. He was arriving today. Jane, please, talk to me…

— I'm sorry… I… don't…. I… Bella, Alec died. We just got a call. He was coming home from the airport. Apparently, he fell asleep and hit a wall that, for the impact, collapsed on him. Bella, I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am… — said Jane crying. But the only thing Bella Heard was "he died", "he died", "he died" …

That eco broke her heart, the one who stopped having faith and, while she was crying at the grave of her fiancé, London's rain was accompanying her. Still, she had to go on, she must. At 20 years old, she had to cope with all her pain and suffering. She promised Alec and she always kept her promises, even if her life was in it.

**\- Los Angeles, California | June 11, 2000 -**

The emergency doors of Central Medical Angels Hospital opened, revealing Andrea Marie Cullen's unconscious body on the litter.

— Caucasian woman. 20 years. Signs of cardiorespiratory arrest, high blood pressure, 32 weeks pregnant.

The doctor listened very carefully to the paramedic while following him through the corridors.

— I need the cardiac meters now! — yelled running. They were waiting for her since Edward had already warned his father, the director of that hospital.

— The baby's coming, prep the O.R. 3! — another yelled.

The nursing staff ran through the corridors while Carlisle Cullen stopped his worried son in the waiting room.

— Dad… — said Edward watching his wife disappearing into the corridors of that horrible place.

— You know you can't go through. We'll take it from here. Sit and wait, son — said Carlisle turning and disappearing down that corridor.

Edward reluctantly sat down, waiting, watching the hours pass by through the rhythmic sound of the clock. His wife had to live; she couldn't die. She had been so stubborn in wanting to decorate the baby's room, even in her condition, and to see her lying on the floor with her hand on her chest breathing heavily, had been the worst hit to his life.

When Carlisle came out of that operating room, he felt his heart stop. He knew, for his father's face, what his words would be.

Andie hadn't wanted to have an abortion when they found out about her cardiac defect. She couldn't be operated and couldn't use the treatment.

NO.

She would rather die than to hurt a creature that wasn't to blame for her fragility.

— I'm so sorry son, we did everything we could. Her heart couldn't resist it… — Edward heard Carlisle say, who put his hand on Edward's shoulder as a sign of support and continued. — You have a beautiful son, Anthony Cullen, said Andie before dying…

Edward looked up inexpressively. Andie was gone, she had left him, broke his heart… Why would he want that child? That child who stole his wife, however, he was only able to say:

— Take care of that.

Without saying more, he buried his wife the next day and, in that grave, his heart was buried as well.

(End of the song)

**12 years later**

**\- L.A., California. 2012 | Present day -**

Screams, laughs, shrieks of excitement as all sorts of words could be heard through the halls of the McCoy Fine Arts Academy. A new school year was beginning, and the teachers were preparing to face their group as if they were going to war.

— This is gonna be a new experience — said the brunette, with a friendly smile, Angela Webber, as she drank coffee, observing her study plan.

Bella smiled and told her as if nothing happened:

— C'mon Angie, it's just a new year.

— Year in which you'll have Anthony Cullen as a student. —said Tanya smiling, while she was checking her bag trying to find their damn lipstick.

— Uff, friend, I wish you luck with that. — said Victoria smiling.

Bella stood up and said:

— He's just a 12-year-old boy who doesn't talk.

— He's antisocial — Tanya clarified, arranging her books. Then she smiled at her. — You'll know when you see it.

— Bella, will you accompany me to my office? — asked Leah, the principal of the academy entering the teachers' room.

The girls, her friends since she arrived in that country, whistled mockingly. Bella, as a mature act, stuck out her tongue at them as she followed Leah, a brunette and tall girl as if she was a model instead of a principal of an academy.

When the door closed, Bella saw a woman inside. She was small and her hair was chocolate color, short and messy, but she looked beautiful and her honey-colored eyes looked at her curiously. She was dressing in a sophisticated manner, with her tight black pants and a blue blouse with sleeves, along with huge shoes that would cause vertigo.

Very beautiful, Bella thought.

The girl smiled at her and stood up from her chair saying:

— I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan.

Bella smiled and extended her hand answering her:

— Just Bella.

The girl, instead of taking her hand, she went up to her and hugged her. Bella smiled widely at that show of affection and returned it. After the presentations, Alice talked again.

— I'm here about my nephew Anthony Cullen. I wanted to talk with his new teacher. Bella, Anthony is very special and, according to Miss Leah, you are one of the best teachers at the Academy, so I wanted to ask you to help my boy. I wanna see him laugh, enjoy his childhood, which he strangely does. He spends the afternoon in his room, I rarely see him smile. We've tried everything, the psychologists say he's fine, but I know he's not. I need to know, if you could help me, please.

Bella noticed the affliction in Alice's eyes. She had confidence and in the two years that she had been practicing her master's degree in LA, she had earned the title of best teacher the hard way. Every student loved her, she was the teacher who didn't exist or was rarely seen. She approached Alice and told her:

— Don't worry, I'll try it. I will try to make Anthony a super kid.

Alice smiled and hugged Bella again. When that conversation was over, Bella opened the door and discovered her friends behind it listening. They blushed and said at the same time:

— We have to get to class.

At the same time, Bella smiled and, raising her index finger, pointing at them said:

— Gossips…

The girls disappeared down the corridors laughing, leaving Bella, who headed to her new salon. She had to change her technique completely, she couldn't be the same teacher every year. She had to win over a boy who had a reputation for being antisocial. She had heard of Anthony Cullen. Everyone said the kid was strange, he didn't talk to anyone and this would be a new challenge, no doubt.

Anthony, on the other hand, like every day he woke up early, kissed the portrait of her mother, the one that smiled at him every day and got ready.

A new year began at the Academy, where he was practically forced to go. He looked at himself at the mirror and tried to fix his messy copper hair, his green eyes with a touch of blue, smiled at him. Many times, he had been told how similar he was to Edward, his father, and day by day he realized that his aunt Alice was right. He was tall for his age and thin-bodied. He was smart and had talents that few knew about, or rather, anyone except himself knew.

He went down the stairs of the giant mansion and, like every day, Anthony spied his dad, who was on the studio submerged in his laptop, while drinking coffee. It was always the same. His dad never paid any attention to him. He wanted to have breakfast with his dad, so they could enjoy the silence that the huge Cullen mansion had. A big and sad mansion.

However, he didn't have the courage, or the weapons, to get his father's attention or even the guts to ask him to have breakfast with him.

His father avoided him. Whenever he could, he would arrive late and get up early to lock himself in the studio to drink his coffee. Even on his birthday, he didn't see him. He just got a present, which he knew that the secretary, the heron as he called her, sent him.

The same present every year.

— You should be having breakfast, Anthony boy. — said Sue, scaring him.

Sue, the perfect nanny that any child could have. With her black hair that, despite her age, made her look strong and determined. Her honey-colored eyes made her warm even though she was small but when she was angry, she seemed to be bigger.

— Nana, what are you? You scare me. — said Anthony following her.

Sue turned around and told him in a terrifying voice, or at least he thought she did:

— A vampire.

Anthony smiled and walked confidently to the table. After breakfast, alone, the driver drove him to the academy on time. He ran through the halls and entered his new classroom, fearful. He had good teachers, but this year he feared that he would be assigned another teacher who would try, in every possible way, to win his affection hypocritically. He sat down at the end and waited.

When Bella came through the door, everyone smiled in silence. She was the best teacher, according to everyone. They had heard histories about her teaching. Bella didn't talk, took her _Arteline _509 **(2)** and wrote on the blackboard:

Ms. Swan

She turned and said:

— I need to know, who knows what the capital of England is?

Nobody answered.

Bella knew that her course was young, and they were just begging to learn, but she wanted to get everyone's attention and fill them with a little fear. Yet, she saw a child with green eyes raise his hand in fear. His hair was messy, and his cheeks red, probably because he was embarrassed. He was tall and wore his uniform formally. His deep look had sadness, a sadness that was difficult to hide.

— What's your name? — asked Bella trying to instill confidence in him.

— A… Anthony… — he said, stuttering.

Bella smiled.

Anthony was her challenge. The boy sitting in the last seat for some reason. That reminded her of when she had to go to that boarding school in London. Then, she asked him confidently:

— Well Anthony, tell me, what is the capital of England?

— London — he quickly answered.

Bella smiled. She had managed to get his attention and then, continued.

— I see that you're more than just pretty eyes, Anthony. Well, London is my hometown.

The class laughed at the joke and Bella said:

— Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the jokes for later. I am Isabella Swan, your group counselor, and music teacher. If you need something, anything, come to me, anything but kisses, of course, I don't give those away – said Bella making everyone laugh nervously. — I'm here to help you. If you have nail or tooth pain, let me know. Now, why don't you come in, introduce yourselves, and tell me which instruments and tell me which instrument you'd like to learn? Whatever it is, even if it's the xylophone, the harmonica, the harp, or even the bell.

Bella sat down and listened closely to all the children who passed by and happily said their first and last names next to the instrument they would like to play. Some of them took advantage of the occasion to say silly things. When the turn of her challenge came, he, squeezing his hands and looking at the floor, just said:

— My name is Anthony Cullen — and he sat down.

Bella didn't force him to continue and that surprised him. All the teachers forced him to talk but Bella, on the other hand, hadn't forced him to do anything. She just got up and went to the piano, which was in her classroom. It had all kinds of instruments since she had taken care of gathering most of them, but the most beautiful instrument of all was the piano, identical to her father's.

She sat down and started playing. The soft tune flooded the room, drawing the attention of Anthony, who looked at the piano with desire. That was a secret he kept. He wanted to learn to play it. He had heard her aunt Alice say that his mother was magnificent on that instrument and he wanted to learn, so he could feel her close to his heart.

Everyone applauded when Bella finished playing Debussy's _Claire de Lune_, and she said:

— Music is not only sad tunes. The music has the meaning that we give it, even more, when it comes from the heart. I hope this year I can teach you the value of a musical note.

The bell rang and everyone left, except Anthony who, like every year, stayed in the room avoiding contact with the other children.

— Anthony, would you erase the blackboard, please? — said Bella smiling from her seat. Anthony smiled back and answered.

— Sure.

He walked cautiously, approaching the board, and began to erase. Bella just watched his movements for a while and then asked him:

— How old are you? — She knew the kid's age, she had read his file, still, it was a good way to start.

— Twelve — answered this one in a whisper. Bella nodded and took some melted cheese sandwiches out of her bag.

— Do you want some?

Anthony took the sandwich and said politely:

— Thank you — and ate it while enjoying it.

He saw in Bella the sincerity and the friendship, without interest, that she showed him. That day Anthony made a new friend, a real one and, although Bella didn't know it because Anthony didn't mention it, he liked her. She was different and he could think about trusting someone as maternal as her, someone in whom he imagined his mother. That woman of whom he couldn't remember anything since she had died the day he was born. He felt guilty and sad, and despite the words of his grandparent, his grandmother, his uncle and his aunt, he only wanted to hear the words that weren't said by his father. That was all he wanted and that was his insecurity.

But instead, Bella saw in him that day a child who only needed love and attention, and she had a lot to give.

* * *

**(1) Asterias**: Greek. Means "starfish"

**(2) Arterline 509: **is a type of pen. Just google it and the image will come out 😊

* * *

Hello lovely people on FanFiction!

So, my name is Clara, and this is my first ever translation so please if you see any mistake, tell me! I'm not perfect!

Lately, but not less important, I wanted to thank all of you who favorited and followed the story, especially _gorgo67_ and _SunflowerFran_ for their reviews!

**Update June 2020 -** I'm editing this firsts chapters because I know there were some mistakes so I think I corrected all of them.

* * *

**When will I update?** Monday, Wednesday and Friday

**How long the chapters are?** Quite long, actually

**And the story? **Around the 60 chapters! (Yep, this is gonna be interesting)

**Time? **Well, the author wrote the story around 2012-2013 so...


	3. Melody

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melody**

The relaxed footsteps of Eleonora Dinkley's heels were heard moving through her boss' quiet home. She was holding the final contract papers for L.A. Support Technic Cullen Corporation. Edward didn't look up from his laptop, he was late with the last _app_ he was preparing for _Apple_.

Eleonora placed the papers on the desk and sat down in front of the man she was, secretly, in love with. Her suit, tight, didn't leave much to the imagination, trying to attract attention but without being so. It was elegant and not vulgar. Edward barely looked up as he worked quietly.

Annoying footsteps and the loud thud **(1) **that the studio door gave, were heard in the silent mansion. A very annoyed Alice Cullen entered the office saying, or more accurately, screaming:

— I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, CULLEN!

Edward didn't look up and Eleonora smiled at the tiny woman's show, who was behind her. It always was the same theme, the brat Cullen, as she called him. Alice, feeling ignored, screamed:

— ALONE!

Eleonora got up quietly and went outside, leaving the siblings to argue. After all, this wasn't her problem, not for the moment.

Edward continued working, without looking up when Alice, furious at her older brother's behavior said:

— If you're not listening to me, I swear I'll kick your pretty ass and hang it naked as an example of my inner rage, dear brother, so Emmet can use it as a Mexican _piñata _**(2) **at the festival…

Edward sighed, rearranged his glasses, and left his work behind to answer his sister.

— May I know what's biting you today? **(3)**

Alice sat down and told him:

— Anthony's been at school for almost two weeks and you, like a bad father, haven't even gone near him to ask him a thing. I'm furious. Let me remind you that in this horrible, stupid, gliterless and lonely mansion you live in, you don't do it alone. You got a boy who's exactly 12 years old, who doesn't even see you, and you're asking me, what the hell is exactly biting me today!? Do you really wanna know it?

Edward passed his hand through his untidy hairs and said without any concern:

— I remind you that I'm working day and night so that your nephew doesn't lack a penny to go to the gifted academy he goes to. Besides that, Jasper must have already told you that I'm creating new software to improve the apps of the new iPhone. I'm sick of you reminding me that I live alone with a kid and above all that you come screaming like we're still five years old and I've taken a lock of your hair.

Alice got mad and yelled at him.

— I don't give a damn where your nose is **(4). **You have ONE SON, ONE Edward. Come on, tell me you're fed up, but you don't even know how Anthony is right now. You don't know your son, and he's lonelier than the dessert. I'm not your maid or Sue. I'm your stupid sister! The one who's taken care of your son since he was born!

Edward stood up in a rage. He didn't want that like, he didn't want anything, yet, furious at his sister's irrational behavior, he mumbled to her:

— Tell me, what do you want?

Alice, without caring about her brother's height and arrogance, got up and answered.

— Behave like a FATHER, idiot! Dad NEVER was like you. He was and is always with us. Always, despite having to break in two. He was always there, despite your mother's death as well as the death of mine too. He did have pants and look at him now, how happy he is to have Esme and his grandson…

Edward was about to start yelling when Anthony entered, making the room uncomfortably silent. Feeling watched, the nerves attacked him, and, with fear, he said:

— Mm… I… was coming to give you this…

Alice sighed, trying to calm down and asked him in a low voice:

— What is honey? — Anthony handed her the notification **(5) **and Alice took it, reading it. — Tell Bella that your dad is going to your first PTA meeting.

Edward grabbed the paper from his sister, without even looking at the kid and said:

— You and I were supposed to be talking and I told you there's nothing I can do. I have a lot of work. You take care of all those parents and that teacher…

Anthony approached his father and snatched up the notification and then told him:

— I was talking with aunt Alice. You never can. If you excuse me…

And with that he left the room, leaving an impress Edward for his child's words and an Alice with tears in her eyes. She sighed audibly and said in a broken voice:

— Anthony is growing up. He won't always be a child who doesn't understand why his father isn't with him, but when he does, dear brother, when he knows that you weren't there because you were a coward, he'll go away. Then you will be alone, lonelier that in a dessert.

And with those hard words, she left the room

Edward went out to find his son, so he could give him what time the meeting was, but instead of seeing him, he found Sue organizing his room. She turned to look at Edward in disgust and he sighted frustrated saying:

— I guess you're upset too…

Sue sat down and looked at him for a while. Edward was the spitting image of his little Anthony, with the only difference in his eyes. Those belonged to her little angel, the one who watched over her son from heaven, Anddie.

— If you were still five, I'd be giving you a good spanking or pulling your ears, but even Anthony doesn't give me that many headaches. Here — she said, extending the notification. After Edward looked at her with fear, thanks to the respect he had for that woman, Sue talked again. — The boy Anthony asked me today to come to his meeting.

* * *

Bella walked through the halls of the empty academy, into her classroom. The meeting was going to begin in an hour and a half, and it has been less than 30 minutes since the classes had ended. When she has about to open the door, she stopped suddenly when she heard the piano. It was not played in sync or were the notes perfect. Bella opened the door carefully and saw Anthony with tears in his eyes and the sadness in them. She felt sad and helpless at that scene. She walked and sat down next to him, making Anthony jump in fear.

— I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?

Anthony denied and hugged Bella, who was impressed to feel the small arms around her, but still, she hugged him warmly and comforted him. When Anthony felt better said:

— I'm sorry.

Bella smiled at him and said stirring his hair:

— Don't worry, champ, nothing happened here. So…, this is your favorite instrument?

Anthony was grateful that Bella didn't ask him about his sadness. He didn't want to answer questions. He was feeling sad and lonely, so he just answered her

— Mmm… I…

Bella stood up and, crossing her fingers so that her plan to make him smile worked, told him:

— Don't worry. If you want, this can be a state secret. Me and my spy satellite won't mention it to anyone.

— Your spy satellite? — asked Anthony curious.

Bella smiled when he saw him like that, more relaxed. It had broken her heart to see him sad because that little boy was stealing her love.

— My mom was a scientific and, hey, not to brag, but in one of her experiments, with the NASA supporting her, sent a satellite to Mars, called Asterias.

Anthony turned around and asked her:

— Am I supposed to know what that means?

Bella smiled before answering him.

— It means 'starfish', is Greek, that's how my mother called me: Asterias. That was me and my spy satellite from Mars.

Anthony started laughing with no reason and asked her again.

— Greek? Are you Greek?

Bella sighed in relief. The crisis was over, she thought.

— No, of course not. I'm British. The truth is that my mum had a love for languages and their cultures for the word in general.

Anthony looked at Bella with sadness. "Oh, no!" said Bella to herself. The melancholy in that little boy's eyes broke her heart because it looked so much like her own.

— I never… knew my mother… — said Anthony in a broken voice. Bella sighed and melted into her painful memories, blurred but still painful.

Then, she whispered to Anthony:

— It's better than have one and losing her. Believe me. So…, you like the piano?

Anthony was impressed by the change of subject. He had seen the sadness on her eyes, sadness that made him curious, yet he said:

— What!? I…

Bella smiled and asked him when she saw him stutter:

— What are you afraid of?

— I'm not afraid! — exclaimed Anthony with an annoyed voice.

— I wasn't referring to that, champ. What I mean, is, if I remember correctly, I asked what your favorite instrument was on the first day and you didn't tell me. What are you afraid of?

Anthony sighed.

— It isn't fear, it's just that I didn't trust you… — responded with shame.

Bella walked up to Anthony and started tickling him. Anthony started laughing like crazy like he hadn't done in a long time and Bella accompanied him with his laughter. He was an enchanted boy, and, if it was up to her, she would never let him cry again. She would never allow it.

— I'm sorry, I'm sorry — said Anthony grabbing his belly.

Bella stopped and said:

— If you want, I can teach you how to play the piano.

— Really!? — asked Anthony as he got up from the floor.

Bella smiled, happy for having the kid's attention.

— Of course.

And, with that, Bella tickled him again, earning more laughs from Anthony. She had earned his trust and that made her happy. It made her laugh with the little boy, it made her want to dream again… for her, for her parents, for Alec.

* * *

Edward walked through the empty academy. He heard laughter in a classroom, the laughter of his son. Laughter he hadn't hear in a very long time. He opened the door to see the reason and saw a woman who dazzled him.

She was beautiful, too beautiful. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun and her skin was the color of porcelain. He hadn't seen her eyes yet, but for some reason, he knew they were gorgeous, and she was laughing with his son out loud.

He cleared his throat, making Bella and Anthony turn around to pay him attention.

— Dad… — said Anthony amazed to see him there.

Bella, on the other hand, saw eyes that marveled her. They were turquoise and cold as the ice, which made her shudder. That man was impossibly handsome. His coppery and messy hair was calling out to touch it, for it looked soft. His body was muscular, but not overly so, his shoulders were broad. But he was Anthony's father. With effort, she pulled herself together and, extending her right hand to Edward, said:

— Excuse me… I'm Isabella Swan, your son's teacher.

Edward saw then the most beautiful eyes and blush he had ever seen in, no doubt, 12 years. 12 years of sadness and pain, but Edward never allowed himself to feel attracted to a woman, and today wasn't going to be the exception.

— The driver's outside, waiting for you a while ago. Go home — said to Anthony by breaking completely off contact with that woman, who was making him feel nervous.

Anthony sighed in exasperation but, before leaving, he turned around and hugged Bella, who blushed and smiled at the affectionate gesture of the little Mozart. Her little Mozart, because that would be his nickname and their little secret.

— See you tomorrow Miss Swan — said Anthony with emotion.

Bella ruffled his hair, which was the same as his father's and said, forgetting Edward who was looking at them with eyes as plates, since Anthony never hugged anyone. He never hugged anyone on his family, not even him.

— 'Till tomorrow my little Mozart —said Bella whispering the last part so that Edward wouldn't hear it.

Without a doubt, this would be a new unbreakable and beautiful friendship, which would develop through time and distance. An unbreakable and unique bond.

* * *

**1: **loud thud - "golpe sordo" in Spanish. Means "to slam the door" in this context 😊

**2: **piñata - container often made of paper-mâché, pottery, or cloth; it is decorated and filled with small toys or candy, or both, and then broken as part of a ceremony or celebration. For more info, search on Wikipedia.

**3**: "May I know what's biting you today" Means what's wrong with that person. Originally in Spanish, we say "que mosca te ha picado" but with the translation, the meaning is kind of lost.

**4: **In Spanish, when you wanna say "I'm sick of you" you say "Estoy hasta las narices" which means "I'm up to the noses". So, when Alice says, "where your nose is", she is referring to this verbal phrase, since it is very common to say that in Spanish.

**5: **with 'notification' I mean the note they send in the schools to quote parents to a meeting with their child's teacher or a general parent meeting

* * *

**Awww, our little Anthony is already trusting Bella more, isn't it cute? ****As for Edward, it's going to be complicated, but it seems he has already noticed that it's time to behave like what he is: father of a 12-year-old. Although now he's going to have to be careful because we've already seen that ****Anthony's gradually stopping being a child**** and starts noticing things.**

**I can't leave without thanking all the people who follow the story, whether they're leaving reviews or are reading without leaving their opinion. Especially, I wanted to thank _SunFlowerFran _for the review of this last chapter.**

**PS: We can talk on Facebook! My user is _Clary Flynn FanFiction _**


	4. A hug

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A hug**

— Can I know what that was? — asked a surprised Edward, remembering how his son, who didn't hug anyone, had hugged Bella, who turned on her feet and walked to her desk.

"What should I respond?" thought Bella. "Oh, of course, I saw your kid crying and he surprised me with a hug."

"Don't be stupid Swan, stop talking to yourself"

"Shut up!"

"God, this is crazy", she thought again.

She opened for the tenth time the folder she had memorized the day before and, without looking up, she answered.

— A… a hug?

Edward snorted audibly. He knew it was a hug, but he didn't understand why his son would hug her. So, in an attempt to understand Anthony for once, he said:

— I know it was a hug, the question is, why would Anthony hug you?

Bella looked up, finding herself with sad, expressionless turquoise eyes, because yes sir, you could see that. Bella knew what it was like to be sad and empty, but she had learned to just deal with it. Not to forget it, that was impossible, just cope.

Edward, on the other hand, when he saw how warm and mysterious the look of 'Miss' Swan was, as his son called her, felt his heart beating as it had never done before, not even on his wedding day. Her eyes looked like a chocolate fountain, with a strange glow, a sad glow.

Bella sighed and responded:

— A hug is a sign of affection.

Edward looked at her as if she had three heads and told her pushing her luck, because the woman seemed to be crazy:

— Why would my son show any affection to you, if he's never had it with his family? HE DOESN'T HUG ANYONE!

Bella didn't know what to answer. She didn't know that Anthony didn't have that kind of affection with anyone and it made her strangely sad. Why, if Anthony had someone to hug, would he hug her? She looked at Edward with doubt and frowned as she recalled that when she was a teenager and her parents were already dead, she had done the same because she felt alone. "Was Anthony feeling lonely?" she asked herself, yet, she answered:

— Good question.

A subtle touch caught the attention of both of them. Bella looked at her watch. She didn't know when the time had passed so quickly. She stood up and smiled so openly that it wasn't noticed how much Edward's words had affected her. Edward only thought "impressive" since he had seen a certain amount of sadness in her eyes. A very strange glow. A glow of pain.

— Good afternoon. — said two mothers. Bella opened the way and the room began to be filled with parents, some older and some younger, such as Edward Cullen, who sat impatiently at the back of the class, at the same table as Anthony. Without a doubt, father and son were the same. Bella called the roll and then wrote on the blackboard:

_Ms. Isabella Swan_

_Licensed in classical and experimental music_

_Postgraduate degree in child psychology._

_Licensed in classical literature._

_Experimental scientific technique._

She turned to face the parents who looked at her like a freak, but she was used to it. She had always been a nerd with a model's body or, at least, that's how the twins and her niece called her. She smiled at the memory of her best friends, almost sisters, and clearing her throat said:

— I don't want to sound like a braggart, but the Academy requires that I share with you, the parents, my teaching abilities. Everything that's written is what I studied, and I must say that I did it in record time. I have a high IQ, or at least, that's what my teachers said. So, welcome to a new school year, which for me is more than a challenge. I should clarify that all I need to know is if you have any questions.

A father raised his hand. He was blond and looked a lot like a pair of evil twins that Bella had as students, the terrible Newton girls. Bella pointed at him and he said:

— I'm Mike Newton and my question is, how did you do it?

Bella blushed and answered.

— I took some extra classes and I left early, and I took some degrees together.

After parents practically attacked her saying that she deserved to be a college teacher and not in a children's group, Bella ended her day unable to ignore the looks coming from Edward who didn't stop evaluating every movement, every word, and every smile that Bella dedicated.

* * *

— Good morning. — said Bella to the teacher who was seated, typing on a laptop. He stopped what he was doing and smiled. His smile was wolfish, he was a man who seemed charming. He stood up and walked at her.

— Excuse me, I was entertained. I'm Jacob Black, the new P.E. teacher, you're Bella Swan, the music teacher, right?

Bella smiled and nodded. The guy seemed nice and, to some extent, he was. The two of them talked until the bell rang and Bella stood up to take the books that were on her desk.

— Do you need help? — asked Jake.

— Yes, thank you.

In one swift move, Jake took all the books. He was strong and very tall, the typical sports teacher who would be scary, but when you meet him, you'll realize he's sweet. They both walked down the hall, laughing at a joke Jake just told Bella when she looked up. Anthony was looking at her, his brow was furrowed, and he looked upset.

— You're Cullen's tutor, right? — asked Jake, drawing her attention. Bella smiled and nodded, turning to Anthony again, but he was gone.

— He's a great kid — said Bella, earning a "buf" from Jake, which made her look at him carefully. Jake went into Bella's classroom and left the books on the desk, then he looked at her with the intensity of his black eyes saying:

— You're the first one to say it — and without further ado, he left.

Bella greeted the class and noticed that Anthony's seat was empty. She frowned, it was the last hour of class and she had seen him in the corridor, he didn't come? But before she could even ask, the door opened revealing a wet Anthony… Wait a minute! Why was Anthony wet and… furious? Bella took his hand and after practically the whole class started shouting 'oooooh', she took him out into the hall. Anthony blushed and hugged Bella hard again and shaking. Bella reciprocated the hug and stroked his hair until Anthony parted to look at her.

— I'm sorry. — he said.

Bella smiled at him and nodded. Without saying a word, she wiped his face and then talked.

— We must … go back to class. Take off your tie and have this. — told him by holding out her jacket. — Dry yourself.

— No. I don't wanna spoil it for you — said Anthony.

Bella approached him cautiously and, without Anthony expecting it, she wiped his face again, with affection and then kissed his forehead; at the sight of a little amazed, feeling the warmth that emanated from Bella. How he would have wanted his mother to look at him one time as she was doing, just once, so he could remember the eyes and smile that greeted him from the only photography he had of her. But it wasn't possible, it could never be. He couldn't have a mother who cared for him, who loved him and who paid attention to him. A mother who was like Bella! Because yes, that thought went through his innocent little head. Bella would be perfect to be his mother.

* * *

After the class was over, Bella started to show her little apprentice how beautiful playing the piano could be. The melodies and the love that could emanate from the keys.

— Mister Black…. Is he your boyfriend? — asked Anthony suddenly.

Bella blushed and denied. Seeing the little Mozart, she had no doubt how intelligent he was, a born musician because that's what he was. Anthony had born with a gift, yet, his question surprised her, making her think on Alec.

She sighed heavily. That wasn't a good conversation to have with a child of Anthony's age.

— I don't have a boyfriend, Anthony.

Anthony smiled happily. He didn't know why that man made him nervous or, at least, he made him nervous when he saw him so close to his Bella. And then, the incident with the Newton twins who had thrown water balloons at him, that had upset him. Those blonde girls, so alike to each other, that they didn't differ and not even the uniforms help them. He had been so upset that he had wanted to grab them both by the pigtails and tie them up to wet them but no, the very cowardly ones had run away and taken refuge where they knew Anthony wouldn't do Anthony to them: the music room.

* * *

— Did you really do it? — asked Tanya incuriously, looking at her strangely behind her phosphorescent green glasses. She liked to be original.

— Oh, c'mon! That's a bit much of you! — responded to Bella as she finished her cup of coffee. They had been talking for almost two hours in her apartment about a little boy who had stolen her heart. But the girls didn't need to know that.

— No. It isn't exaggerated, Bella. — said Victoria. — An award for courage, a medal, and a stripper party, that would be a great prize for you. You made Anthony Cullen talk in my class, in Angela's and even Tanya was speechless! What are you!? A crazy scientist!?

Bella smiled at Victoria's exaggeration and told her:

— Don't offend my mom, she was scientific and wasn't crazy.

"That explains a lot" though Angela.

They all laughed, enjoying the girls' afternoon, smiling and mocking, but only Bella knew that Anthony was something special. A wonderful kid, sad and vulnerable, who only needed attention, who needed feeing special.

She had done it; she had needed it in her time and Alec had helped her. Now, if it was in her hands, she would make a strong and confident child out of Anthony.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for not uploading the past week! I was in the search of a beta, and I found it but didn't respond when I passed her the chapter so I decided to upload it anyway. I really hope you like it! And, maybe this week, you're gonna have two chapters so the quarantine isn't terrible!**

**I can't leave without thanking every single one of you for reading this story that captured my heart years ago, whether you're leaving reviews or not. Especially, I wanted to thank _Longing to Write_ for her review on the last chapter :) **

**See you on Friday!**


	5. The power of music

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The power of music**

— Again — said Bella.

Anthony played again the same melody that shone on the sheets of paper, in front of him on the grand piano. He loved to get lost on those notes that he had learned to make sense, thanks to the tricks that Bella taught him every day.

It had been two months and fifteen days since the academy had given way to a new school year and Anthony Cullen had become a talented pianist, thanks to a woman who encourage him to fulfill his dreams without looking at anyone, without pain or emptiness. Anthony had learned to smile, he talked more and now he had friends, very few, but he had them. He had discovered that he liked baseball, swimming, camping and his passion: the piano.

Bella watched, with pride, the little boy who was playing one of the many lullabies her father had composed for "Asterias", his little starfish. She watched for a moment how Anthony played the piano, making a memory from her father hit her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**=== BROMPTON, LONDON 1997 ===**

— Can I sit down? — asked Charlie to a 7-year-old Bela, who was looking at the piano, her mother's last gift to her father, on their last anniversary before she went to heaven. It was a sad day for both of them. It was the first anniversary of Reneé's death and, although he was tearing himself apart inside, he had to look strong for his daughter, the one who had her mother's character and was as smart as she was.

— Yes — answered finally the little girl looking at the grand piano while touching the engraving on the lid. "C.S I'll always love you," it said.

Charlie sighed audibly, drawing the attention of his little daughter, who saw the sadness on her father's chocolate eyes. Despite trying, he had become a sad and lonely man with a daughter to take care of.

Charlie didn't show his pain, he smiled and played, playing the role of a widowed father, being careful about anything that might harm his fragile little daughter. And, although the job demanded his attention and Bella's high IQ kept her busy learning, there was always a time for both. Those moments when they valued their bond and their love, that unconditional love from which Bella was born.

— I miss her too — whispered Charlie, taking his daughter's hand to give her courage. Because he needed it. He needed strength and Bella was the only one who could give it to him. — I miss her a lot.

That day, her father had initiated her on his love for music. He had shown her, through his melodies, how much he had loved her mother. He had played her the piano until she had fallen into a dream, a dream where her mother smiled at her and sang her lullaby, the one that, with her father, had composed one day, the one that brought her peace in the worst moments of her life.

_**End of flashback**_

— Bella? Do you hear me? — asked Anthony, worried at the sight of a tear running down her cheek. He had never seen her cry before, she was pure strength, his pillar. That was what she had become for him and seeing her like that broke his heart.

Bella recovered when she noticed that Anthony was looking at her and smiled openly, saying:

— I'm sorry — Anthony smiled her back and Bella looked away. — It's a beautiful melody.

Anthony looked at his watch and got up hugging Bella in farewell. Once she was alone, she sat down at the piano and closed her eyes. She needed strength. There were moments when these would disappear. She felt tired of fighting against the pain inside her. She began to play her lullaby without singing the words. It made her break into pieces.

When she ended, another memory hit her, even with the eyes closed, reminding her how painful her past had been. For having had it all and losing it three times. First her mother, second, her father and then Alec, the love of her life, until that moment her light, her only guide, and her pillar. The one who had raised her and taught her to fight. But he had gone too, leaving her alone, without nothing more than a promise made and the pain of his departure.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**== MCCOY FINE ARTS BOARDING SCHOOL. LONDON, NOVEMBER 2005 ==**

— Come here! — said Alec hugging his girlfriend. Bella smiled and touched his face with love. — Are you better? — Alec insisted again with a scowl.

Bella smiled at him, but that warm smiled that Alec wanted to see didn't come. That made him sigh in a loud way. Bella buried her face in her boyfriend's neck, sniffing out his scent, looking for relief from her pain, from her sadness. It was the third anniversary of her father's death and she was feeling hopelessly hurt, but he was there. Alec was hugging her, comforting her loneliness. Bringing her out of the darkness, out of that abyss, standing by her side, helping her to get up, helping her to smile.

— Let's go, baby, _sempre con voi mi stella di mare _**(****1)**

_**End of flashback**_

She woke up when she felt someone sitting next to her. She opened her eyes meeting Alice Cullen, who was looking at her with affection.

Bella smiled at her and cleaned her face, trying to erase her pain again as she had done since that day her fiancé passed away. A silence settled in between the two until Alice finally spoke.

— I'm sorry I… didn't mean to interrupt you.

— There's no problem, do you need anything? — said Bella smiling.

Alice frowned, seeing the brunette's sad eyes. She had a lot more agony than Edward was showing in his eyes. She took her hand and said:

— I think that you need something. You need a friend.

Bella smiled again and answered:

— I'm fine. It was just melancholy.

— You don't know me, do you? — said Alice crossing her arms impatiently, with a scowl, while Bella denied with her head. Alice sighed and took a breath. — I know when someone needs help, moral support, a shopping day, a hug, the silence. I know this because I am worse than the FBI, the CIA, or even the SRU (Strategic Police Response Unit). You, Isabella Swan, need someone to be there for you.

Bella nodded and, for the first time in three years, told someone her sad story.

* * *

Edward opened the door of the mansion by himself. Sue, surely by this time of night, she'd be asleep. His gold Rolex watch marked exactly 2:35 in the morning. He was tired of listening to Japan's partners speak in their language, not understanding them. It had been stressful, he had tried to smile, but it was already difficult. The muscles in his face no longer gave way. They were stiff from bitterness.

He took his tie and pulled on it, tearing the tissues. He tucked it into his gray jacket, the same color as his life since she left. He stopped short when he heard a melody coming from his old studio that he didn't know. It was the studio that contained a black grand piano, a gift from his mother, the real one. The one that had imprudently lost her life in a car accident, one day in September, too many years ago.

He walked cautiously to the door and stopped when he saw a 12-year-old boy playing with the eyes closed and great love, the keys of that old piano. He was his son Anthony, a Cullen without a doubt because of his intelligence his innocence, and his skills. He watched his son with pride, with his chest swollen with warmth, because, despite everything and in a strange way, Edward Cullen loved that little boy, who was composing mixing chords, a new melody.

He didn't want to bother him, so he listened to him until he fell asleep on the piano. He went in and carefully, like glass, took him in his arms. Anthony moved, but when he was comfortable, he went back to sleep.

Edward went into his son's room and put him to bed, tucking him in warmly. He scrambled his hair and turned to walk out, stopping short at something that caught her eye. It was a blue album that said "DAD". Edward took it in his hands and sat down on the desk chair in his son's room. He carefully opened the cover of that album, not knowing that it would leave a bitter taste of defeat.

'_Apple gives the best software award to Edward Cullen_'

The clippings, each one of them, had the image of what Edward was now. All those clippings showed him, smiling rigidly at the camera. The album wasn't finished but Edward realized how lonely his son must have felt He took his pen to write on a blank sheet of paper and then signed it.

"**_MY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT WILL ALWAYS BE YOU, SON. E.C."_**

He glued it to the end of the album and left it where it was and stormed out of the room. If Andrea were alive, she would have already taken his son from him, taken him away, so that the monster that he was wouldn't swallow the little boy. But with what cheap excuse would he go near him? How could he be a good father? If he had never tried.

He just couldn't.

"You never can", those had been his son's words when he had 'subtly' refused to go to that meeting, where he met the most beautiful woman he had seen in years. She was simple, intelligent, patient, and above all warm. Warm enough to melt his cold heart and make it beat strongly.

* * *

The next morning, Anthony woke up in his bed, tucked in. He didn't remember going upstairs. He was bored, but like every day since he could remember, he got up kissing his mother's picture, who was smiling down on him from heaven, looking after him, or at least that's what his Aunt Alice said.

He got out of his room to go to the dining room, after getting dressed, but, when he went to the kitchen to order his breakfast, he stopped short when he saw his father in the dining room drinking his coffee while reading the morning paper.

He frowned and with cautious steps approached the dining room. Sue smiled and said:

— Good morning, Anthony boy.

— Good morning, nana. — he responded without seeing his nana. Her attention was on the man sitting at the table, which most of the time, if not always, remained empty.

Edward looked up from his newspaper and asked:

— Aren't you going to sit down?

Anthony sighed heavily and replied.

— Yes, dad. — he sat down next to his father and played with his cereal without appetite. Why did his father suddenly want to have breakfast with him? He left the plate untouched and got up. — If you excuse me…

He was angry. "What the hell was that all about?" He thought, but he refrained from expressing it as he went back to his room...

* * *

**1: **I'm always going to be with you, my starfish

* * *

**So, I want to thank all those people who follow the story, whether they leave reviews or read without an opinion. ****For those who leave reviews, I want to name you, because you encourage me a lot: _Longing to Write_ and _Hoa3, _thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot.**

**By the way, good news, I have a beta for this great story! From the next chapter we will start collaborating to bring you this story in the best possible way.**

**PS (June 2020): I'm editing this firsts chapters 'cause I know there are mistakes hahaha**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and I promise if you leave a review, I'll answer it ;), I hope you have a nice weekend!**


	6. The lion is not what it seems

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 5.- The lion is not what it seems**

Bella was surprised when she opened the door that morning and found Alice Cullen with an invitation to brunch. She was feeling nervous as they headed to Edward's mansion to pick up Anthony. Bella hadn't seen Edward Cullen since the meeting, but every time she thought on his words, on his claims for the simple fact of Anthony's hugs, she shuddered. Edward had managed to cause a strange feeling in her heart, he had managed to fill her with curiosity.

In the conversations with Anthony, she hadn't heard the kid name his father, as although he had talked about his godfather Emmett, his uncle Jazz, his Aunt Alice's husband; or his grandparents, even his godmother Rosalie; his godfather's wife. She knew Anthony didn't talk about his father because he simply didn't know what to say about him, beyond what he had read, when he received awards, through the newspaper.

* * *

Bella was impressed by the size of that creepy mansion. It was beautiful, but she didn't like it. It was too ostentatious or bright for her taste. The windows were large, and the dark curtains didn't allow her to see inside. There were two lions as sculptures on the steps leading to the dark brown marble door, Alice went inside with confidence and Bella followed her, but suddenly, she felt Alice's hand pull her tightly, making her hide behind some huge stairs, which would surely lead to the second floor. Alice pointed to the front and Bella watched Anthony looking through some doors of what appeared to be a studio. The doors were half open and he was looking at someone there. She noticed how neat that place was, the floor was shining under her feet. There was a table with a strange vase near where Anthony was and on it, there were white artificial flowers.

— I caught him last week. It seems he always does the same — said Alice whispering pulling her out of her thoughts, making her look at Anthony.

— Who is he looking at? — Bella asked.

Alice sighed sadly and answered:

— At Edward, idiot, father, who else would it be?

Bella ignored her sarcasm and took off her small heels. They were comfortable and made her look fashionable or so Tanya, Angela, and Victoria had told her. She gave them to Alice and walked over to Anthony, who was still absorbed in seeing his father, to see if he had been bitten by any radioactive insects or maybe Sue had put something in his food. He just wanted to know why his father suddenly wanted to eat with him. Not that he wasn't happy about it, no, but it was strange… Maybe he wanted something, and Anthony didn't have much to give him.

— What are we looking at? — asked Bella.

Anthony jumped and fell forward, opening the door, taking Bella with him. Bella, being on the floor and discovered by Edward, began to laugh out loud with her face brightening red because of the embarrassment. Anthony frowned and blushed in shame at having been discovered, but Bella kept laughing and ended up transmitting it to him too, who started laughing madly. Alice laughed too, at seeing her nephew like that, but what made her smile the most was the way her brother looked at Bella. That glow, the glow she hadn't seen for 12 years. She smiled, but this smile was mischievous. Oh yes, yes it was. Alice Cullen would be a heavenly cupid from now on.

Edward saw a beautiful woman fall in front of his desk. He was surprised to see Anthony with her and suddenly found a way to approach his son, because Bella might be the only one who knew Anthony. The laughter, combined from both of them, sounded like an angelic chorus coming straight from heaven

What is this woman doing to me? He thought. Because, yes, she was doing something to him.

Alice sighed, thinking of a thousand ways to unite her brother with that beautiful and talented woman who was on the floor smiling at her nephew in a way she couldn't describe. There was adoration in her eyes, the adoration that even she didn't have for her nephew. She loved Anthony, she was sure of that, but the way Bella looked at him made her understand why Anthony talked about her as if she was his hero, and then she understood, that for Anthony, Bella was more than his hero. She was his world.

Eleonora, who had seen it all, cleared her throat. Anthony got up at once, seeing the heron there, followed by Bella, who looked at the woman and her body curled up in warning. Her blue eyes looked at her in a strange, scary way. Her black hair was tight, to the point of pain, in a bun with a simple fringe on her face; her tanned skin glowed on her cheeks, as she wore a black suit that covered her completely. She was beautiful but there was something about her that frightened her.

— Sorry to interrupt this moment but Edward, I thought you'd be ready — said Eleonora in a silky voice, giving the boy a fleeting glance, who hid behind Bella. Eleonora smiled at the fear in the child and looked up at Bella. — I'm sorry, I must seem rude, I'm Eleonora Dinkley, Mr. Cullen's executive assistant, and you are?

— Isabella Swan, Anthony's teacher — responded Bella quickly extending her hand to shake Eleonora's, who smiled and waved back.

— Oh! I didn't know Anthony needed tutoring.

She looked up over Bella's shoulder at Edward questioningly and Edward immediately asked:

— Me neither, is everything alright?

Bella was going to answer but Alice went ahead of them and said:

— We're going to have brunch and I'm taking Anthony, that's all.

Without waiting for an answer, Alice conducted her nephew and his teacher out of the Mansion of Terror.

Bella sighed as she walked out of there. The tension in the air was driving her crazy, and the place was so cold that she was afraid.

She spent a strange afternoon with Alice, who saw her nephew smiling like never before while eating chocolate ice cream and talking non-stop, leaving her impressed and on the edge of a neck injury, since for some reason, Anthony had left her speechless. And yes, for once in her life, her nephew had left her aunt, the most talkative, speechless. Bella smiled at that fact.

* * *

Monday arrived and Bella made her way that morning to the boardroom. Leah had told her that a parent wanted to talk to her, so she walked into the room with the folders from the next class. When she walked in, she was shocked to see Edward Cullen on his back, looking out the window at the garden.

Bella imagined for a small moment that man Alice had told her about the day before. She had said that Edward was a lonely man, that, like Anthony, he needed a light to guide him on his path, and he was overshadowed by mourning. But no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't get away from the frozen, unfeeling look on Edward's face. She looked at her watch and clearing her throat said:

— Mr. Cullen, what a surprise.

Edward turned and saw Bella as beautiful as the day before. A crooked smile, one that hadn't come out long ago, appeared on his face without being called. Bella blushed and smiled back, almost taking her breath away. Edward frowned at what he was doing, so he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sat down breaking the contact of Bella's curious gaze and said without preamble:

— I'm sorry to disturb you in your work schedule, but I've come here to offer you a job.

Bella didn't listen to what Edward was saying since she was watching the drawings, she asked his students to draw. One, in particular, was Anthony's drawing.

— Miss Swan? — said Edward seeing her like that, so occupied, so thoughtful. — Bella!? — He spoke again, getting Bella's attention, who smiled at him.

— I'm sorry, I have a class in a while, and I was seeing that is with your son.

Edward sighed. That woman hadn't flinched from what he had called her. Unable to help himself, his name had come up and felt like balm on his lips. He nodded and repeated:

— As I said, I came to offer you a job.

— I have one — said Bella, seeing him with a scowl that looked annoyed.

— I know you do, but if you'll let me continue...

— No! — interrupted Bella angrily, then continued — Mr. Cullen, with all due respect. I love what I do, I don't want another job, I don't need one.

Edward saw her get up, but when Bella put her hand on the doorknob, Edward unthinkingly released the words that had been stuck in his throat for a few days.

— I want to learn how to be a father. A real father.

Those words impressed Bella, who stood still for a moment. Then she turned and said:

— Fathers don't come with a manual to be one.

Edward saw the pain on that mysterious woman's imperturbable face, but that pain disappeared when she smiled, as if nothing had happened, making him forget his thoughts and the reason why he was there.

— Anthony doesn't trust me. — exclaimed Edward without thinking. He only said it 'cause he felt it when he remembered Anthony's reaction when he tried to approach him.

Bella sat down and said:

— All you have to do is try…

— I did! — said Edward, recalling the failed breakfast with a very annoying 12-year-old boy, Anthony, who hadn't had a bite to eat that day and then hadn't even left his room until he'd been busy at work again.

Bella sighed and looked at Edward and said:

— Yes… Anthony mentioned your sudden decision to have breakfast with him in a not very subtle way. Mr. Cullen, Anthony is a sensitive child, who has been spying on his father, hidden from everyone, in the darkness of the open door of his study, hoping not to be seen. You can't just walk in there overnight into a life you haven't been in for 12 years. I didn't arrive and say, "Hi Anthony I want to be your friend and teach you to play the piano!"

— I'm not exactly subtle Bella, I think that's obvious. Most of my time has been busy and today I have plenty of time, because of my habit of doing business quickly and cleverly. I grotesquely do business; I don't buy candy from my customers I...

— Then there's nothing to talk about -said Bella getting up, leaving a frustrated Edward in silence. — I can help Anthony be more confident, but because he wants to feel confident. I can't help someone who doesn't want to change. I'm a teacher, a biologist, a writer, and a psychologist, not a fool. For me, my priority will always be Anthony, Mr. Cullen…

— I want you to give Anthony private piano lessons and include me in them — said Edward, ending the prayer with a — I'll pay you.

Bella sighed, calling herself stupid for what she was going to do, but she wanted to see Anthony happy and she knew, that part of his happiness would be having his father. Then she would have achieved her goal and could have let Anthony go on with his life, even if it caused her pain in her heart.

— Monday to Saturday for four hours in the afternoon, no more. I don't want a salary; we'll see about that later. If I don't see results in a month, it's over, Mr. Cullen. Anthony doesn't need the classes, he's Mozart reincarnated.

Edward smiled proudly and said:

— I know, I've heard him play.

Bella turned strangely, but before she asked, Edward clarified.

— Let's just say that my son isn't the only one looking behind a half-open door in the dark, Miss Swan.

Bella nodded and before she left, she said:

— Oh, and Mr. Cullen? I'm warning you right now, I hate smart-asses. If you know how to play the piano or any instrument, I would like you to accidentally forget about that particular education.

— Understood — said Edward smiling as Bella was leaving, late, for her class.

"What a strange conversation," said Bella to herself, after thinking even more about the man's words. She had a lot of questions. Why would suddenly Edward think that? Would he be sick? That worried her a lot, so, at the slightest opportunity, she would ask him questions.

The nerves she had felt were certainly something new and strange. The only man she had ever been close to, had not made her feel that way, and although she had loved Alec, when she started to think about what love was, it made her hair stand on end.

Edward, on the other hand, came out of the Academy, smiling like he hadn't done for too many years. He hoped that the way he approached his son would work. But he was also excited to know that he would have, for 6 days a week, 4 hours a day, an incredible woman, because he did not doubt that, Bella was incredible. He was struck by the sadness that overflowed her eyes and filled him with curiosity. He took his cell phone and dialed the only man who could give him answers. He got into his limousine without realizing that a strange black van was following him, while another one was watching his exit...

* * *

**Oh, oh... someone is watching Edward, who do you think is? On the other hand, it seems like things are changing :)**

**Again, I ****want to thank all those people who follow the story, whether they leave reviews or read without leaving them. ****For those who leave reviews, **_**sherylb, HeavenlyChild32, SunflowerFran, Longin to Write, kimmy397**_**, **_**motherbeatrice, **_**thank you so much!**

**As I said in the previous chapter, you can leave your review and guess what's gonna happen next! Let's see who can guess this mysterious person is.**

* * *

**So... Update here on June 2020: I'm correcting these firsts chapters that I did all by myself. I think I've corrected every single one of them hahaha. **

**PS: As always, my facebook account is _Clary Flynn FanFiction_**


	7. When the words arrive

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 6.- When the words arrive**

Bella watched, for the third time that day, that drawing of Anthony that, psychologically demonstrated too much. That angel, illuminating the grey clouds of heavy rain, which at first sight was art, but being observant one could see how much that simple drawing, by a no-doubt talented 12-year-old boy, demonstrated. The grey clouds demonstrated his sorrows, those that he didn't let anyone see and the angel, the angel disturbed her more. What could represent that being without a face with wings? It could be many things, as it could be none.

Bella came out of her thoughts when Anthony sat down in front of her desk, with a strong impulse. He was upset, very upset, and he couldn't hide it, not from Bella, who was like her mother. Because he had found in Bella what he had once been denied, 12 years ago when he was born, the love of a mother, a love that Bella didn't refuse to give him.

Bella sighed and told him without any measure as if she was speaking to an adult because sometimes Anthony behaved like one:

— Go on, spill it out.

Anthony sighed in frustration and replied:

— The heron.

Bella smiled at the nickname that Anthony always had for his father's assistant. Eleonora Heron Dinkley, that's what he called that woman who had given her chills.

— Do you wanna tell me? — asked Bella worried about her little Mozart. She had learned not to force him into anything, to wait until he decided to talk to her.

Anthony closed his eyes, with his face to the ceiling of the classroom, as he tried to remember why he was so upset this morning. There were times when Bella's warmth was enough to make him forget his loneliness and sadness.

— Dad is going to Japan for a whole week for a new software project and stuff, you know… — said Anthony looking straight into her eyes with sadness.

Bella stood up and sat in the chair next to Anthony, understanding his frustration and taking his hand. When her father was alive, he traveled a lot, but there was a lot of difference between her relationship with Charlie and Anthony's with Edward. Her father was always there with her, while Edward was looking for an excuse to leave. Yet it struck her that Anthony mentioned this woman. What did she have to do with it? Reluctantly, she asked:

— What does the... Miss Dinkley has to do with it? — she interrupted herself. She had been very close to calling her a heron.

— It happens that I'm staying with Sue and the heron for a whole stupid week!

— Don't say bad words, champ. That's not so bad, even if you don't like her — said Bella smiling lovingly at Anthony, who nodded and stood up, heading to the piano, warming his hands, and then he began to play the first notes of a new song of his own. He couldn't finish it; he knew something was missing. Bella approached him, putting her hands on his shoulders as a sign of support, telling him:

— It'll come, honey, it'll come…

But no matter how hard he tried; the following notes wouldn't come out. They just stayed there, on the same key where they started. He started again and stopped. Bella sat down next to him and played the notes, a little faster, making it better. Anthony smiled and imitated her. He had learned to play the piano so quickly that he had impressed Bella.

— Does it have any lyrics? — Bella asked when Anthony stopped. He denied.

— I hadn't thought of that.

Anthony was always moving slowly, but she had realized how much he had changed. Little by little, he had opened up to his classmates. He didn't perform in public, but he would help the evil twins when they were having trouble with the piano and his best friend Mark was teaching him to play the guitar, and she said, trying to encourage him:

— The lyrics of a song can become a great story, a story you wanna tell, whether it's sad or happy. It all depends on you. — Anthony smiled, playing the same tune again. He loved doing it, it was his gift to Bella, although of course, she didn't have to know it yet.

— Are you sure? — he asked doubting, because yes, he was still afraid.

— It's your song — said Bella with love and pride, since Anthony was her pride. — The first song of my little Mozart — she ended up smiling.

Anthony smiled back, happy that he could feel that way. She made him happy and had come to win more than his trust, his affection and he had her admiration.

— I love you — said Anthony without thinking, blushing and looking down.

Bella's heart moved in different ways and she raised his face in response with the biggest smile, answering him:

— Me too honey, you know that, right? Do you know that I love you?

Anthony smiled and nodded, happy to hear that, since those simple words meant so much to him. That afternoon, as he pasted one more picture on his father's album, the lyrics began to come out of nowhere, as Bella had told him. Those lyrics began to come. He didn't have a melody yet and wanted to finish it so he could show it off, but the lyrics were enough, and they reached the heart, at least his. The pride filled him with every word that flowed as if it was a waterfall, but it stopped. He needed more. Something was missing to make his song complete.

* * *

That night Edward went into his son's room. His trip was leaving in a few hours. He thought he was asleep, but Anthony couldn't fall asleep from the excitement. He had his song almost finished, the best present for Bella. Edward sat down on the edge of his bed and told him, thinking he was asleep:

— Be good, Champ, I promise to be back soon, okay? -Edward sighed in fear and put his hand on his son's arm. — You look a lot like her, you know? You remind me so much of her that it hurts.

Edward smiled and took the picture that Anthony had on his desk, the one where Anddie was smiling at him. He remembered that day, they had known each other forever and had been lovers for as long as he could remember. As cheesy as it sounded, he had known since he was a child that she would be his wife. That beautiful woman, with orange hair and eyes so strangely green, was brave and loved her beautiful smile, she was perfect. Her way of changing the bad things, of making him smile with his innocence. He loved her perfect body even when she was pregnant.

— You left me a beautiful part of you, woman. You'd be furious with me. I know it. You were so stubborn, you liked to be always against me, and you don't know how stupid I feel talking like crazy to your portrait from our son. Although I know it wouldn't be crazy for you. It would never be crazy for you…

Anthony smiled at his father's words, who never spoke of his mother. Edward took a deep breath and a memory filled him with sadness.

_**Flashback**_

**========== LOS ANGELES, 1999 ==========**

— You're a huge idiot, Edward Cullen, and the worst thing is that I'm going to marry you. I told you I'm not gonna change my ring. It's beautiful! — said Anddie showing Edward the engagement ring, as she smiled obstinately at him.

— I can buy you a better one… — said Edward, since the business had gone well, and he wanted to give her the best.

Anddie looked at him for a moment and denied, making a pout with her beautiful pink lips.

— Nope, I don't want a new one, this is perfect.

— You're perfect — said Edward, and he approached her, lifting her like a sack of potatoes, while Anddie screamed and hit him on the back... Yes, that woman was more of a fighter than anyone else. She wasn't afraid of life, just as she wasn't afraid of death, that took it one day to claim her.

_**End of flashback**_

Edward stood up with a heavy sigh and said:

— See you in a week, champ.

* * *

**Awww, I love the connection than Anthony and Bella have. Well, we've finally met Anddie, and Edward in love is so sweet. Okay, this chapter is so sweet, it has so much sweetness that I thought I'd die because of it.**

**So, I know this chapter is shorter than the rest and that's the reason today you'll have a double update! Yep, I'm bored in quarantine and so sick of it hahaha.**

**Anyways, thank you to every single one of you and see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. The honour of a promise

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The honour of a promise**

— Have you called my secretary? — Jason Jenks asked through his phone as he looked at his gold Rolex watch. It was a gift from his beautiful, grown-up daughters, counting, of course, on the way, his lovely, precious granddaughter, a lovely copy of his twins, and beautiful daughters.

— Yes — replied Edward Cullen sharply through the modern telephone he carried, as he typed on his computer to avoid losing the logarithm of the new program he was creating together with Gu Ying, his partner from Japan.

— Name? — he heard Jenks ask without waiting or saying more, it was always like that. Jenks had worked for him for too long.

— Isabella Swan.

Jenks had in his hands a notebook to write down the information that Edward Cullen was going to give him over the phone. However, the pen froze before it even touched the paper. Edward rarely investigated anyone, but when he did, he always had reason to. There was always, in some ways, something extremely wrong with that person, but in this case, he knew the origin of that name and that beautiful name of that girl that his ex-wife had buried in the most expensive boarding school with his daughters, more than ten years ago, just to avoid taking care of them.

— Do you have it? — Edward asked exasperatedly. He had said the name of the woman who had been constantly in his thoughts, and now his best researcher thought of keeping quiet. He wasn't in the mood to take anyone's foolishness, least of all that of Old Jenks who had left his thoughts saying:

— I'll be honest with you, Edward — Edward frowned at the way Jason talked. He never spoke to him like that. — I've always been a man of honour… -Jenks continued, looking for the right words to reject that job.

— I've asked you to investigate women before and you haven't refused. What could be different about this one? — said Edward interrupting him, but Jenks continued thinking about that little girl who had been able to return the love of his daughters, which had been torn away by a frivolous and manipulative woman, like was Gianna, his ex-wife. That lonely girl had given them back to him and now he was proud to say that he had the best family he could have his daughters, Bella and his beautiful and admirable wife, who was an important part of his family.

— I know who Isabella Swan is and that's why I refuse to do the job, Mr. Cullen, with all due respect...

— NO! — Edward shouted angrily. — You work for me — he whispered, leaving his work aside.

— Then, I quit — said Jenks without a second thought. He was a man of honour, so when he heard the silence on the opposite side of the line he continued. — I have respect for very painful pasts, and this is one I don't want to remember, because it involves me, and I've always been a man of word. My respect for the Swan name is no different from that of the Cullen family. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. It's been an honour working for your family, Mr. Cullen.

— I respect that — said Edward, sighing, but before Jenks hung up, he continued — I won't force you to do anything, so Jenks, you won't get rid of me yet.

Without saying more, Edward hung up his phone while he analyzed Jenks' words "I have respect for very painful pasts". That only meant that the sadness in Bella's eyes had a first and last name or perhaps too many reasons to hide. Without a doubt, that beautiful and admirable woman was hiding something extremely painful, and that perhaps was her weakness. That past he couldn't know anything about, and that only made him more curious. He wanted to know who Isabella Swan was and he would certainly do it, even if he had to find out for himself.

* * *

_**Central London Cemetery **_**10/March 2009**

The looks filled with compassion, the tears, the rain, and many children from the foundation, "The World in Green", with black balloons looked at the wine-colored coffin in front of them and listened attentively to the words of the father, who spoke of eternity and heaven.

Bella looked without looking at the box in which her fiancé was lying while sadness overwhelmed her senses for the third time. The reason had gone down the drain, like everything else she had. Haley hugged her body, while Nikki stroked her arm, holding her little girl. There were no tears left to mourn the death of a loved one, as they had stopped by the time, she received the news, which was also on the front page of London's major newspapers.

"_**Heir of Mitchell's empire dies"**_

Bella stepped forward, but her strength failed her, causing her to collapse in the mud on a rainy day. She saw before her eyes, covered with pain, how they lowered the coffin into the three-meter hole (10 feet). She took off as best she could, from her nerve-wracked bones, the red rose, dropping it with her memories. A sob escaped her lips and she suddenly found herself collapsed and as shattered as a shattered mirror. How could he leave now? How could he do this to her? No matter how hard she tried to understand, the tears were blinding her, while the pain and agony were burned into her heart. She felt strong arms raise her and saw in front of her Jason Jenks, her guardian from the moment her father had left her. She held on to his grip as if the life had gone out of it, while Jenks supported her crying with his heart in his hand, because of the intensity of the pain emanating from her...

* * *

**Los Angeles, California. Present-day**

The alarm made her come out of her lethargy, sad and painful, sleep. She was a week away from a holiday and the dates weren't the best. She sighed and got up, looking at herself in the mirror in front of her. The dark circles under her eyes were more noticeable today. She denied and prepared for a new day. A new day without him. She had already accepted the fact that he was gone, even though it had only been three years. She had already abandoned her love in the cemetery, but that didn't take away from how difficult it was to think about those dates, how difficult it was to remember him. She was taking her car keys when the phone rang, stopping her. She picked it up and the voice on the other end surprised her.

— I know you're going to work, but it's important.

— Nikki, what's going on? How are Jess and Hayle? -asked Bella worried.

— Great, Jess is growing up and Hayle is working. The fact is, Bella, Daniel Mitchell is back.

Bella stopped short when she heard that. That only meant one thing... A chill ran through her and she dropped the phone on the floor. No, this didn't mean anything good.

* * *

The students were fluttering around, it was Friday, and everyone wanted their weekend to begin, along with a few holidays, however, Anthony, who wouldn't see Bella more than four hours a week, was sad.

They had created too special a bond from the moment he had said "I love you" to her. He spoiled her like his mother. According to him, she was his angel. Of course, Bella didn't know about that nickname, she didn't imagine that Anthony called her mother in his mind every time he saw her, however, the way Bella reminded him how much she loved him, the hugs, when she would mess up his hair and call him 'my little Mozart', even though as a little boy he had very little, her way of overprotecting him, of trying to manage his crazy hair, filled him with warmth, with comfort. The affection that Bella earned every day was unique and no one could ever erase it. Bella was his mother and that was more than decided. She protected him, took care of his every step, and filled him with cuddles that Anthony had never enjoyed because of his way of being, despite having his whole family almost complete.

It didn't change the fact that he had a mother who looked after him from heaven, not even the love and benevolence he had for his real mother, but she would surely like to see him happy. So if he was happy with her, no doubt, his mother would be happy smiling at him from heaven to see him like that.

His grandparents, uncles, aunts, and godparents saw him strangely whenever they could, because he was enjoying his childhood, supporting as much as he could the irremediable madness of his aunt Alice, her obsessions with everything that had to do with fashion or the attempts of his godmother Rosalie to be more loving and adorable. Although he was terrified to say or show his affection, he tried, and that was a remarkable change that they didn't let go. They liked his way of trying to change, but they were also concerned about his radical change.

* * *

Bella rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. The stress was driving her crazy. She had to travel to London in five days and didn't know how to tell Anthony. She was afraid that their bond would weaken, and she didn't want to, because she loved him as her own. For her, he was her son, and this was something that nothing, or nobody, would change, not even the gold card she had in her hands that said:

_DANIEL MITCHELL INVITES YOU TO THE DINNER IN HONOUR OF ASTERIAS AND THE TWINS._

_THE PROCEEDS WILL GO TO THE FOUNDATION OF _THE WORLD IN GREEN

_DON'T MISS IT, _THE WORLD IN GREEN_ NEEDS YOUR DONATION_

"Bella, I know it's been a long time since we've talked. Come here, you know Alec loved the foundation. I'm counting on you for this, _principessa_."

— Daniel Mitchell Father

As much as she had wanted to ignore her ex-father-in-law, Bella couldn't. She knew that he had touched her weak spot, the foundation. It had been Alec's dream since she'd known him and was barely two years old when he died. Still, she had managed to pull it off on her own.

— What's happening? — Anthony asked, making her jump. She hadn't hear him coming like most of the time. Her little boy was silent, so much that it disturbed her sometimes.

— There's something I have to tell you, my boy — answered Bella, with fear, and then continued. — I have to travel to London in a few days.

— Are you leaving? — asked Anthony with too much pain in his voice.

— Just, exactly, four days. No more, no less. I've got some things to sort out in London and well, I'm leaving on the 7th and returning on the 11th. — "A day after the anniversary of Alec's death," she thought but didn't say.

Anthony sighed audibly and said:

— Okay, but only if you promise to call me every day.

Bella smiled and stood up, reaching out to Anthony, who had stood up to meet her, and opened her arms to him, to his warmth, trying to comfort herself.

— I'll miss you so much — whispered Anthony, hugging Bella.

— I'll miss you more and I promise to call you every day — said Bella, holding him even tighter.

* * *

— Edward… — said Eleonora as she entered his office. He had arrived in the morning; however, he hadn't been able to rest. His eyes were looking at the pages of the Japanese contract, but he couldn't stop, he had too much work. He felt dizzy and, strangely, he had chills. He didn't look up and Eleonora continued. — Mr. McCarthy…

— The most handsome and sexy godfather of his son is here, sounds better Leonor — said Emmett, entering with an air of luxury and his smile accentuating his dimples as an adorable boy about to commit mischief. Edward massaged the bridge of his nose leaving the papers, while his assistant said smiling:

— It's Eleonora…

Emmett shrugged and said:

— Yeah, anyway, Leonor, will you get me a coffee?

Eleonora left her boss' office in a rage. That mastodon was driving her crazy and seeing him didn't make it any easier. Edward looked at him, seeing double, while Emmett checked, as he always did when he visited him, his mail. He heard a scream as he lifted as if it was a treasure of millions of jewels, a gold card.

— Brother, if you don't go to London, I'll take your place, gladly!

Edward frowned. In a week he had a trip scheduled to London, as he had to deliver the new security program for the Mitchell art companies, and although he had it ready, he wanted to improve it. So he was working on it in his spare time.

— I'll go. If you want you can come — said Edward seriously, without taking it seriously. Besides, the thought of his brother's company wouldn't hurt after all. It's been a long time since they went out together.

Emmett started to jump like a little boy while clapping his hands and saying:

— I'll meet them! They're great, I love those girls, they're the best singers. I have to tell Rose. She'll be happy. I'll ask them all. You can take Tony Stark, my godson, and we can take pictures with them. Ugh, they must look hot and beautiful, yes, sir!

— Emmet, what…? — Edward started asking, but Emmett interrupted him.

— You didn't read the card, right? -Edward denied it and Emmett continued to shout effusively — ASTERIAS AND THE TWINS, BRO!

Edward looked at him with a frown and worried. Surely Rosalie had played with her husband as a lab rat because he was having some side effects from her food. Emmett snorted and said:

— Oh, hell, Cullen! What the hell kind of nerd world are you from? Asterias and twins? The best and most beautiful voices in aaaaaall London!

Edward denied hilariously, as he remembered saying:

— Are you talking about the girls you thought about marrying without caring about bigamy or owning a harem of women before you met Rosalie? You never actually showed them to me, Emm. Now, why don't you go and get the flights ready for the whole family?

Emmett nodded in amazement at what his friend had said. THE WHOLE FAMILY. Now THAT was new, and Edward saw him jump out of the room. This trip would certainly be fun.

* * *

Anthony felt the door closing, so he came down, not caring that his watch had already struck 1:00 in the morning. He wanted to see his father, even if it was in secret, but what he saw scared him. His father, Edward, was on the floor, covered in sweat. As he could, Anthony picked up his phone, calling the only person he felt could help him.

— Bella!? — he said with tears in his voice. — It's dad, help me!

* * *

**This chapter was intense, huh? A lot of things happened, and that ending? What's going to happen next? For now, I can only tell you that the famous Twins will appear soon **

**3 chapters in 1 week! Ladies and gentlemen, that deserves at least 1 review! I really hope you liked the surprise chapter on Tuesday, I thought of updating that day as a surprise and because I was bored xD. And, about these two chapters, I can assure you this is gonna be quite interesting.**

**For the people who commented about the van: sorry, I really can't tell you a single thing, 1) because it's not fair and 2) because I can't remember hahaha**

**Again, I want to say thank you to all of you for the follows, favourites and especially, the reviews: _jello2298_ and _Longin to Write_ (it's good to see you on every chapter!), thanks for your reviews, it makes more fun to upload every day!**

**As for the beta theme, I might have found one and I'll start working with her in the next chapter! I have to admit that I dmed a lot of people, lol.**


	9. With command voice

**N/A: Before reading this chapter, I wanna let you know that I have a facebook account dedicated to FanFiction! It's called _Clary Flynn FanFiction_. **

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Juliette Taylor**

* * *

**Chapter 8: With command voice**

Hearing people you care about suffering, through a damn earphone, had become a habit. But the pain that pierced her chest when she heard the sobbing of a little boy who had won her heart, was worse than the agony she felt on the way to Edward Cullen's house. Thousands of scenarios filled her mind, clouded by fear. Fear she hadn't felt in three dark and painful years.

She stopped her car in front of the huge black gate, and it opened, probably because Anthony was watching her arriving. She got out of the car, without parking it, remembering for a moment that she was wearing nothing but her sleeping shirt and cotton pants, so loose that she didn't even feel them. The cold of that dawn reminded her of how she had looked the same three years ago, in a London police station, recognizing all that remained of her fiancé. She had been so frightened to see Alec dead. Daniel Mitchell should have done it, but he wasn't, and she and Jane were the closest thing Alec had at the time.

She shook her head from thoughts of grief and pain. That wasn't the time, she had to be strong for Anthony, she would have time to grieve later. The door opened to reveal a vulnerable little boy with fear in his eyes and tears covering those green orbs, so different from his father's, beyond his control. Bella opened her arms and Anthony didn't think twice, he hugged her as if his life depended on it. Bella stroked his rebellious hair, inherited from his father, and led him inside. Seeing Edward scattered on the floor, trembling and full of sweat, she felt an emptiness in her heart, that she did not understand, and it hurt.

She looked at Anthony trying to stay calm and said:

— I'm going to take him to his room. What is it?

Anthony didn't want his father to die, he wanted to see him healthy. It didn't matter that he ignored him, that he didn't want him. No, he just wanted to see him there again, in his study with his coffee cup in front of his laptop. Typing compulsively, while he fixed his glasses from time to time when they slipped down his nose.

— The last door in the corridor, on the left. — Anthony responded among the hiccups since he was scared.

Bella nodded and touched Edward's hands. He was burning with fever. She tried, with all her strength, to get him up. As she did with her father when he was fainting under the effects of chemotherapy. Edward reacted by standing up, still in his nebula. Bella guided him, stumbling until she let him fall on his bed, in the dark. But Edward didn't let go of her hand, instead, he pulled her to himself, hugging her. Bella's heart was hammering, threatening to escape her tiny body. She broke off the hug and Anthony arrived with the container of water Bella had asked him for.

As he was watching Bella rubbing her father's face, a smile settled on his face, thinking how wonderful it would be if the three of them were against the world and not just his father and him.

Bella left a cold-water compress on Edward's forehead and stood up, hugging Anthony, pulling him out of the room.

— What is your room? - asked Bella, seeing the scowl of her little Mozart, who led her to his tidy room. Bella forced him to lie down, she covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead saying — Now, go to sleep.

Anthony was going to complain, but Bella raised her hand, shutting him up, as she told him:

— You must rest, I'll take care of your father, I'll let you know if anything happens, okay young man?

By God, she did look like her mother, he thought with a bright smile on his lips as he nodded. Bella got up from the chair in which she had sat and before turning the doorknob she said:

— I love you little one, rest.

Those words touched Anthony's soul. She always repeated that she loved him every time she saw him leave or she went somewhere and even though he didn't want to give them any meaning, one day they would have it, those words would mean a lot in the future.

* * *

Bella looked at the thermometer, the fever was dropping and that made her sigh with relief. She saw how the clock was already striking five in the morning, her eyes were already heavy, and Morpheus was calling her to sleep. She was too tired; the emotions were already taking up the bill. **(1)** Seeing Edward in a bed, sick, had affected her too much. It had reminded her, painfully, of her father's last days. Days when she had cared for him to the end, hoping to see him get out of bed. But that hadn't happened. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, her hand holding Edward's and her head in the bed, while her body rested on the uncomfortable seat in which she was sitting.

Edward opened his eyes slowly as he felt the sun's rays filtering through the open windows. The light disturbed him, but something caught his attention immediately. Apart from feeling as if he had been beaten up, a small hand held his and made him feel warm. He looked up, searching for the owner of that hand, but seeing his son's teacher there was what he least expected. But Bella squeezed his hand, still sleeping, and whispered sadly, as a tear ran down her cheek unconsciously.

— Dad... -That made him frown.

It was the reality, in fact, that woman was there, in his room, holding his hand, mentioning her father in her sleep. It was strange, but the warmth emanating from that little touch was impressive. Unowned by his actions, he lifted his hand and wiped away the lonely tear, feeling the softness of the skin on her face without makeup on the spot. He took the opportunity to feel each piece of her delicate and beautiful face, smoothing his scowl and seeing the funny way in which that woman dressed. What mystery could hide a woman as lovely as her? Who was the real Isabella Swan? Those questions were there, and he hoped soon to find out the answer...

* * *

Bella moved restlessly and opened her eyes at once. She had fallen asleep forgetting Edward.

— Dammit! — she said, getting up and finding herself with the curious look of Edward, who still didn't let go of her hand.

She blushed as she caught asleep beside him, but Edward did something that completely unsettled her: he caressed her cheek with affection. Bella recoiled at his touch and Edward dropped his hand.

— Good morning — said Edward, with a raspy voice because of the cold he probably had. Bella smiled cordially and answered:

— Good morning.

Edward looked at his interlaced hands and then at Bella's eyes. Coffee, a beautiful deep coffee full of mystery. Bella thought she was going to die when that turquoise look appeared. This wasn't like the first look that Edward had given her, but this look was very different. The Edward who looked at her wasn't that cold man with no feelings. The Edward who was looking at her was the one Alice had described to her, that gentlemanly, cheerful and full of warmth, that man willing to take a bullet in his chest for those he loved.

— You fainted — said Bella in a whisper, and then continued — and you scared Anthony…

— I'm sorry — said Edward, squeezing her hand, still whispering.

Bella sighed, feeling a fool for allowing that touch that sent electric shocks to her body. She couldn't, and shouldn't, accept anything from Edward for various reasons. One of them was that Edward was Anthony's father. The door burst open, making them let go. Anthony entered without knocking, worried, and saw Bella sitting nervously while his father watched him.

— Mm... good morning — said with the nerves on edge. Bella smiled warmly at him and held out his hand. Anthony took it and she said:

— You dad is gonna be fine, once he sees a doctor

Edward stood up and felt dizziness hit him, forcing him to sit down again, while Bella looked at him reproachfully.

— Oh, no, nothing for today — said Bella making him frown. No one had spoken to him like that since he was a little kid.

— What are you talking about? — asked Edward, a little upset.

Bella stood up and said pointing to Edward:

— I'm talking about you, sir will be taking a bath.

Then, seeing Anthony she continued:

— And you too.

— But… — both said at the same time, looking at Bella, who put her hands beside her hips in a commanding pose. The two, the almost teenage boy and Edward, lowered their heads in shame and intimidation

— All right… — ended up saying both

Bella smiled as she watched them both obey her and before Anthony came out of Edward's room, she said:

— Oh, and another thing, I'll expect you both downstairs in 20 minutes. Let's go!

The boys obeyed and Bella came down smiling, meeting Sue, who looked at her with curiosity:

— What are you doing in this house?

Bella didn't know what to respond. That woman seemed upset, although internally she was grateful not to find Eleonora Dinkley. Anthony entered that moment and looked both with curiosity, Bella seemed ashamed while his nana seemed upset. So, trying to lighten the mood he said:

— Nana meet my… Bella, she's my teacher at the academy.

Sue looked at her little boy with a smile she hadn't seen on his face in her life and that was enough for Bella to win her respect. The kid looked at her with affection and that was everything she needed for now.

Bella cleared her throat nervously and said:

— A pleasure

Sue looked at her suspiciously and said a brief "Mmm" before looking at her more closely. It was strange for her to see Bella in her pyjamas, usually, a teacher from that academy dressed more formally.

— Is something wrong? — asked Sue seeing Anthony.

— Yes. I heard dad coming from Japan, so I went down and saw him on the floor. I got scared and then called Bella who, probably, broke a couple of traffic rules before she got here. — Bella was as red as a tomato, but he continued talking. — She arrived and picked him up with an incredible force and took care of him and…

Anthony stopped when he noticed that only he was talking and looked at Sue, who had her mouth open, while Bella was looking at him smiling strangely.

— Mmmm… I…

Anthony let out a nervous sigh, scratching his neck. Sue cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. It was the first time Anthony had ever talked so much. By God, her boy had spoken without breathing, even though...

— Wait a minute, is your father sick? What's wrong with him? Is he okay?

Anthony jumped, hugged Bella and answered forgetting his shyness:

— He's okay although he speaks like getting his throat squeezed.

Sue's eyes were wide open. Anthony was hugging someone and behaving like a child of his age.

— I think I'll go make some breakfast…

Bella looked at her little Mozart and said:

— I should go

— No! — said Anthony and Sue at the same time. Bella looked at this last one who told her:

— I have to thank you somehow for what you did. Please, stay.

Anthony squeezed Bella and said:

— Stay with me for breakfast, please.

Bella stroked Anthony's crazy, rebellious hair lovingly before looking up to answer Sue.

— Thanks for the invitation. I hope I'm not disturbing you…

Sue turned around. "What a strange morning," she thought as she headed, almost running, to the kitchen.

* * *

**1: Taking up the bill: "pasar factura" in Spanish. It indicates the consequences of something. In this case, it would be Bella not going to sleep for taking care of Edward**

* * *

**Thanks to every person who follows and favourite the story and especially those who leave a review: _Longin to Write_, _Luna Violeta_, _Sunflower Fran_, _Roseli Pattinson, SMB1988, tcszalter, Anonymous1511, jello2298_**

_**Luna Violeta:**_ **I'm glad you're loving the story! I can't believe it's the first story of Edward and Bella you're reading in a year, I'm honoured hahaha**

**This week there's no double update (it's been a crazy week for me!) but I can try to double-update next week and you know how to get that: a small review or favouriting/following the story, it means so much!**


	10. Anthony's nicknames

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Juliette Taylor**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Anthony's nicknames**

— Is it serious? — asked Anthony as he placed the breakfast tray on the table. Bella nodded and answered with a smile, placing the plates with fruit on their respective places.

— Yes, it was… fun. — Anthony frowned and asked a bit confusedly:

— Funny!? Being on the same stage with Christina Aguilera dancing _Ven Conmigo_ was it funny!? — Bella let out a laugh and Anthony joined in, unable to hold back, then she answered:

— I was 14 and a little angry at first, but it was great to be with my best friends, dancing like we had no bones. It was fun. In the end, it didn't matter that Christina Aguilera or all the people were there, what mattered was that, in a crazy adventure, I went on stage with my best friends and we laughed like crazy, escaping from the bodyguards and dancing.

Anthony smiled and said proudly:

— You were a rebellious girl.

Bella took a piece of apple to her mouth and responded:

— I wasn't always so boring, you know? Those girls would take me out of my routine and when we were together, we would forget everything and get into a lot of trouble. But we knew that, without a doubt, we weren't just friends together, we were sisters, in equal ways, who love and care for each other. It was always like that, from the moment I came to their house until now, after all this time. — Anthony sighed and Bella saw the sadness in his eyes. In a calming act, she said as she took his hand — When I come back, we can go to the place you want and have fun. I'll leave my formal suits, my work and we'll do something together, okay?

Anthony smiled and nodded, excited, as Bella smiled too, imitating him, yet still happy to have someone to have fun with.

Melancholy struck her, as she was three days away from facing many things in London, things that might hurt her. What did Daniel want with her? Why, if in three years he hadn't looked for her, was he doing it now? And most important, what did he want with her and the twins?

The twins, her only comfort, her friends since her witch godmother had sent her to the boarding school. To the place that, at night when you were alone, was so cold, but it was there that she had met him, where her lifesaver had helped her not to sink, not to go to the side of darkness. It was where Alec had taught her to survive, to fight, to become what she was now.

— Are you… okay? — asked Anthony, drawing her back from her thoughts.

Bella smiled pushing away the sad thoughts and answered knowing that she couldn't lie to him.

— It's just that… — she sighed, gathering some courage as she continued — Difficult days my boy, painfully difficult days. I'm sorry to disturb you. — She apologized. She couldn't tell him about Alec, she wasn't ready to share her pain with anyone else. Not that one, it just belonged to her.

— You know you can trust me, right? — asked Anthony, soothing Bella, who answered before drinking her coffee.

— I know, my boy. I know. — she said.

Edward was at the bottom of the stairs listening when he felt a hit on the back of his head that made him turn around. Sue was looking at him like he stole a cookie, like when he was a kid. Edward ran his hand through his hair and said nervously:

— I'm sorry?

— Spoiled child, neither I nor Esme taught you to be like this. Now come out of your hiding place. You can't hear other people's conversations! — said Sue, pulling his ear.

Edward complained, not about the pain, but the shame since Bella and her son were laughing, instead of being angry for a moment.

Sue saw, in the two important and fundamental men in her life, a happy family, a true family, including Bella, the teacher of the little boy in her heart. It was the only thing she prayed for at night.

Sue let him go, and Edward felt stupid. But he was having fun and that was something he hadn't done for a long time, so much so that he had lost count, but the truth hit him. "Hard days?". The question appeared as thousands of scenarios, which emerged in his head and Bella seemed uncomfortable before his curious and turquoise look, a beautiful Amazonian lake.

— Will you come with me to my room? I want to show you something — interrupted Anthony.

The bubble that separated them from everything and made everything else disappear, when they looked into each other's eyes, bursted.

Bella nodded and let Anthony guide her into his room. She hadn't looked at it the day before out of concern, but it was a warm and tidy room. There was a shelf full of photographs that drew her attention. Many photographs of what Anthony's family or an important part of his life would surely be.

— He's my godfather — said Anthony pointing to a man who looked like Hulk in a cute version, as he had a lovely smile marked by a beautiful pair of dimples while hugging a blonde girl with incredible blue eyes. Then he continued — My Hulk godfather and my godmother, the Barbie.

Bella saw how beautiful that young woman was, who looked like a super-fragile model, those who appeared in fashion magazines, next to a huge and monstrously adorable man. Anthony took a step and pointed to the following picture saying:

— My Aunt Alice, the most beautiful and crazy elf you know. She's unbeatable and my uncle, her husband, the Ken doll. Well, that's what my godfather Emmett calls him and my godmother Rose, his sister, just laughs a lot when she sees Uncle Jazz angry.

Bella smiled. Her little boy loved his family. She knew that from the loving way he spoke of them. Anthony pointed to a beautiful couple smiling happily at the camera. That couple was older, the love oozed from their faces, reminding her of her parents. Anthony smiled and said interrupting her train of thoughts:

— The Grandparents, Mamma Esme and Grandpa Doc. Carlisle.

Bella smiled and Anthony stopped at the last picture, the most beautiful one. That one was of a beautiful woman, with orange hair and green eyes, just like Anthony's. She was the replica of the little boy next to her. She was smiling carefree in front of the camera. Her gaze was full of love. She was beautiful, she was angelic.

— She is Andrea Marie De Cullen, my mother — said Anthony, caressing the photograph with great affection, as if the image would break at any moment. Bella sighed and said:

— She was very beautiful.

— Aunt Alice says she was incredible — said Anthony smiling, then continued — I think she was beautiful. As beautiful as an angel that God claimed the day I was born.

— It wasn't your fault — said Bella, astonishing Anthony, who looked at her with a scowl, but said nothing.

He had a horrible regret for taking his mother's life when he was born. Suddenly he felt his hair being messed up. Bella looked at him not with compassion, but with great love, love that was always there for him. Anthony hugged her and Bella spoke.

— Well, how do you call me? — Anthony looked up in confusion, which Bella continued to clarify — Your godparents Hulk, Emmett, and Barbie, Rose, your uncles, the elf is Alice, and Ken, the Barbie doll, Jasper, your grandparents Mom Esme and Grandpa Doc Carlisle. How do you call me?

Anthony blushed furiously at making Bella smile, who asked:

— Is it that bad? — Anthony denied it and jumped into bed.

— I won't tell you; you'll get mad at me.

Bella sat down in the desk chair and answered confidently.

— I could never be angry with you, darling.

— Still, I won't do it until it's time — Bella smiled, and Anthony continued — When are you leaving?

Bella sighed and answered.

— In three days. Be a good boy and take care of yourself, don't make mischief without me.

Anthony laughed hard and Bella joined him, but then she said, standing up as she walked to the door:

— And above all, don't forget that I love you, honey, okay?

Anthony smiled and when Bella was about to leave, he said:

— Mom.

Bella froze in place and emotions she didn't know hit her, filling her heart with pride as she turned. The look of fear that Anthony gave her let her know that she hadn't heard wrong. Anthony had indeed called her "Mom". The boy sighed and said in a whisper:

— Mom. That's how I call you in my mind because I wish you were my mother and were here with me like you always are.

Bella sighed.

— You know I love you very much, Anthony, but I'm not your mother, honey, even though I'd die to be.

Anthony looked up with amazement to hear that. He jumped from his bed into Bella's arms, who gladly received him, speaking again, when she felt him crying:

— I told you, never, never my child, could I be angry with you.

— Now I know — he said grinning.

They stayed like that, in each other's embrace, for a long time, while their bonds became stronger and stronger, unbreakable. Minutes, hours, time didn't matter. Until Bella said:

— I don't want to make you uncomfortable, honey, but I need a bath. I think I smell worse than a trucker.

Anthony smiled and said:

— You smell like flowers and I don't know what truckers smell like but I'm sure they don't smell like you.

Bella smiled at him.

— I promise to come by before the trip and buy you a giant ice cream. Okay?

Anthony nodded. Bella made her way out to the hallway where Edward was waiting dreamily.

— I'm leaving — said Bella, making Edward daydreams fade away and nod, taking out a wad of money, which Bella frowned at. When she saw him hand it over, Bella sighed and said — May I know what that's for?

Edward was furious to see the way Bella refused him the money. She looked confused and that made him lose his patience "the hard days" could only mean that she needed money, but pretending or at least trying to look relaxed told her:

— For yesterday's trouble, this is compensation for your time.

Bella denied it and said in anger:

— Let me make something clear, Mr. Cullen. I didn't do it for you or because I expected "compensation" from you. I did it for your son, a frightened little boy that I really care about.

Edward straightened up and responded.

— It's a good way to hide your frivolity, but I'm telling you that my son won't be part of your game, I won't let you play with his feelings I...

A slap resounded in the quiet corridor. Bella wasn't violent but the insinuations Edward was making made her lose her mind. She approached him and trying not to kick his ass, although she was dying to do so, she said with her jaw clenched:

I don't need anybody's money, let me make that clear to you, Mr. Cullen. I'm not selling myself for a wad of cash. Even for all the gold in the world, I wouldn't be the person you, in your dirty head, think I am. I don't need luxuries. I hate them, because to me those people are nothing but empty, heartless, unfeeling people, always looking for more. I'm going to repeat this once more so that you can see that I will never say it again. I didn't do it for you. Do you understand it? — Edward didn't respond, and she continued — Stick your money wherever you prefer and forget that you can buy me off with that or whatever you try. Have a good day, Mr. Cullen. Excuse me. I sincerely hope, for Anthony's sake, that you get well soon. I advise you to see a psychologist, you may need it.

Bella went out in a rage and Edward threw the money away in a rage too. But what was that woman up to? What the hell was she playing at? He noticed the door to his son's room opening and an angry Anthony ran out telling him:

— If you ruin it, if she walks away from me because of you, I swear by my mother I'll go with my grandparents too and I'll leave you alone.

— Anthony! — but Anthony dashed away ignoring him and ignoring the weight his words had had on his father, who had been hurt like hell. He dashed away ignoring that such a promise would have to be fulfilled in a not too distant future, ignoring what was about to happen and how his life was going to change radically.

* * *

***insert dramatical music here***

**Okay ladies a gentleman, I present you the most complete chapter so far: it has love, laughs, drama and mystery at the end. I honestly love the chapter and that not-so-far-future is something quite interesting…**

**Surprise! New update on a Monday! I was thinking or updating 2 or 3 days at week. One of them would be, of course, Friday; and the other one... i don't know haha! Just leave me the day you think I should update, I promise I read every one.**

**Also, thank you (AGAIN) _SunFlowerFran _and _Longing to Write _for your reviews! Thanks to them we hit 30 reviews and you got an update sooner than you thought ;) Aaaand, we have a Facebook group! it's called 'My teacher's son' and it's open for ever one of you, we can share comments about the story or maybe I'll publish some little advances... who knows? **

**See you on Friday!**


	11. London

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Juliette Taylor**

* * *

**Chapter 10: London**

_**\- London International Airport, 2009 **_**-**

— Why do you have to leave exactly today? — Alec smiled at his fiancée's question and stroked her rosy cheeks, telling her:

— I'll be here on our wedding day, and you'll be late.

Bella smiled openly and then said:

— The bride is always late.

She passed her hands around her fiancé's neck and then caressed his face with love, running over his features, detailing his face. Alec took her hands in his and squeezed them, looking at her with his intense grey look for a moment before speaking to her.

— Never forget that I love you, Asterias, just never forget it.

_**\- Present Day **_**-**

Bella looked down when she felt tears clouding her eyes. She was at the airport, on her way to London. She sighed in pain and wiped her eyes. She wasn't crying, the tears had already stopped from crying so much.

— Miss Swan — said a man at her back, calling her attention. Bella turned and recognized at once the man, dressed as a pilot, who had spoken to her. His black eyes, his brown skin, his stone face.

— Paul! — she said, recognizing him. The man sighed and smiled in shame.

— Could you come with me? Please.

Bella nodded and walked through the airport, guided by that intimidating man because he was it, his height, his face made him intimidating.

— I have taken the liberty of changing your commercial flight for a private one — he said, walking in front of Bella, who snorted and kept walking as she replied.

— I don't think I have a choice, do I?

— Not even because we're going to be there with you? — Bella raised her face and smiled so much that her cheeks hurt. — Haley! — she screamed at the blonde in front of her.

Haley, as Bella had called her, looked at her with her honey-colored eyes, smiling warmly at her. She was wearing tight black jeans and a purple blouse, which contrasted with her white skin and looked stunning on her slim, but well-proportioned, body and her beautiful hair was, as always, in a ponytail. Haley opened her arms and Bella didn't think twice, she hung around the neck of her beautiful little piece of sweet honey. The girl who always smiled, the girl who was sweet and loving. The two of them laughed and hugged harder.

— Are you going to cry? Because if you are, I'll have to hit you to give you a reason — Bella rolled her eyes, letting go **of** Haley before turning to approach Nikki, who was looking at them with a scowl.

So alike physically, but so different at the same time.

Haley was calm, sweet, cheerful, understanding, and hopelessly overprotective of the people she loved. Nikki was colder, more impulsive, and never cried, she had done that too much already. Nikki defended Haley and Bella tooth and nail and always punched before asking, just in case. Still, she had a big heart and could be sweeter than her sister, although on very few occasions. Her eyes, too, were honey-colored and her hair was blonde, but she dressed differently than her sister. She was wearing more formal clothes. A pair of blue-black dress pants and a blouse with an aqua blue collar. Her expression was always tense, her hair was tied in a bow, but despite being dressed like that, she was the only one of the three who still wore the leather jacket, the one Alec had made for _Asterias and the Twins_.

— Nicole! — said Bella, making her snort. She hated being called by her full name. — Can I hug you? — Bella asked, grabbing her by the lapels of the black jacket she was wearing. Nikki, who had her arms crossed over her chest, dropped them and a smile spread across her face and then said:

— Are you asking for my permission?

Bella giggled.

— No — she answered, taking a step forward and hugging her tough girl, her ass-kicker, that blonde who intimidated everyone but at the same time, under that cover, hid a much sweeter woman than Haley. — Can I ask what you're doing here? — asked Bella, a little scared, looking for her little niece.

— She's in the jet. Asleep, the time changes make her grumpy and restless and I wasn't going to leave her in London alone — said Nikki crossing her arms again.

— She's five years old! It's natural that she's restless and the grumpy part she inherited from you — Haley scolded her rolling her eyes, as she walked towards Bella again, needing to hug her, to protect her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders before continuing to say — Did you think we were going to leave you alone in this, _ragazza_? **(1)**

— No — replied Bella, looking at them both. Of course, her sisters knew her and knew that returning to London would be difficult, that it would be painful.

— _Sorelle sono sempre insieme_ **(2)** — Bella said, holding Nikki's hands, who shook her hand in support.

— _Sempre _— the girls repeated together at the same time.

Someone cleared her throat behind the girls, and they turned to find a little girl less than a meter tall, with her arms crossed over her stomach and tapping her foot on the floor.

— Why didn't you tell me we were coming for Auntie Bella? — she asked with her little honey-colored eyes squinting.

The two girls swallowed thickly, making Bella smile. Yes, that little girl was her mother's miniature copy. Her honey-colored eyes, her plump and rosy cheeks, her blond hair with brown glints and a beautiful smile showing she was missing a tooth, made her open her arms to receive her beautiful niece, who ran to her aunt Bella excited to see her.

— Little hands! — said Bella when her body collided with the little girl's, making her wobble a little.

— Mommy didn't tell me you were coming — said the little girl, hugging her aunt, the one who consented her mischief. Bella smiled and stroked her hair, telling her in a whisper that everyone heard.

— Well, we can hit Mommy later — Nikki snorted. Haley smiled and gestured to Bella to advance to the plane waiting on the runway. The plane that would take her back to England.

They boarded and looked at the interior decoration. It was all tastefully decorated. On the right there was a long white sofa, and, on the left, there were several armchairs, of the same color, with a table between them. In the background, you could see a door and Bella assumed that it would be the one that would lead to a room to rest and to the bathroom.

Paul entered behind them, together with a hostess, a girl to whom Bella didn't pay much attention except when she instructed them to put on their seat belts. She watched, without looking, at the window of the plane and sighed heavily, looking, as always, for the bright side to all this. Haley sighed, also drawing the attention of Bella, who saw the girls nervous as her niece slept again. Bella frowned and asked:

— What? — Haley looked at Nikki and they both nodded before saying at the same time:

— We're dating someone! — They both looked at each other and frowned as they said to each other — My boy is prettier! Stop saying what I'm saying! Shut up!

Bella began to laugh so much that she had to cover her mouth so as not to wake up her niece, but even so, she couldn't stop doing it, the girls looked at her annoyed and Bella laughed again, stopping her stomach and kicking on the floor.

— It's not funny!

They both said again crossing their arms and frowning at Bella who tried to stop laughing. She sighed a couple of times and raised her hands in defense saying:

— Why don't you tell me?

The girls smiled at each other and started telling Bella almost at the same time how they had met two guys who were crazy enough to go out with them and that made that trip a little less difficult than it seemed to be.

It was 11 pm when Paul announced that they had to fasten their seat belts in preparation for landing and with the girls looking at Bella to gauge her reaction, who couldn't stop watching London make its way to her.

* * *

Edward removed his glasses and massaged his temples in frustration. He had tried in a thousand ways to get a bit of work done but his son's words were still in his mind.

— Are you all alright? — asked Eleonora from her desk, putting aside her laptop and curiously looking at him.

— Yes — he replied dryly. He didn't like to explain himself and didn't have to give it to his assistant, but then he asked — Is everything ready for tomorrow?

Eleonora squared her shoulders in anger at Edward's lack of confidence. She had been working for him for thirteen years and still couldn't fully gain his trust. She tilted her head to the side, in a scary way, and then answered:

— The appointment with Mr. Davis and the new owner of A Mitchell Arts. It's early in the morning, before the charity gala.

— I don't understand how Daniel lost the company in the blink of an eye, and I couldn't even buy it — said Edward returning to work. Eleonora nodded looking at Edward's perfect and attractive features and said:

— Talents S. is a great company. From what I've investigated nobody knows the owner, but many say that she is as intelligent as her father.

Edward looked up curiously and asked:

— What's that woman's father's name? I might know him.

Eleonora typed a few things on her laptop before answering her boss.

— Charles Christopher Swan. You've heard of him?

Edward tensed up and stopped writing. It was too much of a coincidence, too much. He set his sights on Eleonora, who was working on her laptop without flinching.

— Do you think we should continue this when I get back from London? I'm pretty tired.

Eleonora sighed and for the first time in many years, she felt frustrated. She looked at Edward and carefully asked him:

— Are you sure you're okay? You know you can trust me.

— I'm fine Eleonora, there' s no need to worry. I am just looking for a way to tell Anthony that he is going to accompany me to London — answered Edward leaning in his chair.

Eleonora frowned and said without thinking:

— I thought you were going alone…

Edward leaned forward, turned off his laptop, and closed it. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before answering.

— Do you think I booked the company plane just for me? Emmett thought it would be a good idea if we all went to the gala together.

Eleonora took her laptop, squeezing it roughly. She got up on an impulse and put on her best poker face. The beautiful happy family together. That wasn't in her plans, yet she kept her thoughts to herself and smiled artificially, while her blue, cold, and calculating eyes looked at Edward attentively.

— That sounds… good — she turned on her feet, but stopped before opening the door and asked — Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?

Edward got up and put the papers in his desk drawer. He typed in the password that Eleonora already knew from memory and said:

— It's a family trip. I'm sure — Eleonora's fists clenched until she buried her nails in her palms, hurting herself. She swallowed thickly and said as she opened the door abruptly:

— You're right it's... a family trip. Just say hello to Esme for me.

Edward looked up and smiled the only way he knew how always tense. Even though Eleonora had her back to him, she knew how he was smiling at her. He always smiled like that when she talked to him about the Cullen patriarch. He never smiled at her the way she wanted him to, never spontaneously, never like the Cullen brat's teacher.

Because she had noticed it, she had seen that glow, the one she had only seen once so long ago, and like that time, Eleonora was ready to fight. Because if it wasn't hers, it wouldn't be anyone's, not even the brat's or the lab rat's.

No.

She was going to take care of that little obstacle and it would be too easy for her. That really made her smile. She had to make a few calls.

More cheerfully than usual she waved goodbye to Edward, as she sought to destroy everything in her way because that was her: destruction.

* * *

**1) ragazza: **girl (Italian)

**2) Sorelle sono sempre insieme: **Sisters are always together (Italian)

* * *

**So, ladies and gentlemen: The Twins! We finally met them and looks like we're going to see more about Bella's past AND what could be a meeting between Edward and Bella on that trip to London.**

**Oh! And I don't know who said it but yes, Eleonora is a very dangerous person and she's going to create a lot of problems on the future. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Again, thanks to all the people who are following, favoriting, leaving a review or reading without commenting the story (you can leave one, I won't bite, I promise hahaha).**

**_Motherbeatrice, Jen1072 _and _Longing to Write_, thank you for your reviews. My idea was to put here everyone of you who follow or has favourited the story but wow! There are so many of you! Thank you again for accompanying me on this story and I'll see you next Tuesday or Wednesday. Bye! ;)**


	12. In memory of the past

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Juliette Taylor**

* * *

**Chapter 11: In memory of the past**

Bella saw London through the windows of her apartment, it had been only three hours since the plane had landed and despite the exhaustion of the trip she couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes when the pain lacerated her heart. How long did it take for the pain to go away? She hugged herself, trying to feel better, but it was in vain. She didn't make it. The pain wouldn't go away. She sighed. She had to rest or at least try. She closed the curtains and turned to that apartment. It was all she had left of Alec and her father, the piano still glowing with its spirit near the windows of the terrace. She approached the piano and caressed the keys without touching them as she did when she was a child, a child who missed her mother. She closed her eyes and a memory already blurred by the passing years seized her…

* * *

\- _**London, June 1994 **_-

— Where are we going, mommy? — asked Bella, jumping up and down, as she looked at the variety of instruments in the old tent. Renée pulled her little girl's hand and responded by looking all over.

— Your father and I will be on our anniversary in a few days and I just found his perfect gift, but I don't see it now.

Bella stopped making Renée stop too and asked her:

— What is a perfect gift?

Renée smiled and bowed at the height of her mischievous little treasure. Then she said:

— Remember when you went into the giant box and told me that you were my Mother's Day present? — Bella put her hands to her mouth and nodded, looking at it through her long eyelashes. Renée took her hands off her face and pressed her cheeks, looking at her with love as she said — Asterias, you will always be my perfect gift.

**\- **_**Present day **_**-**

— Auntie Bella? — Bella looked up and found her little niece's honey-colored eyes, who was carrying her favorite blanket in her right hand and her bear Vee in the other.

— Why are you awake, little hands? — asked Bella, making the little one smile because of her nickname. Little Jessie ran to the sofa, which was in the living room of the apartment, and climbed up, asking her:

— You can't sleep? — Bella sat down next to her niece and said as she lay her on her ribs:

— You're the one who should be sleeping.

Jessie wrinkled her nose and raised her hand, telling her aunt:

— I miss you so so much.

Bella smiled and took her in her arms and whispered to her while walking to her room:

— Me too baby, I miss you so so much

_**\- London. January 2009 -**_

— You know? Sometimes I wonder why you fell in love with me — said Alec hugging her as he looked out over the snake lake in Hyde Park.

They were lying under a beautiful sandalwood **(1) **tree and Alec was playing nervously with the fine chain that was hanging from her chest.

— Mmm… I was wondering the same thing — said Bella smiling, making her fiancé look at her in an accusatory way with his winter grey eyes.

— If one day I became an animal I would be an eagle — Alec said to what Bella frowned asking:

— An eagle?

— An eagle to be able to see the world from above.

He ended up saying to her as he kissed the top of her head and looked out at the lake again.

_**\- Present Day -**_

A tear came down her cheek, a lonely tear that expressed her pain. Now Alec was looking from above at the world without a doubt.

— It's been exactly three years and there are still tears of pain running down your beautiful cheeks — said Jason Jenks, sitting next to Bella, who wiped her face and said in a broken voice:

— If that makes me weak...

— In fact, that makes you human — said Jason hugging her trying to comfort her. — The girls told me about Daniel a few days ago. How are you?

Bella smiled and responded by huddling in the arms of the only man who had been with her despite seeing her destroyed.

— I'm... fine, godfather.

The age was already reflecting on his face and his black hair was covered with gray, yet his brown eyes still had that glow of goodness that Bella remembered. Jason Jenks smiled at her and pushed the hair out of her face as he whispered in Italian:

— È forte piccola vostra luce è troppo bello per farvi brillare **(2)**

A tear came down Bella's face. Those were the last words her father said to her before he died. Jason sighed and hugged her tightly, begging heaven that this little girl would find light in her life amidst so much darkness.

* * *

Edward looked at his watch as the black van with the tinted windows drove through the city. London has always been a picturesque city, full of historic buildings and renowned museums. Talents S. was a 42-story glass-covered building with large windows, allowing a beautiful view of Big Ben.

— Mr. Davis will see you in a moment — said a young brunette to Edward as she opened the door to a large meeting room with a beautiful round table of brown marble. He found the place magnificent and sophisticated.

Many men, among them Mr. Davis, an imposing Englishman, with a beard several days old and dark grey eyes, greeted him cordially, while Edward waited to meet Charles Swan's daughter, but no woman entered.

— Mr. Cullen — Mr. Davis called him, while he was reviewing the new security program of Mitchell Arts A.

— I have to tell you that I'm impressed by the program. And I apologize in advance for Ms. Swan's absence.

— I was going to ask him about her. I've only heard her surname but not her first name — said Edward curiously.

Mr. Davis stopped what he was doing and looked up.

— I didn't tell you that — he replied by turning his attention to the laptop.

— I've heard that she is a very good woman to do business with and I believe it if she has been able to buy Daniel Mitchell's company — commented Edward trying to get information, but Mr. Davis kept at it, although he didn't ignore the comment saying:

— The company didn't belong to Daniel Mitchell. It belonged to his son Alec Mitchell, who died in a tragic car accident the day before his wedding.

Edward opened his eyes in amazement at the information, but he didn't have the courage to ask any more questions. Mr. Davis looked up and smiled broadly.

— Let's talk business — he said before he got caught up in a conversation about security programs.

Edward was left thinking about the new owner of the company. He wondered if his assumption was correct if his son's teacher could be that person, but he doubted it. Why would she be teaching if she had a massive company to run? He kept going over all those assumptions, but he focused on the meeting. He'd think about it more carefully.

* * *

"_**This is E.S. and we're on the red carpet of the Daniel Mitchell charity where celebrities and millionaires gather to support the cause of fighting cancer in children. But the best part of this event will be the appearance of Asterias and the Twins who after five years have agreed to give a show together with Christina Aguilera..."**_

* * *

_**This is E!News and we are at the Times Square Hotel witnessing the entrance of all the celebrities and millionaires who have come today to the Gala organized by Daniel Mitchell for "The World in Green" a foundation that fights against cancer. But what we are waiting for is the entrance of Asterias and the Twins, who after the scandal when Nikki Jones got pregnant by a married professor at Oxford University, will appear, since they have agreed to give a show together with one of their idols, Christina Aguilera. Let's remember that it was the late Asterias' fiancé, the singer of the dynamic trio, Alec Mitchell, who discovered the best voices in London...**_

* * *

Bella turned off the TV in the limousine on an impulse, annoyed by the commotion her reappearance caused. The limousine parked in front of one of London's most expensive and well-known hotels. A man, neatly dressed in grey trousers and a white shirt with a red vest, opened the limousine door and Asterias and the Twins got out.

The commotion was impressive. There were fans, journalists and cameras stealing pictures everywhere of the beautiful girls who passed by the red carpet, dressed in a completely black suit and their classic black leather jackets, next to the famous ponytails letting the blond hair of the beautiful and stunning twins wave, covering their honey-colored eyes behind some sunglasses, not as if the sun were there, but because of the discomfort of the camera flashes. Bella walked confidently, smiling as she had learned, just like her friends. She was the only one not wearing sunglasses and only stopped for a few minutes, then entered the hotel where everyone was dressed in formal attire.

— Inizio dello spettacolo **(3) **— said Nikki with a tense smile, as everyone in the room looked at them as if they were freaks.

Bella looked at the elegantly decorated room. The lamps were strange, for they looked like drops hanging from the red ceiling. The tables were the same color red, a dance floor, and a very wide stage where the orchestra played a boring tune in a soft way while the guests, most of them rich to the teeth, drank champagne getting drunk.

A waiter approached them, and Bella took a glass to get up the courage that all this required. She needed strength and if she had to get drunk to get it, she would. In that place, where there were only sharks, she wasn't going to look weak, no, that left it to the darkness of her apartment.

* * *

Edward looked up as he saw and heard the commotion at the hotel entrance. Everyone was waving and looking at three girls who, if the jumps of Emmet, his best friend, did not confuse him, must be the expected performers.

— Bella? — asked Anthony, looking, not at his father, but at the girls coming in. Edward was stunned when he realized that his son, who hadn't spoken to him for several days, was right.

It was her, his son's teacher, who came in with two stunning blondes and dressed in a way he never imagined. Everyone sat down at the table and Daniel Mitchell came out from behind the stage, wearing a completely black tuxedo. He looked through the tables until his hateful gaze met Isabella. Bella, who was looking at him closely, held his gaze with pride, although inside her heart was pounding with pain. She still didn't understand the hate that the man, with the same eyes as her Alec, showed her. Daniel cleared his throat and called everyone's attention to him, saying:

— Tonight I'm proud to say that my son did a great job in creating a foundation to fight the disease that defeated his brother Michael twelve years ago, but this party is not just for that, this gala is to honor some girls who also supported my son by growing the foundation, Asterias and the Twins, for that reason I decided it's time to give them their gift. Lights!

The lights went off and a green screen settled on the stage, while the voice of the film left them and everyone at the event in awe.

_**VIDEO**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

— _IS IT RECORDING? Hell, I hope so. Hi, I'm Alec Mitchell and I'm here to tell you a great story, a story that goes beyond blood and friendship. A story that will make even my beautiful ass-kicker cry. Nikki, you're super, I think I always told you. Haley don't cry and ruin your makeup, Asterias. Are you watching this? Because by the time you see it, you and I will be husband and wife. Yeah, I'm always gonna take care of you guys. I love you girls, all three of you, in different ways, but I love you. Never forget that without further ado and before I put you to sleep with my words this is my wedding gift to you._

Images that the girls didn't imagine seeing crossed the green screen, Bella was rigid in her seat while the image of Alec and her hugging and seeing each other with that deep love crossed the screen. Her heart stopped and a whiplash of pain made her close her eyes remembering with pain what Daniel had done days after Alec's death.

_**\- London. March 2009 -**_

— Open the door, Daniel, open the damn door and give me Alec's stuff! — said Bella knocking like crazy on the door of the apartment she was sharing with Alec at the time.

— You'd better get out of here or I'll call the police. I'm not going to give you anything here when everything belongs to me, I'm Alec's father and you're just a bitch — aid Daniel from the other side.

_**\- Present day -**_

Bella's eyes were clouded as she saw more of the pictures jumping off the green screen, as she felt the memories seize her Daniel couldn't be doing this to her, he couldn't be showing the world what she was before Alec before she lost everything.

_**\- March 5, 2009, | 5 days before Alec's death -**_

— Can I know what my fiancé is doing today? — asked Bella, amused at having frightened her fiancé, who abruptly closed his laptop and stood up, kissing her lips chastely and trying to distract her.

— You'll know when you see it, love, it'll be a surprise for the wedding day.

_**\- Present day -**_

Bella woke up when Haley squeezed her left hand and Nikki took her right. The video gave way to the image of Alec dressed in a t-shirt that said: "_I love you Asterias_"

His winter gray eyes seemed to see her, and his black hair seemed to be as messy as ever.

— Never forget that I love you, Asterias. Just, never forget it.

Bella closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, she saw Edward sitting across the room strangely looking at her, as if he understood her pain.

* * *

**(1) ****Sandalwood****: better known as the tree of life, in India, it is a tree used for furniture construction and its essence is used in oils**

**(2****) È forte piccolo vostra luce è troppo bello per farvi brillare****: You're strong, little one, your light is too beautiful to make you shine (Italian)**

**(3) ****Inizio dello spettacolo****: start of the show (Italian)**

* * *

**So… what do you think will happen next? In this chapter, we've learned more about Bella's past and is quite painful. Let's hope our tough girl can get through it and maybe trust Edward…**

**Thanks, to all of you, for reading this story and, of course, the reviews: _sonogal, ma min, Canyaceme,_ and _SunflowerFran. _I love reading your thoughts about what's gonna happen next. Of course, I can't forget about every single person who has favorited and is following the story.**

**Thank you and see you on Friday!**

**PS: From now on, the updates will be on Wednesday too! Do you like the idea?**


	13. The last words of love

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Juliette Taylor**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The last words of love**

_His winter gray eyes seemed to take her_ _in_,_ and his black hair seemed to be as messy as ever._

— _Never forget that I love you, Asterias. Just, never forget it._

* * *

The looks of pity, when the lights came on, were never long in coming. Nikki stood up from her seat with her hands in fists, ready to hit anyone who came near them at that moment. Bella was still looking at Edward in shock and fear. Now he knew something of her past, and that frightened her. She was still able to react and take the hand of his ass-kicker and force it to sit down so that she wouldn't put on a show.

In the distance, far away, she could still hear Alec talking in her ear, telling her he loved her. A tear, which she did not ask for, came down from her cheek and when she looked forward, she saw Daniel Mitchell with a glass of champagne raising it to her in a toast. Bella recovered quickly, smiled so much that her cheeks hurt, raised the champagne glass and toasted Daniel, leaving him with a bad face and a sign of defeat.

No one was going to see her weak, so she drank the champagne as if it were water.

She turned her gaze to Nikki, who was greeting several of the guests, as was Haley, whose eyes were red from the tears that must have escaped her eyes when she heard Alec's words.

Bella walked with the girls to the stage at the moment when _Without you_ began to sound. It was time to sing. It was time to be Asterias. Nikki sang the first verse and Haley sang the second. When it was Bella's turn, her eyes met Edward's. She closed her eyes, avoiding his contact, and sang with her heart, with all the love she had in her soul, love that still belonged to Alec.

After opening the show with that song, Christina Aguilera accompanied them, and they sang the song with which Alec had discovered them. It was only then that Edward understood why Emmett, who sang by his side trying to imitate the voices of the girls, admired them so much. They had the voices of angels.

Bella, Nikki, and Haley continued singing a couple more songs. Bella was trying to have fun, but it wasn't possible, Daniel's surprise had left her devastated.

When they finished the last song, they came down from the stage and set out to join the crowd. Bella sighed, it was time to pretend, something she hated but had learned very well thanks to her godmother. She stood up with a glass in her hand and smiled as Daniel Mitchell walked towards her. Many of the guests focused their attention on them and Bella took one more sip from her glass in honor of the good move of her former father-in-law, who had managed to hurt her.

— Are you having fun? — asked Bella in a neutral voice to the man in front of her.

Daniel Mitchell may have Alec's winter gray eyes, his hair, and many physical characteristics of his son, but in character, he left much to be desired.

— Not as much as you Asterias.

— Don't you dare call me that, Daniel — replied Bella mumbling, taking another sip from her nearly empty glass. — I want the video — she said taking another glass of champagne and drinking from it. Daniel started to laugh as if Bella had told him a joke and suddenly, he stopped and said:

— We all want something in this life Isabella and very few of us get what we want…

— How much? — asked Bella drinking from her glass again.

— I want **my** company!

Bella laughed in the same way as Daniel, but when she stopped, she looked at him with all the fury she'd been holding in all night, ever since the gala had started.

— It is **not** your company.

— Alec was my son — said Daniel with contained fury as well. Bella drank her glass of wine while looking at him and answered him:

— Alec was also my fiancée. I want the damn video and you're going to give it to me, Daniel.

— Or what? — Daniel mumbled, approaching her in a threatening manner.

Bella stepped forward and answered Daniel's question, enjoying watching the color fade from his face. For Alec, for her, because selfishly it was the only thing she had left from her fiancé and she was going to get it.

— I'm going to ruin you and I'm going to enjoy it so much that I'll drink all your wine sitting at the table in your mansion in Italy while you pour it for me.

— You wouldn't dare — said Daniel in a whisper. But Bella was capable of everything for that video, for Alec's last words, and she let him know.

— You're Alec's father, but he's dead and nothing stops me now, so don't tempt me, Daniel. I want the video in my office by tomorrow or with just one call the things in your parasite life can change.

Daniel squeezed Bella's arm, making her gasp in surprise, but at that moment someone hugged her around the waist, forcing Daniel to let go and back away.

Bella immediately recognized those little arms. She turned and bowed, caressing the hair of her little Mozart who smiled at her saying:

— Surprise!

The eyes of both of them shone and smiled at each other.

— You look very handsome today — said Bella as she walked away to look at him in a black tuxedo.

When she looked up, she saw herself surrounded by all the Cullen's, who looked at her differently. She recognized their faces from the photographs Anthony had shown her, so she smiled and politely nodded to them.

— I see you're accompanied — she said, moving his hair around. Anthony smiled and nodded happily, saying:

— My uncle Emmett admires you very much, although of course, I didn't know that. I didn't know it was you until I saw you come in, why didn't you tell me anything?

Bella looked at Anthony nervously, but at that moment Alice intervened saying:

— I think we'd better talk about something else. Honey, you're overwhelming Bella. It's good to see you. How are you?

Bella sighed with relief and smiled less tense responding:

— Actually, quite well.

— Non posso credere che questo stia accadendo è la gente è così artificiale e volgare al tempo stesso... Oh! Non sapevo che avesse compagnia **(1)**

Bella turned at the voice of a very angry Nikki who now curiously saw the Cullen family.

— Potete dirmi che era Nicole? Questi comportarsi peggio di tua figlia! **(2)** — said Haley with a glass of champagne in her hand and a tie in the other.

— Girls… — Bella whispered trying to get their attention, but the girls ignored her and went back to speaking Italian again. Well, Nikki spoke again.

— Quell'idiota stava guardando me il seno, io credo di voler colpire di nuovo **(3)**

— He was drunk — said Haley looking at Bella for help but she nodded her head so the girls would notice the Cullen's who were looking at them intently while Emmett jumped up and down like a girl looking at her heroine.

— Oh! — said Haley looking at Bella. Trying to apologize, she cleared her throat and turned to the Cullen's saying — Excuse the rudeness, I'm Haley Jones and this is Nicole Jones.

— Don't worry, sweetheart, it's nice to finally meet you. Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you guys. I'm Esmerald Cullen, and this is my family.

— Emmett? — Haley asked with difficulty.

— Th… they…They're them! Oh my god! Oh my god! — said Emmett exploding from the emotion. Bella and the twins looked up and were breathless because of the giant man in front of them. He was simply and simply enormous and...

— It's a bambino **(4) **in a man's body — said Haley to which her sister and her friend nodded in agreement.

— Actually, it's my uncle Emmett and he admires you very much —Anthony said with embarrassment as Emmett jumped up like a child seeing his superhero for the first time, attracting anyone's attention.

— Non sei uno stalker? **(5) **— said Nikki worried for which Bella looked at her badly and answered her in Italian:

— Naturalmente non, è solo il padrino del mío piccolo Mozart! **(6)**

Haley smiled at him and said:

— It's an honor to meet you, Emmett.

Emmett threw himself into Haley's arms, lifting her in the air and kissing her cheeks, making her smile. Then he did that with Bella and finally, he grabbed Nikki in the same way, who hit him in the crotch, making him fall while Edward laughed out loud on the floor next to Jasper.

— Non mi piace essere beccato, ma cosa c'è di sbagliato in questo? **(7) **— said Nikki forgetting that it wasn't the spoken language. The girls sighed and Bella leaned over with her hand extended to Emmett saying:

— Excuse Nikki, she left her manners at home with her daughter. I'm just advising you not to hold her again.

Emmett nodded in pain and stood up looking at Bella while he asked her:

— How can I tell her that I'm sorry?

— Oh! That's lovely — said Haley smiling and then continued — We understand what you're saying but we don't give up Italian, it's our very beautiful roots.

Nikki sighed and said:

— I'm sorry. Just… don't hold me, okay?

— Okay — said Emmett.

— So… you're Bella — said a very beautiful redheaded woman, already in her late fifties, holding a man's hand, already around the same age too. Bella had seen them in the photograph Anthony had shown her. They were his grandparents and they certainly reminded her of her parents.

— Mrs. and Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you.

— I'm Esme darling and the Carlisle, my husband. My grandson talks about you a lot these days. He and Alice use dinner to describe how beautiful and good you are.

Bella blushed and the Twins began to greet the other guests, moving away to give them privacy.

— It's a pleasure to meet you all — said Bella smiling but Rosalie, glaring at her, said:

— Sorry that I can't say the same.

Bella ignored the comment of the blonde who said nothing else since Emmett dragged her away, leaving Edward and Bella alone in uncomfortable silence.

— I didn't know you sang — said Edward breaking the silence and calling Bella's attention, who drank from her glass feeling the alcohol begin to take effect on her.

— I don't — said Bella walking towards her table again. Edward sighed and said:

— I'm sorry I called you an opportunist.

— Okay. I'm sorry about the hit — she answered. Edward took the hint, so he turned and went back to his table, frustrated and upset.

* * *

Bella realized that she had had too much alcohol when she looked around and everything was moving, even though she was sitting down. If she had been standing, she would have had to hold on to something, or else she would have fallen and made a fool of herself. That's all she needed to complete the night. She decided it was time to leave, so she went to say goodbye to Anthony.

She stood up, careful not to fall, and looked for the Cullen family. The only one she saw was Edward, who was talking on the phone and looking at his watch. Bella's vision was blurry, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. That suit looked good on him.

Edward looked up and found Bella looking at him as she walked towards him. She looked too beautiful for her own good. Her brown hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she was blushing. She was biting her lower lip as if she was nervous.

Bella didn't know how she had arrived at Edward without stumbling, she only knew that at that moment she had to leave. Or she would do something stupid.

— I came to say goodbye — **s**he said, clearing her throat and laughing silly. — I have... drank a little bit — she said as she approached Edward and smoothed the wrinkles on his coat. — Well, maybe a lot.

Edward looked to the side. Luckily no one saw them. He hung up his phone without saying goodbye and took Bella out to the terrace, which fortunately for both of them was deserted. Bella was still holding on to his coat and that made him nervous. He tried to push her away in a subtle way, but Bella clung to him more, saying:

— Why do you smell so good?

— Bella… — said Edward trying to persuade her. But in his attempt, he had lowered his face, leaving it close to Bella's, who put her hands on his cheeks.

— Why do I wanna kiss you? — she whispered to him near his face.

— For the same reason as I do — whispered Edward, defeated.

Bella brought her face closer to Edward's, aware that what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't be kissing Anthony's father. Not when he was so careless with that beautiful little boy who had stolen her heart. But she was, she was kissing Edward and her lips wouldn't stop.

— _Never forget that I love you Asterias. Just, never forget it._

Scared, she backed up and turned around looking for the exit. Alec might be dead, but he still had her heart.

* * *

**1) Non posso credere che questo stia accadendo è la gente è così artificiale e volgare al tempo stesso... Oh! Non sapevo che avesse compagnia: **I can't believe this is happening is people are so artificial and vulgar at the same time... Oh! I didn't know you had company.

**2) Potete dirmi che era Nicole? questi comportarsi peggio di tua figlia:** Can you tell me what that was Nicole? This behavior is worse than your daughter.

**3) Quell'idiota stava guardando me il seno, io credo di voler colpire di nuovo**: That idiot was looking at my breasts. I think I'm gonna hit him again.

**4) Bambino: **a child / a boy

**5) Non sei uno stalker: **you're not a stalker

**6) Naturalmente non, è solo il padrino del mío piccolo Mozart: **Of course not, he's only my little Mozart's godfather

**7) Non mi piace essere beccato, ma cosa c'è di sbagliato in questo?: **I don't like being grabbed. What's wrong with him?

* * *

**Am I allowed to say that Emmett's reaction is probably going to be mine the day that I finally meet any member of One Direction or Little Mix? I'm not gonna lie to you: I almost screamed when I was writing the kiss part. Oh my god hahaha.**

**Things I love about this chapter: 1) we're learning some Italian words 2) Emmet's behavior 3) Bella's attitude towards Daniel 4) the interaction between Edward and Bella 5) THE KISS!**

_**Longing to Write,**_**_ sonogal_: thank you for your reviews. I really enjoy reading your opinions. ****_Nida926_, _Ceddrwyn_, _2caughtup_, _Sunny-26_, _kpop2012_, _Tulips at Twilight_ and_ dunce14_: welcome to the story! I hope you like it :D**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	14. Un unbreakable bond called friendship

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Juliette Taylor**

* * *

**Chapter 13.- An unbreakable bond called friendship**

**\- McCoy Fine Arts Boarding School | 2005 -**

— We should be sleeping — said Bella walking down the corridors of the boarding school behind the girls with a broom, while Nikki carried the mop and Haley the shovel.

— This is your fault Nicole; you should have let Julia take Lenin's glasses. She's used to being picked on — Haley continued being upset by her sister's fierce attitude.

— She was going to hit her! — Nikki replied, defending herself from her sisters' attacks. It was bad enough she was feeling bad about breaking the perfect nose of the popular witch of the entire academy.

— Let's take advantage of this. The auditorium is ours for an hour before the Trunchbull **(1)** comes and watches us clean up. How about a song? We haven't done that in a long time — said Haley running to turn on the recorder, making Christina Aguilera's music boom across the auditorium, a big room with 660 empty red chairs and several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Nikki smiled and began to dance while humming _Ven Conmigo_. Haley continued to chorus to her as Bella looked on in denial.

— Come on Asterias! _Solamente tú acércate a verme, solamente tú… _**(2)**

Bella smiled and whispered to herself:

— I can't believe I'm going to do this.

But she did and she never regretted it.

**\- Present-day -**

— Are you going to tell me why Daniel hates you so much? — asked Jason Jenks watching her carefully while he drank coffee.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes remembering the reason for Daniel's hate towards her.

**\- London | 2007 -**

— Alec, I don't think this is a good idea — said Bella stopping before entering that beautiful white mansion. Alec stopped and turned to his beautiful bride, who was wearing a beautiful black dress. He sighed and smiled at her and then said:

— I'm going to prove to my father that you're better. That you are not just any girl, Asterias, you are unique — Bella nodded, not quite convinced of what she was doing, letting herself be guided by her boyfriend.

At the entrance to the huge house a tall man, with the same eyes as Alec, looked at them with a scowl.

He looked upset.

— Alec — he said looking at only his son, who seemed upset before talking.

— Don't do this to me, father.

— We have visitors. I told you not to bring her. I was clear with you — said the man without looking at Bella yet. Alec sighed and denied before turning around with Bella still holding his hand.

— I'm not going to meet Heidi just because you want me to marry her. It's Bella who I love and I'm going to marry her.

Bella opened her eyes in surprise and Daniel looked at her as if she were the worst monster he had ever seen.

— I won't allow it — he whispered.

Alec let go of his girlfriend's hand and approached his father, he looked so furious that Bella thought he was going to hit him, but he just said:

— I'm not asking for your permission.

When the discussion was about to become quite intense a voice behind Daniel made them look up.

— Is something wrong, my dear Daniel?

Daniel smiled politely and turned to see a black-haired man, who was looking through his glasses, next to a stunning blonde, who was hanging on the man's arm.

— I see your son has arrived — he commented approaching Alec while observing him.

— I'm Aro, boy. Aro Vulturi. And this is my daughter, your fiancée, Heidi Vulturi.

**\- Present-day -**

— I still don't understand why he hates you — said Jason, after Bella told him about the day Daniel declared war on her.

— Heidi Vulturi is the daughter of a great businessman — explained Bella, but Jason snorted and looked at her with a frown.

— That man is as much a businessman as I am a princess, and Jessie says I look cool in a tiara — he replied angrily.

Bella laughed, understanding the sarcasm in that sentence since everyone knew that Aro Vulturi was a bad and influential man who should never be messed with.

— Godfather! — she exclaimed, attracting his attention.

Jason smiled sweetly and said:

— You are beautiful and smart, sweet, and strong. Tell me who could hate you, Asterias? When you are like this: unique — Bella took Jason's hand and squeezed it with love.

— Thank you — she whispered to him blushing.

— Alec proposed to me that day, and I accepted. He did it in front of his father, Aro, and Heidi — said Bella as her eyes filled with tears — He said "You're all I care about in this world. There's nothing or no… "— her voice broke, but she recovered and continued — "No one who takes my breath away as you do. Marry me Asterias, be my star always" — Bella looked down and then raised her eyes, reflecting the pain she felt remembering that.

— Obviously, Daniel hated me the moment I said yes. And from that day to this day I am the one to blame for his son's rebellion. Heidi was the society girl who, according to Daniel, was going to make his son happy. Not me, the daughter of a musician he'd never heard of, an orphan with nothing in this world but her high IQ. An upwardly mobile bitch looking for the Mitchell fortune. And I'm quoting his words — said Bella.

The conversation with Jason ended when Jessie asked her aunt to show her all her new dolls.

* * *

Days later Bella closed her suitcase and looked around. The girls were lying on her bed, while her niece was playing with her new doll on the floor of her room. The time to return to Los Angeles had come.

— You know that you can stay Asterias, Charlie's company is still waiting for you — said Haley looking sadly at her best friend. She didn't want her to leave, not when she was so sad and alone.

— No — whispered Bella — There are things I have to work out in Los Angeles.

— You haven't met Derek and Taylor yet. Stay a little longer and you'll be back for the start of school in New Year — asked Nikki, getting up from her bed to take Bella by the shoulders. But Bella refused and her eyes filled with tears before she said:

— I can't…

Nikki wiped her cheeks and stroked her face affectionately before sighing and saying:

— It's been three years, baby. When are you going to smile at me again like when we were kids? — Bella hugged Nikki and sighed hard, hoping she wouldn't fall apart. She had too much on her mind and too many mixed feelings. She needed to escape to the safety of her apartment.

Away from anything that could hurt her.

Away from any memory that could tear her apart.

Away from the memory of Alec.

Haley stroked her hair and her niece hugged her leg, letting her know she wasn't alone. Bella was never alone.

— Are you sure you don't want to stay?

Bella denied repeatedly as Nikki took her daughter in her arms.

— I'll call you when I get to L.A.

Haley nodded unconvincingly and let her go as she had done three years earlier, after Alec's death, because her friend had lost her heart that morning in March. The day before her wedding.

* * *

Alice closed Edward's laptop, making him sigh in annoyance. She was worried about him, who now seemed sadder and melancholy than ever.

— You're not working — she told him in an accusatory manner.

They were on the plane to Los Angeles and for some stupid reason Edward couldn't concentrate. Although on second thought that reason had a first and last name.

— You should mind your own business Alice — said Edward in frustration opening his laptop again and trying to concentrate again.

— Edward? — asked Alice finally getting his attention. She sighed and saw him with her sad eyes telling him — I miss my brother.

Edward closed his laptop and looked at Alice with sadness. He sighed and called himself an idiot and for a moment he let out the man who was looking after his family before himself. Amazing them all, he said:

— Come here, you evil elf!

Alice hugged her brother smiling because it was the first time in twelve years that he called her that and that was already a step forward, at least in their relationship.

— Awww, I want a hug too — said Emmett pouting.

Edward denied amusingly and patted his best man and his son's godfather on the shoulder. His son Anthony was looking out the window of the plane, while Rosalie was knitting a woolen hat next to him. Edward stood up and asked Rosalie with a look to change places. She stood up quietly, while Edward took her place.

Anthony felt his father beside him but didn't turn his gaze from the window, as he was still upset with him. Edward tried to find neutral ground for the two of them, something they could talk about without fighting or Anthony avoiding him, but he realized that he knew nothing about his son. That in twelve years all he had done as a father was give him the money to study and feed himself. And he hadn't done it directly since Alice was the one who always took care of everything.

— Anthony — said Alice drawing attention to the two of them who looked at her curiously. — You said you wanted to invite Bella to Thanksgiving dinner.

Bella…

Edward looked carefully at his son, who blushed and looked at his hands nervously.

— Bella has no family — The little one whispered. Edward cleared his throat and asked:

— She has no family?

Alice sighed and said reluctantly, seeing how everyone looked at Anthony, making him more nervous than he already was:

— It's not a very pleasant topic of conversation but Bella's parents died many years ago. She's been an orphan since she was 13 when her father died of cancer.

— Oh! My poor girl! I didn't know that — said Esme looking at her daughter with attention. Alice sighed, remembering the afternoon that she had found her vulnerable at the piano, but that was a secret, one only kept by friends, and Alice considered Bella her friend.

— Yes. But it doesn't matter — said Alice, looking at Edward carefully.

Bella was a widow and an orphan; he didn't know that, and she had kissed him. Now he understood why she had run away. So, under the attentive eyes of all, said:

— I don't see why she can't come. Of course, if she doesn't have another commitment...

Anthony jumped out of his seat to hug his father, but when he realized what he was going to do, he stopped and sat down under everyone's astonished gaze. Edward looked at them all and when they stopped looking at Anthony, he raised his hand and messed his hair making Anthony look frightened and surprised at the same time. Edward smiled at his son and repeated the act, making Anthony laugh silly, trying to avoid his hand without succeeding.

Rosalie, who was the only one looking carefully at the two boys in front of her, frowned**,** wondering how much influence that woman could have on them to make them change so suddenly.

* * *

**1) Trunchbull: a **famous character from the movie _Matilda_

**2) Solamente tú acércate a verme, solamente tú…: **Only you come to see me, only you... (Lyrics from _Ven Conmigo_ by Christina Aguilera)

* * *

**I'm screaming due to all the emotions of the chapter. Things are changing and we finally learn why Daniel hates Bella.**

**Sorry I didn't update on Wednesday or Friday! My beta is super busy with her exams and the different time zones we live in, don't help either!  
**

**This means that maybe I'll post chapters without "editing" them first or that I'll need another beta for a while. ****Whatever happens, I promise I'll tell you, if not here, maybe on twitter (the user is the same as here).**

**PS: I remembered the password of an old facebook account and I changed the name (Clary Flynn FanFiction) so we can be in contact there too!**

* * *

**Now comes the part that I love writing every time. Thanks to all of you for continuing here reading this beautiful story.**

**Thank you _motherbeatrice_, _sonogal_, _Guest, Savage Rob, SunFlowerFran _for your reviews. And welcome to the new people: _BellShell23_, _marchellow_, _HJL69, Kerster11, bellaroxx, MarieLove22, N1605, Carol Cambraia. _I hope you like the story :D**

**Guest: as you can see, the first chapters I didn't have a beta and I'm human, so I make mistakes (sometimes a LOT). You can notice when my dear beta came to help me :D**


	15. Yes

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **iloveromance**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Yes**

— Bella, I know you're just getting back from your trip to London but I really need you to come and see me — Bella sighed and nodded as if Leah were watching, then she muttered:

— You don't have to worry, Leah I'm going to see you tomorrow. Is something wrong?

— Nothing you need to worry about. Do you remember that talent show I told you about? — asked Leah from the other side of the phone.

Bella smiled and responded animatedly:

— Of course! Why do you ask?

— Well, because I talked to the parents' council and they want to move the dates up a few days, so let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? I don't want to burden you yet.

Bella laughed at Leah's joke, who thanked her and hung up. Bella had just arrived from London five hours ago and had already lost track of how many times her phone had rung. Everyone was calling her, from her godfather to her friends.

— You seem to be more in demand than ever — said Angela smiling as she left the kitchen with two cups of coffee in her hands.

— Yes. It seems so.

Angela offered her coffee and Bella gratefully accepted. Just as Angela was about to say something, the phone rang yet again. Bella rolled her eyes and Angela giggled.

— Bella, come down! — Alice shouted so loudly that Bella moved the phone from her ear.

— But what…?

When Bella tried to speak again, her phone made an annoying "beep, beep, beep" sound as though someone left her hanging. She stared at her phone, wanting to disintegrate it with her eyes and sighed. Then she left Angela alone in the apartment.

Alice was talking to the doorman, who was watching her funny gestures in astonishment. Anthony, who was listening to his lively aunt, hadn't noticed Bella until she took his hand and hugged him.

— How are you, my boy? — Anthony blushed nervously and let go of Bella, scratching the back of his neck.

— Mmm… Well? — he replied, moving back and forth. Bella frowned and just as she was about to speak, Alice interrupted her.

— Let's go get some ice cream! — excitedly Alice grabbed Bella's hand without waiting for a response to her suggestion.

* * *

— Come on, Bella, say yes — said Anthony. His pout at any other time would have been lovely, but not at that moment.

— Honey, Thanksgiving dinner is a family affair and I'm not part of your family.

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but a voice behind Bella's back, stopped her.

— Honey, you're not denying my beloved grandson anything, are you?

Bella looked up to meet Esmerald Cullen, who only smiled at her before sitting down next to her, trying hard to look serious.

— Mrs. Cullen, with all due respect...— Bella began, but Esme raised her hand and interrupted her.

— First, if you ever call me "Madam" again, from this day on I'm addressing you as "Miss Swan" and not as Bella, girl. And second, I'm going to ask you something, so listen carefully, because I'm only going to do it once — Bella nodded nervously, as Anthony and Alice watched the scene amused by Esme's attitude. — Do you have any commitments on Thanksgiving?

Bella sighed and dropped her shoulders as she whispered:

— No.

Esme nodded contentedly and placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention as she said:

— I want to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner at my house, honey. Are you coming? I'd be honored to have you in my house. After all, Emmett admires you so much and my grandson only smiles when you're around him.

Bella looked at Anthony, who was blushing looking away, while Alice was smiling at him maliciously.

— Isabella? — Esme insisted.

Bella sighed in defeat.

— Yes. But I have a condition — Esme nodded understandingly.

— What is it?

Bella looked at Anthony and said:

— I'm only going if Anthony plays at the talent show in front of the whole Academy.

Anthony, who was staring at his ice cream, raised his face and looked at her with his eyes wide open.

— Anthony? — Esme asked her grandson, who smiled because Bella wasn't going to get out of this so easily.

He looked up and answered with confidence, although he was going to regret it later:

— Yes! I'll do it.

* * *

— I can't believe I'm doing this — muttered Bella as a beautiful mansion appeared before her. Around it was a garden of flowers and dinosaur-shaped trees. A path to a beautiful brown marble door and beautiful windows with flower vines made it look like a fairy tale. That place was much nicer than Edward's house.

Edward…

Bella didn't even know if he would be at that dinner, but she was sure she wanted to avoid him at all times as much as possible. She was still embarrassed that she had kissed him when she was drunk, and although she still thought about it, she had no idea why she had done it.

Anthony opened the door before she could park her car and her hands began to sweat. The cars around her were much more luxurious than her navy blue Audi.

— Bella! — exclaimed Anthony, hugging her tightly.

Bella smiled and stirred his hair, receiving yet another enthusiastic hug from Alice.

— He's been at the door waiting for you ever since they arrived.

Without even asking, Alice had answered that Edward was there.

Bella sighed heavily as she entered the mansion, which, at the moment, seemed more beautiful on the inside than on the outside.

The hallway was full of family photographs, all children, illuminated by a soft light that made the house feel more welcoming, and a fireplace with a few shelves filled with even more pictures. The Cullen family was in the living room chatting pleasantly while laughing at the antics of Emmett, who was playing a soccer game on the Wii with Jasper.

Edward was chatting with Carlisle in the corner and Rosalie, the annoying blonde, was looking at the pictures on the shelves not paying attention to anything. Everyone but Rosalie greeted Bella warmly while Emmett held her in his arms, happy to see her.

Out of curiosity, Bella approached the shelf to observe the photographs. There were pictures of a little, toothless Anthony smiling gleefully at the camera and pictures of his much younger and less mature uncles and godparents.

— What can someone like you have to draw so much attention? — asked Rosalie beside her without missing a picture on that shelf.

Bella sighed.

— Nothing.

— Exactly! — said Rosalie. She turned around to see the magnificent Miss Swan, of whom even her husband spoke so wonderfully.

Bella backed off when she saw the photo behind Rosalie. Andrea Cullen was there, smiling in a dress similar to the one worn by the stunning blonde who was now in front of her. And although her eyes and hair were different, there was something that made them almost identical.

— Be careful with what you do, child, because everyone may accept you as part of this family, but with me, it won't be so easy — Rosalie threatened in a whisper as she passed by. Bella was left glued to the floor, staring at the photograph.

— Dinner's ready! — said Esme, taking Bella's hand and led her to a beautiful, luxurious dining room that was filled with all kinds of appetizing food.

Everyone sat down at the table. Bella glanced at Rosalie and received an icy glare through her frozen blue eyes. Before everyone began to eat, they said a short prayer.

After a dinner full of jokes from Emmett and Anthony, who impressed everyone by laughing and eating until it looked like he was going to explode, Carlisle stood and clinked his glass to draw everyone's attention.

— I want to make a toast to my children, — he said looking affectionately in their direction, then continued — to new friends, — Bella blushed as he looked directly at her, which made everyone at the table laugh. — To the love of my life — he looked deeply at Esme, who blushed while everyone else said "Ugh!". Bella observed in them what their parents would have been if they were alive and it made her eyes fill with tears. — But, especially, for seeing my grandson smile again — Carlisle continued, making Anthony blush at his grandfather's words.

Carlisle raised his glass and said:

— Cheers!

Everyone toasted and Emmett stood up with a naughty boy smile. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper blanched.

— I want to make a toast — he began. — To my Barbie, who is madly in love with her white version of the Hulk — everyone laughed and Rosalie kicked her husband under the table, making him gasp in surprise — because the elf is going to get me the last Play Station for Christmas…

— It was a surprise! — shouted Alice and once again everyone at the table laughed. But Emmett ignored her and went on.

— Because I'm going to beat the Ken doll again at chess…

— Chinese Checkers! — Jasper corrected, rolling his eyes.

— Because my mom Esme kissed Daddy Carlisle when she met him because of a bet, not because she liked him… — Carlisle grunted and Esme blushed, making Emmett smile. — Because Eddie Bear kissed Asterias before me and that's not fair! —Bella wanted the earth to open up and swallow her but it didn't happen. And Emmitt kept talking…— because Nikki Jones kicked my...

— Emmett McCarthy! — shouted Esme from her seat.

Emmett scratched his neck, snorted and then continued.

— But most of all, I have a very big reason to toast. Because my godson has that sparkle in his eyes, the one that the little angel Anddie had when she saw Eddie. Because my godson smiles like a real boy, like a Pinocchio with his Gepetto. And because I have a beautiful family to which Bella now belongs, who brought my godson back to life.

That was all Rosalie could bear. She got up, dropping the chair behind her, as she was shooting out.

Everyone was silent and Alice stood up. But Bella stood as well.

— Let me handle it. It was a very nice toast, Emmett.

Everyone let Bella follow Rosalie. Bella ran after Rosalie and when she finally caught up with her she yelled:

— Rosalie, wait!

— I don't know what you want from me, but you'd better go back the way you came! — she said before turning to go up the stairs. Bella couldn't stand it any longer and let her go.

— You are Andrea's sister — said Bella.

Rosalie's back tightened and she squeezed the handrail forcefully, stopping her steps without looking at Bella.

— I don't know what you're talking about — she said, denying it.

— You're Anthony's aunt, not his godmother.

This time Rosalie turned around. Her blue eyes held such fury that Bella was sure that if looks could kill, she'd already be dead.

— Does Anthony know that? — Bella asked tempting her luck while Rosalie watched her.

— Not even Anddie knew it — she whispered, leaving Bella speechless.

A gasp came from behind Bella, and Rosalie looked up to find herself staring into Anthony's surprised green eyes.

* * *

Edward stared at the door where Bella had come out. When he saw her arrive at the house, the memory of her lips flooded him. She was wearing a formal black suit, different from the ones she wore at the academy and different from the suit she wore that day when he kissed her. He tried in every way to forget that kiss, but his conscience wouldn't allow it, not when he had kissed her while she was drunk. And now Emmett knew, but how did he not see him?

Anthony got up from his seat and followed Bella, which made him think about how his son had changed so much with the arrival of that woman; that beautiful and sad woman. He sighed when Emmett smiled, telling him as he patted his shoulder.

— She has you hanging.

Edward frowned in his direction and Alice sighed, drawing his attention.

— They're so cute — she said in a whisper to Jasper, who, as always, agreed with his sister the elf on most things.

— Alice — Edward muttered. His eyes narrowed in her direction, but she only shrugged and ignored him.

Anthony returned to the table paler than usual and Bella sat down with her eyes fixed on him.

Rosalie did not return.

— Is something wrong? — Edward asked.

They both jumped into their seats. While Bella blushed, Anthony frenetically denied.

— I just... I just want to go — said Anthony, making Bella stare at him even harder. But the fact that Anthony didn't look at her worried him. Although he was dying to know what was going on, he stood and said:

— Well, it's time to go.

* * *

**Finally! A new update! I'm sorry it took so long but I have a new beta now and for a moment she disappeared hahaha. **

**So, today you'll have this chapter, and, as a gift, Sunday or Monday you'll have another. I'll probably say it on my Facebook or twitter account. (I discovered recently that I had another Facebook account from when I was drawing on DeviantArt and I was 13 or 14 back then!) ****By the way, I live in Spain so sorry if I update on strange hours hahaha.**

**Now, my favourite part: reviews and new people! Welcome _Lin18004_, _msjackson21_, _Maggie79_, _zabou50_, _Deliahmarie, Kasey Jones_, _queen cullen0527, __LHNT,_ and _ronniefranco8_. Also, thanks for your reviews _SunflowerFran_, _sonogal_, _motherbeatrice, ma mih, _and _Savage Rob_.**

**And, Thank you _iloveromance_ for being my new beta!**

**PS: Am I the only one super excited for _Midnight Sun_? I can't wait for August to come!**


	16. Eleonora Dinkely's dark side

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Eleonora Dinkley's dark side**

**\- Los Angeles, California July 1999 -**

She opened the door to the cold apartment where she lived. The building was not one of the best in that city full of actors. A city where no one would look for her.

She threw away her keys and hid, under the filthy mattress, the money she had managed to steal that morning from people who were looking carelessly at some madman in a disguise. She opened the cupboard and found nothing but a cold can, which had probably been there for too long, longer than she could remember.

She needed to find a job soon, or she wasn't going to survive for long. She laughed cynically at the thought of a job, a job that would serve as a facade so that she could hide from her reality, from that dark past that hidden behind her cold blue eyes. Eyes that had never felt the tears and that if everything stayed the same, or better than now, they would never feel them.

She picked the newspaper and checked it a couple of times until she found what she was looking for.

_"Wanted: personal assistant with good presentation and preparation, quite discreet. Interested in interviewing at LA Support Technic Cullen Corp."_

Yeah, that was the place. Her place. She opened the black bag she had hidden under her bed and took out the wrinkled clothes she had bought on one of her many trips to Paris. She looked for the briefcase that was hidden in that bag and took out the fake passports.

Jane Mist... No, definitely not. Olivia Vanger? No. Not that one either. After discarding the common names, she stopped at one: Eleonora Dinkley. She smiled. That was it, she just needed black hair. She went through her things and found an old black wig, she combed it, and when it was ready, she saw the clock strike 1:00 in the morning. She had ironed the clothes with her own hands and now she was ready.

* * *

The offices of LA Support Technic Cullen Corp were small. As far as she could tell, that place was a miserable flat with very little grace and had been the effort of a child with airs of grandeur. It had nothing more than a huge desk in the entrance, with many phones that rang constantly without being attended, and an office with a glass door at the end of a corridor, a few architectural paintings with really beautiful landscapes and some chairs in which, she supposed, were sitting three girls aspiring to the position that was hers.

She smiled hypocritically at the three girls: two blondes with mini-skirts and low-cut necklines of cheap prostitutes and a redhead who seemed to be taken from some story where the boss falls in love with the secretary. The redhead, Janice? Julie? Juina?... she forgot her name as soon as she said it, greeted her with a warm smile, while her stomach turned. She was the most dangerous one, the one who could steal her job because it was hers and nobody could say otherwise.

A young man opened the front door and she deduced that he would be the owner of the company. He looked frustrated, trying to turn off the phones that were ringing off and on. He knocked on the table and turned around, standing backwards. Eleonora, as she was now called, had seen nothing but a wide back and a nice ass. No doubt the little boy was more than that.

His turquoise eyes caught her like never before. Everything seemed to disappear for her. His manly features called her to sin and the muscles of his perfect chest, hidden under a light blue formal shirt, his hips...

— Damn! — she heard him say. Then she reacted. She rose from her seat and stood behind the huge, ugly desk, holding up one of the many telephones which sounded desperate.

— L.A. Support Technic Cullen Corp. How may I help you?

She listened patiently under that man's attentive and beautiful gaze. She smiled calculatingly at him and said:

— Mr. Cullen will be delighted to hear your proposal today at 10:00, have a nice day — she hung up and did the same thing until the phones stopped ringing and by the time she looked up, the chairs were empty and the boy who was now her obsession was typing furiously on his computer in concentration.

She sighed and walked towards the office that had pictures hanging on the white walls, trying to make it warmer, or that was what she saw through the glass door with the name of the handsome boy, owner of that company, who looked like he was going to succeed. She knocked on the door, with a pretended education, to get his attention. The boy jumped up and looked at her with a nod, implying that she could pass.

— I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but I haven't been interviewed — she said, even though she knew the job was hers. The boy smiled at her and her world moved at the sight of that smile, which, despite appearing tense, was beautiful. The most beautiful I could have ever seen. He stood up telling her:

— Why don't you have a seat, Miss….?

— Dinkley, Eleonora Dinkley — she replied quickly as she walked to the chair in front of the desk, which was also horrible. This boy was beautiful, but he had terrible taste, she thought.

As soon as she sat down, the young man walked back to his seat, following her, as he said:

— I'm Edward Cullen, your boss — Eleonora didn't smile, but inside her happiness was overwhelming.

Edward.

That was his name.

* * *

**\- January 2000 Los Angeles, California -**

Eleonora walked through the corridors of the company that now had 40 floors and 2,000 employees. LA Technic Support Cullen Corp was now the most recognized software company in Los Angeles.

It was not a good day, not when Edward had locked himself in his office without letting anyone in.

Eleonora, as she was now called, knew the reason for the pain that now accompanied the turquoise gaze of her boss: his wife.

The little bug was sick. She had heart failure that was killing her, and, like all stupid, insignificant trash, she had decided to have the little brat in her womb. A child.

She didn't want children, but she would have given them to that man, willing to receive all the money and power that was now in the hands of her weak boss.

Edward was good with algorithms, which were the beginning of a good program or application for some phone or computer. He was intelligent, a child prodigy in love with an insect he knew in his childhood and which according to what she had heard, was the love of his life.

She suppressed her gagging, aware that everyone looked at her differently in that place. There was jealousy and lust, but in none of those looks was her boss's. He only looked at her to order his lunch. She was getting tired of that life, but she was capable of waiting long enough to strike. The company didn't have that much power yet and it wasn't even foreign, so she could wait. She would have to force herself to wait.

She stopped her walk when she saw the insect sitting at her desk - oh that witch - she thought, but she smiled at her as tenderly as she could as she approached.

— Mrs. Cullen — she greeted, still with her hypocritical smile. The insect smiled warmly as she raised her belly. She was barely showing her three months of pregnancy.

— I told you not to call me that, Eleonora, I'm Anddie.

The voice of the dead fly was sweet, like honey, so much so that it seemed annoying.

— Anddie — she mumbled angrily, something which the insignificant dead fly ignored.

Eleonora watched her carefully. Her illness was already noticeable, for she had dark circles under her strange eyes, yet she smiled as if nothing was happening as if she wasn't slowly dying.

— Do you know if the ogre is inside? — Anddie asked as she touched her arm. Eleonora reacted immediately, moving away from her touch in the most subtle way she could find. She didn't want it near her. The woman only repulsed her.

— Edward's there but he asked not even to be disturbed by anyone, not even me.

Anddie sat down in her seat again and looked at her sadly, making her smile internally. She wanted to see her miserable, that was better than seeing her die. But she had to remove the papers that were on the desk.

— He's angry with me — said the girl with sadness in her voice.

— Really? — Eleonora murmured. The stupid girl looked at her as she nodded and stared at her.

— Have you been in love Eleonora? — Eleonora tensed up and hid her gaze from the insect. She loved Edward but she wasn't going to tell his wife.

— No.

— That's sad — said the girl, making her stab the papers she had in her hands. She wanted to disembowel her but all she could do was look up and smile at her.

— I'm still young.

— You're right — said the silly girl, who owned what had to be hers, because Edward was hers or was going to be.

— I want to ask you a favor — said Anddie suddenly, making her pay attention. She didn't do favors. Everything in this life had a price and Anddie was going to pay hers with her life.

— Tell me — Eleonora said, arranging the papers for the embezzlement **(1) **she was making from the company, with her eyes fixed on the locket the girl was wearing on her chest.

— I want you to help me find the best and most perfect baby accessories. They have to be blue because it's going to be a beautiful baby boy.

— Isn't it too early to tell? — asked Eleonora as she sat in front of the dead fly with the papers in her hands. Anddie sighed and caressed her belly. Eleonora shuddered. "IUGH," she thought. But the girl wouldn't stop.

— No — Anddie said, looking up. Her eyes shone brightly and then she caressed her nonexistent belly again — He's a boy, with my eyes — she smiled at Eleonora and looked back at her flat stomach. — And with his father's rebellious hair.

Eleonora raised an eyebrow in his direction without her noticing. The brat couldn't look like her or Edward and she asked what she wanted to know, the most important thing, what would mark a before and after.

— What about you?

Anddie frowned and asked:

— What are you talking about?

— Edward told me about your disease — Eleonora said straight out.

Anddie sighed and looked upset. Eleonora liked that. The girl sighed again to say:

— The doctor was clear: if I can resist the birth, I can receive a new heart. Ortho-postural tachycardia syndrome **(2)** has no treatment so it's best that I have a transplant.

— You didn't tell me that — said Edward behind them, making them both jump in their places. Eleonora folded the papers and threw them into the trash can without turning to face Edward.

— You didn't ask me — answered Anddie getting up as she walked towards Edward and passed her hands over his shoulders trying to bring him closer to her mouth, looking at him with all the love she had for him. — I hate being angry with you —she said in a shrill voice.

Eleonora didn't turn around because if she did, she was sure she would have a nervous breakdown. Or worse, that she would take out the gun that was hidden in her bag and kill them both.

* * *

**\- Los Angeles, California 11****th**** June 2000 -**

— Higher Anddie, go up a little more — said Eleonora as she looked at her with a smile on her face. Her belly was more noticeable to the dead fly.

They were just waiting for the birth of the spawn and that wasn't in her plans. She squeezed the gun in her coat as Anddie's face started to turn pale and her breathing became altered, "So it's true what I read," thought Eleonora before encouraging her a little more. A little more and she wouldn't have to stain her hands with more blood.

— A little more Anddie, just a little more — Anddie listened to her and then it happened, she collapsed on the floor with her breath altered, hitting her belly hard on one of the shelves they were putting up.

Eleonora smiled as she watched her fall. Her job was done, now she just had to wait.

She stepped back and left her there alone, in the mansion. Hiding from Edward, who ran into the room of the creature. A room he would never use because with that blow the spawn would have been dead by now. Luck followed her, or so she thought until that moment because Edward had not yet connected the security cameras and she had taken the first step of many to get what she wanted.

And she was sure she was going to get it.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

The spawn was alive.

Now she would have to wait because everything had happened too fast and that made her nervous. Worst of all, Edward was crying in the corners of his office, and the Cullen family was looking at him with pity. The brat, for now, didn't bother her. Surely his father would dispatch him quickly, or simply ignore him, as he had been doing since he was born.

In the future, he would send him to a boarding school in the Arctic.

* * *

**\- Present day -**

Eleonora went inside her penthouse. She threw her keys into the ashtray without bothering to turn on the lights, took off the jacket she was wearing that day, and put it away neatly in the hall closet of her apartment. She threw herself on her comfortable sofa and let her hair, now black, down, and took her phone from the dresser, next to the sofa, but when she started to dial, a gun was pointed at her right temple.

She smiled without feeling a shred of fear, and from one moment to the next, without the attacker expecting it, she took the gun in her hands, disarming him, as she threw him on the glass table in front of the sofa, making her attacker gasp. The glass on the table broke on impact and became embedded in the back of the attacker, causing her to smell blood.

— You're still the same bloody bitch from 15 years ago — said a voice with a Russian accent. Eleonora took the safety off the gun that had a silencer ready to kill the idiot who dared to talk to her like that and put her foot on the neck of the man she couldn't see on the ground. She squeezed the heel on his neck, leaving him mute and breathless, while the hatred and adrenaline that she knew, and, without knowing why, until that moment she missed, seized her.

She clapped her hands as best she could, still with the gun in her hands, making the apartment light up.

— Dimitri! — she gasped, as the blond man smiled at her from the floor, despite the blood and glass on his back.

— It's good to see you too, Irina —he said as he stood up. Eleonora smiled openly.

The time had come to have the world at her feet and Edward kissing the path where she walked. And Dimitri, the blond boy with the black eyes, as well as his soul, was going to help her.

It was time to make her move, to move her pawns, and to remove everything that was in her way. Not for nothing she was Miss Destruction. **(3)**

* * *

**1) Embezzlement: **scam, stealing money from a company

**2) Ortho-postural tachycardia syndrome: **It is a condition in which a change from a supine position to an upright position causes a large abnormal increase in heart rate, dizziness, syncope (fainting), disorientation, mental fog, sleep disorder, and other dangerous symptoms that can lead to death. More information on Wikipedia

**3) Miss Destruction: **nickname a reader from the original story gave to Eleonora.

* * *

**Alright! Now we know more about Eleonora or may I say, Irina...?**

**I know I said I was going to update earlier but my (official) beta is (still) missing and I found the nicest person ever who has helped me with this chapter: **_**Ritchee the fangirl**_. **THANK YOU! She corrected the chapter in a couple of hours and I couldn't be more grateful.**

**Okay, leaving this apart. I wanted to say thanks to every single of you who are following this story and leaving a small comment that really brightens my day :) **

**And I promise from now on, you'll have a chapter on Wednesday and Friday (and maybe another day if you give some love to the story!).**

**As always, we can contact on Twitter (same user), Facebook ( Clary Flynn Fanfiction ) or even through a PM here. Love you!**


	17. Anthony's illusion

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Anthony's illusion**

**\- London | 15th March 2009 -**

— I don't want this — said Bella walking through the halls of London & Clayton Lawyers. Nikki sighed and pushed her again, frustrated at having to get her out of bed, when only five days ago Alec had died, but it was necessary.

When the summons arrived, Nikki had received it and read it, knowing it was more than important that Bella showed up at that place, where blondes are embarrassing because of the short suits they wear. She sighed and focused on moving her friend back to the door the receptionist had pointed out, where Daniel Mitchell was waiting for them as well.

Alec's death had affected Bella too much. She spent the whole day staring into nothingness in front of the window of her apartment. She barely ate a bite and when she looked at her father's piano, she just turned around to go back to her room and never wanted to come out again. She had lost weight, her hands were shaking like a drug addict, and her eyes were red as dark circles gathered on her cheeks. But she didn't cry. She didn't scream. She didn't have nervous breakdowns. She just stood there, looking at nothing…seeing nothing.

— What is she doing here? — roared Daniel Mitchell, rising from his seat. A man with grey hair practically forced him to sit down, putting a hand on his forearm.

— You'd better calm down, Daniel — said another man appearing through another door that neither Bella nor Nikki had seen. He was carrying a big white folder in his hands, which Bella recognized instantly as Alec's will.

And that was the day when the company Alec had given his sweat, tears, and blood to was hers, in the words of her fiancée. At the request of the love of her life.

**\- Present day -**

— Anthony! — exclaimed Rosalie as she saw her nephew, who denied and recoiled in fear.

He had an aunt.

One who was his mother's sister.

All these years alone and now…

Now he just wanted to run away.

He turned on his feet and heard Bella's footsteps as she followed him. Anthony stopped, but he didn't turn. He was confused and many emotions were swirling in his heart.

— Honey, I… — began to say Bella, but Anthony interrupted her.

— How…? — he asked, still facing away from her.

Bella knew that her gift of observation was often getting her into trouble, and now she was in a big one.

— The photographs — she replied quickly. Anthony sighed heavily when Rosalie's broken voice was heard.

— Anthony, I… — but Anthony didn't let her speak. He turned and looked at her with a scowl.

Rosalie turned away from that look. That look that was her sister's. Then, only then, Anthony spoke:

— I need time — he turned on his feet as Rosalie shed silent tears, walking away.

* * *

When Bella returned to the table everyone was talking, oblivious to what had happened in the other room. She looked at Anthony, but he avoided her gaze and that made her feel worse than she already did. She should have stayed quiet. She should have kept quiet. Now Anthony hated her, and it hurt in her soul.

Bella stared at Anthony, lost in her thoughts.

— Is something wrong? — asked Edward drawing their attention.

Bella felt her cheeks warm from the nerves and from how different Edward's voice sounded. She saw Anthony quickly deny with his gaze still fixed on his plate of food, but he didn't look at her.

— I just… I just wanna leave — he said.

Bella felt Edward's gaze fixed on both of them, but she only wished that Anthony would look at her, but he didn't and that made her want to cry. She saw Anthony and Edward get up from the table and start saying goodbye to everyone.

Edward came up to her and as he was hugging her, he said:

— I'd like to talk to you one of these days — he seemed a little nervous, but Bella didn't have the head to talk to him. She only had the head for Anthony.

— Right now I'm a little busy at the academy. When all of this is over, we'll try to talk — she said it with little conviction, but at some point, she would have to face that kiss.

Finally, Anthony came over to her, hugged her very tightly and said, very quietly so no one would hear:

— I just need a little time to think. I love you so much, Mommy.

* * *

— Are you telling me I have to organize a talent festival in a week and a half, Leah? — asked Bella with her eyes wide open. Leah sighed and stood up from her seat saying:

— The parents' council moved everything forward, Bella. You'd be in charge of fixing up the auditorium, and for that, you have your class, plus a few kids who volunteered to help. Then the artistic numbers would take the same place as every year.

— There's one more number this year — said Bella, drawing Leah's attention who frowned, but before asking Bella replied — Anthony Cullen.

Leah opened her eyes in surprise and took a seat, in front of Bella, at her desk without being able to believe it.

— Are you sure of what you're saying? — Bella sighed and nodded proudly as she stared at Leah.

— Anthony is Mozart.

"My little Mozart," she thought without telling her.

* * *

Anthony stared at the invitation for several minutes. His name was there. He was the one who would close the talent festival event and that was, according to Bella, an honor and a great responsibility. He sighed again as he stood up. He walked around his room pulling his rebellious hair before deciding to come down. Thank God, the house seemed empty.

He walked without looking behind him and looked through his father's study. His office was empty, too, "phew!" he thought.

He opened the door nervously and left the invitation to the talent festival on the folders on his desk, leaving quickly because he was terrified of that office. Anthony came out of there trying to be quiet.

— Did you lose something Anthony? — asked Eleonora's cold, scary voice behind him. Anthony turned and saw the heron with her arms crossed on her chest, as she looked at him with that scary glow in her eyes. He denied repeatedly and Eleonora smiled, but he could swear that the smile she was giving him was not a loving one — Cat got your tongue? —she asked with a raised eyebrow. Anthony cleared his throat and answered.

— No, Miss Dinkley.

— Wow! You can talk! — said Eleonora, pushing him out of the way.

Anthony stumbled, but being free of her he ran as Eleonora went into Edward's office to pick up some papers and take them to the office. The invitation that was on the folders caught his attention.

So, the brat played the piano, just like his dead fly of a mother. "I wish he had her disease," she thought, as she put the invitation in her bag. Edward could not miss the business dinner and she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

— Leah told me you wanted to talk to me — said Bella as she reviewed the last details of the festival.

Parents had flooded the auditorium, proud to see their children showing their musical or artistic talents and everything had gone well until this moment. Well, minus the fact that the Newton twins were now on-stage dancing like cheerleaders while a raucous song played. Anthony nodded as he twisted the black suit jacket he was wearing.

"_Can I dress up like a penguin?" _ he had asked as he painted one of the clouds that now decorated the stage making it look both childish and sophisticated.

— Honey, you're wrinkling your coat — said Bella, taking his hands and pulling them away from his clothes, as she rubbed them lovingly, smiling at the feeling of frost. Anthony sighed and asked:

— Do you think… — he cleared his throat and started again — Do you think dad will come?

— Did you leave the invitation on his desk where he could see it? — asked Bella. Anthony nodded, still staring at his shoes.

Bella bent down at Anthony's level and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were glowing and he was blushing. Edward needed to arrive or there would be a broken heart that night.

* * *

Edward looked at his watch for the fifth time that night, he felt strange and he wanted to get home so badly, but Gregory Dounts was talking and talking and talking about a business that Edward wasn't even paying attention to. No, his attention was on the brandy glass he was drinking.

Eleonora took his arm and caressed it, drawing his attention. Edward looked at her and she smiled at him strangely. He frowned and turned back to Gregory, who smiled at him with a complicit wink. Edward didn't understand that gesture and even found it uncomfortable.

— Well, I must say it has been an interesting evening — said the blue-eyed blond man, smiling broadly at Eleonora, looking at her with desire. Eleonora smiled at him, but her smile froze the soul of the man, who was trying to flirt with her, but she would have preferred that it was Edward who looked at her like that.

— Yes — answered Edward without enthusiasm and, being as polite as he could, he turned to Eleonora. He knew her car was in the shop, or so she had said, so he smiled at her tensely and said — Can I take you home?

Eleonora hung on his arm and replied happily:

— Of course!

"Looks like she's drunk" Edward thought, as they headed for their car. Eleonora stumbled and laughed in a silly way, pretending, so that her plan wouldn't be ruined. Edward helped her up and drove to his secretary's apartment, helping her up the steps of the entrance.

— I think my drink was very, very strong, you know. I shouldn't have asked for it, but I like mango and it tasted like mango — whispered Eleonora as she walked to the elevator stumbling again. Edward grabbed her, running an arm around her waist to hold her against him and asked:

— What floor?

Eleonora laughed and responded by whispering, still pretending to be drunk. Her plan was working.

– That sounded dirty Edward. The penthouse, please— Edward helped her open her apartment and when Eleonora hung on his neck, he tried to pull her away gently, but he couldn't.

Eleonora's smell was sweet, it smelled like expensive lotion and soft flowers but that didn't appeal to him. He wasn't interested in her. He took her to his room and sat her down, brusquely removing the hands that were still on her neck.

— You're drunk. You'd better sleep and we'll talk in the morning.

He walked out of the apartment and went home, while Eleonora tore up her apartment, throwing everything in her path. That idiot was going to accept her even if she had to force him and she was going to do it because she was tired of waiting. She was tired of not acting.

* * *

Bella sighed when the Newton twins finished their cheerleading act by smiling at the audience but Milli hit Julie's arm as the curtain was coming down.

— They're applauding for me! — the twins started to fight, getting everyone's attention. Bella sighed and ran towards them, taking them both by the arm to get them off the stage.

Leah cleared her throat and apologized for what happened, introducing Anthony, who looked at Bella in fear.

Bella walked over to him, bent over to his height and smiled openly at him.

— Go on, champ, show them how it's done — Anthony nodded and turned, but before leaving he turned again and hugged Bella to whisper to her:

— Thank you, mommy, — Bella kissed his forehead and smiled, while a tear ran down her cheek, a tear of pride as her heart swelled with happiness.

* * *

**Awwww, they're so sweet together. In the previous chapter, we knew more about Eleonora and her intentions and she's decided to complete them. ****Who hates her even more now? She's going to be clearly guilty if Edward doesn't appear at Anthony's festival!**

**Again, thanks to every single of you for following the story. I was so tired the other day that I forgot to do this but this is a 2x1 so...**

**1) Welcome to the new people! **_**Delphine Matre**_, **_ImaginationInCreation_****, _alwaysaromantic4eva, knackpl, cascadingshades, morsun95_**

**2) The people who leave reviews which I love reading: _oldmeone_**, _**queen cullen0527, Analitica, sonogal, castiva, jello2298,** **motherbeatrice**_

**_\- Guest: _I'm glad you enjoy the updates! But there's no need to thank me every time hahaha :D**

**\- _queen cullen0527_: I'm trying to update 2 or 3 days at week hahaha, but these past weeks have been crazy!**


	18. The pain in a child's eyes

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The pain in a child's eyes**

Anthony bowed before sitting down in front of the piano that had just been placed and looked up at where his Aunt Alice was greeting him. All the seats were full, his whole family was there, all but one. He sighed and saw Bella, who was standing in the corner of the stage, looking at him intently with a gleam in her eye that he couldn't identify.

It wasn't for his father anymore. It wasn't for his family.

It was for him.

He was going to play for himself.

He started playing Yiruma's Moonlight, as he had rehearsed it so many times in front of Bella. He forgot about Mozart, the one he had rehearsed so much to impress his father. He forgot the world because he was disillusioned with it.

Everyone in the audience, even Bella, felt his pain. Every note that came out of the piano was sad. It was painful.

When he couldn't take it anymore, when all the weight of the world fell on him, he stopped and hit the piano hard, hurting his left hand. He got up and ran out of the auditorium with Bella behind him.

— Anthony! — she called him, but he wouldn't stop. — Anthony, honey… — Bella reached out and grabbed his hand. Anthony denied with his eyes full of tears as he said:

— I... I left… I left the invitation on his desk Bella and... — he sobbed. Bella hugged him and caressed his back.

— I know, honey, I know — she whispered while Anthony hugged her tightly, crying. Bella guided him carefully to the teacher's room and sat him on a chair, but Anthony hugged her.

— I left the invitation on his desk — Anthony said again with his throat still stuck in pain because it hurt, it hurt as much as if his heart was burning inside.

— It's okay my boy, it's okay — said Bella trying to calm him down, swallowing the knot that was forming in her throat. It hurt her to see her little Mozart so broken, so torn apart. She knew that feeling, she knew what that pain was. Her father would have been proud of her when he saw her sing for the first time. He would have brought her flowers, some beautiful tulips perhaps, or some beautiful roses, and said something nice to her, making her cry but not with sadness.

She drew Anthony's face to look at her and told him, looking him straight in the eye:

— Listen to me, champ — she said. Anthony nodded with his green eyes red from the crying and tears still on his cheeks. — You are the most wonderful being that has ever existed on this earth. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. No matter your father, no matter me, no matter anyone. No one can ever make you cry like that and no one will. I won't allow it. You played like never before today...

— I didn't play Mozart — whispered Anthony sniffing. Bella denied and laughed with tears in her eyes.

— No. You didn't play Mozart, but don't ever doubt it, Anthony, I've never been so proud in my life. Today you showed that you are strong and well... you dented the piano — Anthony laughed, crying even at the tone of voice that Bella used and whispered:

— Yes. I did.

* * *

Bella parked her Audi in front of L.A. Support. Technic Cullen Corp. A 40-story building with tinted windows and flashy lettering next to a screen promoting Apple.

She walked to the front desk and said she had an appointment with Edward Cullen. The receptionist didn't even look at her because there was a blond guy with whom she was talking very interested about what the idiot could tell her, so Bella took an access pass and went inside in the elevator, full of busy workers on their modern phones.

She sighed when the door opened on the top floor. A cold place, full of abstract and horrible paintings greeted her on her way down the corridor. She saw Eleonora Dinkley sitting, typing furiously on her computer. She shuddered. She would have to deal with the witch before slitting the ogre's throat because she had kept all the fury to him.

— Miss Swan — said Eleonora when she saw her approaching her in a strange way. "What the hell is that woman doing here? She thought but didn't say it out loud.

Eleonora closed her e-mail session with the Russian investor she was thinking of defrauding, or rather, the company was going to defraud, and with false modesty and a hypocritical smile she greeted her. Bella didn't look at her, she was staring at the door where there was a gold plaque that said 'President'. At that moment she wished with all her strength to be Superman to disintegrate the door and disintegrate Edward. Anthony wouldn't be bothered with her if she did it.

— Is your boss here? — asked Bella, without taking her eyes off the door.

— Yes — answered Eleonora with a frown as she looked at her carefully.

— Good — said Bella walking to the office with an envelope in her hand without giving Eleonora enough time to react.

Edward jumped up scared when the door of his office opened wide and a very angry Bella looked at him in the entrance.

— Busy? — she asked mumbling as she walked towards him. Edward frowned at Bella's strange behavior. What the hell is wrong with this woman? He wondered at the moment when Eleonora was taking her by the arm hurting her, squeezing her with strength and fury.

— I'm sorry Edward, I was unprepared and this woman... — Edward raised his hand and Eleonora was instantly silent.

He had only shut her up twice in thirteen years. The first when she met the fiancée, later his boss' late wife, and the second now and that made her even angrier. Edward could have no feelings for the woman whose arm she squeezed even harder and made her moan in pain. He couldn't, and she was going to take care of it soon.

— Leave her — Edward ordered. Eleonora pushed her away and Bella stepped forward to throw the envelope in her hands in his face.

— What the…?

— Do you know how much Anthony prepared for that day? — Bella asked, her eyes red and filled with fury. She wanted to ruin that idiot's pretty face and if he came near her, she would do it. — Do you know how difficult it was to convince him to play in front of everyone? — thick tears started to fall Bella's face, who went over to the desk and threw the papers and folder that were in it. Her child, her little Mozart, had fallen asleep in her lap while crying. — Do you know how much Anthony cried when he saw your empty seat? Is that what you are, Edward, an empty seat? The boy left your invitation on your desk!

Edward stood up and Bella yelled at him:

— Do not come near me!

Edward stopped and Bella continued.

— You're just a heartless man, a man who mourns his wife for twelve years instead of taking care of his child. Do you know what I got from my fiancé? The one who died the day before our wedding, Edward? A ring. Nothing but a simple, ordinary ring. Not a son, not a child with the innocence of an angel. A child who had to pay for what Andrea did to you when she died. Just a ring. A ring that we didn't even get to put a recording with words of love on it.

Bella touched her head when a dizzy spell hit her, yet she looked Edward in the eye and ended up saying:

— Do you want your son back? Then go and do it by yourself because from today on, you can't count on me — she turned on her feet and ran out of there.

— Isabella! — called her Edward trying to reach her — Isabella… — he said, taking her arm. Serious mistake. Bella turned and kicked him in the shin and when she saw him fall, she said:

— That was for me — she went over and kicked him again. — And that, that was for Anthony. — she turned around satisfied, under the watchful eye of all the employees who were there, and a security guard led her out.

* * *

Anthony turned and stood up not knowing where he was. He opened his eyes and found a very frightened Rosalie, who was looking at him curiously. He sighed and jumped back into bed. His left hand pricked him, and he frowned when he saw it bandaged.

— You hurt yourself yesterday, nothing serious — said Rosalie in a whisper as she saw her nephew closing his eyes tightly and then opening them again with a strange glow that she couldn't identify.

— You're my aunt — said Anthony, looking at her curiously as Rosalie lay down beside him and nodded. Anthony turned and touched her face as he looked at her intently. — You look like Mom — whispered Anthony, squeezing her cheeks as Anddie did when they were together. A tear escaped from Rosalie's beautiful blue eyes and Anthony wiped it away as his aunt bear said, looking at him lovingly:

— No, honey, you look just like her, and you don't know how much...

* * *

Edward looked at the card he had in his hands; he hadn't even opened it after the incident with Bella. He sighed and opened the invitation with blue decorations, reading its interior made with golden cursive:

_The McCoy Academy of Fine Arts invites you to its talent show._

_Our participants and their numbers are:_

— _Ariel Deming: Dance of The Swan Lake._

— _Joseph Class: Juggling _

— _The Newton twins: Cheerleading Show_

— _Anthony Cullen: Concert no. 21 (Mozart)_

Edward closed the invitation and stood up. Now he knew why Bella had acted that way, why she had looked at him with that pain in her eyes, now he understood why Esme hadn't answered the phone and had only sent him a message saying that Anthony would be staying at her house for the weekend.

But he hadn't seen any cards on his desk. He would have to go home and find them and then he would have to find a way to talk to his son and apologize and not just to him, because Edward didn't know why, but he felt the need to apologize to his son's teacher.

* * *

Bella arrived at her apartment with a distinctive pain in her chest. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she was disappointed. She didn't want to put a name to the electricity she felt when Edward took her arm, which was now red from the force he had exercised in trying to stop her when she didn't want to listen to his cheap excuses or his lies.

She didn't trust him.

He hadn't been to the musical and there was no excuse for that.

It was his son who was going to play, it was his son who was heartbroken, which made her want to hit him and not specifically on his shin. She wanted to kick his beautiful, round ass and it's not like she saw it, no. She tried not to think about that kiss that made her blush like a teenager remembering her first kiss.

No, she was not going to keep thinking about that kiss. He deserved nothing, no moment in her mind; unless it was to insult him in the thousand different ways she could think of. No. From now on she would only care about her child and no one else.

* * *

**Watch out Edward, Bella's a dangerous woman! (like Ariana's song hahaha). Also, we are still not knowing why Rosalie kept her secret from everyone...**

* * *

**Once again, I'd like to thank every each of you for reading this story, also, we hit 70 REVIEWS! I can't believe it hahaha.**

**Special thanks to _SunflowerFran_, _Savage Rob_, _motherbeatrice,_ and _Analitica_ for your reviews.**

**P.S: Welcome: _twilightsaga08-13_, _kat198424_, _JeniLynn86_, _taynemmsmama_, _ .3_, _sparksfly24_, _cullengirl08_, _colrey_, _Tate.L.N,_ and _ijuska_; I hope you enjoy the story!**

**P.S. 2: Just a little reminder that we can connect on Facebook, and you can find me as _Clary Flynn FanFiction _(don't try searching me under that name on Twitter, you won't find me xD )**

**See you on Friday!**


	19. Maybe I am sorry

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Maybe I am sorry**

— I need to talk to my son — said Edward when Esme opened the door that day.

— I'm glad to see you too — mused Esme, rolling her eyes, drawing him into the beautiful house in which Edward had grown up most of his life. — Anthony's not here. He and Rosalie went out in the morning and haven't come back yet — she said sitting opposite her son, who sat with her and took her hand and squeezed it lovingly. — I am angry with you Edward — Esme said without looking at him, who answered:

— And you're not the only one.

— What happened? — she asked looking intently at that beautiful boy whom she had met when he was thirteen and had his life destroyed by an alcoholic woman, who had lost her life in a careless accident.

She didn't judge Elizabeth, but neither did she justify it. She had two beautiful children and a husband who loved her, but it hadn't been enough for her. Edward sighed and lay down on the couch and then took his face in his hands in frustration.

— I'm a bad father — Esme put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it as a sign of support, then said harshly but sincerely. She always was sincere.

— Do you know you' re what you say you are, Edward? We don't come with a parenting handbook. Babies don't come with a parenting magazine or a manual that tells us where to push like a doll. They are human beings who feel — Edward looked up at his mother, the woman who had always been there for him when he needed her.

— You didn't... You didn't want to be a mother once?

Esme smiled ran her fingers through the hair of her son who was bent over as she said:

— I'm the mother of two beautiful children and a bear who insists on calling me Mom, and not that I mind, because I tell you I'm proud of all of you, Edward, and maybe you might be the one who gives me the most headaches —Edward smiled and she continued. — Answering your question… Yes. That was once my dream, but things didn't turn out that way.

Edward nodded and then asked nervously:

— How do I tell Anthony that I'm sorry?

— Don't tell him. Prove it to him.

* * *

Anthony went downstairs and heard a noise in his father's office. He frowned strangely and sneaked up, as he didn't want anyone to see him. The door was slightly open, so he approached slowly. He peered in and discovered his father searching his own office. He was stirring everything up and every now and then you could hear something like "Where the hell is it!?".

Anthony opened the door quietly while Edward was bent over his desk.

— Are you looking for something? — he asked curiously at last. Edward was surprised to hear his son's voice. So surprised was he that he hit his head on the desk and fell on his ass. He heard his son's laughter, who quickly became silent when he was discovered and ignored his gaze.

Edward sighed in frustration. He knew this was the right time to apologize, but there was a big problem: he didn't know how to do it, he had no idea how to approach his son and that was another sign that he was a very bad father.

— Looking for something? — Anthony asked again, looking at him carefully.

The office that was always neat and tidy now looked like a hurricane had passed, although his father could easily be called a hurricane because of his destruction. Edward stood up and responded without enough courage to see his son.

— In fact, I need to find a very important document that I lost. Did you come into my office? — Anthony frowned and denied, as he turned to leave the office.

He wasn't interested in the document. He wasn't interested in his father since he had never been interested in him. He didn't have to worry.

— It's a blue invitation with your name on it — said Edward, drawing the attention of his son, who turned to see Edward standing behind his desk.

— Miss Swan came to my office today and threw this in my face and then kicked me in the shin very nicely — he explained, taking out an invitation just like the one he had left on his desk to show to his son. — Why didn't you give it to me personally? — Anthony opened his eyes and then frowned again. — You're going to wrinkle like a raisin if you go on like this — said Edward, approaching his son and passing a hand between his eyebrows. Anthony blushed, and his father turned his hair before walking away from him and saying — I didn't see that invitation and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I missed your first musical.

Anthony nodded and shrugged his shoulders and then hurried out of his father's office. His father had apologized to him. He had said sorry and that was new and strange.

* * *

— Hey Bella! — Jacob called Bella, who was walking towards her salon. She stopped her walk as soon as she heard him and forced herself to smile, even though she didn't feel like it.

— How are you Jake? — asked Bella when he reached her side. Jacob smiled openly and took the books from her hands in a gentlemanly manner.

— Good. Actually, I wanted to ask you something — Bella frowned and paid attention as she nodded, unsure of what Jake would ask. — Do you want to go out with me? — he asked, causing Bella to recoil in shock at the direct way he asked her. Jacob scratched his neck nervously and then when Bella was about to speak, he interrupted her. — We could go and watch a movie…

Bella sighed and replied:

— I don't think it's a very good idea, Jacob.

— I don't... I don't understand — stuttered Jacob, stopping in front of the music room which was already occupied by the students. Bella bit her lower lip nervously and responded hesitantly.

— Listen, I don't think it's a good idea. You and I work together and I'm not ready for a relationship right now, Jake. I like you, I really do, but...

— I'm not asking you for anything, Bella. It can be like friends, we can watch a movie or take a walk in a park or go to a museum — Jacob interrupted Bella, who sighed and said nervously:

— You're not going to give up, right? — Jacob frantically denied. Bella smiled and sighed, thinking that maybe it wouldn't hurt her to go out with a friend. She wasn't betraying Alec. She was just trying to live, and she needed it. She needed to try to live.

— Okay.

Jacob smiled openly and said while handing her the books:

— You won't regret it. I promise.

Bella nodded unconvincingly at what she had just done, and Jacob took a step wanting to kiss her cheek, but Bella backed off, making him give up for now. When Bella turned around, she noticed Anthony, who was behind her with his arms crossed and frowning, wanting to look like an adult.

— You're going out with him?

Bella smiled and ruffled his hair, but Anthony walked away from her touch even with a scowl.

— Answer — he said in a low voice. Bella frowned and answered.

— Well, yes, but I don't even know when.

Anthony surprised Bella and turned around without saying anything else. When the class was over, he stayed in his seat without looking at her. That made her frown and approach him to sit next to him.

— Is there something you want to tell me? — he asked cautiously. Anthony sighed and asked without looking at her:

— Is it... is it true that you went to Dad's office and kicked him in the shins?

Bella got up, went to the piano, and played some keys in sync. Anthony quickly followed her and when he sat down next to her Bella murmured:

— So, he told you… — Anthony nodded and looked at Bella as he played the same tune as her at first.

— And he also apologized to me — she looked up with her eyes like saucerswhen Anthony said that and watched him for a long time. — He said… — Anthony started without looking at Bella — he said, "I'm sorry I missed your first musical".

— And what do you think? —asked Bella without stopping looking at Anthony, who looked at her with a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't decipher.

— That maybe he is sorry

* * *

Bella arrived at her apartment. That day she had been so lost in thought that she could only react when she accidentally stepped on a bouquet of white roses in the doorway. She bent down and picked them up, looking around and wondering who messed up the address.

"_I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry, how about we talk about it at the science fair on Wednesday? Anthony sent me an email and I plan to attend to try to make up for my mistake. White roses are a symbol of peace. Shall we have peace, Miss Swan? Answer me on Wednesday._

_Until then._

_Edward Cullen."_

Bella didn't know why she smiled when she read the card and entered her apartment without losing her smile, without noticing the blond man who was watching her hungrily.

* * *

Edward looked at his watch for... he had already lost count of how many times he had seen it. He was nervous. He didn't want Bella to return the flowers as she surely would, and he didn't blame her for that. He smiled because the thought of his son's teacher made him smile and feel foolish.

— Edward? — Eleonora caught his attention, bringing him back to reality. — You have a call on line three from a flower shop, they say it's important.

Edward picked up the phone and answered.

— Francesco, I've been waiting for your call.

— Mr. Cullen, the delivery has been made but the _ragazza_ was not in her apartment— said the owner of _The Rose of Love_, a flower shop that Edward knew thanks to Emmett, who, when he had to find a way to make his Barbie happy, did it with flowers.

Edward sighed and nodded as if the man could see him, but then he said:

— Don't stop sending them and charge it to my account of course.

The man said goodbye effusively to Edward who hung up and went back to work.

* * *

Eleonora also hung up the phone. She had heard the whole conversation and that wasn't good. What was Edward doing sending that woman flowers?

She got up from her seat ready to claim him but, before opening the door of his office, she stopped. The sanity or the little patience she had left came back to her and made her turn, she sat down in front of her computer and took her cell phone, dialing the number.

She waited for an answer from the other side and said, convinced of what she was doing:

— Kill her, I want her dead by morning — she didn't wait for an answer, didn't need it. She put her phone in her purse and smiled as she made turns on the accounts of English software companies.

* * *

**Oh oh… Eleonora is living up to her nickname: "Miss Destruction". What's going to happen next? At least, Edward is trying his best with Anthony.**

* * *

**Once again, I'd like to thank every each of you for your review: _americannight99_, _Guest 1 _and _Guest 2_, _LizziePage, Tulips at Twilight, lynard69,_****_ rclaurel, queen cullen0527, motherbeatrice, Analitica, SunflowerFran, Savage Rob, jello2298, _**

**Guest (1): I'm glad you enjoy the story. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Guest (2): I don't think you noticed, but I DO have a beta, and she corrects every single chapter. About the mistakes that made your reading difficult... I'm sorry? I don't know what to say! But if I can read it without problem being English my 3rd language, I think you can read it too. Also, you're the only one who seems to have problems with the chapter so I don't know what you want me to do. Some expressions that might be weird I usually explain them here, and if that's not what you're talking about... I don't know what it is then. Anyways, thanks for your review.**

**Welcome _TlynG_, _midnitekiss13, EMRO, donnacatherine, , bellaandedwardforever1228, Flora Mile, sakari-x, debba8, Cami2186, _****_mama2roo, rclaurel, _****_SkylerBlue, joshuasmom131, kiwimum, twilightmom96, pcirish, 1vampgirl11, Erikay2003, mwright5_ and_ TheRealVolturiQueen_**

* * *

**13 reviews on the last chapter, wow! You really hate Eleonora hahaha. As always, you can find me on Twitter under the same user as here, and on Facebook as _Clary Flynn FanFiction_. **

**See you on Monday! (Maybe Sunday if you give this a little bit of love hahaha)**


	20. The science fair

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The science fair**

_It was dark. Dark, and cold. She didn't remember how she got there. She tried to move but the bonds on her hands wouldn't let her. She tried to scream but the gag in her mouth wouldn't allow it. Her body felt heavy and her clothes were wet. The door to the dark room she was in opened and the light blinded her momentarily, preventing her from seeing her abductor._

— _Careful — he whispered in a sharp voice, with a strange accent that she couldn't recognize. Then he brought his face closer to hers, showing his pitch black eyes with a glow that she could not decipher at that moment. — Someone wants to kill you…._

* * *

Bella woke up with a pain in her chest that she didn't understand. She looked around and found her room. She sighed with relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead, turned around, and saw a shadow on her door. Frightened, she turned on the light as quickly as she could, but the shadow was gone.

There was no one there.

She sighed again and went back to bed, unable to sleep.

She didn't sleep that night.

* * *

The flowers kept coming, with a different note of apology every day. The day of the science fair came too, and that made Bella nervous. She was more dressed up that day than she was daily. She looked in the mirror and felt silly and nervous, took her keys, and left for the Academy.

* * *

— Oh, Bella, we were waiting for you. I need you to keep an eye on your kids, apparently, Tanya is sick and can't come in today — Bella nodded and went out to the academy campus to help set up the tables.

Several parents and students were already present, and Bella couldn't help but smile when she saw Anthony helping his friend Mark with his experiment.

— Busy? — she asked as she bit his ribs with her pen. Anthony jumped up and smiled when Bella scrambled his hair.

— Miss Swan — said a voice behind her, surprising her and ruffling the hairs on her neck.

— Mr. Cullen — said Bella as she turned around.

Edward smiled for no reason, nodded in her direction, and gave the boys the refreshments that of course, Bella hadn't seen. Bella began to walk away from the boys and Edward. She didn't want to be near him, not when she was so upset with him, who believed that with flowers he would win her trust again.

— It's a very nice experiment you guys have here — said Bella, smiling at students at the academy who proudly showed off their electric windmill made from parts of a friction car and wood.

— Probably would have looked better if you'd found a wind-up car so you wouldn't have to spin the spinning wheel and just pull the rope — Bella turned with a scowl to Edward, who watched intently the electric mill that the boys now looked at with sadness in their eyes.

— It's a kid's experiment.

— Children in Japan make robots with their eyes closed — said, Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Edward followed her and saw her raise an unarmed table.

— Children don't have to show their intelligence. The science fair is not a contest, we want them to learn to work as a team. It's not for you to come and grade their work, it's for parents to see their children and be proud. It's clear that you don't know what that means — said Bella trying to open the damn table that wouldn't budge. Edward took it out of her hands and opened it easily.

— I'm not judging your job — said Edward, looking at her back and perhaps further down.

— No? — asked Bella turning suddenly towards him and surprising him. — You never do anything, no sir! — she continued raising her hands in the air.

Edward laughed strangely, feeling nervous. Suddenly Bella could have discovered him looking at her ass and that wouldn't be good. He already knew the fury of that small but great woman. Bella was even more annoyed when Edward laughed in such a fresh way, so she pushed him away from her, dazed by his nerd smile.

His beautiful and tempting nerd smile.

She didn't know what she wanted to do with him being so close, she could kiss him or hit him and give him a black eye.

Yeah, the second option sounded better than the first.

— It's a kid's experiment — she said to herself and then went on to repeat — The children of Japan make robots with their eyes closed.

— Do you know I'm listening to you? — Edward asked, approaching her. Bella glared at him, and Edward stepped back with his hands up in peace — If looks could kill …. **(1) **

— I'd get you out of your grave — mumbled Bella. Edward frowned.

— Would you revive me? — he asked her.

— To kill you again — said Bella, passing by him to spread a white cloth on the table that Edward had put together.

— Is that a compliment? — asked Edward in a daze.

— Do you have a master's degree in technology and who knows what else and don't know when someone is disrespecting you? — asked Bella, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on the tablecloth.

— I know when someone wants to disrespect me, and you are far from it — answered Edward approaching her while he took her arm without exerting force on her. The inexplicable electric current ran through both of them.

— Do I have to call you an idiot to make you understand that I consider you one? — Bella asked, letting go of his dangerous grip.

Edward approached her and bowed his face so he could see those beautiful chocolate lakes that his son's teacher had for eyes. Bella couldn't get away. An unknown magnetism suddenly invaded her, and she simply couldn't move. Edward took another step and she suddenly felt dizzy, his turquoise eyes looked like an Amazon sea, they were incredibly beautiful, beautiful, and strange.

— Dad, what are you doing to Bella?

Edward took three steps away from Bella at once and disconnected his gaze from her, suddenly feeling dizzy What was he doing? He wondered looking at his son who had his arms crossed and saw him with a scowl.

— I was apologizing for missing your musical.

Bella nodded with a tight smile on her face before turning away at Edward's sudden change. She, for a moment, thought he was going to kiss her when he got so close to her and then… then Anthony arrived. She thanked the heavens for that and continued to set up tables and put out tablecloths.

She had to get Edward out of her head, or she'd be in big trouble. She couldn't look at someone so irresponsible and handsome and with mesmerizing eyes.

Yes, it was probably his eyes.

Bella denied in a daze, trying to get out of her thoughts or at least out of the way they were taking.

— Are you alright? — Anthony asked, making her jump in fear. — I have been talking to you for a long time and you haven't paid attention to me — Bella turned Anthony's hair upside down and patted him on the cheek.

— I'm alright — she replied, trying to convince herself.

— Dad mentioned something about private piano lessons — Bella opened her eyes in surprise when Anthony said that, and the little boy blushed as he babbled. — He said it would be compensation for missing my first musical and promised not to miss any school events.

— Including your baseball game? — Bella asked. Anthony shrugged and answered.

— I haven't been accepted into the team yet, but when they do, I'll invite him.

Bella approached Anthony and put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed him affectionately, saying:

— They're going to accept you on the baseball team, Anthony.

— Professor Black likes you. He's going to accept me because you're going to the practices — replied Anthony, crossing his arms and frowning. Bella let go of him and twisted his hair saying:

— There's nothing between Jake and me but a simple friendship.

— That's what you think, but he looks at you like you were chocolate.

Bella also stopped and asked him:

— Are you jealous, Anthony?

Anthony blushed furiously and turned away from Bella, answering:

— I don't know, I just know that I don't like him.

— You know I love you, Anthony, right? — Bella asked, drawing his attention. Anthony nodded and Bella took his hand and said in Italian — _Si può dividere un mare, si può cadere le stelle dal cielo, ma nulla vi vieta di alleviare te stesso nel mio cuore. _**(2)**

— What does it mean? — Anthony asked. Bella smiled openly and answered.

— I just said "I love you" in Italian, honey.

Anthony frowned and nodded, not yet convinced.

* * *

— It's not fair of you to use your son to benefit from me — Edward turned away from the experiment he was seeing and looked at her with a scowl.

— Can I ask what you're talking about before you kick me in the shins? — he asked, walking off to another experiment.

— I'm talking about the piano lessons, Mr. Cullen.

Edward turned when Bella finished speaking and answered.

— First, I'm going to ask you a favor. Mr. Cullen is my father, not me, I'm Edward, I'm not that old. Please, tutor me **(3)**. Also, I told Anthony that I had thought of some private piano lessons and not necessarily you have to teach them.

Bella opened her eyes to Edward's response and recoiled in pain.

— I'm sorry I misunderstood things — whispered Bella, suddenly feeling stupid.

— Can't we talk like two normal people without arguing? — Edward asked with frustration in his voice.

— I don't think we have anything to talk about — said Bella as she started to walk. Edward followed her and said surprisingly:

— I was talking about the kiss, Isabella. Our kiss in London.

Bella didn't stop. She had wanted to avoid that subject by all means. And he kept walking beside her. Edward was nervous while he was walking among all the children of the academy next to Bella, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. He sighed and said:

— I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have taken advantage. I'm sorry — those were the best words he could find.

— If it makes you feel better, I remember very well what happened, and I'm sorry for my behavior too. But I want to make one thing clear to you. I'm not ready for a relationship. No way — Bella said. Edward stopped and so did she, turning, at last, to look at him. — So, if those are your intentions it's better to give up.

Edward was disappointed without knowing why and said:

— I understand, I just...

He stopped and without knowing what else to say he turned on his feet leaving Bella confused.

Confused.

That was the word that best defined him. What had led him to talk about a subject as irrational as a kiss that was already weeks old? Maybe the way Bella hypnotized him with her beautiful chocolate eyes or the irrational desire he had to kiss her again because he wasn't going to deny it, he wanted to kiss her again.

He kicked a tree in frustration and grunted.

Edward felt something pull his pants and looked at the floor with a scowl. A blond boy, about five years old, looked at him curiously.

— What did the little tree do to you that made you hit it? Did it hit you? Because my daddy hits things when I fall and hurt myself.

Edward smiled and answered him:

— Yes, your dad must love you very much. He and your mum…

— My mom's an angel. She went to God when I was this small — answered the little one, putting his index finger and thumb together.

Edward laughed and saw a not-so-old man approaching them. The boy seemed to see him too as he ran to meet him.

— Daddy the little tree hit the man!

The man bowed his head in greeting to Edward and turned with his son in his arms.

For a moment Edward was miserable. He could have enjoyed his son and yet he couldn't, and to anyone's misfortune there was no turning back.

He walked over to the boys again and Bella was playing with Anthony. A tall, muscular man approached them, and Edward saw his son frowning at him. He couldn't hear what the man was saying at first, but an irrational feeling came over him when the man, in a subtle way, hugged Bella and then let go.

It was like a kick in the stomach.

He grunted and realized that Anthony had done it too. Then he listened to King Kong's pathetic attempt to speak as he said:

— There's a beautiful park we could visit on Saturday, if you're free, of course — Bella sighed in exasperation and thought of something credible enough for Jake to leave her alone for at least those days.

— I'm sorry, but I can't, Jake. I committed to Anthony months ago to teach him some piano skills.

Jake looked at Anthony and stirred up his hair, almost pulling it, and then said:

— Never mind, the boy can wait for his piano lessons. Isn't it, Cullen?

Three voices were heard in unison. Bella, Edward, and Anthony said a resounding "no" at the same time.

Jake frowned at them but then smiled openly saying:

— Well, then maybe you can next week — and this time he did kiss Bella on the cheek, leaving her blushing with an angry man and a half.

* * *

**1) If looks could kill: **I don't know if you understand it. It's a typical Spanish expression, basically, Edward is saying that if Bella could kill him with a sight… well, looks like he would be dead by now

**2) Si può dividere un mare, si può cadere le stelle dal cielo, ma nulla vi vieta di alleviare te stesso nel mio cuore: **The sea can be divided, the stars can fall from the sky, but nothing will stop you from healing in my heart

**3) Tutor me: **in Spanish, we use "Usted" to talk to old people, or people that we don't know; is the "educated form" to address somebody that you're not familiar with. The thing here is that we differenciate between "Usted" (Cortesy/educated form) and "Tu", the normal form. Bella is always addressing Edward as , using the "Usted" form in Spanish so that's why this doesn't make a lot of sense. I hope I cleared your doubs! (I didn't know how to write so…. Sorry!)

* * *

**I know, I know... I failed yesterday 😅 but you have to see the bright side of it: you'll have the next chapter tomorrow! I love this chapter and Edward is starting to realize what he could have done with Anthony!**

**As always, welcome new people! _lauren raynsford, _****_motherjrc, knoell, missylb, dlfn22, MiccaF, kisstherainandthesun, edwardiangirl17, SweetT76, allrain, Tonks1865_**

**I didn't forget about you, beautiful people who leave reviews! **

_**queen cullen0527, Tate.L.N, SunflowerFran, NaFemaleGem, Analitica, motherbeatrice, allrain, Savage Rob, MiccaF, Guest, rclaurel **_**and _joshuasmom131_**

**PS: **_**joshuasmom131**_**, I see that you had a marathon this weekend hahaha. I loved every review you left on every chapter! I hope you like this one! 💕**

**PS2: You can stalk me on Facebook (_Clary Flynn FanFiction_ ) and Twitter (_Claryflynn98_ )! And I'll try and give you some advances of the story 😝**

**That's all, see you tomorrow!😁😁**


	21. The first piano class

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The first piano class**

Bella turned on her stomach trying to sleep without success. She sighed and looked at her watch. She had tried to rest that Saturday, but it was 7:30 in the morning and she couldn't stay in her bed any longer even if she was comfortable.

A knock on the door distracted her from her lazy thoughts, so, reluctantly, she got out of bed without bothering to take her robe to cover her pajamas, which consisted of a small short and a transparent blouse with which she usually showed her breasts, as it was uncomfortable for her to sleep in a bra. The knocking became more frequent, so she rolled her eyes, it was probably Alice, so she screamed before reaching the door.

— I'm coming, I'm coming! — she opened without looking at who it was.

— Bella, I… — Bella opened her eyes like saucers and screamed before closing the door almost on Edward's face. What was he doing there at this hour on a Saturday? How did he know where she lived?

— What are you doing here, Mr. Cullen? — she grunted through the door.

— This is stupid, why don't you open the door and we can talk like two normal people? — Edward asked from the other side of the door. That morning, when he woke up, he didn't imagine that he would find his son's teacher, half-naked, opening the door to her apartment and looking like an angel from heaven.

— I'm in my pyjamas — said Bella, still with the door closed, blushing.

— Yes, I know — whispered Edward in a strangled voice, and then continued. — Go change and… I'll… I'll wait here.

Bella nodded as if Edward could see her but then remembered he couldn't, so she replied:

— Okay.

— Okay — Edward confirmed as he leaned his forehead against the door of Bella's apartment, and she turned on her feet so quickly that she nearly fell over. She swore quietly before running to her room to find something presentable to wear on a Saturday morning.

* * *

Bella opened the door and frowned at Edward saying:

— Now, are you going to tell me what you're doing here? — Edward snorted and invited himself in. Bella's apartment was delicate and tidy even though she didn't spend the whole week there.

There were pictures of the girls he remembered as the twins and there were pictures of Bella and Alec, there were only two of them, but they both looked happy.

— Are you ever going to stop addressing me so formally? **(1)** — Edward asked without turning to Bella, who mediated every move he made.

— Why should I? — she answered nervously.

Edward turned and went over to her, but when he realized what he was doing he backed off, back to his original place. The closeness to Bella affected him, at least to him, and he wasn't going to deny that he liked his son's teacher, and a lot.

— Because we kissed, because you frequent my family, because my son adores you. Do you want me to continue?

Bella felt a knot in her throat and denied, putting her hands in the sweatshirt she had on.

— I'm here because I want to know if you were serious about the private piano lessons — Edward started but Bella interrupted him:

— I wouldn't let anyone else teach Anthony, Edward, and I'm sorry if I'm sounding selfish.

— It's not selfish — said Edward looking back at the apartment again. — Nice apartment — he muttered, focusing his gaze on Bella, who blushed and nodded before turning to the kitchen and saying:

— Coffee?

Edward followed her and answered as he saw Bella's ass again "God those jeans are so good for her" he thought.

— A coffee would be nice — Bella grimaced and turned on the coffee machine, starting her Saturday morning in an uncomfortable way.

* * *

— Why is Dad here? — Antony whispered to Bella, who saw Edward with the phone in his hand. She snorted before she went over and took the device from him.

— No cell phones in my class — Bella said with a scowl as she put the cell phone in her pocket.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Bella raised an eyebrow. He gave up with a sigh and crossed his arms.

— Your father is going to come to every class I teach you from now on until I think it's alright — she said, answering Anthony's question aloud, who frowned and nodded unconvinced that his father would attend every class Bella gave him.

Edward sighed nervously and Bella spoke again.

— Anthony, why don't you warm up a little bit?

Anthony got up from his couch and walked over to the piano, snapping his fingers before he started playing something simple, like a lullaby Bella had taught him. Edward was delighted to see his son playing like a professional. Bella was right, her son was Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven, but above all, he was her son and he had never been so proud of him.

Bella smiled helplessly. Anthony was nervous so he had chosen an easy piece to play on the piano and Edward seemed to be seeing something magical.

Anthony was magical at the piano and Edward seemed to be enjoying it. When Anthony finished and looked up, he blushed furiously at all the attention paid to him.

— Well done honey — said Bella smiling at him. Anthony smiled as if he had just been given a prize and suddenly Edward felt out of place.

— Edward —said Bella calling his attention. Edward reacted and Bella guided him to the piano — Do you know how to play? — Edward denied it and said he saw the piano as a bomb:

— You're not kidding, are you? —Anthony giggled and sat down on the couch next to the piano to watch the show in the front row.

Bella forced Edward to sit down and got behind him, making him even more nervous if possible.

— This is not happening — said Edward aloud, swallowing thickly. Bella leaned a little more and both of them shuddered when the electricity went through them.

— Good — said Bella in his ear taking his hand — Start like this: one, two, three, one, two, three, four, five.

Edward nodded and tried making Anthony laugh at him. God, he sucked. The notes that came out could break Mozart's heart and make Beethoven come out of his grave to kick his ass and even though he knew Beethoven was deaf or was it Chopin? he didn't remember.

The only thing he knew at that moment was that the piano was not his thing but then he turned his eyes and met his son's, Anthony's eyes were shining with illusion, so he decided not to give up. He followed Bella's instructions and tried again until he got a note that didn't sound like he was running his nails through a blackboard.

* * *

— You acted very well today —said Bella as she put her things in her bag.

Edward looked at her for a moment before saying:

— I wasn't acting.

Bella frowned and looked up at Edward who seemed embarrassed.

— What are you talking about? — she asked without being able to avoid it.

— I don't know how to play the piano — Edward admitted sitting on the couch even without seeing her.

— But Anthony said that his mother could play so I gathered that you could too — whispered Bella looking at the door of the music studio. Anthony had gone to get Sue for help making some drinks.

Only then Edward looked up and said looking at Bella's eyes, her beautiful eyes:

— Anddie, she was an angel playing the piano, she tried to teach me once, but I ended up kissing her and...

— I don't think I want to know — Bella suddenly interrupted him, uncomfortable and nervous. Edward smiled warmly and continued.

— And then her mother found us.

— Anthony's maternal grandmother is alive? — Bella suddenly asked, interrupting him again.

— No, she died of sadness a year after Anddie — replied Edward, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

— No one dies of sadness — whispered Bella, touching the chain that she had worn on her chest for three years, where the two wedding rings were, hers and Alec's.

Edward noticed the gesture and stood up, approaching Bella cautiously before saying:

— No, no one dies of sadness, but Anddie's mother did. She died of an overdose of antidepressants so, technically, she died of sadness.

Bella nodded and Edward took a step closer to her, removing a rebellious lock of hair from her face that had slipped from her ponytail. He couldn't help but caress her rosy cheek, nor did he resist when his body automatically leaned closer to Bella.

— Thanks for today — Edward said in a whisper.

Bella didn't know what was happening to her, especially when she was dying to kiss Edward again. The door suddenly opened, making them both jump backward.

— I think... I think I should go — said Bella stuttering. Anthony crossed his arms and looked at them both and then asked his father:

— What did you do to Bella? — Edward was going to answer his son but at that moment Bella's phone started ringing.

She raised a hand and whispered "excuse me" before going out into the hallway to answer it. Instinctively Edward and Anthony came to the door of the studio to listen in on the conversation.

— Jake, I'm still busy right now, I'm sorry — there was silence and then Bella spoke. — How about Friday at Dodger Stadium? — and the silence reigned again. — Well... yes... okay... have a nice evening.

Bella turned, and when Edward and Anthony saw her return to the music studio they turned almost in a hurry. Edward sat down on a sofa and picked up a magazine pretending to read it and Anthony managed to get to the piano and pick up some papers while pretending to memorize some musical notes. Bella frowned and cleared her throat saying:

— I think that's enough for today... Yes, I'd better go — Anthony shrugged his shoulders and retreated to his room, saying goodbye to Bella with a hug.

Bella turned and crossed her arms telling Edward:

— I'm leaving — Edward looked up from the magazine and said:

— Okay. See you Monday?

Bella raised her eyebrows and nodded back to Edward, then took her things and turned to the door, stopping as she said:

— Oh, Edward, I forgot… The magazine is upside down.

Edward looked down at the magazine and by the time he got it up, Bella was already gone. He cursed and then smiled like a fool before going to rest.

* * *

— I'm waiting for that rat to turn up dead or disappear one of these days, and I'm starting to lose my patience, Dimitri — said Eleonora, reading a financial magazine carelessly, that although she hated them, she always sought to learn more than she already knew from them.

— I'm not going to kill her, Irina — Eleonora raised her face suddenly and stood up in front of the blond man with black eyes. She hit his face with the magazine and asked mumbling:

— What did you say?

Dimitri didn't look at her. He was entertained by a knife in his hands, so he just shrugged and muttered:

— You heard perfectly fine what I said, Irina.

— Stop calling me Irina, Dimitri, stop calling me that!

Dimitri got up and made Eleonora back up. He approached her and took her face roughly as he said:

— You can change your hair color as many times as you want, you can wear manicure, expensive clothes or potato sacks, you choose but there is something that you will never change Irina — said Dimitri letting her go and making her fall to the sofa by the sudden movement. — You can't change your origin. You will never, ever be able to do that.

He turned and turned his back to Eleonora and said:

— I'm not going to kill the girl, that would be easy. You want that idiot to fall at your feet? Don't kill her. Make him hate her.

Eleonora smiled openly and Dimitri continued.

— And one more thing Irina, don't ever hit me again — he turned and threw the knife he had in his hands, plunging into the side of Eleonora's face who didn't even flinch when it hit the sofa. — I hate being hit by a woman.

* * *

**1 Are you ever going to stop addressing me so formally: **As I said in the previous chapter, in Spanish we have two ways of addressing somebody: the normal form (tu) and the courtesy or educated form (Usted). The last one was what Bella was using with Edward.

* * *

**Okaaayyy…. This is starting to get more interesting. On one hand, we have Edward's and Bella's relationship (with Jacob being annoying) and, on the other hand, Irina and her plans…**

**What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait until next day. Sorry but I can't tell a thing, I can only say that we'll know more about Anddie and her relationship with Edward (you should grab some tissues because it can make you cry).**

**Thank you _motherbeatrice_, _joshuasmom131, queen cullen0527, Guest _and _Sassy Mami_ for your reviews! I didn't respond this time 'cause I'm updating today hahaha.**

**PS: _bonav18_, **_** .2013**_**, _tran92, colrey _and _Lizzard43_ welcome!**

**PS2: I said it before and I'll say it again: you can stalk me on Facebook - _Clary Flynn FanFiction_ \- and Twitter - same user as here!**

**See you on Friday!**


	22. Andrea's ghost

**Before we get started on the chapter, these are some words the author wrote for this chapter and I wanted to share them with you **

**PS: I hope you're ready, because this is a sad chapter**

**PS2: If you want to, please listen to "Two of Us" by Louis Tomlinson at one point.**

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

_Dedicated to you who care for me from heaven. This is for you, angel. It was always for you._

_._

_._

_There are no words to describe the pain of the loss of a loved one, there is no "I'm sorry " to heal that wound, there is no time or place that can do so. Years may pass, many years and that pain may still be there forever._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Andrea's ghost**

**\- Los Angeles, California | February 1992 | 20 years ago -**

— Edward? — Anddie's voice reached his ears and, in the distance, he could hear her small, delicate steps. The Cullen mansion was dark at this hour.

Everyone was giving their condolences to Carlisle Cullen who was hugging his little four-year-old daughter as she cried for her dead mother.

— What are you doing here, Ann? — Edward asked turned his back to her.

Anddie wrinkled her nose, Edward only called her like that when he was upset with himself. She found him with his back to her, standing in front of the beautiful living room window, staring at nothing. She always found Edward attractive, an athletic boy with his messy hair but he was always polite and gentlemanly. She saw the tie that Edward had in his fist and sighed, making the decision to approach him. She stopped beside him, and, after an eternity, she laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

— I am so sorry for Elizabeth — she said in a whisper. Edward didn't answer. He continued to stare into nothingness as he put his hands into his trouser pockets.

— She and dad were going to get a divorce — said Edward after what seemed like hours.

Anddie looked at him carefully and then whispered an "I'm sorry".

— I told her that... — Edward's voice broke but he cleared his throat and started again. — I told her that... that she was bad for Alice.

Anddie forced him to turn around and hugged his waist. Edward was still stiff, not moving, but after a moment he surprised her when he hugged her tightly, sinking his face into her hair.

— She loved you Edward, she loved you very much.

Edward denied with his face still hidden in Anddie's neck and said:

— If she had loved us a little, she wouldn't have been running away with another man in her car when she died.

\- **Present day -**

Edward woke up with sweat pouring down his brow and looked around realizing that it was barely three o'clock in the morning. He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling of his room. He pressed his forehead and rubbed his eyes as another memory suddenly came over him.

**\- July 1995 -**

— When are you going to grow up, Edward?

Edward didn't look up from his computer even though it was Anddie talking to him.

— I'm talking to you, you idiot. Stop ignoring me. You know I hate it! — the girl screamed, forcing him to look up. Anddie looked furious, her cheeks were red, and her hands were clenched.

She was beautiful.

Beautiful and lovely.

— Esme is downstairs and no one's going to eat dinner unless the arrogant, self-centered asshole Edward Cullen comes down. You know she worked so hard at making dinner?

Edward slammed the laptop shut and took off his glasses. Then he got up and walked over to Anddie so fast she couldn't even notice.

When she was about to speak again he took her face with his hands and kissed her hard, as he had wanted to do since he discovered that he was a teenager with altered hormones and that Anddie, the only girl friend he had, was beautiful and he was madly in love with her.

\- **Present day -**

— Are you sure you're feeling all right, Edward?

Edward looked up from the papers he'd been staring at for two hours without reading them.

— No — he told Eleonora, who looked at him intently Edward left the papers on his desk and stood up pulling on his tie as he said — Today is not a good day. Cancel all the appointments of the afternoon and go home.

\- **May 1997 -**

— Why all the mystery, Edward? Are you going to tell me or not? — asked Anddie with her eyes covered by Edward's hands, who guided her through a huge drive-in cinema to the screen that said, "Marry me beautiful".

— Just wait, baby, don't be impatient.

He felt her roll her eyes and snort before saying:

— Are you talking to me about patience? You, Edward-the-most-impatient-man-on-the-planet?

Edward laughed and released his girlfriend by spinning her around so he could lose himself in her sky-colored eyes.

— I love you Anddie, and I want you to marry me.

\- **Present day -**

Edward hit the wheel of his car hard several times as the pain ate away at his heart. Twelve years had passed since he had set foot, in that place. Not even when it was the anniversary of her death did, he come to visit that cold place where he had buried his heart. A cold breeze made him squeeze his coat and walk to the grave he hadn't been to for too long.

\- **November 1999 -**

— You're pregnant, Anddie, about four weeks.

Their eyes shone with happiness but those of Dr. Christopher Slider looked at them with pity and sadness.

— What is it, doctor? — asked Edward, not quite sure.

Christopher, an old man with white hair and many wrinkles covering his eyes, stood up and said:

— You're sick Andrea, you can't have that baby.

\- **Present day -**

_**(Listen to "Two of Us" here, you're going to love the song and the effect)**_

Edward dropped on his knees, in front of the tombstone of who once was his wife. He caressed her name and involuntary tears rolled down his eyes.

— Hello, honey — he whispered in a broken voice, letting his heart for once in twelve years feel the weight of that pain that pierce his soul. — How are you, princess?

Many tears fell and his heart collapsed from the unbearable pain of loss filling it.

\- **February 2000 -**

— I'm not going to kill my son; Edward I'm not going to do it — screamed Anddie with tears in her eyes and the pain coursing through both of them.

— What am I gonna do without you, Anddie? What am I gonna do without my heart?

More tears fell from Andrea's eyes and she looked at him with all the love she had for him and then said:

— Live Edward, you have to live for both of us. You have to be happy, you have to smile, you have to be a father and mother. You have to love for the two of us.

— No! — shouted Edward, tossing the vase in front of him on a table. — You can't ask me to do that…

Anddie wiped his face and frowned at him before speaking.

— Promise me you'll do it, promise me that when the time comes, you'll live for both of us, promise me Edward.

— I will only do it if you promise to fight with your life for us — said Edward without stopping to see her Anddie nodded and answered:

— I promise, honey, now it's your turn.

\- **Present day -**

Edward struck the earth still weeping and said with a choked voice:

— You promised to fight for your life for us, you promised! How can you expect me to live without you? How!? — he screamed.

"_She's dead"_

_._

"_I'm sorry, son. It was impossible for her to survive"_

_._

"_Life goes on, don't stop"_

_._

"_Her heart couldn't take it"_

_._

"_Her last words were your name"_

_._

"_She was someone wonderful, an angel"_

_._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_

_._

There are no words to describe the pain of losing a loved one. There is no "I'm sorry" to heal that wound, there is no time or place that can do so. Years may go by, many years, and that pain may still be there forever.

He didn't know how he got home, the only thing he was conscious of was that small, delicate hands wiped away his tears until he fell asleep. His head was hurting too much and one hand was squeezing his. A sense of dejavu came over him.

He looked at his son's teacher there asleep with her hands clutched and intertwined.

"_Live Edward, you have to live for both of us. You have to be happy; you have to smile, you have to be a father and mother. You have to love for the two of us"_

"_Promise me you'll do it, promise me that when the time comes, you'll live for both of us, promise Edward"_

Was that what Anddie wanted to tell him?

Was it time to live for both of them?

Could he do it?

Bella sighed bringing him to reality and slowly opened her eyes and found Edward staring at her...

_**(If the song hasn't ended, stop it here**__**)**_

\- **Hours ago -**

Bella finished her class and smiled when Anthony approached her with Mark. The two of them were talking continuously.

— Hey Miss Swan! — Mark greeted her before leaving with the other kids for the bus that was taking them home.

— How was your day, champ? — asked Bella, stirring his hair.

A strange feeling filled her that night, so she stayed up until 10 pm. When she was about to go to sleep, her phone rang. It was Alice who, between babbling and sobbing, warned her that Edward was nowhere to be found.

Like a dejavu she found herself entering the Cullen mansion again late at night, ready for anything but seeing Edward come in full of mud with his lost and watery eyes.

She knew what Edward was feeling, she looked like that every time she visited Alec's grave. She sent Anthony to sleep and led Edward to his room, who, among incoherent whispers called for his dead wife. She saw him crying, comforted him and stayed there until he fell asleep.

Her chest tightened and she felt his pain with every tear, with every sob that escaped from his lips. But she wasn't going to put a name to the feeling that she didn't want for herself even though her conscience screamed at her.

She was falling in love with Edward. And she couldn't help it anymore...

* * *

Bella looked around. The beach she was on was beautiful, the wind was blowing with passive force and it was warm, in the distance, sitting on a rock, was Alec. Bella walked towards him, who smiled at her and extended his hand towards her.

— Hello Asterias — he said when their hands were together. Bella wanted to hold him tight and never let him go. She knew it was a dream, a dream from which she didn't want to wake up.

— Hello Prince — she answered, whispering nervously.

— I don't have much time, Asterias.

Bella closed her eyes and then lost herself in the arms of the only man she had ever fallen in love with.

— Are you going to be happy for me, Asterias?

Bella frowned at Alec and looked at him intently. He was still the handsome boy she had fallen in love with, the only difference now was that Alec was no longer hers, he was now an angel. Her angel.

— Edward's a good man — Bella looked at him wide-eyed and Alec laughed coolly. — Ti vedrò sempre dal cielo Asterias, sarai sempre il mio primo amore, l'unica differenza è che io non sono mai stato il tuo destino **(1)**

Slowly the fog of sleep dissolved, and she slowly opened her eyes to find two turquoise orbs looking at her full of hope.

* * *

**1) Ti vedrò sempre dal cielo Asterias, sarai sempre il mio primo amore, l'unica differenza è che io non sono mai stato il tuo destino: I'll** always watch you from heaven Asterias. You will always be my first love; the only difference is that I was never your destiny

* * *

Hi, this is a sad chapter, I know, but I want to share a few words the author wrote for this chapter:

"Hello, girls, good night, this was a very difficult chapter to write. Saying goodbye to someone you have really loved it's hard, I know it because I sadly lived it. I know that angel is up there, watching me from upstairs and not with me. He's sending people who love me and take care of me and this chapter is for thank him."

* * *

**Now, why the song? Well, it fit perfect with the chapter. Louis lost his mum on 2016 due to leukemia and last year he wrote her a song and released it to the world. Is a beautiful song whose chorus says:**

_**You once told me "don't give up, you can do it day by day"**_

_**And diamonds they don't turn to dust or fade away.**_

_**So I will keep you day and night, here until the day I die**_

_**I'll be living, one life for the Two of Us.**_

_**I will be the best of me, always keeping you next to me,**_

_**I'll be living, one life for the Two of Us.**_

**And if didn't make you cry, listen to it, but the acoustic version with the piano. Or the lyrics version. This song is incredible, and it really captures those feelings you have when you have lost someone you love, which happened to me this past March during the firsts days of quarantine and it really is weird when you realize that that person isn't here anymore. **

**But, let's move on from the sadness. In this chapter we followed Edward through his pain and the ending says it all. HOPE. That's the thing Bella and Edward need.**

**Again, I want to thank every each of you for your review: _Guest_, _queen cullen0527_, _joshuasmom131, motherbreatrice, Tate.L.N._**

** \- Guest: about your review, I'm human, my beta is a human too, we can make mistakes! I'm sorry if we used the word "him" when referring to Bella (which I don't think it happened but...), translating isn't easy, and it's even harder when is from Spanish to English. Again, we're humans and we can make mistakes.**

**Also, welcome to **_**kymmie, k80cue, Manu23, Twilight Sparkles Passion, Sammie79, ClosetReader **_**and _LdyPhantom_.**

**Did I make you cry with the chapter? Tell me on the "review" section! And see you on Monday (or Sunday!)**


	23. Anthony, the spy and the ogre (I)

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Anthony, the spy and the ogre (I)**

Slowly the fog of sleep dissolved, and she opened her eyes to find two turquoise orbs looking at her full of hope.

— Hello — whispered Edward, caressing Bella's face, who stood up away from his touch and answered:

— Hello.

"How should I behave?" Edward asked himself. He hadn't tried anything with a woman for 12 years.

After Anddie's death, he hadn't tried to rebuild his life, he had no reason to do so, he had become so engrossed in his work now he didn't know how to act, what to say or what to talk about. Would he and Bella have things in common?

He sighed in frustration

— I have things to do, it's Friday... — said Bella suddenly bringing him to reality.

— Yes, surely you have to get ready for a date — whispered Edward to himself and Bella pretended not to hear him since she thought her imagination might be playing a bad joke on her.

How could Edward be jealous of something he knew absolutely nothing about?

She ignored the thought before leaving the room. She had already met Jacob, and she had never liked to leave people in the lurch, so she would go on the date, even if she didn't feel like it.

* * *

— Why are you leaving so soon, Bella? — Anthony asked her again that morning, Bella smiled at him and stroked his rebellious hair.

— I have things to do honey — she answered quietly. Anthony crossed his arms and pouted his cheeks. Bella couldn't help hugging him and kissing his cheeks until she made him laugh.

— You're going out with that King Kong attempt? — Bella laughed at the nickname Anthony had given Jake. She walked up to her jealous little boy and bit his ribs saying:

— So, King Kong's attempt, huh? — Anthony tried to hold Bella's hands, but she tickled him and made him laugh out loud.

— I'm sorry, I'm sorry! — said Anthony but Bella hugged him, happy to see him laugh and filled his face with kisses. — Ugh! You drooled on me! — said Anthony laughing and hugging Bella who kissed him again and told him:

— You'll have to put up with my drooling forever — and she tickled him again. Anthony laughed even louder and then hugged her tightly saying:

— I will put up with you forever, mommy.

— I know baby, I know.

* * *

Anthony looked at his watch annoyingly and tried to concentrate on his task again. He hated thinking, or even imagining, Bella with his gym teacher. She couldn't go out with that King Kong attempt. He wanted to steal his mommy's attention and yet she was doing it.

* * *

Edward opened the door to his son's room, not knowing what he was doing, not when his son was also there, in that room where he had rarely entered. His son looked at him as if he were a thief or an intruder. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and said:

— I'm going to the office; Sue will be back later. Can you stay alone for a while? — Anthony nodded, not very convinced, and put the books he had in his hands on the little table on his desk.

— I'm going to... do my homework.

Edward turned to leave but his son's voice stopped him.

— Bella's going out with my gym teacher today.

— Yes. I heard about that. How... how do you feel about it? — His son inflated his cheeks and crossed his arms mumbling:

— He looks like a King Kong attempt. He is... is... very annoying, a show-off who thinks he can steal my... — Anthony stopped abruptly and scratched his neck nervously. — I just don't like him.

Edward nodded and left his son's room, straight to work or at least to try, as his son's teacher had snuck in on his thoughts, without asking permission.

* * *

Edward turned in his chair and made Eleonora stop her work.

— Can I know what's wrong with you? You're starting to make me dizzy — she said as she placed her tablet on the desk. Edward sighed and angrily asked:

— What do we have for today?

— Not much in fact — she replied by taking her tablet again and opening the electronic calendar, she continued. — You need to check the new program Young Gi Woo sent you. Then, if there is time, I would like you to help me with the details of the Christmas dinner the company is offering and this year we have to invite the new Irish partner: Laurent Ó' Hanny.

— I don't have time for a dinner, Eleonora. Christmas is not celebrated in my house — said Edward turning back in his chair. Eleonora shrugged her shoulders and said:

— Laurent, his wife, and son are going back to Ireland after the holidays. They are very traditional people Edward and I should remind you that it would be a party for your partners, even Young Gi Woo will come from Japan. We are not going to celebrate anything; we are going to give an incentive to the important partners.

Edward rubbed his forehead with his hands and mumbled in annoyance:

— Sue will take care of the dinner. Hire someone to help her and to clean up. You know how to organize a party I shouldn't be telling you Eleonora — Eleonora smiled but Edward stood up from his chair. — Cancel today's appointments and take care of the rest yourself.

— What will you do? — Eleonora asked with a scowl. Edward smiled and remembered how Bella had slept next to him that night full of sadness.

— Something stupid — he said before taking his jacket and the keys to his car to go out to look for his son because he had to stop Bella, that beautiful and sad woman, from going out with the King Kong attempt that his son hated.

Yes, that was the reason to stop that date.

* * *

Edward arrived at his home as if hell was chasing him. He went to his office, left his briefcase haphazardly and began to walk around frantically. How could he stop that damned date? He couldn't allow Bella to go out with that muscled man, he was probably on steroids to get that size, it wasn't natural.

No matter how much his head was spinning, he couldn't think of anything. Anthony knew Bella better than he did, she was his teacher after all. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and called himself stupid.

How could he not have thought of talking to his son before? He could try to make up an excuse to stop that date.

He rushed out of the office looking for Anthony.

* * *

— How do you stop a date? — Edward asked his son, who looked at him. His father was standing in his bedroom doorway. Anthony smiled openly and closed his arithmetic book saying:

— Technically we don't have to stop it, we can just be observers, observers who will stop King Kong attempt from kissing the girl.

Edward smiled and said:

— You have a plan.

Anthony went to his closet and pulled out a brand-new backpack.

— What are we supposed to do with that? — asked Edward, not quite convinced. Anthony smiled and opened the rucksack revealing its contents. There were two walkie-talkies, a cap, a string, and many jars of different sizes and colors.

— Where did you... Who gave you that? — asked Edward in shock. Anthony sighed and blushed, then muttered:

— Aunt Alice. It was her present for my ninth birthday.

— You've had it for three years — Edward said impressed. Anthony shrugged his shoulders and put everything back in his pack, saying calmly:

— I hadn't had a chance to use them.

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably and then said:

— Good. Now, where are we going? — Anthony smiled and asked:

— Do you know Dodger Stadium?

— Y…Yes — answered Edward in confusion. Anthony put on his backpack and walked past his father saying:

— Good. Because that's where we're going.

* * *

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had no idea why she was doing this. She looked at herself again and examined her clothes. A tight pair of jeans, sneakers, a white T-shirt, and her favorite jacket where of course she could hide her hands from any crazy attempts by Jake. The doorbell of his apartment rang. Bella sighed and said to herself for the fifth time that day:

— I can do this.

* * *

— Hey Bella — Jacob waved at her wearing a white T-shirt, with "Dodgers" written in blue, in the center of the T-shirt. He also wore a pair of tight jeans, sports shoes, and a blue cap with the Dodgers LA logo on it.

Bella smiled with her best smile or, at least, that's what she thought, and said:

— I'm just going to get my purse, wait for me here, okay?

Jake nodded and grimaced since Bella didn't invite him in, but he was going to go out with her and that was all that mattered.

Maybe, soon, he could see her apartment and other things about that beautiful and mysterious woman.

Bella took her purse and her gaze turned to her kitchen table where she and Edward had had a cup of coffee. An involuntary smile lit up her face, then the doubts made her return to reality.

What was she thinking? She scolded herself.

Edward still loved his wife Anddie. She had seen him cry for that beautiful, amazing woman who had been dead for 12 years. How could she compete with something like that?

She squeezed her purse and turned towards the door. She had to get Edward out of her head and Jacob could be of some use.

Yes, surely Jake would be of use, she repeated to herself.

* * *

— The Dodgers are the successors to a team formed in Brooklyn, New York, in the nineteenth century... — Jake continued to talk animatedly while Bella looked at the huge empty stadium, they were in. Jake had refused to go to the Hammer Museum arguing that the two of them were going to have fun in that stadium, the only detail being that Bella was waiting for the fun to begin.

— Ogre. King Kong and the princess just walked in on your left. Over — Edward frowned at the device in his hands and wondered if his son had really just called him an ogre. — Ogre. Are you there? Over.

Edward scolded himself mentally for what he was going to do and responded.

— Ogre here, I just saw the target. Over.

Anthony smiled and took the wave that his Uncle Emmett had given him for his last birthday.

This was going to be fun for sure.

— Well, let's get "Mission Anti-King Kong'' started. Over.

* * *

— Bella — Bella woke up from her thoughts and looked at Jake, who smiled at her and said:

— You're not listening to me, are you? — Bella blushed sorrowfully and responded by looking around:

— Well, it's hard not to be distracted by all this. I'm sorry, Jake.

— Don't worry, I know this can get boring for people who don't enjoy baseball as I do.

Bella smiled uncomfortably.

— Well, you said something about making a couple of pitches. Shall we?

Jake smiled openly and took Bella's hand, pulling it to run but something sticky hit Jacob's hand forcing him to let go.

— What the…?

Bella wanted to laugh but didn't. She bit the inside of her cheek and asked:

— Is something wrong? — Jacob denied in a daze and answered:

— It was just a damn bird that...

— Don't damn the birds, Jacob — said Bella seriously. Jake sighed in annoyance and pulled out a Dodger handkerchief, then Bella had to bite the inside of her cheek again.

God, how could anyone admire a baseball team so much? At that moment a worse thought crossed his mind. What if his underwear was from the Dodgers?

Ugh, no. Don't go there.

— Did you say anything? — Jacob asked, looking at her carefully. Bella quickly denied and cleared her throat, walking slowly towards the dark corridor that the players went through in every game. She tightened her jacket and stopped. It was dark, very, very dark.

— Hey, Bella, let's go — Jake called her from somewhere. Bella almost pouted and was even sure she heard a wolf howling in the dark.

— You don't think it's too dark? — she asked, scared. Jake laughed at her from somewhere in the tunnel and said:

— You're not scared, are you?

Bella denied as if Jake could see her and stepped into the dark tunnel.

— Ok. This isn't proving too difficult. Yes, I can do it, yes, I can...

A chill ran through her and she felt someone following her. She turned and tried to see in the darkness of the tunnel.

— Jake this is not funny at all — said Bella, but Jake's footsteps were no longer heard. — Jake? — she called him again. Someone or something passed by her and Bella jumped up and stopped it.

— Careful — said a voice that she instantly recognized as the voice of her dream.

— This isn't happening — said Bella in a whisper.

— Someone wants to kill you.

* * *

**Okay, Bella wasn't having fun with Jacob, but I was hahaha. This is a funny chapter, wait for part 2!**

**I know I should have updated on Monday, but I was so tired that I completely forgot. Also, my exams started that day so... yeah, my head is a mess right now xD. I don't finish my "harder" exams until the 17th, the other ones are just the Writing and Reading part of the English C2 course I'm taking this year (Yes, I'm not a native English speaker). Wish me luck! ****By the time I'm done with the exams, I'll have gone crazy from the mess in my head.**

**I didn't wanna leave behind all those people who leaved a review on the last chapter and I'm glad you liked the song :D**

_**sonogal, Guest 1, 2 & 3; Savage Rob, joshuasmom131, queen cullen0527, allrain, Analitica, motherbeatrice, **_

**Also, the new people: welcome!**

_**Trojanmom, allrain, **_

**See you on Friday!**

**PS: In case I don't remember to update, please, stalk me that day on Twitter or Facebook, you're free to do it hahaha**


	24. Anthony, the spy and the ogre (II)

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Anthony, the spy and the ogre** **(II)**

Bella ran with all her strength to the end of the tunnel and when she least thought of it, she had hit Jacob's back.

— Are you alright? — he asked.

Bella nodded nervously and turned to try to see inside the tunnel.

— Bella, what….?

Bella didn't look at Jacob. She just looked at the tunnel.

What was going on? Who wanted to hurt him? And above all, who was that man who was following her even in her dreams?

— Bella? — Bella hugged Jake, scared, and told him:

— Just, just don't leave me alone, please.

Jacob took advantage of this and put his arms around Bella's waist and pressed her, while behind a wall an ogre and a spy were pointing in their direction.

— We can't shoot them — said Anthony and Edward grunted in acceptance. — Bella would find out and then we'd be in big trouble.

Edward grunted again in the direction of his son, who laughed softly at the way his father was behaving.

Jacob and Bella approached the batting cage, as Jacob had been determined to teach Bella how to bat.

— Are you sure we can do this?

Jake smiled and waved his neck in the air, picked up a bat, and waved it with expert moves.

— We're here alone Bella, relax.

Bella looked around the empty stadium and said not too convinced:

— Sure…

— You should relax a little, Dad — said Anthony with a baseball ball in his hand.

— Do you know how to play? — Edward asked his son, who shrugged his shoulders and threw the ball into the machine behind them.

The machine was old, one of those machines that throw baseballs non-stop and that expert players hit. Anthony smiled openly and walked up to the machine.

— Help me.

Edward stood up and helped his son push the machine to the wall where they were hiding.

— This is going to be very funny — Anthony whispered, making his father smile at his son's cleverness.

— Jake, I'm not going to bat, really, I can't — Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed Bella's hand, luring her to the base.

— Listen, you just take the bat like this — said Jacob, putting it in her hands and touching them.

…

— Wait — said Anthony to Edward.

…

— Well now I'm going to throw the ball to you, right? — Bella denied saying:

— Jake… — but Jacob sighed and made her be quiet, and then he got behind her and pressed her to his body so that he could feel her as close as possible.

— Now… — said Jake, squeezing her tighter, so tight that Bella felt like throwing up — you move it like this — continued Jake, forcing her to swing the bat. Bella nodded and Jake left a kiss on her neck that made her want to hit him in...

— Wait — said Anthony again. Edward looked at his son annoyed and snarled at him, saying:

— That King Kong's attempt has his hands on her.

…

Jake walked away and took the ball in his hands, made a turn that Bella wanted to laugh at and then threw the ball.

…

— Now! — Anthony screamed. Edward activated the machine and it threw a ball hitting Jacob in the thigh making him fall.

Bella looked at the bat in her hands and then at Jacob lying on the ground not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Jake got up from the floor as if nothing had happened and said:

— It was beginner's luck.

He walked to the ball that almost broke his leg and took it carefully, made the same turn and threw it again.

— Now! — shouted Anthony. Edward pressed the button again and this time the ball that the machine shot hit Jacob in the stomach leaving him breathless.

….

Bella looked at the bat in her hands and then turned to Jacob, who was on the floor trying to get some air. She hadn't hit the ball, she was sure. So where did the ball, that hit Jacob, come from?

In a disguised way she looked around the stadium trying to see something, and, in the background, she could see a hair that she would recognize from thousands of miles away if she could see it. She smiled unconsciously and saw Jake rise from the stadium floor with grass on his face.

Okay, that was hilarious.

In all her life she had never had a date involving three people, the only question she had was who could Anthony be with? Was he alone? That made her want to walk over to him and, as she was about to do so, she stopped in her tracks. It was Edward she had seen, and Anthony was with him.

What were those two doing together?

— You're good, but you could not aim in my direction every time you bat — Bella looked at Jake carefully. She didn't know Anthony's intentions, or Edward's, but she was sure she wanted to know how far this would go.

— I'm sorry — she said to Jake, smiling openly. Jake sighed and said:

— One more time.

— Jake, I don't think that… — started to say Bella but Jake interrupted her by saying:

— What could happen?

— That's what I'm afraid of — whispered Bella in a worried voice.

Jake moved the ball and threw. Bella closed her eyes and heard a strange sound, then Jake moaned in pain and fell back to the floor.

— Are you alright, Jake? — Bella asked, throwing the bat on the ground and running in his direction. — Oh God, Oh God! — she said when she saw that his nose was bleeding.

— I'm fine — whispered Jake in a choked voice.

He stood up carefully from the stadium floor and stood still for a moment, then laughed out loud. Bella frowned a little frightened and took several steps back.

— Don't be frightened — said Jake calmly, and then he laughed out loud again. — You know? I've never had so many accidents on a date and it'll sound silly, but I think it's funny. — Bella denied a couple of times before giving him her hand to help him up.

— You hit your head hard — said Bella. Jake smiled and said as he stood up:

— I think I need a doctor — Bella nodded and helped him out of the stadium to the hospital.

Bella hated hospitals, she hated the smell of the ill in them, the spirit of death that walked among the people who were waiting for some news of their relatives, the sadness in the eyes of the people who prayed daily for their sick, she hated all that.

— Oh, hell — Jake's voice brought her from where her thoughts were leading her.

— Miss Swan, you can wait for your friend in the waiting room — said the doctor in discomfort.

Bella nodded, grateful that she could escape from that dreadful place, and she went out of the room where Jacob was being examined. Well, now she had to find something to do while she waited for Jake's nose to be cured.

She looked for a place to sit and managed to spot Edward's hair in the distance, as if he were hiding.

"Hmm, so they followed me here." Bella thought.

She walked, carefully, hiding behind some medical students until she got close to her two spies, who were "hiding" in one of the hospital corridors.

— Stop drawing so much attention, Dad — Anthony said with folded arms, looking annoyed and bored.

— Don't you think they took too long in that room already? — asked Edward shaking his left foot nervously. Anthony snorted and rolled his eyes saying:

— They are in a hospital room and they are not alone, the doctor is there with them.

— You're just teasing me, aren't you? The doctor may be friends with King Kong's attempt, and he may be helping him. Bella could be needing us at this very moment — emphasized Edward as he tried to get up.

— What I need right now is for you two to explain to me why you are following me.

The tone of voice Bella was using at the time only meant she was upset. Edward, or the cowardly ogre as Anthony would now call him, opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say.

— I'm... sorry? — whispered Anthony in question mode. Bella raised an eyebrow in Edward's direction and crossed her arms, tapping her right foot on the floor. Anthony struck his father in the ribs, drawing his attention. When Edward turned to see his son, he pointed to Bella.

Edward sighed and stood up, standing taller than Bella, who recoiled a little intimidated by the proximity.

— I'm not going to tell you that I'm sorry when I don't — Edward faced her, with a fortitude and confidence that he didn't feel. Suddenly a doctor approached where they were.

— Miss Swan, you may enter the room now. Mr. Black is waiting for you —with that, the doctor turned and left the way he had come.

Edward was divided, on one hand he thanked God that Bella couldn't continue to tease them, but on the other hand, he would rather she stay angry with them than have to go back to the room with that one.

Suddenly, Bella confronted them and said:

— This conversation isn't over. I won't let this go. Tomorrow I'm coming to your house and you better have a good reason for following me, otherwise you're going to see me angry and I assure you that you're not going to like it — Bella turned and went to the room where Jacob was.

Anthony and Edward had been stunned. They didn't expect Bella's burst of genius. She was always so sweet, gentle, although well, Edward still remembered the kick she had given him, so he didn't know what he was surprised about.

— We'd better start thinking about what we're going to tell her tomorrow, otherwise she's going to kill us, don't you think, Anthony? — Edward looked at his son as if he had all the answers. All Anthony could think about was keeping Bella from being angry with him. He loved her too much for her to leave, so he told his father:

— Dad, you're the adult, so think something up.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and turned to leave the hospital, thinking about what they would say tomorrow to appease her, because the truth could make her angrier.

— I'm sorry about all this — said Bella when Jake stopped in front of her apartment building.

— Don't worry, I'm fine, nothing else matters.

Bella looked at the entrance of the building and opened the car door to get out.

— Bells… — said Jake before Bella got out of the car.

— Yes? — Bella asked, looking at Jake intently. Jacob smiled at her and Bella thought it was funny because his nose looked like Rudolf's.

— Thanks for going out with me.

Bella didn't know why, but this time she was the one who kissed him on the cheek. Jake, despite his crazy attempts, had made her feel good and she had to thank him somehow. She knew she couldn't have a romantic relationship with him, but they could be friends.

— Thank you for everything too — she said before she got out of the car and watched it speed away.

When she turned, she hit the chest of someone scared? She backed up but stumbled and nearly fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but strong hands stopped her fall.

— I'm sorry, I didn't notice you — said a voice that Bella recognized. She opened her eyes and found herself with black eyes, looking at her with attention. Her body began to tremble with fear.

Frightened, Bella rejoined and let go of the stranger's grip without courtesy.

— I didn't see you either — said Bella walking towards her building.

— Well, I'm a little big, it's only natural that I look like a tree to you — said Dimitri following her.

Bella had never felt so nervous, yet she didn't show it. She smiled at the stranger with courtesy and said:

— I'm distracted — the blond man nodded and smiled, showing his white teeth. Bella turned and Dimitri made her stop in her tracks when he called her name.

— Isabella, keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer.

— Who…? — Bella turned immediately but the man was gone. He was gone. Nervously she entered her building as Dimitri watched her from the dark alley with his hand on a man's neck.

— Who sent you? — she asked in a whisper, with his sharp voice and a razor in his hands.

* * *

***Insert dramatical music here* Sorry! It's not my fault that the author loves drama and leaving us with intrigue.**

**Can you guess who should be studying for her college exams but instead is translating another chapter? Yes, me xD **

**And, as _Savage Rob _said: "That is the worst date ever" hahaha. I loved that comment! It made my day**

**Since I'm "talking" about comments, I wanna say thanks to every person who wrote one on the last chapter: _Savage Rob_, _queen cullen0527, Canyaceme_, _motherbeatrice, joshuasmom131_.**

**Also, welcome to _Canyaceme _and _leinchen_ to the story. I hope you like it :)**

**See you on Monday! (I have that chapter already translated, okay? I won't forget it again hahaha)**

**PS: Wish me luck with the exams!**


	25. Dimitri Manilov

**Chapter 24: Dimitri Manilov, the dark angel and the kiss**

**\- Russia, 1987 | 20 years ago -**

— This place is creepy — said a beautiful young brunette walking behind a nun, who shrugged her shoulders casually and said:

— It's a juvenile hall, Miss Dwyer.

The beautiful woman continued walking silently, with her black briefcase tightly clutched in her hand, down the dark corridor through which she was guided. It smelled wet and the lights flickered as if the place was abandoned or a haunted house.

— Where are all the boys? — she asked when the nun stopped in front of a thick, black door. The nun took out a key and turned around.

— Miss Dwyer, behind this door, are the next serial killers, professional thieves, scammers, and the best and baddest guys in Russian society. Are you sure you want to continue? -Renée frowned and sighed. She was always professional and loved what she did, so she nodded confidently, and the nun turned to open the black door.

There were dark cells, completely closed, with thick bars reaching up to the ceiling. Everything was grey, made of concrete. Everything smelled the same and even worse. The smell of dampness was everywhere.

— There are three brats locked up in each cell, and the ones at the end are the most dangerous. Some killed their mother, and some robbed a shop, but all, all are criminals — said the nun calling one of the guards who were in the corridors of that dark place. The guard nodded politely to the two women and Renée gave him a forced smile. — Guide her to the last cell, Phil, Manilov's.

The man nodded and turned his back on Renée, who followed him. Everything was so quiet that it frightened her; it was abnormal that in a place like that silence should reign, even more so if there were problem children locked up there. The guard stopped in the last cell and hit the bars with his truncheon, making them produce a strange noise.

— Manilov, the psychologist is here to see you.

The cell was dark, nothing could be seen at all, so it seemed to be empty. Renée heard a noise and then a few steps. A boy of about fifteen years came out of the darkness. He was tall, stocky, and thin, but that's not what made Renée retreat. No, she recoiled when she saw his black eyes, dark as his soul. His chest had a tattoo next to his heart in Chinese letters and his feet were chained.

— I… I'm Renée Dwyer and I'll be your psychologist for the next two weeks.

The boy smiled at him openly and Renée felt a chill.

— You can't be my psychologist, you're afraid of me — he said, taking a chair that Renée hadn't seen and sitting down without waiting for her to sit in a chair that the guard had left behind. The bars and more than five meters separated them.

— You're very observant — said Renée, taking a seat as well.

— Aren't you going to ask me what I did or why I'm here? — said the boy looking at her carefully. Renée opened the bag she had with her and took a book from it. She got up and walked with hesitant steps to the bars.

— If it's a bible or a religious book I don't want it — said the boy almost grunting.

Renée stopped, then sighed and with courage took another step to the bars. She put her hand in the one with the book and said:

— Have you read Sherlock Holmes, Dimitri? — the boy sighed and stood up. He walked to the bars, but the chains prevented him. He groaned and hit the ground and Renée smiled without realizing it. When he looked up and saw her smiling, for once in his life, he smiled sincerely too, without malice because that woman who was afraid of him had smiled at him sincerely too.

\- **Present day -**

— I'm not going to say it again, next time I ask you the question you won't have your eyes.

The man shivered and Dimitri tightened his neck a little more.

— I don't... I don't know, I... I just... I just receive orders — said the man with the strangled voice.

— From who? — Dimitri urged.

— From me — said Eleonora's voice behind his back. Dimitri squeezed the man's neck a little more and said:

— I told you the way to finish with the girl.

— I didn't send this inept man to finish her and I don't have to explain myself to you — snorted Eleonora. The man who Dimitri was holding by the neck began to turn blue, so Dimitri let him fall to the ground.

— You refused to do the job, Dimitri, there are many in the street who will do it without hesitation.

— Are you telling me you're going to kill that girl?

Eleonora turned smiling and said, with her eyes on Bella's building:

— Edward is going to hate her first.

\- **Russia **| **Second psychological session -**

Renée turned the page on her book and that was all Dimitri could take.

— Aren't you going to ask me anything? — he asked grunting. Renée closed her book and took off her glasses, saying softly:

— Have you read the book? — Dimitri frowned and then answered.

— Yes.

Renée nodded and asked:

— Is it good? — Dimitri frowned even more confusedly and answered:

— Sherlock is a genius.

Renée smiled and nodded, then put her glasses back on and went back to her reading.

The days with Renée were always like that, little comments and then silence, a silence that Dimitri began to like and yearn for.

— Your tattoo, what does it mean? — Renée asked that afternoon, looking at it carefully. Dimitri's eyes darkened with sadness and after what seemed a long time Renée said — I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...

— One last time — said Dimitri interrupting her, and then continued — My mother said it all the time. She had a lot of optimism, faith in second chances. Unfortunately, she didn't have it when my father killed her in one of his drunken sprees.

Renée gasped when she heard that and didn't know what to say. Dimitri instead smiled and hid in the dark. Renée thought he had gone but he came back with something fine in his hands. It was a necklace, a beautiful and delicate necklace with a star.

— This is the only thing I have left of her — Renée stood up and went over to the gates, taking the delicate necklace in her hands.

— It's beautiful.

Dimitri smiled and said:

— And now I want to give it to you.

— You know I can't… — started to say Renée, but Dimitri interrupted her saying:

— Let me do something good one last time. That necklace was never mine.

Renée took the necklace and put it around her neck.

— See? — said Dimitri when she was already wearing it. — That necklace was never mine.

And that was the last time Dimitri Manilov felt his heart full of peace and happiness. Renée didn't come back but sent him a letter that said:

_Dear Dmitri:_

_There's no way to say goodbye to someone. I'm not the kind of person who says goodbye. If you ask me, I admire your mother, may she rest in peace. She didn't believe in one last time, she believed in second, third, and many more opportunities that we can have in life. I've spoken to the prosecutor handling your case and I've given my report to the state. This letter only announces what will happen soon, I hope. You will be released and have the right to live one last time. Freedom is a right but it's also a responsibility. Take care of her and take care of yourself._

_Farewell._

_Renée Dwyer_

\- **Present day **-

Bella opened the door to her apartment and closed it with all the locks she could. She walked over to her phone and did something she didn't think she'd have to do. With her laptop, she tapped her phones with the security program that Edward Cullen himself had brought to London a few weeks ago.

.

.

— Do you have any idea what you're saying to me, Isabella? — Jason Jenks said from the other side of her phone.

— I know, Godfather, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner — said Bella opening her email on her laptop.

— Do you suspect someone? — Jason asked, worried. Bella sighed and then answered.

— That's the thing, Godfather, there's no one to distrust.

— If there was no one to distrust, this wouldn't be happening to you — Jason scolded her. Bella closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

— I'll be more attentive — she said in a whisper.

— You can still let me protect you.

Bella denied a few hundred times, saying:

— I won't let two of your gorillas follow me all the time making me look like the president.

Jason Jenks' fresh laugh was heard over the phone and he said:

— They're not my gorillas. This company is practically yours Isabella but I'm not going to insist on the same thing. Listen to me and just take care of yourself, okay?

— I promise — whispered Bella with a bad feeling in her heart.

* * *

— Edward, your son's teacher wants to see you — said Eleonora with her teeth clenched.

Edward looked up from his laptop and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He had been waiting for Bella to arrive but at least he wanted Anthony to be present. Anthony would surely succeed in reassuring Bella, while he would do the opposite. Unfortunately, the imp **(1) **had run off with his godmother when she arrived.

Coward.

— Eleonora, I need you to bring Laurent Ing's contracts. And Apple's signed permits — Eleonora clenched her fists. She hadn't even reviewed those contracts. She wanted to hit Edward, but she held back and said:

— Those contracts are in the company. I haven't had a lawyer look at them yet.

Edward leaned back in his chair and said:

— It's your job to get a lawyer to do it, Eleonora. You are supposed to be my assistant and those contracts have to be ready for tomorrow's dinner.

Eleonora nodded and put on her sad face, saying:

— I'm sorry — Edward nodded, and Eleonora turned to leave but Edward's voice stopped her.

— Please show Miss Swan in.

— Of course — said Eleonora, clenching her fists until she hurt her palms.

* * *

Bella looked up from her book when the door to Edward's study opened. It was time to face him, and she didn't have the courage to do it. She focused on the strange way Eleonora was looking at her. That woman gave her chills.

She was beautiful, too beautiful, and cold. Her blue eyes looked at her strangely.

— Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen is waiting for you — Bella got up, grabbed her purse, and smiled at Eleonora, saying:

— Thank you.

When Bella turned around Eleonora took the letter opener that was on her desk and turned furiously in her direction, but Bella had already entered. She squeezed the letter opener and nailed it to her desk, then she walked out of that mansion.

Bella entered the office leaving behind her nerves and willing these two to give her a very good explanation. Although deep down, and she would never admit it, she had loved to have them follow her and try to boycott the date.

As soon as she walked in, she realized that Edward was alone, so she was straightforward:

— Where's Anthony? The conversation we're having is for him to be present as well.

Edward looked at her for a long time, sitting in his chair behind the desk, and although nothing seemed to make him nervous and he was completely calm, inside he was pulling his hair out. Well, he had no choice but to face the consequences.

ALONE.

— Rosalie came to see him, and Anthony took the opportunity to escape. So I think we're gonna have to talk about it, just you and me. We'd better leave Anthony out of it. He's just a kid.

Edward meant that, after all, he's his son and although he was the criminal mind behind it all, he was still a child and he would protect him from Bella's fury.

— Well, can you tell me what you and Anthony were doing at Dodger Stadium yesterday? — Bella asked, still showing her anger, although deep down she had been moved by Edward's taking the blame off Anthony when she was sure the little boy had had a lot to do with it.

— Well... so... Anthony and I, we were bored yesterday, and decided we could go see the stadium. We've never been there together so we thought it would be a good day to go and see it.

A drop of sweat ran down Edward's temple because although he had had all day to plan a strategy to follow, he had gone blank**. (2)**

— And you suddenly decided to take aim at Jacob?

This was the part that had bothered Bella the most, but she couldn't deny that she had also had a lot of fun.

— And how do you know it was us who did that to Jacob? Maybe it was you, who in your rookie aim, hit him. You don't want to blame us for your marksmanship. Besides, how could we have hit him from where we were? It's not like we have a ball peeler to...

Edward swallowed thick. He had accidentally told Bella exactly how they had done it. He looked Bella in the face and saw her raise an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

Shit!

He had been caught because of his loudmouth. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, no. He had to tell everything.

He got up and walked around the desk so he could face her. He would use his height to try to face her, even though her anger was making him shrink.

— Okay, yeah. It was us. But how can you think of going out with that, that, that mammoth, King Kong's attempt, since all he wants is to be able to have you in his bed?

Since trying to explain himself was going so badly, Edward thought it best to try to divert some attention and also to find out why the hell she had gone out with _that one_.

— Edward! Jacob is a friend, and whether I want to go out with him or not is up to me. It neither goes nor comes to you. **(3) **Is that clear to you? I'm old enough to decide who I want to go out with or not.

Bella had been caught totally off guard by the change in topic, leaving her both stunned and angry.

What right did he have to demand that she went out with anyone? It's not like he was her father, he wasn't her partner either.

Meanwhile, in the heat of the discussion, the two had been getting closer and closer, until they were only a few inches away from each other.

— I don't want you dating him. Not with him, not with anyone else.

— And why is that?

— Because I want you for myself.

After saying that Edward took her face with both hands and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**1) Imp: Here I originally used "dwarf", as it's a direct translation from Spanish. I don't know you guys, but here in my country we use those words when referring someone small or a child like Anthony (even Alice sometimes!). We use the word "enano" meaning: 1. That is very small in its kind. 2. Loving or derogatory name to address the children. 3. A person who is smaller than normal height. **

**2) Had gone blank: is an expression that we use very often. Is like saying that you have gone out of ideas. I think in English you say something like "blank out" (that's what I found on Wordreference)**

**3) It neither goes nor comes to you: it's an expression very used here. It means that **_**it**_** (the situation) is not important for the other person; you don't want that person to be involved (you can say it in first person too, it has the same meaning). An English synonym, (searched everywhere on the web) could be "it's none of your business" or "it's nothing to do with you". But, at the end it means that Edward shouldn't have opinion on whether Bella dates Jacob or not. The Spanish expression is **_**Ni te va ni te viene **_**(in 2nd person) or **_**Ni me va ni me viene **_**(1st person).**

* * *

**I could name this chapter as: **_**Clara trying to translate and explain Spanish expressions that don't make sense in English**_** hahaha. Do you like when I teach you some Spanish?**

**I loved writing and reading this chapter. It has drama, fun and romance! AND WE HAD A KISS!**

**I've read every single of your reviews and I just wanted to say THANK YOU, you guys are so sweet! I have last exam this Wednesday so let's hope your good luck arrives on time ;)**

**Also, welcome to _Danny_ to this story! I hope you're enjoying it ;)**

**I didn't forget about you, my dear people who leave reviews: _sonogal_ (I just read yours hahaha), _motherbeatrice_, _joshuasmom131, ma min _(welcome too!), _queen cullen0527_ and_ Savage Rob._**

**PS: Did you know we hit 150 reviews today!? Like... WHAT!? I remember weeks ago celebrate 50 reviews hahaha. I love you guys!**


	26. The shadows of the past

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 25**: **The shadows of the past**

Bella froze. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. But slowly she responded to the kiss. A kiss that, without even knowing it, she desired from the depths of her heart.

Edward's joy at realizing that Bella was not pushing him away, but was kissing him back, was immeasurable. He let himself be carried away by that kiss, which both seemed to yearn for deeply.

Bella felt her heart beating so fast, she could hear it in her ears. How, if she was arguing with Edward, was she suddenly kissing him? All she knew, at that moment, was that she wanted that kiss to never end.

* * *

Anthony smiled openly when his aunt opened the door of the Cullen mansion for him.

— I'm the gentleman — he said with his hands full of bags.

— I'm less loaded, honey — whispered Rosalie, happy that she and her nephew could finally spend time together. She had learned that Anthony was a very mature and intelligent child. With him, she could talk about things he could easily understand.

— So I have to dress up as a penguin for this party? — asked Anthony in annoyance, leaving the bags at the foot of the stairs. Rosalie smiled and twisted his hair, telling him:

— You'll look beautiful, honey, I'm sure. There will be children...

— Spoiled, showing off the expensive new toys they got for Christmas — she was interrupted by Anthony crossing his arms. Rosalie laughed openly and said annoyingly to her nephew:

— Then you are a spoiled child too, because we all fill you with expensive gifts.

Anthony frowned and replied:

— I don't ask for them.

Rosalie felt her nephew's sadness and wanted to kick Edward at that moment, so she tried to distract him.

— Well, if you prefer, we can do something different for Christmas, just let me know.

Anthony shrugged casually and Rosalie said goodbye to him with a kiss on the cheek.

— Tell your father we've arrived — Anthony nodded and walked to the studio. He opened the door and then he saw them.

It was... It was his father kissing Bella. His eyes opened like saucers. They hadn't heard him come in, they seemed so engrossed in the kiss that they didn't hear them.

He walked back, not wanting to interrupt them, but he hit the door making them both turn to see him.

"Ok, this is awkward" he thought.

He felt his cheeks warm and blushed.

— I... I... I don't... — Anthony cleared his throat and tried to talk again. — I'm sorry, I came in without knocking.

— Anthony… — started to say Bella but then stopped, what could she say? She had no idea how to explain the fact that Edward was kissing her and neither did Edward.

**\- Los Angeles** | **May 1996 -**

Laughter distracted him from his work, that day he had to stay home because of the unjustified absence of his inept assistant, his wife had to go to a shopping centre with her friends and…. "Where do those laughs come from?" He grunted and slammed the door of his studio.

His daughter, his precious treasure, was laughing with a child who looked at her adoringly. They both stood up when they heard the door slam and Anddie blushed, saying in amazement, as she ran to embrace him excitedly:

— Dad! I didn't know you were home! — he lifted his daughter into his arms happily. She was an exact copy of him, only she was a woman, a very beautiful woman whom the imp in front of her looked at with adoration. He wanted to grunt but he didn't because it would scare his little princess, so he just smiled and responded:

— Evelin has fallen ill, and I've had to take a forced vacation.

Anddie kissed his father on the cheek and turned around.

— Dad, I want you to meet Edward Cullen. Edward, this is James Davis, my father.

The boy approached him cautiously and James had to take several steps back, as he was facing the only son of Elizabeth Masen and Carlisle Cullen.

**\- Present day -**

— Sir? — asked Carl drawing his attention.

James put aside the papers he was reading. It was amazing how, after so long, he had in his hands the power, the same power Carlisle Cullen once had over his pharmaceutical company, the power to sink it or to lift it. He looked at his only trusted man and said:

— Let's go to that company. It's time for us to meet Eleonora Dinkley.

Eleonora walked like she would every day to her office. She had in her hands the copies of the contracts she had to review. She walked without looking anywhere, very focused on the papers she had to look at before her boss realized what she had in her hands. She entered her office quietly but noticed that someone was there.

A tall, stocky man with straight, jet-black hair, but some gray could be seen, and with an eye color of a strange green, which Eleonora found very familiar. He was dressed in an immaculate manner. A three-piece black suit, made to measure, a white shirt and a black tie. He also wore a very elegant cane. This man was sitting quietly in his chair. She tensed up automatically. She did not know who this man was, and it was always better to attack than to ask, so she was preparing to go to the man when he spoke.

— There is something I have, and you don't, child.

Eleonora stopped in her tracks. Who could that man be? She looked at him from his head to where the desk revealed him. She crossed her arms and gave him a look of "you're not important enough to clean the floor where I walk".

— What could I possibly want from an old man like you?

James smiled. He knew he had her attention and that's what he needed. He had thoroughly researched "Irina Klein" or "Eleonora Dinkley" as she now called herself. He knew what kind of woman he was dealing with, so he knew he had to be very careful about what he did or said.

She was dangerous and she didn't mind taking off, people who bothered her or she thought would be a nuisance, out of the way.

— I know how to destroy Edward Cullen; I know how to sink him into his own hell — Eleonora smiled and walked up to James. James knew he had to get up from the chair he was sitting in, so he did so, circled the table and sat in the chair in front of the one he was sitting in and that Eleonora was now sitting in. She turned the chair around and said:

— Continue.

— Before we even start, I have a condition — said James. Eleonora raised her eyebrows waiting for the old man to speak. — Don't touch my grandson.

Eleonora nodded. Now she knew the old man's weakness and that didn't make him her ally, it made him her subject.

— And who is your grandson? — Eleonora was starting to get exasperated. She didn't like being uninformed, but this old man had caught her off guard and above all, not knowing who he was. Although, because of his stupidity, she already had an advantage over him.

James had raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a mocking gesture and said:

— You're not very well informed and you've been working here for 12 years. Besides, you met my daughter. My grandson is Anthony Cullen and Anddie's son.

Eleonora was furious. Who did this little squirt think he was to make fun of her? Still, her face didn't show the anger she felt. She made a great effort to calm down, smiled and told the old man:

— Okay, I don't touch the brat... and? — she said, still with a smile on her face.

James took out a folder and left it on the desk, then he stood up and said, putting his hands on the table:

— One more thing, girl. You don't want to get too smart with me, because I can make your whole world fall apart — James was staring into Eleonora's eyes, implying that he was not someone to be trifled with. — In the folder are some promissory notes signed by Carlisle Cullen for a debt that was never paid. As you know, Edward bought his father's company several years ago, so now that debt is his.

And, with those last words, James took a meaningful look at Eleonora and headed for the door.

— If you have any questions, call me. I left a card with my number on it. See you, girl — Eleonora saw him leaving her office. She snorted with exasperation. That man thought he was so smart, coming here as if the world was his, but it wasn't him, it was Eleonora's.

She would get everything she had wanted for years. She knew she had to destroy Edward so that when he was in his misery, she would be the only one left to carry on, no one else. He would be hers.

For now, the most pressing need was to find out who this James really was. To find out all the information about him. His strengths and the rest of his weaknesses, since she already knew one of them. The brat.

* * *

Anthony ran out of his father's office. He never would have thought he'd find his father kissing Bella, his Bella. When he got to his room, he locked it so no one would interrupt him. He wanted to think.

But what could he think?

He didn't know what to make of this situation. His father wanted to take _his_ Bella away from him.

HIS MOM.

Anthony started walking around his room, repeating the idea all the time, but as he calmed down, he started to see it from another point of view.

If his dad was with Bella, she would never leave, and she could be his real mom. He loved that idea. He could finally have his mom with him. Because if his dad and Bella were together, there would be no reason for her not to live in the house... And so he kept fantasizing when a few knocks interrupted his musings.

— Yes?

— Can I come in? — it was his father.

Edward was on the other side of the door, compulsively running his hand through his hair. What could he say to his son? While he was thinking about all that, his son gave him permission to enter.

He saw that Anthony was standing by his bed, so he went over to it to sit down. He looked at his son, who was looking back at him with a cautious, expectant expression. So he decided to talk.

— I think I owe you an explanation — he said to his son. He waited to hear what his father had to say, but his impatience was greater than his caution, so he quickly let go:

— Are you and Bella dating? — The question Anthony asked left Edward unsettled. " Were they dating?" After that kiss, what could he think? Bella had given it back to him, of that there was no doubt, but he would have to talk to her first. Edward got up and responded nervously, feeling his ears warm.

— No son, she and I are not dating — he replied with disappointment. He walked to the door of the room and opened it. Feeling short of breath, he turned to his son and said: — I like Bella. Very much. And I wish she and I had something. A relationship. If that doesn't bother you, of course.

Edward knew that whoever was with him had to accept Anthony, and vice versa. Meanwhile, Anthony was on the verge of jumping for joy. All he needed was for his mommy to agree to be with his dad. He put on an indifferent face, so that his father wouldn't find out how much he wanted them to be together, and told him:

— It's your life, and I like Bella very much. If you want to be together, that's fine with me.

After saying that, Anthony was thinking about how to talk to his mommy so she wouldn't hinder his daddy. They had to be together. They looked so good and he wanted Bella to be his real mother.

Edward left the room much calmer and went to the office to see if Bella hadn't left.

* * *

Bella had stayed at the door of Edward's office, waiting to see if any of them came out and could talk. The truth is, she didn't even know what to think. She had come to ask for explanations and ended up kissing Edward.

What a mess had formed!

And now what would she say to her little Mozart? She liked Edward very much, and it was about time she ventured into life, but she didn't want her relationship with Anthony to be ruined. She had to talk to him.

As she was about to leave the office, she saw Edward approach her.

— Did you talk to Anthony? — Bella was very impatient. More than impatient, she was worried.

— I did talk to him.

— What did he say? What did you say? How did he take it? Is he angry? He doesn't want...?

— Stop — Edward cut it off.

She had said so many questions in such a short time, that she surely hadn't breathed.

— Anthony's fine and he's not angry — he walked up to her, grabbed her face with both hands, leaving her face just a few inches away — and if you accept me, I'd like to start something with you.

Bella looked into those deep turquoise eyes. In answer to his question, she kissed him.

* * *

**YAY! THEY'RE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER! And, as my dear friend (the author) said: The beginning of a romance is the beginning of memories that can one day be wonderful.**

**Drama is about to get real...**

**Welcome to _snapdrag_, _dasiejo, scixy, rcjr3905, ejacksonives12, petmom1213, Glendann, Barbara29 _to the story!**

**I didn't forget about you _motherbeatrice_, _sonogal, Canyaceme, allrain, queen cullen0527, joshuasmom131, angie671, marlane, and Analitica; _thank you for your reviews!**

**PS: Forget about Eleonora a bit hahahaha**

**PS2: My exam went pretty well. Thanks for the good luck!**

**See you on Friday!**


	27. Alec's second life

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Alec's second life**

— Is that a yes!? — Edward asked, making her smile, still on her lips. He smiled as well and left one more kiss before he walked away from her. Bella couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She felt happy and Alec was smiling at her from the sky.

— Yes — she whispered, feeling her cheeks warm, and then she repeated it again. — Yes!

Edward smiled openly and walked over to her, lifting her into the air. Bella laughed happily, hugging Edward. Her heart was beating so fast and her face hurt from smiling so much. She did not know what she was doing and was afraid, afraid of losing her new family, because now she had a beautiful family.

— Now you _are_ dating — said Anthony surprisingly, happy to see his mother hugging Edward.

Bella blushed and walked away from Edward, who cleared his throat nervously. Then, too, he lifted his son into the air, for he was happy and nothing, and no one was going to ruin him.

* * *

Eleonora closed the door, taking care that none of the three of them heard her. When she was out, the anger took hold of her. This couldn't be happening to her. Her plans could not be failing her so much. The rat was now more than just a hindrance in her way, it was a damn problem that she had to take care of now.

— Why can't I finish you off? — she grunted, throwing the papers from her desk onto the floor.

— What do you have that I don't have? — she said, nailing the letter opener to her desk several times.

I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you and have so much fun doing it!

Said breathlessly, then laughed out loud:

— It will be as easy to get rid of you, as easy as it was with the dead fly.

She got up from her desk and walked out of there smiling.

* * *

Bella walked around the mall trying to find the perfect gift for her little Mozart. An antique shop caught her eye. A lady, with white hair, smiled as she cleaned the counter. Bella walked into the tent and the woman looked up still smiling.

— Can I help you with something, dear?

Bella frowned. The lady's kind voice became known to her, but no matter how much she thought about it, she did not know who she was.

— I'm looking for a gift for a boy, I want something special.

The lady smiled at her again and Bella approached her asking:

— Excuse me, do I know you?

The lady came out from the counter and said:

— The world is like a handkerchief, Miss Swan — Bella stepped back without understanding yet and the old woman came forward. — I'm the one who sold the piano to your mother too many years ago. I'm Lena Ivanov.

Bella smiled a bit frightened and said:

— Well, you're a long way from London — Lena shrugged casually and said:

— I'm just visiting my son and grandchildren, they say it's good to change environments from time to time. We were talking about a special gift for a boy. Please follow me.

Bella followed Lena behind the counter. She opened a door and entered a room, where three children were playing happily with water guns.

— Oh! Don't throw water on me here, you young men, you'll get all wet! — shouted Lena, with her hands on her head.

— Nanny! —they shouted in unison. Lena smiled openly and waved to them. The kids understood and left, leaving Bella alone with the lady, who opened a suitcase and turned around smiling with a box in her hands.

— I have the perfect gift for your boy.

* * *

Bella made her way through the party guests. The mansion looked different, it looked more cheerful. There were beautifully decorated tables, a dance floor, and musicians playing happy Christmas tunes. In the distance, Anthony politely greeted the guests with his father Edward. A chill ran through her and on impulse she brought her hands to her lips smiling like a teenager.

Anthony looked up bored from everyone in that room telling him that he looked handsome in a tuxedo and that he was a very polite boy. He had always hated hypocritical people and there were many in that room.

— Bored? — said a sweet voice that made him really smile.

— A little — answered Anthony quickly, turning to hug his mother. Bella received it gladly and with a smile.

— It's very nice to see an adult hug a child like that — said Eleonora, with a cold smile on her face, in a mischievous way, and then continued. — Anthony, you look good.

Anthony nodded politely and responded:

— Thank you very much, Miss Dinkley.

— Oh, honey, call me Eleonora — said this one with feigned tranquility.

Anthony nodded and took Bella's hand, saying, to get away from the evil heron:

— Come, Bella, I think I saw daddy over here. Let's go — Bella nodded and smiled at Eleonora, waving politely.

— Miss Dinkley.

— Miss Swan — she replied in a whisper that frightened Bella. Eleonora smiled even more and continued. — It's always nice to see you again.

Bella smiled and Anthony pulled her hand away from the heron. When Bella looked up, she stood still looking straight ahead, her breathing became altered and she took several steps backwards.

— Bella? — she heard Anthony say, but Bella couldn't stop seeing the woman who was just a few steps away from her. The blonde turned her gaze for some reason and her eyes met Bella's.

**\- London **| **May 2004 -**

The laughter grew louder as she walked down the aisle.

— I can't believe you're here — she heard her boyfriend's euphoric voice and her heart imagined the worst. Alec couldn't be cheating on her, she had to see it with her own eyes.

— Well, Daniel screamed his head off when I told him I was coming back from Ireland for a while, but he can't boss me around, and you know it — said a thin voice with a strange accent.

— God, I can't imagine Dad's face when he sees you — Alec replied. The girl laughed and imitated a man's voice.

— "What the hell is going on in that head of yours, Jane?"

— "Ireland is a chance of life greater than London" — they both said in unison. Bella walked up to where the voices were coming from and Alec had a tight grip on a blonde, short but beautiful girl.

— Bella! — exclaimed a surprised Alec, releasing the girl. Bella looked at him and the girl turned around with a big smile.

— So you are the world-famous Bella — said the girl, surprising her with a hug. — I'm Jane, this fool's cousin — she said, pointing to Alec and making Bella's heart beat happily again.

**\- Present day -**

Bella saw Jane approach her and automatically her eyes filled with tears. Jane smiled with her crystalline eyes too and opened her arms.

— God, Bella — said Jane, holding her tightly with her body trembling with tears. Bella hugged her back and laughed, crying too.

— You look beautiful — that was all Bella could say at the time. Jane let go and said, looking at her simple black dress:

— Oh honey you look more than beautiful.

The two laughed openly and hugged each other again in excitement.

— Well, I don't think introductions will be necessary — said a man's foreign voice. Jane turned around smiling openly and said hanging from her shoulders:

— Honey, this is Isabella, my cousin Alec's fiancée.

The man opened his gray eyes with understanding and said:

— I'm very sorry for your loss, I'm Laurent O'Hanny — Bella smiled and nodded politely, accustomed to such words.

— Am I interrupting? — said Edward behind them, looking at them intently. Bella blushed when Edward put a hand on her waist and kissed her cheek saying — Hi, honey.

— Hi… — Bella whispered seeing him nervous.

— Laurent, I'm so glad you're here — Edward said politely. Laurent smiled and said:

— My wife has decided to stay for the party. I was just about to come and get you to say goodbye.

Edward smiled at Jane and said:

— Well, then I have to thank you, ma'am.

Jane smiled uncomfortably and Bella knew it because she knew her too well, but a little boy bumped into Bella and caught everyone's attention.

— Oh, I'm sorry — he said with a smile. Bella looked at him and then turned to Jane, who smiled and said without stopping to look at her son:

— I know.

Bella opened her eyes wide. The boy was just like Alec. He had his beautiful sky-colored eyes and his smile, his nose, his hair. It was Alec, he was her prince.

— Alec this is Isabella. Isabella, this is Alec, my son — said Jane smiling at her son and bowing to him. Alec, the beautiful little Alec, smiled at her and held out his hand with his rosy cheeks.

— I'm Alec Laurent O'Hanny. I'm glad to meet you.

Bella laughed unavoidably, for the child was too much like her late boyfriend, and with her voice broken by the involuntary tears that were stuck in her chest, she bent down at the child's height to caress his face.

— Hello, darling, has anyone ever told you how handsome you are? — she whispered to him without being able to stop seeing him. A tear slipped down her left eye and Bella quickly wiped it away, before getting up and hugging Jane again. The boy pulled up his father's pants and told him:

— Look, Daddy, I conquered a girl.

They all laughed at the same time and Bella looked at him with an adoration that made Anthony jealous and try to get away from there, but Bella looked at him and said:

— Anthony, why don't you play us something?

Anthony stopped and looked at Bella, who smiled openly at Jane.

— He's Mozart, my little Mozart.

Anthony blushed but smiled at the pride Bella showed in saying that and Edward said proudly and happily too:

— Yeah, Anthony, why don't you play us something, son?

Anthony walked to the piano and took off the lid, warmed up, drawing the attention of all the guests and began to play a Christmas tune that made them all laugh. Bella looked at little Alec and Anthony in an alternative way.

Looking closely at the little boy, she could see some small differences with her fiancé, but it was basically him.

Alec had returned to have the life that had been cut short. With a mother like Jane, she had no doubt that he would be a happy child, a child as happy as Alec used to be.

Bella felt euphoric because where there had been a loss before, where there had been an empty place, a small one identical to the previous one had been filled. She hoped that when he was older he would have the same fortitude and goodness that characterized Alec. There was no doubt in her mind.

Now, after feeling at peace, she turned her gaze to her little boy, who was playing with total concentration. She noticed that Anthony was casting little glances around, nervously, but he wouldn't stop playing.

And it was true, Anthony did nothing but cast glances at Bella and his father, who were together.

For a moment, he had been jealous of that little boy, but he quickly dismissed that feeling, as his mother looked at him as she always did, with much love. And now she was standing next to his father, watching him play. And besides, his father had asked him to play.

He couldn't be happier. This Christmas was going to be special, there was no doubt about it. He could finally have the family he always wanted and it all started there.

But not everything is happiness, the door opened and James Davis came in. When everyone turned around, Edward came to the door, furious to see that man there, but Rosalie got there first.

— Dad? — she said, making Edward stop and turn to look at her.

* * *

**Oops… Don't kill me please hahaha. I wanted to kill my dear friend when I read this again. For now, we have that Edward and Bella are finally dating and things are starting to get more dramatic…**

**So, I don't know if you noticed, but I corrected all the firsts chapters I published back when I didn't have a beta hahaha. I think all the mistakes are gone, thanks for telling me about them!**

**And, talking about telling things, thank you for your reviews _Tulips at Twilight_, _queen cullen0527, tlwatkins, angie671 _and _VryUnique _(I've read all of them, I hope you had fun having a marathon!)**

**Of course, welcome to _sblack814, TwimomJen_, _VryUnique_ and_ tlwatkins. _I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**PS: I wanted to share my happiness 'cause t****his chapter had 0 mistakes hahaha, exams are over and I'm getting better at translating chapters!**


	28. Anthony's intelligence

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Anthony's intelligence**

Edward stood there, unable to take his eyes off Rosalie, who covered her mouth when she discovered what she had said. Bella, who was only a few steps away, looked at her with her eyes wide open and then watched the man who was using a golden cane.

— Edward, I… — began to say Rosalie. Edward raised his hand to silence her and then he looked at James who smiled at him and said:

— Edward Cullen… — Edward came up to him and mumbled, furious to see the man there:

— What are you doing here?

James smiled and answered, leaving his coat in Rosalie's hands as if she were a servant:

— It's a party and I'm invited, I'm part of this family too.

Edward grunted and at that moment Carlisle came over to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying:

— The guests are looking at both of you. If one of you has unfinished business with the other this is not the time or place.

— My good friend Carlisle! — said James sarcastically.

— How are you, James? — replied Carlisle, not very happy, without letting go of Edward, who relaxed his body and stood back, looking at Rosalie, who kept seeing her father.

— You and I have a pending conversation.

Rosalie nodded and Edward turned to meet Bella, who smiled tensely. Eleonora, on the other hand, was smiling happily from the bar. So Edward hated the old grouch... "Those two must have a very beautiful story", she thought, without ceasing to see them.

— Are you having fun? — said a voice that made her jump in her place.

— I told you to stay at home, Dimitri — said Eleonora turning to the blonde. Dimitri smiled and said with a shrug:

— I wasn't going to miss out on the fun. — He moved his chin to point at James and asked — Who is he?

Eleonora smiled and drank from her champagne glass with pleasure. Then she responded.

— It's the brat's maternal grandfather — Dimitri nodded and said while looking at Bella:

— It seems that this is a very beautiful family reunion.

Eleonora smiled openly and muttered:

— You think so? — Dimitri didn't answer her and when Eleonora turned around, he was gone.

* * *

The party continued, despite the setbacks. Anthony didn't ask who the man who watched his every move without coming near him was, because he already knew.

He had seen pictures of him and his mother in an old photo album that his grandmother had given him three years ago. He knew of his maternal grandfather's existence and also knew that he and his father could not be in a room together. It was enough to have seen them when he came in.

— Why don't you play something romantic? — said the blonde girl who his mommy had cried for. Anthony blushed and said:

— Do you think that's right? — Jane smiled. The kid was smart after all.

— Not everything good is right, and if you ask me, I'd ask you to play something danceable, not that awful music you pianists play.

Anthony laughed and walked over to Jane, who moved to the stage.

— Have you known Bella long?

Jane stopped and smiled at him openly before answering.

— Bella is a great woman, she has a big heart and knows how to teach us to be different, not from the crowd. When I met her, she was jealous of seeing her boyfriend hugging me, but she was right, she didn't know who I was. — Anthony nodded knowingly, and Jane sighed seeing her next to Edward and then said — It's good to know that she's found someone who really appreciates her. Bella has suffered a lot and doesn't deserve another disappointment.

— Are you saying that for my father? — Anthony asked. Jane smiled at him and answered:

— When you love once it's very difficult to do it again, especially if that love died as Alec did. You'll understand when you stop believing that all girls have cooties. — Anthony laughed with Jane, who said pointing to the floor — Now go and play something decent, Mozart, before I go upstairs and sing a song that'll make the windows in this house fall out.

Anthony stood in front of the piano again and tried out a tune he'd composed.

Soft music flooded the room and Jane took Laurent by the hand to force him to dance. Several couples did the same, following their example. Bella, from her table, stared at Jane next to Laurent. You could see in both their eyes all the love they had. She would have wanted that love for her and Alec but most of the time the two had to fight to be together. She sighed and thought of her parents. They had enjoyed their time together; she had witnessed the enormous love they both had for each other.

Edward followed her gaze and saw his partner with his wife dancing happily, then he turned to see Bella. She had a smile on her beautiful lips and a glow he couldn't identify. He was jealous, jealous of the memories that might be going through Bella's head, jealous of that glow, and that expression on her face. Why didn't Bella see him like that? Why didn't she smile at him like that? He got up determined and stretched out his hand to her saying:

— Shall we dance?

Bella came back to reality when Edward spoke to her. She smiled openly and asked:

— Can you dance, Edward?

— Why don't you find out? — Edward challenged her, but he kept looking at her. Bella smiled and took his hand. Edward also smiled and forgot all about it, he shrugged before pulling Bella's hand to lead her to where everyone was dancing. Anthony started to play another song, one he had heard on the radio and Jane, from where she was dancing with her husband, threw him a kiss making him blush again.

Edward wanted Bella to feel comfortable in his arms so when he heard the music his son started to play on the piano, he began to dance like a robot making strange movements. Bella couldn't stop laughing and then Edward stopped, crossed his arms and said, in a sardonic voice:

— Can you do any better, Miss Swan?

– Are you challenging me, Mr. Cullen? — asked Bella still smiling.

Edward caught her in his arms and spun her around, starting to dance like a professional, with her following him.

— I definitely can't do any better than that — said Bella when she could speak. Edward allowed himself to bury his face between her neck and shoulder to smell her and then left a kiss there.

— I like to see you smile — he said before turning her over again. Bella smiled and returned to his arms, relaxing her body.

— Braggart — Bella whispered, running her hands around Edward's neck and leaving them there. Edward smiled and kissed her cheek before taking her hands, saying:

— And you haven't seen anything.

He spun her around again and then got tangled up with Bella in another dance and they were so deep in their own personal bubble, that neither of them noticed how Eleonora watched them from the bar drinking one more glass of champagne

— They seem happy — said James' voice, calling her attention. Eleonora smiled sinisterly and said:

— Why isn't it strange that you are here, old man? — Eleonora wondered aloud, finishing her drink in one gulp. James smiled and motioned to the waiter to pour him something.

— I don't have to explain myself to you, girl — said James looking at his glass before drinking it. Eleonora turned to the old man and said:

— I don't like this kind of game where you remain a villain.

James laughed freshly and replied:

— When the villain is you, isn't it?

Eleonora grunted and walked away from the old man, ready to kill the rat with a drink. It would be very easy to do so but Dimitri took her hand and surprised her by turning her in the opposite direction to where the couple was dancing.

— You're starting to bother me — she grunted at him annoyingly.

Dimitri smiled and made her pant as he buried his fingers in Eleonora's ribs causing her pain.

— It's not the time yet, just wait a little longer — he whispered in her ear, making her stop.

Yes, she only had to wait a little longer.

* * *

— It's been a wonderful party — said Jane to Edward with a forced smile. Edward smiled and squeezed her hand, saying politely:

— The doors of my house are open to my associates — Jane smiled and turned to Bella saying:

— I'm glad to see you again, can we meet tomorrow where we planned to meet? — Bella nodded and hugged her. Laurent also said goodbye and Rosalie hugged her nephew before telling Edward:

— See you tomorrow at your office.

Edward nodded and let everyone leave to turn to James who was not yet out of his house.

— I don't want you in my family's life, and of course, I want you out of my son's life.

James smiled as he listened to his son-in-law's words and said:

— You're not looking around Edward, you always only look ahead, never around — and with that, he left leaving Edward confused.

Meanwhile, Bella was saying goodbye to Anthony, who had become attached to her waist, as he did not want her to leave.

— Come on, little one, I've got to go.

— I don't want to — Anthony wasn't a whimsical child, let alone a tantrum-maker, but he wanted to make one.

Bella thought the whole thing was funny. She didn't want to leave either. She'd love to stay with her little Mozart, and why not admit it? with his father.

— Come on, Anthony. We'll see each other soon, I promise. Even though we're on vacation now and there's no class, we'll see each other sooner. I swear — Bella raised her hand to swear.

Anthony, even so, didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had no choice.

At that moment Edward approached and saw the interaction between his son and his girlfriend. How good that sounded.

"Girlfriend"

He liked it.

He approached Bella as his son was walking up the stairs towards his room. He came up behind her and ran his arms around her waist, and said, with his mouth stuck in her ear:

— I got you — Bella got startled, but instead of letting go, she leaned on Edward's chest. — I was already looking forward to everyone leaving and stopping looking at us as if we were a phenomenon.

Bella laughed.

— I think people aren't used to you being so relaxed.

— I guess that's your fault — he turned her over and kissed her gently on the lips. — You haven't left yet, and I miss you already.

Bella kissed him, but not as softly as the one he had given her before.

— I miss you already too, but this is no time for me to stay.

Edward pouted.

"God, he seems a child," that was Bella's thought, but she loved it that way.

— Soon you won't get away from me. No doubt about it, Asterias.

That surprised Bella very much. She kissed him again and left the house, thinking that maybe she should have stayed.

* * *

Bella looked up from her coffee cup when the door to the cafeteria opened. Jane, as always since Bella had met her, looked beautiful.

— Hello, babe — Bella smiled at her greeting and the two of them, like old friends, remembered old times.

The time flew and Jane looked at her watch and said:

— It's late and I have to go back and pack. We're leaving tomorrow.

— It's wonderful to know that you are happy — said Bella smiling. Jane smiled too and said:

— I escaped from the clutches of my Uncle Daniel, Bella. Unfortunately, you and Alec couldn't do it. — Bella nodded and said:

— One day I will visit you in Ireland — Jane laughed openly and replied:

— You know that's not true, darling. — Jane suddenly got serious and said to Bella — I want to ask you something. Who was the strange girl? What was her name, Leonora, Leandra...?

— Eleonora — said Bella with a frown. Jane nodded and spoke again.

— I don't like her, that woman is bad Bella, she has the darkest look I have ever seen. Take care, beware of her.

Bella felt a chill and turned to look around. Jane said goodbye and left the cafeteria, leaving her with a huge doubt and her words repeating in her ears

"Take care, beware of her."

* * *

**So... what can I say about this chapter? It has drama, romance, confusion, and tension, even fun!**

**Okay. Anthony knows who James is but, being the smart kid he is, he is not going to say a thing about him. On the other hand, Bella's and Jane's conversation is... interesting. Jane is suspecting from Eleonora and she's right! Bella should be careful (and Edward too!). I promise we'll know Rosalie's history on the next chapter and you'll hate James even more :D (that's a bit cruel, I know hahaha)**

**Again, all I have left to say is welcome _FranRichards, _****_ , jennings23, , hmmille, vwalsh, Chayo0506, LdyPhantom_ and_ oldmeone, _**

**PS: Dear new people, if you're from the Facebook group: I'm sorry for being too annoying hahaha, I just love this story so much!**

**And thank you for your reviews _Savage Rob_, _queen cullen0527, joshuasmom131, oldmeone, _and_ motherbeatrice_**

* * *

**You can find me on Facebook as _Clary Flynn FanFiction_ (I have a personal account but, as I said is personal hahaha and I mostly post in Spanish there)**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	29. Rosalie

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Rosalie**

**\- Los Angeles **| **October 1996 -**

— Mom, someone's knocking on the door! — Rosalie shouted from her room. Her mother didn't answer, and they knocked again, so she put her history book aside and went downstairs to open the door herself. By the time she got downstairs, her mother had opened up.

— What are you doing here? — said Lorein, her mother, looking at a man dressed as a big lord.

— Is that the reception you're going to give me, Lorein?

Lorein wanted to close the door but the man interposed his foot so that her mother would not succeed.

– Mom? — asked Rosalie, walking towards her mother, who looked at her in fear.

— So… it's her — said the man, looking at Rosalie.

— Don't come near my daughter — snarled Lorein.

James came in without permission and took Rosalie's face by squeezing her chin. His green, strange eyes looked at her carefully before releasing her and turning around with a smile.

— How old is she? — asked James.

— The same age as your other daughter — Lorein answered quickly. James nodded and asked again.

— How much?

— How much, what? You, arrogant idiot — Lorein answered angrily. James laughed freshly and said:

— How much money do you want for keeping this a secret?

**\- Present day -**

— Edward, we needed the money and my mother accepted it. That's the only explanation I can give you — said Rosalie seated in front of the desk.

— You're Anddie's sister, you were her sister and you never told her. Anddie died believing herself to be an only child, longing for a sister! — Edward claimed without ceasing to see her. Rosalie got up and said:

— It was never easy for me to be the bastard, but it was either that or living on the streets thanks to the influence of that damn coward.

— You called him "Dad". Yesterday he wasn't a bloody coward — said Edward. Rosalie grunted and answered.

— He's also my father, damn it, I'm also his daughter, I don't bear his name, I don't look like him in many ways because I'm not arrogant and I don't have his damn bad heart but I am his daughter, I have his blood and whether you like it or not, Anthony is my nephew.

— I want you away from my son — Edward Grumble getting up. Rosalie denied several times before saying:

— You can't... You can't do this to me.

— You and your father are just destruction, Rosalie — Edward said as he looked at her. Rosalie approached Edward and whispered:

— Anthony is all I have left of Anddie.

— That's the same thing Marie said before she killed herself with antidepressants — Edward said harshly. Rosalie came to the window and said:

— I'm not like them.

— How do you know that? — Edward asked, walking to the door and opening it. — Go away — he said without seeing her.

— Anthony is from my family.

Edward looked at her and for a moment thought he saw Anddie there, begging him, yet he said nothing and let Rosalie go.

* * *

Bella opened the door of her apartment and smiled openly when Alice hugged her.

— You have to get ready — said the little leprechaun.

— Merry Christmas to you too Alice — said Bella laughing. Alice snorted and muttered:

— Yes, yes. Happy day from the fat red-bellied guy who makes us eat candy that goes to your ass.

Bella smiled at the enthusiasm of her friend, who said, entering her room without asking permission and opening the closet:

— You have no fashion sense, Bella. What century is this dress from?

Bella rolled her eyes when the dress fell at her feet and picked it up and said:

— It's formal and elegant.

— It's what my grandmother would use to clean the kitchen — replied Alice, coming out of the closet to sit on Bella's bed, with a pout on her lips.

Bella sighed and sat down next to her for a moment before going into her closet to get out a suitcase that was locked. She opened the suitcase and Alice began to jump when she saw its contents, new clothes. Bella just dropped into her bed and covered her face.

— How come you don't wear this? — Alice asked, lifting a dress that could easily be a skirt.

— They are gifts from the friends my father composed for. They always arrive at the house in London. I never wear them because some are exceedingly vulgar and a woman can look sexy without looking vulgar, plus I feel good in my simple clothes without extravagance — replied Bella, getting up and checking the contents of the suitcase. She poked around a bit before looking up and asking — Where are we going?

Alice shrugged her shoulders and answered:

— We're having a picnic at Esme's cottage.

Bella grunted and kept looking until she found a blue blouse. She threw it on the bed and then pulled out a jean, which didn't seem to fit very tight, black. Alice, on the other hand, frowned before asking.

— Why are your father's friends sending you gifts?

Bella got up, closed her suitcase, and answered as she put it in the closet.

— Well, they have won millions, prizes and recognition in the world because of the songs my father wrote for them. I guess they're rewards or something.

— It must have been wonderful, being surrounded by famous artists — Alice said softly. Bella smiled, took the clothes she had chosen, shrugged, and said:

— My father was wonderful. He tried to give me everything my mother would have given me when she was alive.

She sighed and turned to go into the bathroom to change, while Alice came over to look at the pictures that were around Bella's house. The one that caught her attention was that of a man, who would surely be her father, next to a very beautiful woman. The two were hugging and looking at each other with love.

Alice smiled.

The woman had beautiful blue eyes, Bella's smile, but it was the father who had Bella's chocolate eyes and hair, even so, Bella was a copy of Mrs. Swan.

* * *

— What is it, Bella? Tell me! — Anthony demanded with the gift in his hands, excited. Bella shrugged and smiled.

They had arrived at the Cullen cottage an hour ago. Edward was still working to take a few days off and was going to catch up with them later. Bella had searched for the right moment to give her little Mozart the gift and they hadn't been left alone until Esme had subtly mentioned the music room in the beautiful luxury house, they were in. Bella approached the piano and slowly played a melody with her eyes closed, listening to Anthony open his gift.

— Oh! Wow! — exclaimed Anthony, suddenly pulling out a blue blanket. Bella opened her eyes and stopped to turn to where Anthony was sitting, seeing the blanket that had different musical notes recorded on it, and at the end she had sent to record it.

"_Un mare può dividersi, le stelle possono cadere dal cielo, ma nulla mi impedirà di portarti nel mio cuore_"

Anthony looked up with a huge smile on his face and stood up, almost running, to throw himself at Bella.

— Are you finally going to tell me what that means?

Bella hugged her little boy, then looked him in the eye and answered:

— "A sea can be divided, the stars can fall from the sky, but nothing will stop me from carrying you in my heart" — Anthony hugged Bella tightly and asked:

— You will always be with me Bella?

Bella looked at Anthony and remembered the words her mother had said to her when she was only 6 years old, then she had died. Only at that moment, Bella knew how difficult it was to promise something she didn't know if she would be able to keep, yet she made the promise she was sure she would be able to keep.

— Always, my boy, you will always be in my heart. You are my boy, my little Mozart, and that, honey, that, nothing will ever change it.

Anthony felt his heart squeezed and at that moment he didn't know why, but he was afraid, afraid of losing his mother again, afraid of losing his Bella, so he held her tightly and prayed silently never to lose her.

* * *

— Is it all for today? — Edward asked impatiently. Eleonora looked at the signed contracts and smiled. She only needed a few more contracts to achieve her goal, then she would start hitting blow after blow until the company was nothing without her.

She looked up and nodded to Edward, who confidently stood up happily and gave her a few days of vacation with an incredible bonus of several zeros and then left. Meanwhile, Eleonora was reading in detail the contracts with which she was going to sink Edward until he kissed the ground where she was stepping. Until he begged, until he loved her blindly and then, only then, would she be master of the world.

* * *

Bella smiled when Emmett sat down next to her and gave her a cup of coffee. Night had fallen and everyone was looking at the stars. Edward had not yet arrived at the house where they would spend a few days and Bella felt worried but did not show it. Anthony was playing happily with his Aunts Alice and Rosalie, who were still laughing happily.

— I had never seen Anthony so happy, thank you Asterias.

Bella smiled when she heard her admirer and after drinking a sip of coffee she said:

— Anthony is a special boy — she smiled when her little Mozart fell to the floor, letting her aunts tickle him, but Emmett sighed, suddenly getting her attention, and without stopping seeing Rosalie he said:

— She's sad. Edward was very hard this morning — Bella sighed too and asked cautiously:

— Did you…you know? You knew that Andrea and Rosalie were sisters?

Emmett smiled. Yes, he knew but he hadn't said anything, yet he answered:

— I'm a fool sometimes and I behave like a child because Rose can't have children. When I met her in college everyone wanted to get into her pants. She was always the most beautiful and sweetest girl, not the typical brainless blonde.

Then, when I finally got her to be my girlfriend, I took her to my family's house, proudly. We had a dinner party and of course, my friends were there. How long did it take you to figure it out? A minute, maybe two? — Bella opened her mouth to answer but couldn't and Emmett smiled without any humor and affirmed.

— Exactly, only a fool wouldn't know they were sisters, only a fool who doesn't look beyond what's in front of him. Rosalie and Anddie were physically almost the same. We all knew it, everyone except Edward, yet we respected Anddie's silence.

— Did she know it? — Bella asked, interrupting him. Emmett smiled and responded standing up:

— Yes. Anddie always knew, but sometimes it's better to be silent because there are secrets that are better kept than exposed.

— How do you know she knew?

Emmett looked behind Bella and answered quickly.

— Anddie wasn't stupid and it was she who saved my Rose from that family of evildoers.

— Am I interrupting? — Edward asked uncomfortably, looking at the two of them. Emmett muttered something and walked away, leaving them alone.

— Is everything all right? — asked Edward, without stopping to look at Emmett. Bella cleared her uncomfortable throat and answered a little annoyed:

— You're a little harsh, don't you think? — Edward sighed in annoyance and answered.

— That's none of your business — Bella recoiled in pain and then said:

— Your problems with Rosalie may be none of my business, but Anthony is, and I'm not willing to let you take him away from his family. Do you know how much I would have given for an aunt? You're incapable of seeing the world with anything but your eyes. Be aware and look around you. There are people who feel pain. Anthony may seem like a child to you, but he has the power of decision. Have you asked him what he thinks, what he wants? Have you listened, have you paid attention to what Rosalie said to you this morning? Have you even thought about it, Edward? Rosalie is his family too and is perhaps the closest thing, the only thing he has left from his mother.

Edward opened his mouth to answer but Bella passed by him to enter the house.

Rosalie turned to the opposite side of Edward pretending not to have heard how Anthony's teacher had defended her. After her mistreatment, she wondered why, and her mother's words echoed in her mind.

"_There are good people in the world, you just have to wait to find them."_

Not knowing why, Rosalie turned around again. She had to thank that woman even if Edward never spoke to her again.

* * *

**So, we finally know more about Rosalie's history. And look like Edward doesn't remember that Bella can be a dangerous woman! Watch out, Ed xD**

* * *

**The wait is finally over! Rosalie's story is here :D We don't know much about Dimitri or James yet, but at least we have this...**

**Anyways, thank you _joshuasmom131, Savage Rob, angie671, motherbeatrice _for your reviews **

**And, _Foxyunicornlady_, **_**irishchick182, **_**_aggersfam2011 _welcome :D**

**See you on Friday if my back lets me translate another couple of chapters :D hahaha (it's been bothering me since yesterday)**

**Byes!**

**PS: Remember, my facebook account is _Clary Flynn FanFiction_**


	30. An old and lasting love

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 29: An old and lasting love**

**\- Los Angeles, 1985 **| **26 years ago -**

— "You are right," said the monster, "even though I cannot judge my ugliness, for I am but a beast."

James stopped and stroked his little daughter's hair.

— Daddy? — Anddie called him. James kissed her forehead and whisper:

— Yes, darling?

— Tell me how you and Mommy met.

— What about _Beauty and the Beast_?

Little Anddie threw away her blankie and grabbed her knees and hid her face in them and said in a muffled voice:

— Mommy told my godmother Lucie how you and she met.

James frowned and asked:

— Really? — the little girl nodded and seeing her father she said:

— How did you meet Marie daddy?

James laughed. If his wife was in the room, she would have probably scolded his daughter for calling her Marie and not Mom, but he liked it, he loved his wife and daughter's name. So ignoring the words of his treasure he laid her down on the bed and began:

— It was raining horribly. I was running home, too worried to see your grandmother. She was very sick. We were both going to different places and were anxious to get to our destination. — he stopped. He knew his daughter loved new stories, then he continued.

We crashed — he made an explosion with his mouth, making his daughter laugh, and then he said:

She fell on me. She was a beautiful angel with the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen and the most dazzling smile of all. She laughed and I laughed too "I am Marie" she said and since then she was my Marie and you were her beautiful little copy, My little Marie.

James stopped and saw his little girl asleep in his arms. He tucked her in and left a kiss on her forehead again before leaving his room to face life, to face his marriage that day by day seemed to be falling apart.

**\- Present day -**

Edward looked at her annoyed, still standing at the door. He was upset because he knew Bella was right.

— I thought I made myself clear this morning. I want you to stay away from Anthony — Rosalie walked up to Edward and said:

— He is my nephew — Edward grunted and mumbled:

— I don't want anyone from that family near Anthony.

Rosalie smiled humorlessly.

— Since when do you care who approaches your child!? Tell me! Since when are you a responsible and devoted father!?

Rosalie's words made Edward more upset, so without minding his words and without looking around he said:

— You tell me, you've been fooling us all by pretending to be someone you're not. Don't come to me with irony, Rosalie — Rosalie went even closer to Edward and said, tapping him on the chest with a finger:

— You're nothing but an arrogant, heartless bastard. I don't even know what Anddie saw in you.

— What are you up to? — Edward snarled squeezing her hand. Rosalie strained and let go of his grip to say in anger:

— You really think I'm up to something? I'm not like you. I'm not interested in anything you might have. I'm not like my father.

— I think that's enough — said Esme reaching out to where the two of them were fighting. Anthony walked up behind his grandmother and said:

— Aunt Rose stays whether you like it or not.

Edward looked at his son, growing more and more upset, and said:

— That's not for you to decide.

Anthony, like a true Cullen son of his father, walked up to his aunt and said holding her hand, without fear and with pride:

— Then we'll both go.

— This is what you provoke, Rosalie — said Edward angrily. Rosalie denied it and said something that Edward would never forget.

— One day you will be alone with your pride and then, only then, you will understand that it was not because any of us provoked him, it was because you wanted it so.

Rosalie looked at her nephew and scrambled his hair. She kissed his cheek and whispered:

— I'm sorry, darling.

Then she let go of his hand and walked past Edward, followed by Emmett, who stood at Edward's level and said:

— You're like my brother Edward, nothing will change that, but right now... right now I don't recognize you brother, right now you're just an arrogant idiot — and with that, he went after his wife.

Anthony passed by his father's side without saying a word. Edward, seeing his son leave, grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to stop him, but Anthony slipped out of his grip and his eyes met his father's.

— Leave me alone — said Anthony running after his aunt.

* * *

— You're being hard with your father — said Bella that same night as the two of them played the piano. Anthony stopped playing and whispered:

— Dad doesn't want Aunt Rose near me.

Bella stopped too and asked:

— And what do you think about it?

Anthony shrugged his shoulders and got up from his stool and threw himself on the couch in the study. Although he was a mature child for his age, there were times when he was just that, a child with twelve almost thirteen years on top of him.

— I have to think? — he asked after a confused moment. Bella got up too and sat down next to her little Mozart, explaining to him in a calm manner:

— Your aunt Rose is your mother's sister; your father didn't know, and he thinks your mother didn't either.

Antony frowned and tried to understand Bella's words. Nervously he scratched his head and twisted his hair saying:

— So dad didn't know aunt Rose was my aunt and that mom knew she had a sister.

— Exactly honey — Bella affirmed. Anthony frowned again and asked:

— Did mom know that aunt Rose was her sister?

Bella sighted and answered him.

— I don't know honey. Your uncle Emmett says 'yes', and I think that's something you can talk to him about.

Anthony nodded and then asked:

— Does dad think that aunt Rose lied to him and my mom?

Bella nodded and Anthony surprised her when he asked her:

— How was your mom like, Bella? —Bella smiled and her eyes became bright. She sighed and closed her eyes and then answered:

— Wonderful, she was wonderful. All mothers are.

Anthony hugged Bella and asked again.

— What's your best memory of her? — Bella kissed the top of Anthony's head, tossed his hair around, and answered:

— You're a little curious today, huh?

Anthony shrugged and Bella sighed, closing her eyes as she remembered.

— My mom was upset. She thought dad had forgotten their anniversary because he had only invited us to a jazz concert...

— How old were you? — Anthony interrupted her.

Bella closed her eyes and thought. The memories were already blurry, but she was trying to make them be there. She tried, as much as she could, to hear her mother's voice, to remember the sound of her laughter, so she responded:

— Almost six years. It was before she became seriously ill. She got ready for the concert and dressed in a beautiful pink dress.

— The one in the photo — Anthony affirmed. Bella smiled. She had that picture on her cell phone where her parents were hugging and looking into each other's eyes. A friend of Bella's father had taken it.

— Yes — she answered. Then she continued.

The concert was wonderful you know and in the middle of the concert, dad stopped the music and said "There is no way to forget a date as wonderful as the day my wife walked into that bar where I, a beginner, was playing. She was an angel in a white coat and square glasses. I love you, honey. Happy anniversary"

Bella laughed and an involuntary tear escaped her eyes. She breathed and then said:

— My mother blushed in tears and my father played the first song I taught you, which was the first one I learned.

Anthony hugged Bella tightly and said:

— Don't be sad Mommy — Bella smiled and wiped away her tears, saying:

— I'm not, honey. My parents had an old and lasting love, one of those that you don't see today, a love like that of your grandparents.

**\- Los Angeles **| **July 1997 -**

The doors of the meeting room opened in one fell swoop, causing all the members to jump out of their seats in fear. Anddie entered, followed by her father's assistant, Evelyn, who tried to stop her.

— I'm sorry, Mr. Davis, I couldn't stop her.

James stood up and looked at his daughter. His beautiful treasure looked at him with her eyes full of hate and tears. He breathed and said:

— The meeting is canceled. Leave me alone with my daughter.

All the partners of the company left the meeting room and Anddie looked at him, still not getting close.

— Are you going to tell me what's wrong? — James asked, trying to get close to his daughter.

Anddie backed off and her eyes were flooded with tears. It looked like she'd run a marathon. Her orange hair was cluttered in a bun and her clothes were wet.

— I'm trying to understand why you didn't tell me I had a sister — -James recoiled when he heard his daughter speak, both impressed and upset by his daughter's words.

— Marie, I…

— Stop calling me Marie! I'm not your Marie! — Anddie screamed and then whispered with her voice cut off by crying — I'm not your Marie anymore.

— How…?

He left the question up in the air not knowing what else to say and Anddie, smart as ever, answered the unspoken question.

— Only a fool wouldn't notice.

— She told you. — Anddie laughed out loud and replied.

— No, she had a panic attack when she saw me. How much did you offer them, huh? What did you do to make them keep quiet? Did you try to do the same thing as with Edward having his mother beaten up? Did you threaten them to keep a damn secret that would only save your reputation?

— Anddie, I…. — James began to say, but Anddie denied it and sobbed.

— You made my own sister afraid of me and you lied to me.

Tears came out of her eyes, tears that she quickly wiped away and said:

— I want you away from her, Dad. From her and the Cullen family. She, her mother, and the Cullen family are untouchable for you from now on, and if you come close to them, if you hurt them, the one who is going to finish with you will be me, your treasure, your beautiful Marie.

**\- Present day -**

James put the only photograph he had left of his late daughter on the desk. He rubbed his temples and saw the picture of his grandson Anthony. He looked just like his mother.

He had her features: her eyes, her beautiful smile, her hair, and the woman next to him, the little boy's teacher, seemed to be a good woman who loved the boy. He had researched this woman. He had investigated every last detail of the only woman who had the spontaneous smiles of his grandson. A woman with a spotless past. A former member of a group, with a dead fiancé and a painful past full of death.

The woman who was in Irina Klein's way, the woman who could help him get that woman away from his grandson.

The woman who could be the way out of all the problems that were coming, because tomorrow… Tomorrow the problems would come.

Eleonora, as she called herself, would have her way and her revenge against Edward would begin and he would have to stop her.

* * *

Anthony hugged his Aunt Rosalie for the last time, surprising her with his show of affection.

— Do you really have to go? — he asked, still hugging her. Rosalie kissed the top of her little boy's head and said in a voice that was broken by her tears:

— Yes, darling.

— You know you are welcome in my house, Rosalie — said Esme. Rosalie hugged Esme and kissed her cheek saying:

— I know, but I'd better go.

Bella turned to go in. She felt uncomfortable being there, in the middle of a family that wasn't hers, but Rosalie's voice stopped her.

— Isabella.

Bella turned and looked at her without any expression on her face. Rosalie approached her and hugged her, surprising her, yet Bella hugged her back.

— Thank you — said Rosalie with a sincere smile on her face. Bella smiled and wiped away a tear that escaped from Rosalie's eyes and shaking her head said to the blonde:

— Come on, don't cry, or you'll make me cry — Rosalie laughed and hugged Bella again, whispering in her ear:

— Take care of my nephew — Bella could not answer because Rosalie quickly left her in the direction of the car to go.

* * *

— Do you really want to leave? — Emmett asked, hugging his wife. Rosalie started the car and drove home. She looked at her husband for a moment and answered:

— Let's go, home baby.

She made a U-turn, not noticing a truck following her from afar. When she lost sight of Esme's house, Rosalie tried to stop. She stepped on the brake several times and it didn't respond. She pressed the brake pedal again and still did not respond. She looked at Emmett, scared to death, and said:

— Baby, we don't have any brakes! — Emmett turned to look at her with his eyes wide open.

— Come on honey, take it easy. Let's see what we can….

Just then the black van following them came up to them.

— What the hell is going on? — Emmet started ranting, spouting all his worst language, while Rosalie grabbed the wheel so hard that her knuckles were completely white.

The van hit them again, but Rosalie kept the car on the hunt. That's when the van started to overtake it. Emmet knew it would hit them on the side, and up ahead there was a curve. With no brakes and the hit, he was sure to run them off the road. He took one of Rosalie's hands, looked her in the eye and said:

— I love you.

— I love you too, baby.

They rolled over.

* * *

— It's done — said a voice on the other end of the phone. Eleonora smiled and hung up the phone without saying anything because her revenge had begun.

* * *

**Oh my god, they crashed. Now, what? What's going to happen? Do you wanna know it?**

**With each chapter we are clarifying the doubts, just pay attention to each event. James is not the villain, after all, Anddie did know about Rosalie and... That's all I can say! Sorry hahaha. Draw your own conclusions! I like to read your comments, some of them are right sometimes :D**

**I promise I wasn't forgetting that today was Friday... Ok, I forgot hahaha. I almost didn't update tonight (it's almost 10:30pm here in Spain!) but that's because of TikTok, that app is distracting me a lot, lol (I'm 21 btw)**

* * *

**Anyways, as always, and since I forgot to answer your reviews, thanks:**

_**\- queen cullen0527:**_** don't worry if you forgot to review, I almost forget today's update hahaha. What do you think about James now?**

**\- _joshuasmom131: _it seems Edward's relationship with Rosalie is a bit complicated...**

**\- _motherbeatrice: _I'm glad you love the story!**


	31. The gift of an angel

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The gift of an angel**

Rosalie looked around. The beautiful meadow she was in was unmatched. She didn't remember what had happened, she didn't feel pain, she couldn't think.

A fresh breeze made her close her eyes and breathe the air to fill her lungs. In the distance, the colour of orange hair caught her attention.

— Am I dead? — Rosalie asked out of the blue. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and Rosalie jumped up in fear. Her sister's fresh laugh surprised her. Rosalie turned and saw her as beautiful as an angel. Anddie smiled at her. Her cheeks were coloured, and her beautiful eyes glowed like they do when they go shopping or just have a cup of coffee.

— No, you're not dead — said her sister laughing and circling. Rosalie followed her with her eyes and asked:

— What happened?

Anddie stopped and the birds singing in the meadow stopped singing and then she answered.

— There's something bad around them all. She is bad, Rose.

— Who?

Anddie denied and then laughed, running around again. Then, she stopped and put her hands in Rosalie's shoulders saying:

— It's not time yet. You must come back, dear sister, you must protect my son — Rosalie frowned and Anddie continued — although she'll do better than you. She's good, she has a beautiful heart. A pure heart, the gift of an angel. Go back, Rose. You and I will always be sisters.

Rose smiled and her side started to hurt too much. She listened around. There were no more birdsong. All around her there were screams and ambulances. Her body felt heavy.

* * *

— Rosalie! Rosalie! Let me go! Rosalie! — Emmett tried to get out of the grip of the five paramedics who were holding him. Scared and with tears in his eyes he saw his wife lying on the ground with several paramedics around her. He wanted to run and save her, he wanted to be the one in her place. She couldn't leave him alone. She was his life.

— Clear! — said one using the defibrillator on Rosalie's chest.

— We got her! — said another one with enthusiasm. The paramedics released Emmett and he suddenly felt tired, heavy, he couldn't stand on his own. He had been sedated.

All the Cullen family ran through the hospital corridors. Edward stopped when he realized that neither Rose nor Emmett would possibly want to see him. Bella, who was the last to arrive, saw him sitting alone. She sighted and seated by his side, put a hand on his shoulder, and asked:

— Are you okay? — Edward shook his head and answered.

— Rosalie almost died because of my recklessness. If I... — Bella put her hand on his mouth and shook her head, forcing him to keep silent.

— Accidents happen in the least expected moment, Edward. They are never someone's fault — said Bella gently. Edward kissed her hand and took it between his.

— How can you have such a big heart?

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up to wink at him and say:

— It's a gift. The gift of an angel.

* * *

Anthony carefully opened the door and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his aunt connected to several wired, he did not know. Her face was bruised, and her head was wrapped in a bandage.

— Hey — said his aunt's voice, drawing him out of his thoughts.

— How are you feeling? — asked Anthony approaching her slowly. Rosalie smiled and Anthony tried to smile at her.

— Like a mummy — Rosalie responded in a whisper, making her nephew smile. Then, she said in a serious way — I'm okay honey, are you going to come and hug me?

— I could hurt you — said Anthony with tears in his little eyes. Rosalie denied and opened her arms. Despite the pain she felt, she was dying to hug her little boy.

— Well, a hug from you would be a good medicine for me — she said still with her arms open. Anthony nodded and hugged his aunt gently. Rosalie pressed him to her chest and felt him cry.

— Calm down, my boy, it's over.

Anthony kissed his aunt's face surprising her and said:

— I forbid you to die. You and my godfather have it forbidden, okay? — Rosalie laughed and her eyes filled with tears. She wiped her nephew's face and said:

— Well, then I need you to find Count Dracula — Anthony frowned, and Rosalie continued — If he's cute, I can seduce him to make me immortal. I don't know if your godfather would like the idea, but I can try to convince him.

Anthony kissed his aunt again and Rosalie sighted saying:

— I'm going to be with you for a very long time, even if your father refuses and sends me to fly. **(1)**

— I don't think you can fly — said Edward's voice. He was leaning in the doorway. Rosalie looked at him without any expression on her face and Edward said, addressing to Anthony:

— Can you please leave me alone with your aunt for a while? — Anthony nodded and left after kissing his aunt again. — I'm sorry for what I said — said Edward approaching to the stretcher. Rosalie smiled and answered him:

— Don't worry.

— James hurt me a lot when he knew that his daughter was going to marry me — Edward explained. Rosalie tried to settle down and Edward helped her.

— I remember very well Anddie's face when she saw you in the hospital being beaten up by those heartless people.

Edward smiled and looked through the small hospital window. He remembered well the damage that man wanted to do to him when his daughter gave him the news that they were going to get married. He also remembered his wife's tears when her father refused to give her away at their wedding.

After her death, James had vanished and separated from his wife's mother. Despite knowing that they had a grandson, he had faced his mourning alone and in silence and that made them both equal because Edward had faced his mourning alone and in silence as well.

— I hated seeing her cry — whispered Edward as he looked out the window, then turned to see Rosalie. She looked so much like Anddie. Strangely, he hadn't noticed and felt like a fool for it. — Why didn't I ever notice it? Why didn't I ever notice how alike you are? — asked Edward looking at Rosalie. She looked at him for a moment before answering, justifying it.

— Because you loved my sister too much and the pain of her death blinded you.

Edward nodded. Then he went over to Rose to stroke her cheek and turn around without saying anything else.

* * *

— Mr. Cullen? — asked a tall, dark man in a black suit and leather jacket. His eyes were dark brown. He approached Edward, who was leaving his ex-sister-in-law's room.

Edward turned and nodded. The man approached him and extended his hand, introducing himself.

— I'm Garret Guest, the chief of police of the Los Angeles organized crime unit.

Edward shook Garrett's hand a little bit confused and asked:

— What can I help you with, officer? — Garrett indicated a seat for Edward in the chairs in the waiting room and he sat down.

— I'm here for the accident of Mrs. McCarthy — Edward frowned, and Garret continued — There are a number of murders attempts we've been investigating for several years. All with the same MO. **(2)**

— What does this have to do with my sister-in-law? — asked Edward scared. Garret cleared his throat and took out a folder from his jacket, giving it to Edward, who opened it and saw the car that Rose was driving smashed to pieces. But there were more cars there as well, overturned, and photographs of people who hadn't survived.

— God! — exclaimed Edward as he looked at them. That could have happened to Rosalie. She could have died.

— I'd like to ask you to go around the police station and ask for me — Edward returned Garret his folder. He stood up and said — Tomorrow someone will come and talk to the accident victims.

Edward nodded and the police officer smiled at him and nodded as well saying:

— If it was a homicide attempt, we're going to discover it, Mr. Cullen. They had the luck of surviving. Meanwhile, today just the family can see Mrs. McCarthy and her husband, no one else can enter into those rooms.

Edward nodded and saw the police officer walk away.

* * *

— Is everything alright? — asked Bella to Edward, who turned to see her. Anthony was with her, holding her hand. Edward looked at his son and, for the first time in twelve years, he was afraid for him.

— Dad? — asked Anthony. Edward reacted and nodded saying:

— Have you seen your godfather yet? —Anthony denied. Edward cleared his throat and took Bella's hand to walk with them to Emmett's room.

— Hey! Tony Stark is visiting me! — said Emmett moving uncomfortably on the stretcher where they had him lying. You could see the bandages on his sides because he was shirtless and had refused to wear the hospital gown.

— How do you feel godfather? — asked the little boy, approaching him. Emmett grimaced and answered

— Better than my barbie, that's for sure, even those sons of...

— Emmett… don't — Edward said stopping him. Emmett sighed in frustration and said:

— They won't let me see my Rosie and if I don't get permission, I'm going to become a real Hulk. By spider-man, I swear — Anthony denied. His sponsor would never lose his sense of humour, he was sure of that, and at that moment the door opened. Carlisle came in with a wheelchair saying:

— Why don't we go and see your barbie?

Emmett wanted to get up and moaned in pain without being able to do it.

— Damn! — he exclaimed defeated. Edward let go of Bella's hand and walked to his Best Man saying:

— Come on, I'll help you.

— You'd better have eaten well today, Cullen, for I feel heavy — said Emmett leaning on Edward, who smiled and joked.

— Don't fall in love with my perfume, brother.

— Be careful, I may be marrying you next week — said Emmett laughing as he held his side in one hand.

Carlisle offered Emmett the wheelchair, but he refused, and like a brave man he walked, even with his broken ribs, to his barbie's room.

— Baby? — Emmett whispered as he looked at her with her eyes closed.

He approached slowly, for his ribs would not allow him to go any faster. He sat down next to her on the bed and she opened her eyes. Rosalie hung on to his neck without caring about the pain and filled his face with kisses. Emmett was wise and carefully laid her down and kissed her. Edward turned around when he heard a sigh and Bella smiled at him, lying on the doorway, then he nodded his head to let them out, leaving the lovebirds alone. Edward turned and walked out with Bella.

— Thank you — he said, taking her hand lovingly. Bella shrugged her shoulders and touched his nose in surprise and Edward pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. — Thank you —he said again, this time looking into her eyes.

He caressed her face and kissed her, losing himself in her lips like a thirsty man. Bella ran her hands down his neck to his hair to caress him. Edward smiled, as Bella stood on the tip of her toes.

— You're a little small, don't you think? — Edward joked. Bella bit his lower lip, without hurting him, causing reactions in Edward that at that moment he ignored and then she released him saying:

— No. You're too tall.

* * *

— The truck rammed us several times — Emmett replied uncomfortably.

— Did you see anything? Someone suspicious before you left.

— No — Emmett answered quickly. Garrett wrote something down in his notebook and asked his last question.

— Did you get the van's license plate number?

Emmett laughed out loud and responded:

— At that moment, all I wanted was for my Barbie not to get hurt. And I almost lost her because of that damn accident.

Garret nodded and headed for the door, saying:

— I hope you get better soon Mr. McCarthy.

— Hey Sherlock! —Emmett call him. Garrett stopped and waited, then Emmett said — James Davis. He's my prime suspect.

Garrett didn't turn around and leave the room, leaving Emmett confused because he didn't ask any more questions when he was sure the man had wanted to end his daughter's life.

* * *

— What are you doing here? — James turned to his only daughter and looked at her for a moment. She had her mother's beautiful eyes and her hair but the rest, the rest belonged to him and Anddie. So he replied:

— I wanted to see how you were doing.

— Since when do you care? —asked Rosalie uncomfortably.

— You're my daughter too —-James argued by touching some flowers that were on a piece of furniture next to the stretcher. Rosalie laughed humourlessly and said:

— No way! Really? I didn't know it!

— What happened? — James asked. Rosalie frowned and answered:

— I don't know. All I know is that suddenly we had no brakes and a black van hit us several times, and after several blows, we rolled over.

— Someone wanted to kill you — James said as he left the room without saying goodbye.

* * *

Eleonora turned off the television and the doorbell forced her to get up. She opened the door without looking at who it was, and a knock caught her and made her fall to the floor.

— What's wrong with you, old man? —she asked angrily, getting up.

— That's what I'm wondering, too, you little devil — said James taking her by the hair.

Eleonora groaned in pain, surprised by the attack of the old man, who in spite of his age seemed to have strength. James forced her to look at him and said:

— You made a move without my consent.

— I don't have to explain myself to you — Eleonora spat, trying to get out of his grip. James grabbed her chin and squeezed her. Eleonora was small compared to him.

— I hate to be played with — he roared, squeezing her. Eleonora groaned again in pain and James continued. — hate that you're trying to be clever and if you try that again I'm going to kill you with my bare hands.

— You want to see Edward in hell — Eleonora affirmed. James threw her on the couch, turned to the door, and said:

— But not like this.

— I didn't touch the brat — said Eleonora from the sofa. James stopped and turned immediately, putting his cane to Eleonora's neck and grunting:

— Oh, believe me, honey… You don't want to do that

* * *

**1) Send me to fly: Is an expression we use for saying that we want someone away. The reason I used that is 'cause either way the next sentence wouldn't have sense. You could say "call it quits" for when you finish a relationship. This is the equivalents I found: 'dump', 'break up with', 'kick to the curb', 'send packing'. For more examples, search "mandar a volar"**

**2) MO: Modus Operandi.**** 1\. **A method of operating or functioning. 2A person's manner of working.

* * *

**Ugh! Aunt Rosalie almost died but it wasn't fair, not to Anthony. Please, do not kill me hahaha. If you wanna know what will happen next you have two options: search the original story and translate with the app, or follow me on Facebook where I'll post some little previews of the chapters…**

**I KNOW I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE ON MONDAY AND I'M SORRY! I had my last two exams on Tuesday morning and I was so nervous! (And I was moving out to my house again; long story) So, because of that, I thought on updating JUST THIS WEEK on Sunday :D**

**Do you like the idea? Leave me a review!**

**And speaking about reviews, thanks **_**americannight99, allrain, Savage Rob, joshuasmom131, angie671,**_** and ****Analitica for yours!**

**Also, welcome to the new people (or new to me at least hahaha): _ahsohail01, rmgriffin924, americannight99, hollynn28,_ and angie671. I hope I'll see you in the reviews section at least one time :D**

**Of course, you can find me on Facebook (_Clary Flynn FanFiction_) and Twitter (_ClaryFlynn98_).**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and see you on Friday! (My beta already has the chapter!)**


	32. A dance without music

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 21: A dance without music**

— When will I be able to get out of here? — Rosalie asked without taking her eyes off the doctor, who was looking intently, with a scowl, at her medical records.

— After a gynecologist, Mrs. McCarty has seen you — Rosalie frowned and then replied.

— Excuse me? For what do I want a gynecologist?

— We have been doing the tests your father asked for. He was clear that you should have special treatment — the doctor responded while looking at the folder on his hands.

— Why doesn't this surprise me? Mr. Collins, I want to go back home. If something was bad there, believe me, I'll know it.

The doctor closed the folder and focuses his blue eyes on the beautiful young woman he had in front. He sighed and started to tell her:

— You presented a picture of infertility…

— Yes — said Rosalie sharply, looking at the doctor and then continued. — They told me that I couldn't have kids. I know that already and I don't need to be told again.

— If you let me continue… — started the doctor. — We've discovered with the exams done, ma'am, that you are pregnant.

Rosalie laughed without humour and said:

— Stop playing with me.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and even Anthony looked at the doctor as if he had a screw loose, but he kept talking.

— We've done test that… — Rosalie denied without being able to believe it. They've tried everything, every type of expensive and painful treatment, and every each of them had failed. The door opened and a woman entered saying:

— I'm Dr. Julianne and I need this room to be empty. I just want here the future father of the baby here and, of course, the mother.

They all left in disgust and discouragement, and the doctor, after a few words with the doctor, who listened to him patiently, also left. Dr. Julianne approached Rosalie, who refused to look at her and said:

— They say you're pregnant.

— It's not a good joke — Emmett murmured taking his wife's hand in support. Julianne approached to the ultrasound machine and smeared gel on her hands before lifting Rosalie's gown.

— Hard to believe, huh? — said Julianne surprising Rosalie with the cold gel on her belly. She took the machine and passed it along her stomach. The sound of a heartbeat forced Rosalie to open her eyes. Dr. Julianne had become quiet and Emmett had let go of her hand.

— Wow — said the doctor with a smile, then continued — Apparently, you're going to have to believe that nothing is impossible.

Rosalie let out a shout between crying and joy and covered her mouth with emotion. Emmett took her hands out of her face and kissed her lips in a daze and happy, not knowing what to say. Julianne smiled and left the device on Rosalie's stomach saying:

— You're eight weeks pregnant. Everything seems to be in order. I can't tell you the baby's sex yet because it's too early but it's healthy and huge. I don't know why your stomach hasn't grown but t's going to start doing so. How come you didn't notice, with the lack of your period?

— I'm very irregular, it seemed normal… I… — Rosalie began to say, then she continued — I haven't even had any symptoms…

The doctor smiled and began to explain, to Rosalie and Emmett, about their new adventure.

* * *

Sue opened the door of the mansion and was surprised to see that Anthony was being carried by Edward, sound asleep. Edward greeted her and Bella came in after him nervously.

— How's Rosalie? — Sue asked. Edward turned, still holding his son, and answered:

— Well, actually, better than ever — Sue frowned and followed him, asking:

— What do you mean, boy?

Edward stopped and answered with an ear-to-ear smile:

— She's pregnant — he said before going upstairs, leaving Sue amazed by what she had just heard. Edward carefully went into his son's room. He knew Bella was following him, so he said nothing, laid him down, and tucked him in after taking off his shoes.

Anthony moved and murmured in his restless dreams.

— No, Bella, don't go… — Bella scowled at the words of her little Mozart, and at Edward's attentive gaze she entered the room to caress his face and then to leave a kiss on his forehead.

— Rest, my little Mozart — she whispered. Anthony moved again and suddenly he was still.

— Anddie would have loved to do that — said Edward lying on the doorway. Bella turned to Edward. He was too handsome for his own good that night, he sighed. His coppery hair fell freely, as rebellious as Anthony's. She cleared her throat and said:

— She was a wonderful mother while she could.

Edward looked at his son and imagined his wife kissing his forehead. It was so easy to do, so easy that for years he imagined her there beside him until in a moment of lucidity he did the best he could for his mental health: he let her go.

— She would have made him a spoiled child — he affirmed. Bella walked over to Edward and left a short kiss on his lips saying:

— Still, he would have been wonderful, as wonderful as he is now, perhaps better.

Edward grabbed her by the waist and carried her out of the room, unaware of what he was doing at the time. He didn't want to think, the only thing that crossed his mind was to kiss Bella until exhaustion or not get tired of it, in the corridor, as if he were a teenager. He looked around, making Bella smile, then kissed her, surprising her with the intensity of that kiss. Bella ran her hands over his shoulders, drawing him closer. Edward smiled over his lips and mumbled:

— Have I told you that you're very small?

Bella stood on the tips of her feet; overcome by feelings she already knew very well. She desired Edward and was not ashamed to admit it.

— I think you mentioned it a little while ago — she said, making him smile, Edward, spun her around and began to move with her in his arms, leaving short kisses on her neck, overwhelmed by the passion of the moment.

— What are you doing? — asked Bella, letting herself go, feeling the electricity of every caress. Edward stopped and looked at her, madly in love with her chocolate eyes.

— I'm dancing with you — he said, surprising her again when he lifted her up in the air and turned with her, making her laugh.

— Without music? — Edward laughed too and said:

— Without music.

* * *

Unconsciously, they moved slowly through the corridor, following a melody that only they could hear. Their eyes revealed what their words did not, for there was no room for more than gestures. They arrived at Edward's room and stopped, aware of where they were and that by passing through that door, a dimension opened up that they had not yet passed through. Edward tenderly stroked Bella's cheek and she unconsciously laid her head on that hand. They only looked at each other, turquoise against chocolate, trying to figure out if the other one was willing to go through that door.

It was Bella who put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door, going through it and looking over her shoulder to see if Edward was following her. There was no flirting, no laughing, no prying eyes. Those things were for another day. Today it was time to let the emotions out, to let the other person know how they felt, to let their bodies speak for them.

Edward followed her as if Bella's gaze pulled him. When he entered, he closed the door and approached her, to kiss her softly, slowly. There was time. He would take the time necessary to know all the secrets that Bella's body had. He wanted her to enjoy it, to feel what he felt, to shake, to need it, as he knew she needed him, right now. His body was asking him, but above all, his heart was asking him.

Bella deepened the kiss, wanting to go deeper. Her desire was immeasurable. She needed him, she needed everything from him. Above all, she needed to know that her heart was in good hands, as she was sure, that she had given it to the father of the child she adored.

As they kissed, they caressed each other, slowly, wanting to know every corner of each other's bodies. Edward's hair was a justifiable fate for Bella's hands. She wanted to know what texture it had, to caress it, to pull it. Meanwhile, Edward caressed Bella's back with one hand, and with the other he followed the outline of her side, not wanting to hurry, not wanting to rush things.

Bella thought there were things that were in the way, so she put her hands on the chest of the man she loved. Slowly, very slowly, she removed button by button, so that she could take off his shirt, which ended up falling, carelessly, on the floor, just behind Edward. She took advantage of the absence of fabric to be able to touch, to know, to kiss, Edward's chest, outlining the contour of his muscles, feeling it tremble with every touch of her lips, when she left a kiss here, a kiss there. Noticing how her muscles hardened, the tension, the excitement that Edward felt, to finally have her in his arms.

At the same time as Bella was gradually getting to know her man's chest, Edward was caressing her, carrying her hands, parallel to her sides, towards her waist, and a little lower, to the contour of the sweater she was wearing. He ran his hands under the cloth so that he could touch the skin that called him so much, that he wished he could see so that slowly the cloth went up until at last, he could take it off his head.

At that moment they both looked directly into each other's eyes. The desire was reflected brightly in both, but above all, reflected love. Edward reached out his hand, for Bella to take. She did not hesitate to do so. He took her and guided her to the bed, where they would be better off.

No more words are needed when you love consciously or unconsciously. No need to say anything. The caresses, the kisses, and the room witnessed the demonstration of love that the two felt for each other. Love that would undoubtedly one day bear fruit

— You look beautiful — said Edward, making Bella blush as she was wearing one of his shirts and sitting in the music room in front of the piano.

Bella stroked the keys without touching them, then she sighed and turned around the moment a click was heard, seeing Edward with a camera in his hand.

— You look beautiful — repeated Edward, making her smile instantly. — More than beautiful — he whispered to himself.

* * *

— Are you sure about this? — Dimitri asked, looking over the contracts he had in his hands. Eleonora smiled, sitting on the sofa in her new apartment.

— More than sure — answered Eleonora.

Dimitri nodded and took his laptop immediately to start hitting the company with the funds, but first, he read the contracts, locating the flaws and with a scanner he copied them into his computer, with the flaws pointed out, invisible flaws that in Edward's eyes were benefits for him and with enough evidence to sink Eleonora.

* * *

**So… these two are so sweet! I love them. And we have a baby on board, or maybe two! Who understood, understood hahaha. Also, it looks like Dimitri is playing for both sides but especially for Edward's… Hmmm… Who knew? Maybe he's not the villain that we thought.**

**As always, I'd like to welcome the new people, that today are _olkata951, _****_YOL001Twilight, Nida926, 1, Trojanmom, cheleyk8, _and GloriousGaur.**

**And, of course, I didn't forget those people who encourage me to continue this beautiful story! **_**Nida926, angie671, queen cullen0527, joshuasmom131, **_**and ****_GloriousGaur._**

* * *

**If you like this story, please, share it on Facebook, Twitter... whatever social media account you have! (even Instagram!), and if you don't like it, well... Do it anyways so people don't read this ;) **

**Sorry, I'd always wanted to write that hahaha**

**Now for real, please, let me know what your thoughts are for the next chapter! The story has 60 chapters and this is the 31... What's going to happen next? Let me remember that this story is catalogued as both romance and DRAMA.**

**Just saying...**

**See you on Sunday!**


	33. The beggining of the fall

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER TODAY (5TH OF JULY) IS NOT BETA TESTED! IT CAN CONTAIN MISTAKES! **

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The beginning of the fall**

Edward reviewed the contracts for the fifth time while Emmett waited patiently for an answer.

— I still don't understand what happened — he muttered without taking his eyes off them. Emmett stood up and said:

— You have reviewed three times, maybe more, and we've lost 60% of each contract. How? I don't have the slightest idea.

— The lawyer says that the contracts were well elaborated and reviewed, Edward. It could have been a mistake in your programs a failure that caused Apple's claim and the annulment of the contracts — said Eleonora casually as she pretended to type in her laptop trying to find flaws that only she knew where they were. Dimitri had done a great job in sabotaging this program. Only he, and of course she, knew the flaws and they were so well hidden that not even the great Edward Cullen would be able to find out where they were.

— Is a mistake that has caused millions of dollars, Eleonora. The programs were tested before they were sent. Young Gi Woo is in charge of doing the tests, the valuations, everything! — said Edward upset. Eleonora shrugged her shoulders and stood up saying:

— We're humans beings who make mistakes, and unfortunately for you, this one cost you millions of dollars. You'll get over it, Edward, it's not the first or the last time this happens.

And with those words, Eleonora left the studio of Edward's house, with a huge smile. Emmett frowned and said:

— Is strange — Edward looked at his son's godfather and asked:

— What? — Emmett leaned back in his seat and looked at Edward intently.

— You're not yelling at all of us for what happened, you know? This problem hasn't arisen since Carlisle took over the company completely.

Edward frowned and answered in complete confusion.

— I don't understand — Emmett smiled and answered:

— Carlisle loved medicine more than owning a technological empire. When your grandfather Anthony gave him the company, he and your mother were in charge but more your mother because Carlisle was in the hospital, wasn't he? — Edward nodded and Emmett continued — Elizabeth sunk the company into debt by not knowing what she was doing and brother, if we get one or two more contracts back, there will be no capital to save us. How many companies were sent this program?

Edward frowned and opened his laptop. He typed in a few things and said, looking at Emmett in horror:

— The last four companies…

Emmett stood up and said, turning to the door:

— You have less than twenty-four hours to create a program to replace it. Leonor! — he shouted. Eleonora came in and asked looking at the damn mastodon.

— Yes, Mr McCarty?

— I need you in touch with Young. Tell the fucking Japanese we need his brain cells and his ass in the company jet before already.

Eleonora frowned and Edward said:

— Eleonora, you've heard Emmett.

Eleonora sighed and turned to leave, but first, she stopped and said:

— Oh, Mr McCarty, I forgot — she said, turning and staking her eyes to the mastodon — It's **Eleonora** — she grunted, smiling. Emmett felt his hairs bristle, yet he turned away from Lady Destruction.

* * *

— Are you sure godfather? — asked Bella, typing on her laptop, unable to believe her eyes.

— More than sure. We've lost ten recently recorded videos, Isabella. They were all automatically posted by the new security program. It's been complete chaos here in London. We had to pay a fourteen-year-old girl to remove them from the site, and Nikki has offered the girl a job.

— Where is she from? — Bella asked with interest. Jason sighed and said:

— We're talking about losses in your company and all you care about is who the girl is.

Bella laughed quietly and muttered:

— It's a simple mistake, godfather. Money is made again; I've always told you. We replace the program, apologize, and that's it.

Jason laughed too. His goddaughter had always been like that and he loved that about her.

— Her name is Claire, Claire Joanne Blaze and she's an orphan. She was locked up in Austen Juvenile Hall for hacking into the hospital system. My daughter must be crazy to hire a delinquent.

Bella smiled and said looking out her window at the alley near her apartment:

— Not everyone who looks bad is bad, godfather — Dimitri shook his head at Isabella when he saw her at the window and she, not knowing why, smiled at him fearlessly, waving at him, used to seeing him standing there. — Help the girl, let them give her a job, find her simple occupations and a home with a good family.

* * *

— This fragment is difficult — Bella smiled when Anthony tried to play it again on the piano and then she did it without any difficulty.

— It's not hard, you just have to know where to play.

— It's easy for you, Mom, you've been doing it all along — Anthony snorted as he dropped his forehead on the ivory keys. Bella laughed and played something simple saying:

— The piano is not easy, and you knew that. Nothing in this life is Mozart.

— Can I rest for today, Mom? — he asked, still with his head on the keys. Bella frowned and asked:

— Are you alright? — Anthony denied it and then he looked up and said:

— I think I ate something that didn't sit very well.

Bella touched Anthony's forehead worried, but the worry went away when she noticed he had no temperature.

— Why don't you go and lie down for a while? I'll call you later to find out how you are.

Anthony got up quickly and left. Bella looked at the piano and played for a while before she decided to leave. She hadn't seen Edward for a while and even though they were together on New Year's Eve, he was working too hard.

She snorted.

Edward was always working too hard and she couldn't do anything. She got up and turned around scared when she saw Eleonora standing in the doorway.

— God, I'm sorry. You scared me Miss Dinkley — said Bella taking one hand to her heart. Eleonora smiled and walked slowly until she reached the height of the rat, she smiled again when she noticed that it was taller than her and imagined her begging for her life before she could kill her.

— It's unfortunate — said Eleonora.

Bella walked to the door, but Eleonora was faster, closing it and preventing her from leaving.

— It's unfortunate — she said again when she saw Bella retreat and then continued — How can a person like you be so predictable — she said, smiling openly. Bella did not know what to do, that woman had something bad, something dark in her eyes. She remembered Jane's words, Dimitri's warnings and her skin stood on end.

— I don't like this type of games — said Bella trying to look firm. Eleonora smiled and said:

— I'm not playing, girl.

Bella tried to walk to the door again, but Eleonora took her arm and forced her to stop.

— Pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you — Eleonora groaned, squeezing Bella's arm, making her moan in pain. Eleonora smiled and squeezed more. — I'm not going to repeat it twice — she said and then throwing her strongly to the door, she growled — Stay away from Edward and the brat. You have 24 hours to do it, otherwise, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life.

Bella looked at her in fear for a moment and then said with a courage she did not feel:

— Anthony is not a brat and Edward is not your property.

Eleonora smiled.

— Wow, but if you talk! — then she approached Bella and grunted — Do what I tell you.

— Or what? — Bella challenged her without knowing what she was doing. Eleonora smiled and said:

— Or pay attention to the consequences.

And with those words, she opened the door forcing Bella to leave.

* * *

— You should rest for a while — suggested Eleonora as she lay on the doorstep, watching Edward typing endlessly.

— I thought that you had already gone to rest Eleonora — said Edward without stopping his typing. Eleonora smiled, it was the right time to throw the hook and see if Edward caught it quickly.

— You know? — she started to approach him slowly, measuring his every reaction, but Edward didn't even look at her. — I have some savings that could...

— No — Edward interrupted her, leaving his work behind, then said — I don't work with loans and I don't want a partner.

— You are being irrational — said Eleonora trying to contain her anger — and proud — she snarled the last thing, Edward looked up and said:

— Pride is all I have left, Eleonora.

— And pride is what is going to lead you to ruin Edward — said Eleonora with a gleam in her eyes that Edward didn't understand. — Your son's teacher was here — she said turning to leave. Edward smiled and asked:

— Has she already left? — Eleonora smiled back and said:

— She was just locked up with your son and left.

Edward frowned and asked:

— Locked up with him? — Eleonora smiled even more and said:

— That woman is predictable.

— What do you mean? — Edward asked, interested.

— That… — Eleonora stopped pretending to think and sighed theatrically turning to see Edward — Listen, I shouldn't get involved, I'm just your assistant — she said, manipulating the situation. Edward leaned back in his chair and said:

— You are part of this family, Eleonora, you have worked for me for more than twelve years.

Eleonora smiled at that and said:

— It's not difficult to know your intentions. Anthony is an immature child whom you have ignored for twelve years, a child who prefers his teacher to his family. If a social worker were to find out, she would take the child away from you in the blink of an eye and give him to someone who truly loves him.

— And what does Bella have to do here? — asked Edward coldly, as every word Eleonora was telling him could be true. Eleonora held back the smile that was about to appear on her lips. Edward was so easy to manipulate, so simple.

— She had it all figured out so well. She'll get Anthony to turn against you and take him away from you and keep him for herself. It's easy to see and understand when she's made everyone believe she's incapable of breaking a plate. She's a woman who lost her fiancé, a life with him, and has become very attached to your son, and I think she wants him for herself. Because if her priority was you, she would have come to see you instead of locking herself and Anthony in your home music studio.

Eleonora turned around and left Edward more confused than usual. Bella couldn't do that to him, she couldn't be using his son that way, she couldn't be the harpy his assistant was describing.

"Most women approach my son with the conviction that they're going to be Mrs Cullen."

That's what he'd always thought, but it never occurred to him that he was opening up to someone who wanted to take his son away from him.

* * *

_Bella smiled when Anthony greeted her in the distance and responded quickly._

— _I'm sorry, Mr Cullen, but I'm not interested in you._

_And so she walked away from him to Anthony, who saw her coming and hugged her._

Edward woke up startled, his hair stuck to his forehead full of sweat. No, Eleonora could not be right, but she had no reason to lie.

Bella could not continue to be near his son. No, when that woman could take him away from him.

Still, he couldn't believe that she really wanted that. He would let time pass and watch for any sign that what his assistant was saying was true. And if it was...

* * *

— Why did you take so long, old man? — said Eleonora when James came in, tired of having to see that monster.

— I don't play the villain all the time, girl — James responded by entering the apartment.

— What do you want? — he asked, frowning at the man in front of him. A red-haired man with blue eyes, he smiled as he played with the keys to a car. — Who's your friend?

Eleonora turned and answered:

— He is Felix, the man who caused your bastard's accident and who has been watching Edward since your daughter died.

Felix, as Eleonora called him, smiled openly without stopping moving the keys that were in his hand. James smiled too, he was going to enjoy killing that bastard for having touched his daughter and maybe even overcharging him.

— One more idiot who wants to see Cullen on the floor is always welcome. Now if that's all you had to say... — he said turning around, but Eleonora stopped him saying:

— I want the one who collects the debt to be you.

James stood up straight, impressed by the woman's evil.

— When? — he asked, impressed by the speed with which things were happening. Eleonora smiled and said:

— In two days.

* * *

**Ooops… Don't kill me please hahaha, the author decided that it would be a great idea to leave the chapter like that. And I know I know from now on you're going to hate me, but the story has to go on...**

**Changing the subject, I've received good news from another author who is going to let me translate her story to English …. It's called **_**Misunderstandings**_** and this is the summary:**

"**Life is made up of decisions, but what if yours led you to where you don't want to be? Can you still fix a life marked by misunderstandings?"**

**T****his story is shorter than **_**My son's teacher,**_** so I'll start it when we're close to the final chapters… (Don't worry, we still have a couple of months I think!)**

* * *

**And since this chapter isn't beta tested, you might have tomorrow 2 notifications maybe, 'cause my beta will send me tomorrow this chapter and the next one all corrected but since I didn't wanna break the "promise" I made you guys about updating today (5th of July), you have this chapter with some mistakes hahaha. I'll probably edit it tomorrow anyways!**

**So, let's dive in. Thanks for your reviews _a_**_**mericannight99, Savage Rob, joshuasmom131, queen cullen0527, allrain, Analitica, **_**and ****_GloriousGauri _**

**GloriousGauri: YEs! I saw your tweet! I love it, thank you! And yes, I have Instagram also ( Claire98_ ) ;D**

**And also welcome to _Nik2010_ and _freitazal _to the story!**

**See you tomorrow! (The chapter will be edited I promise hahaha)**


	34. The worst word of all (I)

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The worst word of all (I)**

— What's your plan? — James asked, still with his back turned. Eleonora smiled and responded confidently.

— I want it all. I want the company of the great Elizabeth Masen, I want the name Cullen, I want Edward with me, even if by force, I want it to be mine and there will be no one to stop me.

James smiled and turned. He walked over to the girl in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind how bad she was and how stupid and blind she was because that's exactly what hate did.

— Evil eats away at your veins, doesn't it, child? — he said, holding her chin tightly. She smiled on his face and let go, turning to say:

— In two days.

And then she left.

* * *

— So is this a baby? — Antony asked with a scowl while looking at the ultrasound scans that had been done on his Aunt Rosalie. They all laughed at Anthony's innocent question, because, as every first Sunday of the month, they had gathered for brunch.

— Did I look like this? — Anthony asked, looking up at Edward, who was typing on his laptop without paying attention.

Bella, who was very aware of everything after the threat Eleanora had made to her the week before, was sitting next to Anthony. She took the ultrasound in her hands and hugging the little boy she answered:

— Yes, honey, and you were the most beautiful and cute baby ever.

Edward stared at the interaction his son and his "girlfriend" were having. He had been more aware of the conversation they were all having than they realized, but he was busy and was also giving him a chance to see what Bella was like with **his** son.

— You don't know that, Bella — said Edward, drawing everyone's attention. Bella blushed and quickly under the embarrassed look. She had not seen Anthony as a baby. Edward was right about that, but that didn't stop her from imagining him as so small, so beautiful, so adorable and fragile.

— And you do, Edward? — asked Rosalie with a raised eyebrow waiting for his answer, defending Bella. Edward ignored what Rosalie said and went back to work. Esme, in an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere that had been created, stood up and said:

— Well, he was a beautiful, crying baby, I'd say, worthy son of his father — Emmett smiled and said:

— Yes, I remember very well how I hated eating mush.

— And how you ate it for him — said Alice laughing, making fun of Emmett.

— It's not funny, Elf — snorted Emmett crossing his arms and puffing up his cheeks, and then he continued — I was just showing him that Mom Esme's mush didn't taste bad.

— Yes, and then Esme had to give you a plate for you because you wouldn't let the little one eat — seconded Jasper.

Everyone in the room laughed, and Edward, annoyed, got up and closed the laptop in one go, shutting everyone up.

— It must have been amazing, mustn't it? — he said angrily and then continued — While I was mourning my wife's death, everyone was playing mummy and daddy with my son.

— We did what you refused to do, Edward. Don't ask us to be quiet when it is a pride for all of us to talk about Anthony — Edward looked at Rosalie, who had stood up and had her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke.

— Come on, honey — said Bella getting up to get Anthony out of there.

— You two are not going anywhere! — shouted Edward, making them all jump. Bella looked at Edward carefully and said:

— This is an adult discussion. A child should not witness his father take it out on his family what the world has done to him.

— That's none of your business, don't you think? — Edward said harshly. Bella stood on her shoulders and said:

— Anthony doesn't have to put up with your bad temper, Edward.

— And what do you care what I do with my son? — Edward snarled in annoyance. Bella felt a twinge of pain and recoiled, but stood her ground and told him without knowing she was making a mistake:

— I love Anthony as if he were my son.

— You can't say something like that — said, Edward. Bella smiled humorlessly and said:

— The fact that you forget that you have a child doesn't mean that we're all the same.

— You don't have the right to talk to me like that.

— -And who's going to stop me? You? Will you? — Bella challenged him without taking her eyes off him, approaching him to strike him on the chest.

Anthony, at that moment he went over to Bella, and he held his mother's hand. He looked directly into his father's eyes and said the words that would be the sentence of the relationship between his father and Bella:

— Dad, I know that if it had been up to you, I wouldn't have been born. So please don't be angry that I have a mom now.

Edward stared at his son. It was all said and done, Eleanora was right. Bella wanted to take his son away from him.

— Everyone should calm down — said Carlisle in a hard voice and then continued — I don't think it's wrong for Bella to love Anthony when it was Esme who raised you, Edward, and no-one's judging you for mourning Andrea when we all still miss her. You are being hard on your girlfriend, a woman who has no duty to put up with you and yet she is doing so and, not just with her, your whole family is here.

Edward looked at his father for a moment before leaving the room in a rage. Bella dropped to the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling tired, before using the shield against the pain which she had learned to use anyway. She stood up and cleared her throat as if nothing had happened.

— I'd better go — she whispered. Alice stood up and said:

— I'll take you home — Bella denied and replied to her.

— Don't worry, I came in my car and... — she pointed to the door and without knowing why she left without even saying goodbye to Anthony, who quickly left the room and went into the kitchen, where strangely was Eleonora. Anthony stopped abruptly and turned to run away from the heron.

— Do I look so bad to you that you don't want to go into the same room as I do? — she said, forcing Anthony to stop. She knew the brat was an educated dwarf and could not refuse her.

— I'm sorry — said the boy politely. Eleonora smiled and shrugged, trying to look casual.

— Do you want to sit down?

Anthony sighed and reluctantly entered the room, sitting as far away from the heron as he could, who stood up and took a cup, offering him milk and coffee. Anthony took a sip and Eleonora smiled.

— It's relaxing milk with some coffee, isn't it?

Anthony nodded and took another big drink before getting up, for he began to feel sick. Eleonora smiled and got up to clean up before seeing the boy fall in the middle of the corridor.

It was done and it was so easy.

* * *

Bella arrived at her apartment and locked herself in, not knowing what to think and suddenly a smell caught her eye. Her stomach growled at the possibility of eating fried chicken and looking for distraction began to prepare it.

* * *

Edward came out of his studio, needing a glass of water, and then he saw him. His son was on the floor, white as a sheet.

— Rosalie! Mom! Dad! Help me! — he cried out in desperation, taking his son in his hands. — Anthony! Anthony! — he called out to him and as if it were a deja-vu he felt helpless.

* * *

The doors of the Los Angeles Family Medical Center burst open. The paramedics were talking to the doctor who had just arrived, and he was giving orders all over the place, trying to save the boy's life. The Cullens were running after the stretcher and it was Emmett who stopped Edward this time. Edward just dropped to the ground and felt Esme's delicate arms holding him.

— Everything will be all right, honey — she whispered in a soft voice, trying to calm him down.

But Edward wouldn't listen to her. For his heart was on the other side of the waiting room with his son.

Bella looked at the result of the blood test she had in her hands, while the doctor explained the care she should take, but she was too busy to understand. She had felt bad after eating half a chicken and after vomiting almost everything she forced herself to go to the doctor.

— Miss Swan? — Bella reacted when she heard the doctor call her. The doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably and said — Your cellphone is ringing.

* * *

Bella ran through the hospital corridors and without seeing Edward, she ran to Alice, who cried and explained what had happened.

— Anthony Cullen's relatives? — Edward looked up, prompted by the doctor's voice.

— How's my son? — Edward asked. The doctor passed the sheet from the clipboard he was carrying and answered:

— It's a delicate situation, Mr Cullen.

Garrett Guest, the man who had introduced himself as the police officer, appeared behind the doctor, took off his glasses and said:

— Mr Cullen, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.

— What's going on, Sherlock? I'm the idiot's lawyer here — said Emmett, reaching out to him.

— They just handed me the kid's health report. Apparently, he suffered a severe case of poisoning.

The gasps of astonishment were heard in unison, and Bella was driven by an unknown force, shouting:

— Tell me my baby's okay! — Garrett looked at Bella with a scowl and replied:

— He's had his stomach pumped and we're waiting for the drugs to take effect, -I'm sorry but I had no information that the boy's mother was alive.

— She's not his mother — said Edward, turning to look at Bella with hatred. — She's just his teacher — he said, forcing Bella to step back with her eyes full of tears. Garrett cleared his throat and said:

— Can I ask then what your interest is in the child? — Bella breathed and with a broken voice whispered:

— Anthony… — Alice's voice stopped her.

— Isabella has every right to ask, she's part of the family.

Edward grunted and turned to Garrett, disappearing with him down the hall. Bella let herself fall prey to too much feeling. There was so much to say, and it wasn't the right time to say it. She was lonely and so afraid. Her cell phone made her raise her head and she answered without looking at the ID.

— Yes?

— Bella, are you okay? — Nikki asked from the other side.

Bella got up and walked away from the Cullens, sitting far away from them, who kept looking at her with compassion and pity. Edward was hurting her too much, so much so that she would turn away from him at any moment. They knew and understood.

— No… — Bella whispered in a broken voice.

— Oh, honey, I've been calling you at the apartment and you didn't answer. What's wrong? — Nikki asked. Bella sighed so as not to break and answered:

— It's Anthony… he's in the hospital and I need you girls, I need you. Nikki, in London, took her car keys and shouted:

— Haley! — Haley showed up scared and Nikki said: — We're going to L.A. Asterias needs us.

* * *

— It's a delicate situation Mr. Cullen — said Garrett sitting in the hospital cafeteria. Edward looked at him and said:

— I didn't poison my son — he was tired, upset. He didn't even know why he was explaining something so incoherent to the police officer when he should be with his son, just looking after him.

— I understand that, but we are going to do the studies that will determine why your son was poisoned, and in the meantime, my men are at your service. No one outside the Cullen family can enter to see your son and you can force out anyone who wants to enter.

Edward nodded and walked back to the waiting room where Eleonora was already there and as soon as she saw Edward she said:

— Oh dear, I noticed recently, how is your son? — Edward breathed in the tranquillity that emanated from Eleonora at that moment. He did not trust anyone else but her.

— They tried to poison my son, first Rosalie and Emmett, then my son Eleonora. What's next? Who's next? My mother? Me?

— Don't be a fatalist Edward, haven't you thought that this started to happen since she showed up? — said Eleonora while looking at Bella, who was talking on the phone.

— Look at her, she's there so that no one can hear who she's talking to… — she whispered smiling when Edward frowned and that's when Eleonora threw the last punch against the rat. — I wouldn't be surprised if she was talking to social services.

Edward stopped listening to Eleonora and furiously walked towards Bella.

* * *

**Oh god, I didn't remember this chapter! Jesus! For one hand we have another baby aboard, on the other… the situation sucks for everyone….**

**I don't know if you noticed, but yesterday's chapter wasn't edited by my beta (time zones are not helping us!) but she has promised me to take a look at it and I'll correct it (even when is published) so you'll have the chapter the best it can be.**

* * *

**So, since all the reviews were more or less about the same thing, here's the answer:**

**Yes, I know you guys hate Eleonora, I do too, but NO, I can't take her out even if I don't like her, sorry! Also, we are still not knowing who is Dimitri working for... And finally, YES, Edward is an idiot and everything you want to name him hahaha. AND NO! ROSALIE'S TEST AREN'T FAKE! SHE AND EMMETT ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY FOR REAL!**

**Of course, I want to thank you every single person who is leaving a review or adding this story to his/her favourites 3 (And welcome the new people!)**

**_Savage Rob, queen cullen0527, joshuashmom131, Guest, 3moons, motherbeatrice,_ and morsun95.**

As always, you can find me on Facebook as _Clary Flynn FanFiction_, or Twitter as _ClarFlynn98 _:D

I'll try to alert you guys if someday there's no chapter or there's an extra chapter or whatever can happen! Even possibly ask you guys about expressions hahahaha

**See you next day!**


	35. The worst word of all (II)

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 34: The worst word of all (II)**

Edward was furious, too angry to think coherently, so the moment he approached Bella, he took her by the arm, forcing her to throw her phone to the ground out of fright.

— This is your fault. Anthony is here because of you. You're nothing but trouble! — Edward snarled. Bella denied a couple of times and said with a thread of her voice:

— You're not aware of what you're saying. I wouldn't hurt Anthony, ever, and you know it.

Edward took her by the arm, making her moan in pain and said:

— You want to take my son away from me, don't you?

— You're hurting me, Edward, I... — started to say Bella with her heart pounding in her throat. Edward could not be doing this; he could not be doing so much damage.

— I want you to stay away from my son. I want you to leave my family alone — he said as he looked into her eyes. Bella without understanding what happened, denied several times saying:

— What are you…?

— You heard right, I don't want you near my family and I even less want you near Anthony.

Bella was going to speak but Eleonora interrupted them.

— Edward has been clear with you, child. You'd better go.

— Anthony is my son too — said Bella, with the results of her test clenched in her hands. She squeezed them even tighter, feeling the pain through her when Edward laughed humorlessly in her face and said:

— Make no mistake, Isabella. The child is my son and Andrea Marie Davis, the real Mrs Cullen, not some stupid little girl with enough imagination to think she can handle me. The child was born out of the love my wife and I had for each other. A love that not even you, with your damn dramas, could erase. You want me to be honest with you?

Bella's heart was squeezed. The air began to lack and was too dizzy but could hear loud and clear the worst of the words from the mouth of Edward.

— I can't love you, I didn't, and I never will. You were nothing but a stupid game...

Edward fell to the ground, touching his chin when Emmett hit him, but he was so upset he didn't even feel any pain.

— Enough! — snarled Emmett in anger. Without thinking, Edward laughed and got up without stopping laughing, he began to clap his hands saying:

— Wow, she's your bitch, isn't she? That's why you defend her so much.

Emmett lunged at Edward, but Jasper and Carlisle stopped him. Several police officers approached, and Bella felt even worse, hating the spectacle that was being put on because of her.

— Bella? — she heard Alice calling her in the distance, but she couldn't go on like that. She pressed the results of the test she had taken close to her heart and breathed, but Edward looked at her and said:

— Get her out of the hospital. I want her away from my son.

Two men stood one on each side of Bella, who with her crystalline eyes asked Edward, who had turned his back on her and walked to the waiting room:

— Do you really want me to go?

Edward stopped and shouted even backwards:

— Didn't you hear me? Get her out of here!

Bella turned, and followed by the two men began to walk. She felt her legs faint and her heart squeeze. She was alone again. She held on to a chair as she nearly fell, and one of the men with her helped her.

— Are you all right, miss? I can call a doctor... — he suggested. Bella denied it and said:

— Just give me a moment.

She breathed in and thousands of needles went through her heart, tearing it apart. She breathed again and let go of the policeman's grip, walking with her head held high to the exit. She had learned to be strong; she was strong and something as simple as what had just happened was not going to finish her. As she walked down the road to her car, she dropped her keys and grabbed the first thing she saw.

Dizziness clouded her eyes, causing her to breathe heavily. Suddenly she felt nauseous, forcing her to fall to the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths and felt someone help her up, putting her in the car.

She didn't know any more, unconsciousness held her down.

* * *

Gradually, she woke up, realizing that she was in a bed. She looked around carefully and noticed that it was her room. She was in her apartment and staring out the window was Dimitri.

— You're pregnant — he affirmed, making Bella's face pale with fear. She knew, she knew she was pregnant, she was just too scared to really understand what was going on, she hadn't even had enough time to take in the news.

— How…? — she started to say but the blond man turned and responded naturally.

— The tests say so.

Bella looked at her stomach and then looked up scared and happy at the same time.

A child.

A child of Edward.

She closed her eyes when the pain his name brought her lacerated her heart. A little sibling for Anthony, her little Mozart. She got up quickly and was dizzy again. She had to see Anthony; her little boy needed her.

— God! — she exclaimed taking her head off.

— Scratchy turns are dangerous for you and the child — said Dimitri with a thick Russian accent.

— Why are you looking after me? — Dimitri turned and answered looking at Bella's neck where she was wearing her mother's necklace, the one she never took off.

— It's a beautiful necklace.

Bella took one hand to her chest and pressed it with a smile.

— It was my mother's — she whispered and looked up when Dimitri approached her and wiped away a tear that had escaped her treacherous eyes.

— Easy — whispered Dimitri.

— I have to see Anthony — said Bella, tightening her collar. Dimitri sighed heavily and stood up saying:

— Years ago someone very wise told me that freedom is something that is mine by right but that it is also a responsibility. I am a bad man by nature, but she told me that I could choose to be good, so I gave her the necklace that you wear around your neck today: Asterias, in Greek, starfish. I choose to be good; I choose to help in what I can, but you can't stay in Los Angeles if you want to live and I think you will want to, now more and especially for the little baby you are carrying in your belly.

Bella opened her eyes and a blurred memory attacked her.

**\- London 1995 **| **6 months before Renée's death -**

— Why are you giving me your necklace, Mommy?

— I want you to always have it with you. Asterias, that necklace is a gift from a very valuable person, and it has a very nice history — said Renée without stopping looking at it. Bella smiled and asked in an innocent way:

— What's the name of the story?

— Freedom.

**\- Present day -**

Bella didn't remember anymore but:

— My mother went to Russia to conduct an investigation — she whispered while looking at Dmitri, who smiled and nodded.

— Anthony — he said. — You have to see him before you go.

* * *

Bella looked down the corridor in front of her. There were two guards in front of the room that had been assigned to her little boy. She walked to the room safe from what she was about to do but the guards got in the way.

— I'm sorry, miss. We have strict orders not to let anyone in — Bella sighed in defeat, but James' voice made her turn around.

— Let her through — James nodded to Bella and then said, while staring at the guards — I've given an order.

The guards stepped aside, and Bella carefully opened the door to the room. Anthony was connected to several strange machines and her eyes filled with tears when she saw him so pale.

— Hello, my boy — she whispered in a broken voice, touching his cheek delicately. — You have to… — her voice broke but she tried again. — You have to get better.

She sipped her nose and smiled.

— You have to become a great man my little Mozart... — her heart was tightened. She took off her necklace and left a kiss on it. Then, carefully, she put it around his neck. — My spy satellite will take care of you my boy and my heart will always be with you.

She left a kiss on the letter and stuffed it into her little Mozart's jacket. She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before whispering:

— _Si può dividere un mare, le stelle possono cadere dal cielo, ma nulla mi impedirà di portarti sempre nel mio cuore_ **(1)**

She sighed and with the greatest pain in her heart turned and closed the room to leave before Edward saw her.

* * *

Bella was leaning against the wall of the hospital, taking breaths to calm down, she didn't want to cry. She had to be strong. It was time to look forward. Even if Edward did not allow her, she would be aware of her little boy. There would be nothing to stop her, and with that in mind, she headed for her car. She had to get to her apartment, she was very tired and needed to think.

She took the car, turned it on and slowly got into the traffic that filled the city of Los Angeles that morning. She was so focused that she didn't realize a black SUV was following her.

She quickly made it to her house, parked and headed to the trunk to pick up some things she had left there, so she could take them inside. While she was bent over inside the car, a strong arm grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back and with the other hand covered her mouth. She had put a rag or handkerchief in her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

As she tried to breathe, she noticed a very sweet smell coming from the cloth, she didn't know what it was, but she was too scared to think about it.

Bella tried to free herself from her assailant, but little by little she lost her strength, she felt heavy and her eyes closed.

After a few seconds, she lost consciousness.

* * *

— I heard that your son is sick, Mr Cullen — Thomas said, looking at the papers he had in his hands. George, one of the partners looked at him carefully and Edward answered, trying to look casual.

— He'll be fine. It was just an accident, indigestion. You know, kids today will eat anything.

— That, no doubt, would be a reality, if my grandson was anything. But he's a Davis — James said as he entered the boardroom. Edward got up in a rage and started screaming.

— You have no business being here! I demand that you leave at once!

James smiled and inwardly apologized to his daughter for what he was about to do when what he wanted most at that moment was to tear the woman in front of him, sitting next to his imbecile son-in-law. Edward wasn't realizing anything.

But all in its own time.

— I can, I want to, and I feel like doing it, and an idiot like you is not going to stop me.

He sat down without waiting for an invitation and threw a folder in front of Edward. He looked at it with disdain and asked James:

— What do you want me to do with this folder? Do your job? — he knew that the folder would have to contain something important, but he didn't intend to let that man get the better of him, so he would show him all the contempt he was capable of.

— Why don't you read it instead? Maybe you'll get to know something about what's going on around you.

The sarcasm in his voice was very clear and hinted at things, although Edward didn't know what it might refer to, but Eleonora's sharp look made it very clear to James that she had indeed noticed that comment.

Edward began to read and the more he read the paler he became. He knew this debt existed, but it had been in a drawer for so long that he had forgotten about it. And it was coming out at the worst possible time.

— I want you to pay me back that debt, or you'll have to give me 85% of all your actions. That was the agreement — James said.

Edward looked up when he noticed that his late wife's father had trapped him. It seemed that everything that had been happening had been orchestrated by a damn evil mind. It was not possible for all these misfortunes to come together. But he had no choice.

He had to hand over his company to his ex-father-in-law.

* * *

**1) Si può dividere un mare, le stelle possono cadere dal cielo, ma nulla mi impedirà di portarti sempre nel mio cuore: **The sea can be divided, the starts can fall from the sky, but nothing will stop me from always carrying you in my heart.

* * *

**Am I the only one crying around here? God, this chapter has a lot of drama.**

**Let me explain all:**

**1) Dimitri is good. He's trying to protect Bella and know who she is. And his life choice is to be good.**

**2) Edward's company is now James' (?)**

**3) Anthony is still in the hospital**

**4) Edward is an idiot who doesn't realize about ANYTHING**

**5) Bella has been kidnapped**

**And lastly...**

**6) Bella IS pregnant and for real**

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who leave a review. It might not seem it, but it means a lot!**

_**queen cullen0527, GloriousGauri, Savage Rob, Edward's spouse, joshuashmom131, motherbeatrice**_** and**_** Analitica, **_

**And for those who I couldn't respond 'cause I'm writing this AT THE SAME TIME you left the review (that's for queen cullen0527 especially hahaha):**

_**GloriousGauri:**_** Wow... I can tell you that we have more than a month ahead until the story is finished (and that's on publishing 3 chapters/week!)**

_**Queen Cullen0527: **_**Yes. Eleonora is such a b*tch. About Bella's pregnancy, well... as you can see she hasn't told Edward since she has been kidnapped (will she make it?). Anthony is still in the hospital and you'll have to wait until he's awake to see what's going to happen, right now he has guards so Eleonora can't hurt him... And we don't know much about Bella's friends and well... SURPRISE hahaha, new chapter!**

**PS: Welcome _Jessmess88, Edward's spouse _and ****_TwilightLynn18 _to this story!**

**As always, you can add me on Facebook! Search me as _Clary Flynn FanFiction _(and if you see that I'm not adding you, please DM me there hahaha)**

**See you on Friday!**


	36. The fulfilment of a promise

I don't usually write things here before the chapter, but 2 days ago, Naya Rivera (who played Santana in Glee) went missing on a lake in California. She still hasn't been found. Let's have hope and pray for her to be alive and the rescue team finds her soon. #PrayForNaya . Just hold on, darling.

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The fulfilment of a promise**

— I told you that your pride was going to ruin you — said Eleonora, sitting in front of Edward, who kept reading the documents in the folder he had in his hands. Edward sighed and mumbled:

— Could you just get me a coffee?

Eleonora snorted and got up, leaving the office, upset. Edward frowned; he was missing some documents that Eleonora would probably have on her desk. He got up and walked quickly to his assistant's desk, opening the drawers one by one until he found the file he was looking for.

He moved several papers from Eleonora's desk and a white envelope fell to the floor, attracting his attention. He picked it up and turned it over, finding his son's handwriting.

_"I don't know if you're gonna be busy, but I'd really like to invite you to my musical. It's a gift for you._

_Anthony."_

Edward opened the envelope. It was the invitation to his son's musical. The invitation that had been lost. At that very moment, Eleonora arrived with a coffee in her hands. Edward looked up and asked:

— What are you doing with this?

Eleonora recoiled nervously. How had he discovered the invitation? She had thrown it away, or so she thought. She took a deep breath, trying to look calm and answered:

— I don't know how that got there, but what is it?

Edward's alarms went off, but he'd been working with the woman in front of him for 12 years. She couldn't be evil; he would have found out over the years. Still, he couldn't trust anyone and from now on she was going to be no exception.

* * *

She felt herself in a kind of mist that was slowly dissipating and as it dissipated her body began to hurt. She could not distinguish what hurt her most.

She opened her eyes, trying to find out where she was, but closed them again because her world moved under her feet, literally speaking. She looked up and realized that her hands were tied, above her head, in a tube that looked like a pipe. She moved them and moaned in pain. She was hanging about two feet off the ground, held only by her tied hands.

Several tears flooded her eyes. She did not know where she was, she only remembered, perfectly, how someone had taken her off guard and grabbed her, covering her mouth and nose with something she could identify. She felt a strong burning in her legs and heard the buzzing of a whiplash. She groaned as best she could, for she had a gag that prevented her from screaming because of the pain she felt when she was hit.

— It would be so easy to finish you… — a voice from behind mocked. Bella had no difficulty identifying it. That voice would distinguish her in the middle of a thousand people talking. It was certainly Eleonora.

The chill she felt when she heard her speak confirmed it. She tried to see her in the dark room, but it was almost dark. It was cold, there were no windows, as far as she could see, and the only light there was a flickering red light as if it were a room from a horror movie. In front of her she could make out the figure of someone big, but the darkness was such and her eyes were so clouded with tears that it was impossible to tell who it was.

— I told you I was giving you 24 hours to leave, but you preferred to challenge me. Now I will show you why what I say must be done, but I prefer to do it very slowly.

Bella moaned again when Eleonora whipped her again, laughing maniacally. She prayed to heaven, asking for divine help for her and her baby. Her fragile little baby.

* * *

Dimitri was looking at the scene before him with a helplessness he was not used to feeling. He knew that he had to be very tactful if he wanted to get Bella out of there alive. He had come too late to prevent the abduction.

To be realistic, it had caught him completely off guard. When he went to meet Irina, she was already in the room, leaving Bella's back raw. At least the blows weren't aimed at her belly.

— If you want to do it slowly, you'd better stop skinning her or you'll kill her in a few minutes — said Dimitri, trying not to let Irina go on. — Come on Irina, give her some time to recover and then go on.

— I told you not to call me Irina anymore. Now I'm Eleonora. Let's see when that gets into your head.

While she was saying that, Dimitri realized that she was leaving the whip on a table behind her and was taking some keys, so she could let go of Bella.

Bella hadn't been able to understand anything they were saying, she didn't even realize who the other person was. She had enough to do with breathing. But she did notice when they opened the handcuffs, on one hand, falling, unconscious on the floor. She saw Eleonora looking down at her from above and leaving the room as if she did that every day. The other person there approached her and whispered in her ear:

— Hold on. Darling, just hold on...

* * *

_I wish I had the right words to say goodbye, but I can't find one that sounds brave enough to say goodbye, to say how sorry I am, to say that even if I want to stay I can't. There isn't a word that says that and yet lets you know how much I love you. You're my son and even though blood doesn't unite us, music does. Every note, every song that we played together, every beautiful smile that lit up your face and made your beautiful eyes shine, is and will always be my pillar and my strength when I need it._

_I'm sorry I can't be there to take care of you, I'm sorry I didn't keep the promises I made to you, but circumstances don't allow me to. There are problems that have no solution, my boy. I fought as much as I could but unfortunately, there is no solution for this. I will understand if you hate me, it would be fair to do so, but I can assure you that you will always be my son to me, and I will always carry you in my heart._

_Promise me that you will take care of yourself, that you will be happy, that you will not give up music because it is part of you. Promise me you will take care of your family, your father, because behind that cold and hard shell is a scared man with a big heart and much love to give._

_Do not change, always be that educated gentleman you are, that special and sweet being who stole my heart and above all never forget my boy, that the seas may be divided, the stars may fall from the sky but nothing and no one, never ever, will stop me from carrying you always in my heart._

_Goodbye Anthony_

_So long my little Mozart_

_Isabella Swan_

* * *

Anthony folded the card in his hands and placed it in his jacket where he was hiding it well. He had seen it when he woke up, but his father was there, so he hadn't asked him for it, as his grandmother had already given him the news that Bella had left, and his father had been clear that he didn't want to hear her name anywhere.

He looked at the white door of the hospital where he was locked up and tears welled up in his eyes. He squeezed the necklace he had found around his neck into his hands and sobbed in pain, unable to help himself.

She was gone.

She was gone and he was alone again.

The alarms of the machines he was connected to were set off when he started kicking in bed.

Furiously he pulled out the wires that kept him connected and screamed, screamed because he wanted all the pain, he was feeling to come out of him. He screamed and cried so hard that when the doctors and nurses came in scared, he didn't care, he didn't care that his uncles, his godfather, his grandparents and his father saw him destroyed, he didn't care about crying, he didn't care about the pain in his throat and he didn't even feel when a nurse injected him, forcing him to fall into unconsciousness.

— Come back, Mommy, don't go. Come back Bella, don't leave me alone…

Those were the words Edward heard before he saw his son being sedated by a nurse.

Rosalie hugged Emmett, Alice hugged Jasper and Esme... Esme sobbed loudly, making herself heard, even hugging Carlisle. None of them had ever seen the little boy cry like that and it broke their hearts. Edward… he just breathed and walked out of the room, looking to get away from what was happening.

* * *

Bella woke up out of the blue when a large amount of icy water fell on her.

— Come on, rat, snap out of it. I feel like having a little more fun.

Eleonora was approaching her, and Bella just wanted to get as far away from there as she could. She crawled, with her arms, as far as she could, while Eleonora laughed hysterically.

— Where do you think you're going to be able to go? — Eleonora kept on laughing, with one hand at her side, as if she had given her a cold shoulder. — You're very funny, rat. But, look, I'll tell you a secret that I think you'll like.

Eleonora's look gave her the creeps. She had that look you see in the movies. The one of the maniacs or psychopaths.

— I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart. First you, and then I'm going to get the brat — and with that, she turned around so she could leave again.

Bella was hysterical. She was going to hurt her child and she was locked up there, with no strength at all. She was very hungry and knew that was not good, as she had to be strong for her baby.

She lay on her stomach again, as her back hurt too much to lean on it.

"Forgive me, my boy, for not being there to protect you."

She didn't know how long she was lying there; she was only aware that she had fallen asleep and woke up when Eleonora sprayed her with cold water again.

— Wake up, rat — she said, approaching her at last and removing the gag that covered her mouth.

Bella sucked hard. She had not been able to remove the gag, as she did not even have the strength to do so.

— You will be glad to know that the brat is worse off. The doctors say he won't live long — Bella closed her eyes when Eleonora threw more water on her.

— Y...You're crazy — she said in a whisper, Bella. Eleonora laughed and responded, covering her mouth again.

— It's fun to watch someone die slowly.

Bella began to cry and looked around to escape, but all she could see was a table and a chair, which were out of her reach. She didn't have the strength to reach them. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her strength.

She was cold and her body hurt too much. Her wrists were swollen and injured from being hung up with handcuffs. Her stomach was roaring with hunger and her baby, her small, fragile baby, was in danger. She was short of breath, and so, amidst the crying, she fell asleep again.

* * *

— The doctor says you'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. Sue said that she has everything ready for you to feel comfortable — said Rosalie looking for Anthony's attention, who didn't even look at her. Edward stopped what he was doing and said:

— Your aunt is talking to you, Anthony.

Anthony didn't move. He stood there, lost, looking out at nothing in silence. Rosalie sighed and took her little boy's hand, squeezing it, but Anthony broke loose from his grip, throwing his aunt's hand away from him and said:

— Could you leave?

Rosalie opened her eyes, impressed by her nephew's words, and Edward looked up from his laptop. His son had been in the hospital for more than three weeks and in those three weeks, he had refused to speak. He had lost weight and was pale. The little food he ate he threw up, rejecting it.

Rosalie turned to leave. She didn't want Anthony to have another nervous breakdown, so she headed out. But her nephew's voice stopped her before she reached the door.

— Not you, Aunt Rose. You — said Anthony, looking at his father, then he snarled at him. — Go away.

Edward sighed and saw his son looking at him with his crystal eyes so he silently got up and left the room to avoid another nervous breakdown.

The doctor had been clear in saying that the little one needed more care than he appeared to. They could not leave him alone, they had to be patient and, above all, not provoke another crisis. So he went out under the watchful eye of Rosalie, who, instead of feeling sorry for her brother-in-law, felt more at ease.

Anthony sighed with relief, drawing his aunt's attention and saying without hesitation:

— I want to live with you — Rosalie was surprised, but still asked:

— Are you sure? — Rosalie asked. Anthony nodded and said with a broken voice:

— Bella's gone and I'm sure it was Dad who threw her out. He has taken my mother away from me and I made a promise to my father, a promise that I will keep. I want to live with you, I'm more than sure.

* * *

— I'm not going to let him go with you, Rosalie — said Edward angrily, looking at nothing, breathing as if he were short of breath because that's how he felt. He felt as if he was short of breath.

— He's my nephew Edward, I'm no stranger. Besides, I think it's for the best — argued Rosalie.

— What do you mean you think it's for the best? — Edward spat.

— Edward, have you seen your son lately? He's had three nervous breakdowns in two weeks. He doesn't eat, he doesn't even sleep if the nurse doesn't give him tranquillizers. He's about to go crazy! — Rosalie was trying to reason with him.

— But I can't let you take him away from me. Not after everything that's happened.

— Edward was running his hands through his hair. He was desperate. He knew that things with his son would be worse because of Bella, but he never would have imagined that they would get to this point.

— Edward, Anthony blames you for Bella leaving, and rightly so.

— She wanted to take my son away from me!

— Bella never sought to take your son from you! She just wanted Anthony to be happy. She was the only person who could get close enough for him to start opening up. Damn it, Edward! If you didn't even realize the child existed until she made you open your eyes!

Rosalie had already lost her patience.

— I'm not going to look for that woman — Edward said stubbornly. He didn't know what to think about her. He was confused.

— Alice went to look for her last week — Edward feigned indifference but something in his heart forced him to listen. Rosalie sighed and said — She's gone, it's as if she never existed. At the Academy, there is already a new music teacher, and no one knows where she is. All her things are still in her apartment, but she just disappeared.

— She is a millionaire; she doesn't need those things. It was her decision, not mine. I just told her to stay away from Anthony — Edward snarled angrily, without turning around.

— What woman in her right mind would stay by your side after all that you said to that poor girl? — asked Rosalie, seeing how Edward's back was tightening. — Tell me, Edward. What's it like to be alone? — said Rosalie, hitting Edward's ego, who did not answer her.

She turned to go back into her nephew's room but before that she stopped and said firmly:

— Anthony is leaving with me. It's his decision and you're going to respect it whether you like it or not. For his health, he's going with me.

* * *

— Bella? Bella? Wake up, please wake up — Bella opened her eyes and saw Dimitri in front of her. Dimitri sighed with relief, saying — I've got to get you out of here.

Bella didn't even have the strength to cry. She didn't know how long she'd been locked up in there. Occasionally Eleonora would give her some water, but she hadn't received any food since she was locked up.

— Can I know what you're doing here? — asked Eleonora angrily. Dimitri changed at once. His features hardened and he was no longer the man who had saved Bella, the man who was trying to save her.

— I thought I'd come and watch her die. I didn't think you'd keep her that long — argued Dimitri with a blade in his hands. Eleonora smiled and answered:

— She has to pay for getting in my way.

— The girl is almost dead. Kill her now and be done with it. It's getting boring and this place stinks — said Dimitri while playing with the blade in his hands.

— Do you want to play target practice? — asked Eleonora. Dimitri laughed and looking at Bella he spat:

— No. Leave her like that. She doesn't have much time left before this place stinks of death, more than it already does.

Eleonora shrugged and said:

— As you wish — and with that, she turned to leave.

Dimitri knew that she was behind the door listening to what he was doing. He had known her too long not to know what she would do. Dimitri walked towards Bella and put the knife he was holding in his hands into Bella's breasts and then said in a scary voice:

— What is it that Eleonora sees in you so much? Why do you draw her attention so much? You're just an insignificant girl.

Bella understood what was happening when Dimitri put a finger in his mouth and then pointed at the door, warning her. Dimitri put a finger in her ear and then said denying:

— I'm sure you'll be dead by tomorrow.

And then he came to her ear and said in a whisper that it was impossible for Eleonora to hear:

— Next time we come, don't move, don't do anything. You have to pretend to be dead. If you don't do this, it'll be impossible for me to get you out of here. You're too weak, you won't last much longer.

* * *

**Three weeks have passed and things aren't getting so much better... And yes _3moons_, you were right: Dimitri is protecting Bella, let's hope he can save her.**

**The song of this chapter is Just Hold On, by Louis Tomlinson. When Dimitri says "just hold on", I changed some works to make it a reference to the song. have a listen, it's beautiful.**

* * *

**I don't know why, but FanFiction didn't let me respond to some reviews of you guys (I keep receiving a 'this review doesn't exist' message), so here are your answers.**

_**3moons:**_** yep, you were totally right. Renée influenced Dimitri for good.**

_**Guest:**_** here you have your update. And yes, I know you wanna kill Eleonora but...**

_**frostedglaze: **_**Anthony has finally woke up but hasn't said much except for fulfil the promise of going to live with Rosalie...**

**_GloriousGauri: _Eleonora is everything evil hahaha. About your suggestion of telling all of you a bit about me, I like it, but I'd probably make a video 'cause I express better that way (and it's easier!). I promise that when the video is up, you'll know. Meanwhile, you can ask me some questions whose answers you want to be on the video. And about this being a book...I don't have the rights! It's my friend who has them.**

_**Guest 2: **_**yep, Edward didn't ****acknowledge Anthony in the beginning but it seems he has changed (?). And yes, he's a fool.**

_**Guest 3:**_ **here you have the next chapter :) **

**Thank you to the rest of you who left a review (and please Guest(s), put a name or email so I can respond you hahaha):**

_**Savage Rob, drea55, joshuashmom131, Hoa3, queen cullen0527, motherbeatrice, Analitica, **_**and _angie671_.**

**PS: Welcome _58tevans, Glam009, boydroses, , _****_Tcarroll1234,_ and Bennyjo4.**

* * *

As always, we can be connected on Facebook (_Clary Flynn FanFiction_), where I post random things about the story and the drama that goes with it. Also, you can recommend me some other stories you like! :D

See you on Monday, and have a safe and nice weekend.


	37. Surviving

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Surviving**

Dimitri was lying on a sofa, next to the door of the room where Bella was. If anyone saw him, they would think he was calm, just lying there, resting. But he was really nervous. He knew that Bella had almost no time left, and he had to get her out of there at any cost. He couldn't make any mistakes, otherwise, it would be the end of him and if he was dead, he couldn't help her.

At that moment Eleonora entered the room. She looked at Dimitri and frowned.

— What are you doing here? — Eleonora looked at Dmitri, who was smiling at her with a rather macabre smile.

— I was waiting for you. With all the trouble you took to make that brat pay, I didn't want to go in without you to see her body.

Eleonora smiled openly. She was really looking forward to seeing that little rat's body, which had barely moved for days, even when she applied the whip.

— Well, let's go inside. I'm looking forward to it.

Eleonora walked to the door, unlocked it and went inside. A pungent smell came from the room. Eleonora covered her mouth and nose with her hand and grimaced with pure disgust.

— Damn, how this place stinks. Dimitri, come closer and see if she' s breathing.

Dimitri smiled inwardly. He was already counting on Eleonora not wanting to go near her thinking she was dead. She had become very "miss", she didn't like to get her hands dirty.

He approached her slowly and gave thanks that Bella was doing exactly what he told her to do. She didn't move at all. Her breathing was barely noticeable, because of how weak she was. That played into her favour.

— She's dead. Congratulations Irina — Dimitri turned to look at Eleonora, trying to annoy her with the name.

— You'll never learn to call me by my name, right? — Eleonora had scowled, despite her euphoric mood. The rat no longer existed to bother her. — Well, get rid of the rat. See if you can learn to call me Eleonora.

And saying that she left the room. Dimitri breathed a small sigh of relief. The hardest part was done. Now he'd get her out of here, straight to a hospital, otherwise, Bella wouldn't survive.

* * *

Anthony walked silently by Mark, who only looked at him and strangely cared for him, without saying anything. They were at school. He had already lost a lot of time while in the hospital, even though he had returned to class the day after he left. He sighed and stopped as he did every day in front of the music room, hoping to see the ghost of Bella, his Bella. He still hoped to see her arranging her books, that she would smile at him and run to hug him. He sighed in discouragement because that would never happen.

— Do you need anything, Anthony? — sked Angela Weber behind him, getting him to react. Anthony denied and entered the teacher's room without saying a word. Angela watched as Paul, the new music teacher, closed the door of the room and at that moment she understood the little boy, for she too had lost a friend. She closed the door of her classroom and began with sadness and melancholy:

— Good morning, class, this day...

* * *

The doors of Med Medical in Los Angeles burst open.

— Help! — shouted Dimitri, and as soon as they saw him with a bloody Bella in his hands, they ran to help him. They put her on a stretcher and began to work. He started to follow the stretcher, but a nurse stopped him.

— I'm sorry Mr…

— Levinson — replied Dimitri. He wasn't going to give her his real name. Not in case Eleonora found out that she survived and didn't want him to be connected to it.

The nurse nodded and said:

— Mr. Levinson, I'm sorry, but you have to wait here and if you can, notify your girlfriend's family — Dimitri was going to deny that Bella was his girlfriend, but he knew that if he did, he would lose all right to know about Bella's health, so he just nodded.

He went to the back of the room and took his phone. While Bella had been kidnapped, he had been following the trail of her friends, so when it was necessary to communicate with them. He called the number he had saved and waited.

— Jones — Haley Jones' voice was heard over the phone. Dimitri knew she was in Los Angeles, looking for Bella, while her sister was in London waiting for news. — Bella is at Med Medical. I suggest you come and pick her up. She's in serious condition. But listen carefully. You must get her out of the country as quickly as possible and, above all, without anyone knowing. Her life and her baby's life depend on you being able to do what I'm telling you.

— Who is…? — Dimitri had already cut the call off before Haley could finish asking the question. He took refuge in the corner of the waiting room, making himself almost invisible, trying to protect Bella from the shadows.

* * *

Haley stared at her phone. She had received the strangest call of her life, but also the most disturbing. The phone was communicating in her hand as she tried to digest what the man had said. Well, the first thing she had to do was to quickly get in the car and head to the hospital.

She quickly got in the car and drove off, straight to Med Medical. On the way she thought of calling her sister, who had stayed in London, as she could not leave her child alone. Although she thought better of it and hoped that what the man had told her about Bella's whereabouts was true.

She had been looking for her for weeks. The police had even been alerted, filing a missing person's report. Nikki was pulling her hair out, as she said she wished she could be here, to pick up all the stones in this blessed place. She talked to Alice Cullen, who told her what had happened, and from that day on no one knew where she was.

Haley got to the hospital and left the car parked anyway. She didn't care if she got a ticket, like if the car got towed. She ran into the emergency room, straight to the counter. There she asked about Isabella Swan, but they didn't know who she was talking about, so she started giving a detailed description of what her "sister" looked like.

— Excuse me, but there's a person who looks like you're describing. Not long ago she came in — a man in a white coat had spoken to her from behind. — What did you say this person's name was?

— Isabella Swan — Haley said quickly. God, she had found her.

— Do you know where Miss Swan has been lately?

The doctor, since she assumed that's what it was, was looking at her strangely. It sent a chill down her spine from head to toe.

— Bella's been missing for several weeks. We filed a report over three weeks ago, but a while ago a man called me saying she was here.

Haley's hands were sweating. She knew something very bad had happened. Why else would they ask that kind of questions? She was going to ask how Bella was, but the doctor interrupted her.

— What man was it that called you? — That man's inquisitive look was making her hysterical.

— I don't know who that man was! I just came as fast as I could as soon as I heard that she might be here. Can you tell me at once how Bella is doing? Why all the questions? — Haley started screaming. She didn't like this situation at all.

The doctor ran his hand over his face. He looked like he was sick.

— Miss Swan shows a picture of repeated torture over the past few weeks. In addition to starvation and profound dehydration. She's in a very serious condition. We've cured and stabilized her, but we don't know if the baby she's expecting will survive.

Haley was in shock. What had they done to her sister? A baby? She couldn't think.

— I want to see her — she demanded quickly. — I have to see that it's her, that she's alive.

The doctor looked at her, and he agreed. He accompanied her to the room where the patient was and saw the girl enter the room. In all his years of practicing medicine, he had never had to face what he was facing today. He felt sick. To know that there was someone out there who could do what they had done to that young woman.

Haley was looking at Bella, who was lying in her hospital bed. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines, which she didn't even know what they were for. Bella was emaciated. Very thin and pale. God, what had they done to her? Who had done it to her?

As she looked at her, tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly she remembered the call she had received. Whoever had called her knew who had done this to Bella, but from what he told her, Bella was not safe. She had to get her home. There they could take care of her and save her. She picked up the phone and called her sister.

— Nikki, listen to me carefully and don't interrupt. I found Bella. She's really sick. I also got some kind of message telling me I had to get her out of the country, or she'd die. And all this without anyone knowing. Do you understand me? — Haley was talking quite fast.

— I understood you perfectly. Don't worry, I'll talk to dad and we'll bring her home.

**\- 2 months later -**

— Have there been no changes yet, Ben? — Nikki asked while looking at her friend on the hospital bed. Ben turned and sighed, denying again.

— It's as if she doesn't want to wake up, the medicines have been taken away, Nicolle, and it's been two months now. The wounds on her back have healed well and the baby is healthy.

Nikki walked up to her friend and stroked her hair. She kissed her forehead, as she had done since she was allowed to see her. It had been hard almost losing her, if it hadn't been for that mysterious man, her friend would be dead now. Two months ago the doctors had given up hope but, for some reason, Bella hadn't given up. She had managed to survive an operation and her baby, her little girl, had clung to her, like her mother to life. It had been an odyssey moving her from Los Angeles to London, and all this "incognito", but after paying thousands of dollars for the best care, they had made it.

— You have to live, baby you have to, you're going to be a mother Bella.

Nikki backed up when Bella exhaled and started coughing like she was drowning. Ben set off the alarms and within two seconds the room was full of doctors trying to control her.

— Miss Swan, can you hear me? — said Ben touching her and pointing a lamp at her eyes.

Bella closed her eyes tightly and the memories seized her. Her breathing began to be altered. The heart meters began to sound louder, making her dizzy. She had to get up, she had to run away from there to protect Anthony and her baby. They were in danger with that woman around. But her body was so heavy, and she felt so tired to fight the world.

— Anthony! Anthony! — said Bella in a raspy voice. Nikki stepped forward to a nurse who was blocking her view of Bella and holding her hand she said:

— Anthony's fine, honey. Anthony's fine.

Bella opened her eyes in fear and thousands of tears ran down her cheeks. She looked around and realized that she was not in that dimly lit room.

— Where am I? — asked Bella looking around nervously.

— In London — said Nikki, not knowing what to do. She hadn't seen Bella this broken since Alec died, but Nikki clung to the one thing she knew at that moment that would give her friend enough strength.`— You need to calm down. For the baby, you have to be strong.

— The baby? — asked an anxious Bella. Nikki laughed nervously and Ben nodded. It was working.

— Yes, honey. You're going to be a mother to a beautiful girl.

Bella sighed and put her hands on her belly, closing her eyes as she felt it bulging. It was a beautiful little lump, but it was her daughter. She was going to be a mother. She was going to be a mother to a little girl.

* * *

— Can I know what the fuck you want now? — asked James, entering Eleonora's apartment, followed by Felix. Eleonora extended her lips in a triumphant smile and told him with all the disdain she was capable of pulling out from her lips:

— I need you to sign this — she said, patting the folder on the table. James snorted and took the folder in his hands and read it. He smiled and asked:

— What do you want my share of the company for?

— Don't play games with me, you bloody old man — snarled Eleonora angrily. James watched her from his height and said without stopping smiling:

— Are you trying to threaten me?

He raised an eyebrow at her, but Eleonora smiled again and clapped the old man's chest, saying:

— At the Academy where your grandson goes, they let you in easily, and a larger amount of poison than he ingested last time will definitely kill him — James tensed up and Eleonora continued. — Anyway, Felix is very good at kidnapping people…

James frowned and said:

— Why are you doing this? Weren't we partners?

— Because you're in my way — declared Eleonora walking towards the table and hitting it again. — I'll leave you and the brat alone; you just have to sign.

James smiled internally. He already imagined that Eleonora would try something like this, and with what she just told him, he confirmed that she was the one who tried to poison his grandson.

He had it all planned in case this happened. It was all set up for a farce. Eleonora would think she would have the company in her possession, but actually, everything is already Anthony's. It had taken him many hours with his lawyer to leave everything, and above all, that Eleonora could not realize it so that even if for a while Eleonora controlled the company, she would not really have it in her possession.

At the right time, this would go against her.

He took his pen and signed. He had an unmistakable look of boredom. He had to make Eleonora think this wasn't what he wanted.

— You're crazy — he began to say and then, holding her chin tightly, he whispered — Crazy and blind.

Eleonora didn't understand James and he turned around without explanation.

— What kind of warning is that? — she asked, looking at the old man walking away. James didn't smile because he had the idiot, he was about to take care of, in front of him. Still, he replied:

— There's no warning to make you run, Eleonora. Why should I bother to warn you? I don't give warnings, I attack head-on.

With that he left the apartment, thinking he had to get his grandson out of the way of that lunatic. If he could be from the country, all the better.

* * *

**Dimitri didn't take Bella at the same hospital the Cullen's were, so they don't know -for the moment- what happened to her. But at least we know that she's fine now. ****What do you think is gonna happen with Anthony?**

* * *

**My laptop is alive again hahaha. ****Anyways, FanFiction has been fixed finally and I can respond to your reviews again! (At least you're guest or don't remember your password to see your PMs)**

**Thank you every each of you for your reviews these past two chapters! I wish I could answer to you all but now it's kinda a mess, but I really read every single review, I promise.**

* * *

**Summary of your answers: Yes, Edward is an idiot, Eleonora is dangerous and Bella is finally fine and out of danger. She's going to have a baby girl!**

**PS: _queen cullen0527_, have you tried to push the 'I forgot my password' option? Maybe that way you can see your PMs and everything!**

**PS2: Welcome to the new people: _yhan29, biblepam, jeh0522, LisaLouise, Heloysave, nine8433_**

* * *

**Am I allowed to mention that the next chapter is longer than usual and contains more drama too? Oops**


	38. Goodbye

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **_Ann Arston Ara_**. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Goodbye**

— Bella? — Bella turned gently away from the window of the hospital room where she had been for nearly three months. Nikki shook her head; it was time to go.

After she woke up, she had to tell her friends everything that had happened. She didn't know that she had been kidnapped for almost a month, and then she had been in a coma for two months. After she woke up, she had had to stay in the hospital for another month, because the doctors did not trust her, as she had been so close to death. That includes the pregnancy and she hadn't been alone for a minute since she woke up.

Four months had passed, and she didn't know much about Anthony, except that he was fine. Suddenly she remembered when the e-mail came.

**_Flashback_**

It had been a week since she had woken up. She still felt tired and a little sore. The wounds on her back were already healed and she had some scars. Haley had told her that she could see a plastic surgeon to have them removed after the birth of her baby girl. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have them removed. They were memories of what she had gone through. She'd see. Now she was happy that she could finally see her little girl today. That afternoon the gynecologist would come by to do an ultrasound.

Suddenly an alarm went off on her laptop. An e-mail had come in. She glanced at it dubiously. It didn't say anything, didn't even say who it was from. Yet, she opened it.

"_Bella:_

_I know you'd like to know how things are in L.A. Anthony's living with his aunt Rose and Emmett. Alice is looking all over for you, but she won't be able to find you. Rosalie is already in her sixth month of pregnancy and is expecting a boy. Anthony, as far as he's concerned, is fine. He' s made a perfect recovery. Everyone's fine._

_Don't try to find out where this e-mail came from. You won't get it."_

The e-mail was sketchy, but Bella had a notion of who it might be. She smiled for the first time since she woke up.

**_End of Flashback_**

— Let's go home, honey — she said softly. Bella sighed heavily and walked towards her friend, who kept looking at her and measuring her every step.

Nikki, every day, just like Haley, worked up the courage to help her sister, who had her sad, dull eyes.

Bella had changed. Her body was already showing a healthy pregnancy, and the wounds from the blows she had been exposed to were now scars. They tried, for the baby's sake, to make her smile, but she was so deep in sadness that it was impossible for them to do so.

* * *

Bella opened the door of the apartment and looked around trying to smile when everyone said "Surprise!", welcoming her with a small gathering. She walked into the place, greeting everyone, trying, in a friendly way, to smile when they stroked her stomach.

She looked around for her godfather and saw him in a corner of the beautiful apartment, standing next to a girl of about fourteen who was talking to her niece and smiling beautifully. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had beautiful red hair and her eyes were an electrifying, shocking grey.

— She is Claire — said Haley, behind her, softly and then she murmured when she saw Jessie running to find her aunt — She is a girl that has suffered a lot but in spite of that she still smiles.

Bella nodded and carefully she leaned to embrace her niece.

— Auntie Bella, mommy says that you ate a little seed and the stork will bring you a baby.

Bella laughed unavoidably and involuntary tears fell from her eyes. She left her niece quickly on the floor and said with a broken voice:

— I'm sorry.

She got out of there, in the direction of the terrace, quickly. No one followed her and she was grateful for the silence. She looked at Big Ben for a while and then put her forehead on the bars of the bannister. She was grateful to feel the cold of the metal, a thousand sensations seized her.

She was afraid for her little Mozart, she had to protect him somehow, she couldn't leave him alone with that woman. A sob escaped her lips and her sight was clouded by the tears that fell from her eyes.

— I hate to see you cry — said her godfather, patting her back, trying to comfort her. Bella looked up and sobbed. — Come here, little one — said Jason Jenks, opening his arms. Bella hugged her godfather and for the fourth time in her life, she cried because she had lost everything.

* * *

— Asterias is visiting me and I must ask what I owe the honour to? — Bella took out several envelopes from her purse.

— I need a favour.

The man sitting in front of her smiled. Like his honeyed eyes, he was a hard man. Bella knew that because he was the one who had taught her not to be clumsy when dancing, to walk in style, to be Asterias.

— It's strange coming from you that you ask me to teach again when I said that you were going to be my last student Asterias. Why don't you do it?

Bella laughed without humour and caressed her belly, saying proudly:

— There are blood ties that bind me to that boy, and it's not because he's my son Marco, but he, he's Mozart and there's no one to match him, not even me.

— You're asking me to lie. The Academy doesn't give scholarships and you know it — argued Marco. Bella nodded and said:

— I'm willing to pay whatever it takes to get him out of Los Angeles.

— Then bring him in and I'll teach him whatever you ask.

**\- Los Angeles -**

Anthony moved his food and sighed. He looked up when his Aunt Alice threw a piece of bread at him, playing with him, who tried to smile and turned his face to his food again.

— Hey champ, can we talk? — asked his grandfather Carlisle, rising from the table where everyone was celebrating the news of the new member of the family, everyone except Edward, who said he was too busy for such nonsense. Anthony sighed and his grandmother took his hand, forcing him to look at her.

— Grandpa has something very important to tell you. Go, honey.

Anthony reluctantly got up and walked to the backyard of his grandparents' house, where Carlisle looked out over the beautiful garden that stretched out in front of them. For the past four months he had lived with his Aunt Rose and in those same four months he had only seen his father twice and he, like a proud Cullen, would rise from his position and walk away from the man who had taken his mother from him.

— You're going to have your birthday very soon — began to say Carlisle. Anthony didn't understand him because, although he knew his grandfather was right, he didn't care. Carlisle sighed for his grandson's attention then said — I was talking to an old friend of mine who teaches at a very important music academy and he's seen you play. He was very interested.

Anthony bent down without saying anything and picked up a stone from the ground and threw it away. Carlisle took from the coffee table in the courtyard a large envelope which Anthony had not seen before and took his grandson's hands and squeezed them tightly while looking into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes so similar to those of his mother.

He remembered how Anddie smiled at him with such sincerity and affection, and how her eyes glowed in the same way as his grandson's with every different emotion. He pressed the envelope into Anthony's hands and said:

— Read it and make a decision.

Anthony frowned and let go of his grandfather's grip, saying:

— I'm not going to play the piano again.

Carlisle squared his shoulders and asked in earnest:

— Are you giving up?

— No —answered Anthony quickly and then continued. — No one but Bella is going to teach me to play the piano.

Carlisle turned to enter the house again but before he did, so he said:

— Opportunities, Anthony. Opportunities only come once, just once in a lifetime. And when they come and you don't take them out of fear or pride or whimsy, it's like you're letting life pass you by, because you just don't care. Read the document you have in your hands; you'd be surprised what's inside and then you can decide.

* * *

— Why did you summon me here? — asked Emmett, dropping himself on the cafeteria seat. James sat down and said:

— There's something I want to ask you.

Emmett stood up and said looking his father-in-law in the eye:

— I'm not going to do you any favours. You may be the father of my wife, the grandfather of my child but Mr. Davis, so far, I am proud to say that I have never needed you.

And with those words, he turned but James stopped him saying:

— It's not my daughter I came to tell you about, Emmett. It's about Edward and Anthony.

Emmett turned around and seriously exonerated him:

— Then it better be important because you have my attention.

James looked at Emmett for a moment before he started talking.

— Anddie was a talented girl. She was always smart; she was innocent and cultured. Rosalie, Rosalie is different, different and the same at the same time. The two of them had an incredible resemblance physically but they were so different.

My daughter hated me when I tried to take her away from Edward and I hated Edward for taking my daughter away from me because she couldn't fulfil her dream of playing the piano. Then... then I saw him devastated with her illness, I saw him spend every penny he had to make my daughter comfortable, I saw him in the same two suits throughout Andrea's treatment. I saw him crying at her grave. Alone. I would have given my heart to see my daughter alive and I know Edward would have done the same but none of us could do anything, and at one point I saw myself in Italy, drunk out of my mind. That's where I met her. She was different.

Heidi, a woman younger than my daughter and with a father who didn't bother to take care of her. I fell madly in love with her childish way of being, a teenager suddenly engaged to a young man her age. She didn't love him but was obsessed with pleasing her father in some way. I swore to take care of my grandson as soon as I saw him, because in almost 20 years Marie didn't teach me what Heidi had taught me in a few days. Family always comes first.

My grandson has to leave the country; we have to get him out of here. His life is in danger.

Emmett, who hadn't interrupted his father-in-law, asked:

— Why?

— Because there's a danger, Emmett, something dark and sinister lurking.

* * *

Rosalie was lying on the door frame, watching Anthony look at the envelope Carlisle had given him. She didn't want to get in the way of her nephew's decision, but after the conversation Emmett and her father had, she had to convince him to go along with it.

Anthony looked at the envelope in front of him like a bomb. He sighed and got out of bed, sitting at his desk. His Aunt Rosalie, thrilled to learn that he was going to live with her, had decorated a room that was now his.

— Are you going to open it? — Rosalie said, standing on his bedroom doorway Anthony put down the envelope where he had put it and looked at his aunt for a moment before looking at the envelope again. He sighed again and with the letter opener he opened it.

"Application for admission to the McCoy Fine Arts Boarding School. London (England)."

It was the first thing he saw. He looked up quickly to see his aunt. In astonishment he opened his mouth and then closed it trying to say something. Rosalie came in to sit next to him, taking the papers out of his hands.

— When I met your mother, she and I knew we were sisters right away, but the fear of rejection drove us to silence our feelings — she started to say smiling as she stroked her bulging belly. — She was beautiful, she was the light in the darkness, an angel on the piano. The boarding school offered her a place.

That boarding school is the best in its field, but it was in England. They wanted an artist, a Mozart, but your mother loved Edward and without him knowing it she refused the place. James, your grandfather, was very angry with her. He hated Edward for tying up your mother as he tied up Marie, his ex-wife. You have the same love for music as your mother. Marco McCoy was the one who taught Asterias and the Twins to play with class.

Rosalie laughed and then continued.

— At least that's what he says. He was in the country for a few days and saw you play in the musical. He saw the same thing he saw in Andrea when you played, he saw a passion, a devotion and a magic in a simple and plain song, which he had only seen in two people and, I quote the words that are in a letter attached to all the documents you have there, Asterias and your mother were those two people.

Rosalie looked through the papers she had in her hands and pulled out a sheet, then she reached out and offered Anthony the sheet. Anthony took it very gently, as if it were a treasure.

* * *

— Your son is here — said Eleonora as she entered his office. Edward left his job and said:

— Send him in. Please.

Eleonora turned to the brat and without stopping looking at him, because he was her next target, said:

— Go ahead.

Anthony stood at the door with the same envelope his grandfather had given him. His father, seeing him, left his job and asked quickly without stopping talking:

— You okay? You need something? You came alone?

Anthony saw his father's face. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked thinner. His hair was more dishevelled than usual, and it looked misaligned.

— I'm fine — Anthony said. He walked over to his father's desk and stopped in front of him. He smiled humourlessly when he saw a picture of his mother on the desk, a picture of Andrea that he had never seen before, and then a picture of himself smiling as a child.

He remembered that day, his eighth birthday. The party that his Aunt Alice had organized, and he was waiting at the foot of the stairs to see his father arrive. He never arrived. And he fell asleep with his hopes dashed.

Again.

Edward looked at the pictures and then at his son. He had grown up; he was no longer the same and his eyes looked at him with disappointment.

— Aunt Rosalie is outside waiting for me — said Anthony, speaking at last with a lump in his throat. He squeezed the papers in his hands, reminding himself of what he was going to do. — I came to ask you something.

He stopped and then snorted, immediately shaking his head.

— No.

He tried again.

— I came to make a demand on you.

Edward didn't say anything. He saw the envelope his son was holding and saw Anthony reach out to him. He took it and when he read it, he looked up suddenly and said:

— No.

Anthony nodded and asked:

— No?

Edward threw the papers on his desk and said:

— Anthony. Bella's gone; she's not coming back.

— I know — affirmed Anthony, as he placed his fisted hands on his father's desk, then he looked up and said — You took her away from me.

Then he smiled with a kind of grimace and added:

— I'm going to London.

— No, you're not going to look for her — said Edward in denial. Anthony looked at him with his crystalline eyes and said furiously:

— Why do you care now? You didn't want to be my father, you never were...

— I will not have you talk to me like that, young man! — exclaimed Edward, interrupting him in annoyance. Anthony threw all the papers on the desk in a rage and shouted:

— I hate you, damn it! I hate you! I don't want to try to get your attention without succeeding. I just want to get away from you. I just want to get away. I'm tired of looking for you, tired!

Edward recoiled in pain from his son's words. He was short of breath and felt that everything was falling apart around him.

— I'm not a child anymore — exclaimed Anthony in tears. Rosalie opened the door and walked in.

— Honey are you alright? — she said walking towards her nephew while looking around. There were papers on the floor. Her nephew was crying hysterically, and Edward was breathing like he was short of breath, looking at her and killing her with his eyes.

— Anthony, go outside. Your godfather's office is two corridors down on the left.

Anthony cleaned his face and left the room. Rosalie sighed and looking at Edward intently she said:

— You'll sign those papers.

Edward denied it and said in anger:

— I'm not going to let him go after that woman Rosalie.

Rosalie took the papers off the floor and threw them on the desk, pointed to them and asked:

— Did you read the papers?

She walked over to the desk and stroked her belly.

— You know? -I didn't agree when Carlisle called me and told me about the scholarship but then I reminded myself that it was a decision I didn't have to make. Anthony had to know about it, or they'd tell him at the Academy, and he'd hate us all for keeping it from him. He made his choice. Why don't you let him live his life?

— He's still a child — said Edward, dropping into his chair. Rosalie denied and with her eyes bright with tears held back she said:

— No, Edward. Anthony stopped being a child the moment Bella left, the moment you took her away from him wanting to protect him from a non-existent danger.

* * *

Eleonora looked up as James entered the meeting room. They had agreed that it was time for her to take over the company. Edward entered and sat down in his place.

— Edward —greeted James by standing up to place a folder in front of Edward, who immediately took it, reading it as calmly as he could.

He was about to give up his company, he was about to be left with nothing of what he had fought for for years, what he had lost his son. He frowned and looked up at James, but he was no longer in his place.

Eleonora smiled as she sat cross-legged with her arms stretched out on the marble table. She sighed. And she smiled sinisterly, settling into the chair as she said:

— Wow, it's different when you see the world from above.

— What does this mean? — asked Edward, tossing the folder his ex-father-in-law had given him. Eleonora smiled and added:

— Can't you read, or did you lose practice because I was always reading the contracts for you?

Edward denied and rubbed his temples saying:

— I don't understand.

Eleonora laughed and rushed to clear:

— There's nothing to understand, Edward.

— I'm not giving up my company to you, Eleonora — Edward grunted as he stood up. Eleonora stayed in her place. She knew that was going to happen, so, looking at her manicure, she said without worry:

— No. Not only are you going to hand over your company to me, honey…

She smiled and stood up, walking towards Edward while looking at him.

— You're going to be mine too.

Edward didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand a single word his assistant was saying. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see if he would wake up from the nightmare of the third dimension in which he was trapped, for only in a subaltern world would so many bad things be happening to him together.

— You're crazy.

Eleonora stopped and leaned her face to the side, saying:

— I've been told before.

She smiled.

The rat had told her and now she was dead, but that Edward must not have known, not yet.

— You've got two choices, Edward — she started to say quietly as she opened her laptop. — The first. You obey me, you sign the papers and you do as I say. The second. You leave and I'll see to it that tomorrow Esme, sweet Esme and your dad disappear. Oh, but if you don't care about them too much, I can make your brat disappear with them. Then I could send you every finger I cut off as a gift.

Edward was going to throw himself at her but two men he didn't recognise stopped him and immobilised him.

— Oh! I forgot — exclaimed Eleonora theatrically. She stood up, approached Edward and whispered to him, fixing his jacket flaps, while Edward struggled to get rid of Dimitri and Felix's grip. — They are Felix and Dimitri, your new bodyguards, honey.

— You can't force me to love you — said Edward when Eleonora turned her back on him. She stopped immediately and said:

— You're right — she smiled and then whispered — But I can force you to stay with me forever.

* * *

Emmett sighed when he saw two men standing on Edward's doorstep, looking away from him. He walked towards them without fear, trying to look casual. Felix stepped forward and placed his hand on his chest in a rough manner, saying:

— What are you looking for? — Emmett looked at the hand on his chest and then at the idiot in front of him. Emmett was taller than him and he knew that with one of his hands he could crush his tiny head, but it was a gentleman's way to behave. The dwarf hadn't done anything to him yet.

— Quiet — he said, taking his hand off his chest. Dimitri stepped forward when Felix said:

— Mr. Cullen doesn't wanna see anyone.

— Felix — said Dimitri, stepping forward and denying. — Why don't you stay here, and I'll see what Mr. Cullen has to say to the gentleman?

Felix nodded and backed away as Dimitri opened the door and went after Emmett.

— You have a few minutes, take advantage of them — he said in a whisper. Emmett nodded and saw Edward standing behind his seat, looking through the huge window.

— Busy? — he asked, drawing his attention to himself. Edward didn't turn around, he just kept looking back at nothing.

— Is Anthony all right? — he asked even from behind. Emmett stood beside him and asked:

— Have you made up your mind yet?

— No — said Edward. He did not know what to do, whether to take him away from the snake that had captured him, or to keep him close, where he could run if he needed his help.

Emmett nodded and was silent. Edward started again.

— London's too big a city for a kid his age.

Emmett nodded and tapped him on the shoulder before turning to say:

— I understand your concern, brother, but your son should go... He should leave all the danger he's in here.

— My son is in no danger here — argued Edward weakly. He didn't want the others to know what was going on. Emmett laughed and said:

— You're telling me, you have two bodyguards in the entrance to your office?

Edward straightened up. Emmett was right. His son was in danger with Eleonora around. If something happened to him, the two men who were guarding him would stop him from going to her. The only way to take care of him was to let him go.

He turned quickly and took out of a drawer of his desk a large envelope with the papers his son had already signed. He had signed them that morning after Eleonora had him sign his slave sentence, but he still hadn't been sure to give them to him.

— Give them to him — he said, tossing them on the desk. Emmett turned, grabbed them, and then left Edward's office; his fists clenched in the helplessness he felt at not being able to help his brother.

Not at the moment.

* * *

— Promise me you'll call me when you get there — said Esme, holding her grandson's face with tears in her eyes. Anthony kissed her cheek and answered:

— I promise Grandma.

— Will you connect so that we can play _Angry Birds_? — Emmett asked, raising him in the air and squeezing him, and then leaving him on the ground.

— Yes godfather — answered Anthony blushing.

— Will you call me any time, as soon as you need me? — asked Rosalie seated. Anthony went over to his aunt and hugged her, feeling a sudden urge to cry. — Your father loves you, honey. You know that, right? — she whispered to him quietly, just so he could hear.

His aunt told him that often enough since he had made his decision several months ago. It had been two months since his father had signed his consent, and he had not seen him since. Not even when Nahuel was born last month, on July 29th.

Anthony nodded to his aunt and raised his face so that he could kiss his cousin on the forehead.

— Take care of my cousin — he asked.

Alice hugged her nephew and when she let go of him, she pouted. Her eyes filled with tears and she laughed, wiping them away.

— Don't buy clothes without my permission, dwarf — Alice said to him in a broken voice. Everyone laughed nervously, even Anthony who responded:

— I promise to send you pictures by WhatsApp.

Alice nodded and Jasper stirred his hair saying:

— Take care, little man.

— Yes, Uncle Jazz.

— We love you, son, and we will fly halfway around the world when you need us, you only have to ask — said Carlisle, holding his grandson tightly. Anthony nodded and the voice from the airport speakers caught their attention.

"_Passengers travelling to London, please board on platform 347_"

Anthony looked at his ticket before looking at his whole family. Everyone was there, everyone except his father. For some reason he turned, looking around at the crowded airport, hoping to see him, but he wasn't there. He wouldn't come running to say goodbye to him, much less ask him to stay.

"_Second call for passengers bound for London..."_

— It's time, dear — said his Aunt Rosalie. Anthony sighed heavily and nodded. Taking his hand luggage he turned, walking to the platform with his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Edward looked at his son from afar, taking advantage of the little time he had managed to escape from the company with Dmitri, who had helped him, and saw the disappointment in his sad eyes when Anthony walked to the line where he would be leaving. A strange woman approached him, said something smiling at him and then took his luggage.

Anthony turned around again, looking around and feeling a sudden pain in his heart.

— Goodbye…. Dad — he whispered in a broken voice.

Edward took off his black glasses and even though Anthony couldn't hear him, said:

— Goodbye…son.

Dimitri put a hand on his shoulder as a sign that they should leave before they were discovered.

* * *

**Who's crying? Oh! It's me. I really loved the chapter but it's kind of sad too. **

**So... I had a whole speech written here but my laptop's wifi configuration has been failing these past days... The only thing that has let me do is uploading the chapter here on Document Manager and I'm writing this from the app on my phone (thank God I thought that!)**

* * *

**So, thank you again for all the reviews I really love them.**

**PS: queen cullen0527 please hahaha leave me your email or user from any social media account so I can respond to your review!!! (The same goes for the Guests) I love your review but I totally forget half of it when writing this note hahaha. Sorry!!!**


	39. Anthony Swan

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Anthony Swan**

**\- June 14th, 2016 **| **London -**

— Again.

Anthony snorted and Marco hit his head. He started again, trying not to make a mistake again. He was blindfolded and couldn't look at anything, which made him nervous. He touched the ivory keys and they sounded as if a block had been dropped on them. Marco hit him again.

— Slowly, you fool — he grunted at him annoyingly. Anthony breathed in and closed his eyes trying to relax.

"— _Use your instinct, the music is coming from here — said Bella smiling at him as she touched his heart_."

Anthony tensed up and hit the piano and then took off the blindfold. Marco sat down, tired, and said:

— Devil's dwarf, if I wasn't so tired, I'd be giving you a good whack! — Anthony denied before saying:

— I'm sorry?

— One of these days you're going to kill me — said Marco, ignoring Anthony's words, getting up to leave the music studio. Anthony looked at the piano and angrily closed the lid, banging it against the piano.

— I'm sorry, I… — Antony turned quickly at the sound of the nervous, thin voice behind him. — I thought the studio was empty — said a beautiful girl blushing. Anthony felt her cheeks warm and mumbled:

— A…actually… I…I'm leaving.

The girl giggled and Anthony's heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her grey eyes had a beautiful glow and her red hair was tied into a dishevelled ponytail, leaving locks everywhere

— I'm Claire — said the girl smiling and raising her hand to say hello. Anthony blushed when he noticed that the girl was waiting for him to say something, so, nervous, he cleared his throat and said:

— I'm Anthony, Anthony Cu... Swan, Anthony Swan.

Claire smiled openly and said:

— Hi Anthony.

Anthony swallowed the bulk of the knot in his throat and with a smile as angelic as his birth mother said:

— Hi Claire.

* * *

— How is he, Marco? — Bella asked, looking at the good notes of her little Mozart. Marco smiled and said:

— It's funny, you know. The oaf reminds me of someone.

— You were going to give his mother a place... — began to say Bella, but Marco refused and turning to the window of the Academy said:

— No Asterias, he doesn't remind me of Andrea Marie Davis —. Bella frowned and before she could ask Marco turned to her saying — he oaf reminds me of you. He's just like you when you got here.

Bella closed her eyes in pain and then opened them to walk out of there with Anthony's notes in her hands, excellent notes. Yes, it could be that Marco was right because she was the same way back then.

* * *

Anthony was already a teenager with almost 16 years old and looked a lot like his father, but he had something different: his smile, the shine in his eyes, the sadness that was hidden behind them.

— Is he Tony, Mommy? — Rosalie smiled and nodded, looking at the pictures she had of her nephew, her little son, her earthquake, her baby bear.

— Yes, darling, this is Anthony.

They had been to London to see their nephew over a year ago and their little Nahuel was too young to remember. Anthony had not set foot in the United States since he left three years ago. He always had a course in the summer, or at any party, which prevented him from coming. They had gone to visit him several times, but not as much as they would have liked to.

Nahuel jumped off his mother's lap when the door to his house opened and he ran, barely stumbling, screaming:

— Daddy! — Rosalie walked, as she does every day, in desperation until she reached the door. Emmett, who held their son in his arms, looked at her and denied it. Rosalie went to her husband and hugged him.

— Tomorrow will be another day, honey.

— I have to help Edward, Barbie, I have to... — Emmett started to say, but Rosalie denied it and said:

— Shhh no, not today honey.

She had to be strong for her family. Emmett was desperate to try to help Edward, but it was impossible to get close to him. He had these two bodyguards who never left him alone. And besides, Edward had been doing everything he could to get further and further away from his family. It was a truly desperate situation that was slowly wearing everyone down.

* * *

— Save that for later — Eleonora ordered walking through the halls of the company, followed by Emily, her new assistant.

Yes, now Miss Destruction had her own assistant and owned L.A. Support Technic Cullen Corp.

— But Ms Dinkley... — Eleonora stopped and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow:

— You were saying? — She asked with her cold eyes. Emily shrank and quickly denied.

— Nothing, ma'am.

And with that, she got as far away from her as she could.

* * *

Anthony looked at his computer and drummed his fingers on his desk.

"You could answer the phone, Anthony. Rosalie."

"Honey, we're worried about you. How are you? Your grandma and grandpa."

"Hey, dwarf, answer the phone, you knucklehead. You got us all worried here, Emmett."

He sighed and his phone rang again. Someone knocked on his bedroom door and Mark, his best friend, and John came in laughing.

— Mrs Cope is looking for you — said John casually. Anthony got up and left the room in silence.

— Honey, your Aunt Rosalie's on the phone.

Antony walked down the hall to the management office. He snorted when Mrs Cope offered him the phone.

— Aunt Rose? — he said immediately.

— Can I know why you haven't answered my calls for over two months? — Rosalie asked in a rather heated way.

— I'm sorry? — he whispered in a kind of question.

Rosalie sighed heavily and said in a soft voice:

— Honey, you're walking away from us, you...

— I'm fine — Anthony interrupted her. Then, he added in a sharp way — And if you don't need anything else, I have to go to class.

Rosalie sighed again and said before Anthony hung up:

— Your father loves you, you know that, right?

Anthony pressed the phone in annoyance and just answered it:

— We'll talk another time, Aunt Rose, I have to go to class — and he hung up.

That was the main reason he didn't answer his phone. His uncles, his grandparents, even his godfather always told him the same thing. Anthony didn't care about his father, he tried not to.

He tried to forget how he watched him work, hiding behind his studio door and how his father had been a father to him for such a short time. He always remembered that he was keeping a promise.

A promise for his mother.

— Are you okay, kid?

Anthony reacted to Mrs Cope's voice and politely responded:

— Yes, ma'am.

Then he left the building trying to forget his father.

* * *

Edward didn't turn around when he heard his studio door. When the door closed, he was still there, standing, looking at nothing.

— Edward? — Eleonora called, smiling, as she left several containers of food on the table. — Honey, I've brought breakfast.

He didn't turn around, he just kept looking at his reflection in the windows of his office. He had a black eye and a split lip; he was sure he also had about two broken ribs.

He had tried to escape, to go away, to get to Anthony and hide him, but he got trapped. Felix was good at it. Dimitri had only knocked him out a couple of times, but he had never hit him. He sighed before turning and smiling, pretending for his sake to be as crazy as the woman in front of him.

— Did you say breakfast? — Eleonora smiled.

— Come here, honey.

Her paranoid smile was shredded by madness. She was crazy, living in a world where everything went as she wanted. She thought he loved her, that he would do everything for her when all he wanted to do was get as far away from her as he could.

And Edward was forced to continue this charade, otherwise, she would take it out on his family.

* * *

— You're flying too high, Mozart — said Mark, sitting next to him at lunch, after patting him on the shoulder. Anthony rolled his eyes and looked at Claire, who was laughing, surrounded by the cheerleaders of the boarding school.

He sighed. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And the most popular. She wouldn't see him, especially when she was two years older, even though she looked younger. Besides, they were in the same class, and they had the same classes.

— She's got you by the balls, brother — said John, laughing as he casually poured a potato into his mouth.

— She's beautiful — admitted Anthony, gawking at Claire's hair as she talked to her friends. Mark snapped his fingers in front of Anthony, trying to get his attention, and said:

— Since I have your attention, Mozart, there's a rehearsal today. The auditorium will be empty for an hour, then the cheerleaders will rehearse a stupid choreography with the football team.

Anthony nodded looking at his food and looked up at Claire again. She was looking at him. Her cheeks turned a beautiful red when Anthony discovered her, and Anthony felt the need to touch her. Claire smiled and waved to him. Anthony answered the greeting in a clumsy manner.

— Woah is she waving at you? — asked John in amazement, as Anthony was as red as she was.

John was his British friend, with dark grey eyes, blond hair and quite tall for his age. He was a good friend of Anthony's, not like Mark who had practically followed him from Los Angeles to the other side of the world, but he was his friend.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders and Claire looked away when the football captain approached her. A boy with brown hair, a head taller than Anthony. The boy touched one of Claire's locks in a flirtatious way and Claire smiled at him before hitting his hand to make him let go of her hair.

— Is that Hiztfield? — John whistled in amazement and then added — Yes, it's Quil Hiztfield! That girl is very lucky. That boy's uncle is a duke, and it is said that Quil will be royalty.

Anthony sighed in defeat and stood up, leaving his food untouched.

Claire saw him get up. She thought Anthony was adorable. He was a gentlemanly boy who had caught her eye. She liked the fact that he hadn't tried anything with her, like most of the boys at boarding school.

— Hey, Claire, did you hear me? — said Quil, smiling openly. Claire smiled too and told him:

— No. Were you talking to me?

Quil snorted when everyone laughed at him because Claire didn't pay attention to him.

Claire followed with her eyes on Anthony, who left the cafeteria and walked away. Quil turned around, looking to see what his girl was paying attention to because Claire would be his girl, and he saw a tadpole coming out of the cafeteria.

He smiled. It would be so much fun to scare the dwarf.

After all, he could be intimidating when he proposed.

* * *

She was bored. Her classes were over, and she had to prepare for the choreography with the football team. She was upset but the teacher had suggested that they be original and promote the sport. She walked to the auditorium and that's when she heard them.

She walked slowly, so as not to interrupt, and looked out the door and saw Anthony playing the keyboard. Two other boys were accompanying him, creating a beautiful melody. He smiled when Anthony came over and sang:

_I want to put my last name on your name _**(1)**

He had a beautiful voice. She smiled. It was time to talk to Isabella and ask her why she hadn't told her that she had a son who was an artist.

* * *

**1) The song title **_**is **__**Una canción que te enamore**_** (A song that makes you fall in love) by Servando y Florentino. It's obviously translated to English on the chapter but… yeah.**

* * *

**As you can see, it's been almost three years. I know you will have a lot of questions, but let's give a little time to see what happens in the next chapters and the explanations given in these. The chapter may be a bit confusing, but the author wanted you to know how things are going a little bit after three years. Anyway, there's more to come in the next few chapters.**

**Some of you didn't expect that I miss you when I don't see your user on the review section, but it is true. I read every single one and I love when I see the same user reviewing each chapter, I learn your names! hahaha**

**Anyways, welcome to the story _Hope Edwards_, I hope you enjoy the drama. :D**

**As always, thank you guys for the reviews! I love reading them (and your theories too!)**

_**Edward's spouse, Savage Rob, **_**_ , angie671, GloriousGaudi, 3moons, joshuashmom131_**

**See you on Monday!**

**PS: What do you guys want to know about me? You can ask and I'll answer here or on Facebook :) The way you prefer (and now, I'm going to have dinner hahaha, here in Spain we have dinner around 9 or 10pm ...sometimes even later!)**


	40. The superb

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 39: The superb**

Making a mistake is easy, accepting the error is what it costs.

Thousands of mistakes, thousands of words, thousands of happy moments in the trash. The question came up spontaneously as he looked at his company now as one more piece used for a game he had started, he still wasn't quite sure how, and he didn't know how to end it.

He had been so blind; he had been so far in his mind... But the pain of losing a love had changed him so much that when the time came to rebuild his life he could no longer be that being who firmly believed that love was the solution to all problems

A superb, capricious, selfish... There were thousands of words to describe him. He knew it and he was sure that superb was only the most accessible, that capricious was one more and that selfish was the least hard.

He drank his whiskey and felt the liquid burn in his throat. He did not like to drink, he hated to behave like a fool but certainly at this moment, when two men who could put a bullet in his skull were guarding his door, he did not care. He wanted to forget, forget that his son had run away from him when he had the first opportunity.

He wanted to forget that he had driven away the woman he loved by his words, by his actions, that he had forced her to leave, to walk away when she was just another pawn in Eleonora Dinkley's game.

He squeezed the cup that was in his hands, full of hate. How could such a woman be so bad? He would never have believed it of her, that she had been his support, a constant support in his life.

— Mr Cullen — he turned. Dimitri was standing in front of him, looking like an evil being but he had helped him and that made him uneasy.

— Why are you helping me, Dimitri?

The words sounded strange. He laughed. He was already drunk and couldn't forget. A superb man doesn't forget the damage he does, all that follows him even in his drunkenness. Dimitri tried to take his glass away but failed when Edward lifted it over him and filled all his hair with whiskey.

— No, no, no, don't take it away from me, Dimitri, this is my lifesaver.

He laughed again, his words sounded strange, that wasn't his voice. That was his drunkenness.

— What makes you think I want to help you? — Dimitri gave him a blank stare.

In his drunkenness, Edward found it a little hard to understand the question his 'bodyguard' had asked him, but no whiskey didn't stop him from answering.

— It makes me think it looks like you're taking care of me. Much more than your partner, who would like to take a swing at me. He's told me that before.

Dimitri was watching that man who had had everything and had let it all slip away. He had really been looking after him for three years as best he could, even though he made it difficult for him. But he wasn't doing it for him. He knew that she still cared a lot about this man, so he looked after him for her.

Also, this way, he had the opportunity to follow Irina's footsteps. She'd gone crazy, totally. She didn't see reality, only what she wanted to see. The truth, while she was "living" her fantasy, he had been able to gather the evidence he needed to stop her. There was still a little left, but it was almost there.

Two years. That's how long it had taken him to find a weak spot to get information and evidence for her fall. And this last year he had spent collecting that evidence and leaving a few crumbs so that certain people could find Irina. They had been looking for it for a long time, a very long time.

But his work had always been hampered by Cullen. If it were up to him, he'd already beaten her up for the damage he'd done to Bella. And after going through him, he wouldn't have gotten up again. For sure.

At first, he tried several times to get away. Luckily, it was always him who discovered it, so Irina never knew. It took him several months and quite a few headaches to get him to resign himself to the fact that he had to stay. But it wasn't until he was given the order that the next time Edward didn't behave the way he was supposed to, he had to kill Esme, that Edward started to collaborate.

_**Flashback**_

Irina was running around the office like a madwoman. Dimitri was on the sofa, half lying down, and with a very calm attitude, although inside he was tense and waiting for the next silly thing to come out of her mouth.

— He doesn't want me to go near him! — Dimitri fell. He had nothing nice to say to that woman. — He's not even working when this company is all he's ever cared about. Who does he think he is? He has to be with me. I got the company for him to be with me and now he wants to let it go under. I won't let him... — Irina's monologue was not new. He used to hear it at least once a month since this whole thing started a year ago.

Suddenly, Irina stopped and looked straight at Dimitri. That didn't bode well.

— Tonight he' ll have dinner with me. Call to have his house prepared for an intimate dinner — Irina's eyes were glowing, like ice in the sunlight. — You have to be prepared. If things don't go well…

— If things don't go well, what Eleonora? — It was better not to upset her.

— I want you to kidnap Esme and take her to the basement. I want you to torture her for a whole day, but most of all, I want you to record everything. The perfect ending will be when you rape and kill her.

Dimitri's body tensed up. He knew he couldn't say no, because if he didn't, Felix would, and this one was a sadist. So he pretended he didn't care and went to the crazy woman in front of him.

— About your future mother-in-law, you know I don't have a problem. But about the dinner, you better handle it yourself. I'm not here to light candles for you. Call that stupid creature you have at your service to do it, the one who calls himself "Personal Assistant", but I'm not going to organize you a shit.

Irina approached him threateningly, but Dimitri continued to pretend to be calm. He knew the role he had to play. She looked at him and it seemed like she was calibrating, thinking about what he had said. Finally, she went to her desk, where she slowly reloaded.

— Very good. Go get ready and bring that stupid one in.

Dimitri rose quietly, taking all the time in the world, and left the office. On his way out he told the poor girl to come in, making the little colour on her face disappear.

He went to Cullen's office, and he went in without knocking. Edward was, as usual, looking out the window. And Felix was lying on the couch.

— Eleonora's making plans for today. She's already told me my orders. You should go and see what she wants you to do, Felix —. This was dangerous on the one hand, because Irina could send Felix for someone else today, but he needed him to leave the office.

Felix looked at him for a long time, while Dimitri sat comfortably in one of the armchairs in front of the desk and took the newspaper. With nothing to say Felix left the office, giving Dmitri time to do what he had to do.

He quickly got up and hooked Cullen's hair, pulling it back tightly so he could see his face. Cullen's eyes were like saucers. Better, that way he would listen carefully.

— Listen to me, Cullen. Eleonora got tired of waiting for you to be with her the easy way —. Edward was going to protest, but Dimitri pulled his hair tighter, making him pant in pain. — She's gonna host a dinner party for both of you tonight, and you're gonna pretend you care about her. Tomorrow you're going to go back to work as you did before. Did you hear me correctly?

— And if I don't? — The truth is, Cullen had balls.

— I have orders to take Esme and torture her. Besides videotaping everything for you to see. Don't make me have to. And get this. If I don't do it, because you manage to disable me in some way, someone else will.

With that, he let him go and went back to the couch he was in before. Edward was staring at him, the horror of it all over his face.

Dimitri looked at him again and said:

— You have to start pretending — he lowered the tone of his voice so that only he could hear it. — She's crazy. You know that. But her madness is dangerous. Play along. If not, you know the consequences.

_**End of Flashback**_

From that day on, his work became easier and he managed to advance in his task. He didn't envy the situation Edward was in. Little by little he got to know him and put aside all the resentment he felt for him, for the damage he caused to Bella. Now he only felt pity, pity for a man who did not own anything, not even his destiny, and had no freedom.

He took advantage of the moments that Irina was not there, that she had gone somewhere on business — trips that were scarce — to get drunk and leave behind the mask of "happy life" that he had created to keep the crazy woman happy.

* * *

— I still think we should have cut off all work relations with that company — Jason Jenks was looking disapprovingly at his goddaughter.

— We can't godfather, and you know it.

— But all that can be done any other way. You don't have to stay connected to that company, let alone that crazy woman who runs it.

— Godfather… — Bella's sigh was pretty loud. She was the first who didn't want to have anything to do with Eleonora, but it was necessary. — She doesn't know that the company is mine, much less that I'm alive. Having these commercial agreements with L.A. Technic Support Cullen Corp gives us reason to have access to the information we have been needing. That way, and with the help of the "anonymous tipster", we have managed to collect evidence of the embezzlement that woman has made.

Bella was pretty sure who this "anonymous tipster" was, but she didn't have an absolute certainty about it.

— Jason, do you remember how many blind sticks we gave in the first two years? How little evidence we managed to get? And all of it because of the agreements we had with the company, otherwise we couldn't even get it. You know that woman needs to be put in jail.

Jason dropped his shoulders in exhaustion. He knew perfectly well that as long as that woman was free, her child would not be safe, even though she was doing it for Anthony. It's a good thing it was close.

— All right, Bella, I'll let it go. But I want you to promise me one thing. And I'm not going to give in on that point. — Bella looked at him with interest and confusion. — When we get all the evidence, we need to put that woman with her bones in jail, you'll disassociate yourself from that company and I'll do the same. And as a man who loves you like a father, I'm not asking you, I'm demanding it. Give me that peace of mind.

Bella's mouth opened but no sound came out. She was stunned. In all these years, her godfather had never spoken to her like that, let alone demanded anything. But she thought of all that her family had gone through for that woman.

— All right, Jason. All the necessary documents will be drawn up to disassociate us from that company.

With that, Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

James was walking restlessly with his cane, towards his office.

— Are you sure? — he asked, still talking on his cell-phone. Garrett, who was on the other end of the phone, leaned back in his chair and said:

— _Your idiot son-in-law is going to sign the papers to enforce a civil marriage, no later than tomorrow. Mr. Davis, this is taking longer than it should. That woman is smart, she has left no fingerprints and she is going to force Edward to marry her_.

— What does Emmett say? — James asked, typing in the password to get into his office.

— _Not much, sir. Edward doesn't let anyone from the Cullen family into the building and Mrs. Rosalie has kept your son-in-law's family away from him, for safety's sake. _— answered Garrett. The door beeped before it opened, and James asked another question:

— What about Jason Jenks?

— _Jason continues his investigation. He left the country a few months ago and I know very little about him. His visits are short, no less than a week. The only thing we know about Irina Klein is that she was born in Italy and that Aro Vulturi is looking for her with..._

James closed the phone in a hurry, cutting off the call, when he saw the man in front of him, a man he remembered very well.

— Can I know what the fuck you want? — He grunted too annoyed to move. Two of his men came in behind him and pointed their weapons at the intruder. The man smiled and continued to play with a knife casually as he moved his head from side to side.

— Tell me, James… — he began to say — Which of your men do I kill first? — His voice was cold, sharp, and calculating.

James knew he was serious, so he raised a hand and his men lowered their weapons but remained on guard.

— What do you want, Dimitri Manilov? — Dimitri smiled and left a laptop and a cell-phone on James' desk to say:

— Same as you, James. I want revenge.

* * *

**Oh! Drama is on (again). I hope you liked this chapter and that it solved some of your questions. I know that not all of them, but some of them for sure. Well, Irina or Eleonora has lost her way, or the cuckoo that comes with it. And poor Edward hasn't had a very good time, during these three years. The next chapter will be more focused on Bella. I hope it solves some more questions.**

**As always, let me say that I adore reading your reviews! And yes, I know you all want Irina (aka Eleonora) gone, but I can't do much about it! I'm just translating hahaha.**

* * *

**By the way, if you are logged as a Guest and want me to respond to your review, please write me your email or your user on a social media app.**

**And that being said, thanks all of you for your reviews!**

_**Guest, **_**_ , 3moons, Savage Rob, queen cullen0527, Hoa3, angie671, motherbeatrice, GloriousGauri,_ and _joshuasmom131_**

**Also, welcome to _Thethinline_ and _Miller18_**

* * *

**_\- _GloriousGauri: yes! I do have Instagram. My user is Claire98_ DM me saying who you are hahaha or you can write me your email. Whatever you prefer!**

**\- Guest: I'm sorry to disappoint you but not. Bella hasn't seen Anthony in these 3 years (at least that we know by now... Let's wait until next chapter)**

**\- 3moons: I think you have your answers in this chapter, but don't worry that if you have more questions you can resolve them on Wednesday's chapter hahah**

**\- Queen cullen0527: I sent you an email! Did you receive it? **


	41. Tears of a mother and a son

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Tears of a mother and a son**

_Va buscando risas para no llorar,_

_Libertad para olvidarse de escapar._

_Y ha creado con su vida una prisión,_

_Tratando de salvar,_

_A su corazón. __**(1)**_

_(Como tú y como yo. __Sin bandera y Laura Paussini)_

_._

_._

There are moments in life, memories, that hurt us. That eternal second that stays inside us, that moment when you walk around in a hospital room, leaving behind worthwhile things, people that are worth every second to fight for, people that you live for, even if it is in hell.

— Bella — Claire called her entering her office with several papers in her hands. Bella left her job behind.

— Is something wrong? — Claire nodded and smiled.

— I have a proposal for a new band from some guys for TV Talents to launch them as contemporary artists.

Bella frowned. It had been two years since she had taken charge of her company, looking for the right way to forget her traumas and problems. Although she had done so a bit scared at first because she didn't want to leave her daughter with her aunts. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, but Bella loved every moment she spent with her little Martian girl, they were unforgettable moments because of the enthusiasm and love with which her little girl looked at her.

From the moment she took over her company things changed. She became a businesswoman that everyone wanted to see. The media talked a lot about the owner of TV Talents, the one they had never seen before and only knew about her advances in technological ideas and the new stars she launched from time to time, with original videos that were awarded and well accepted by the public.

— Let me check it out later — said Bella asking to leave the papers on her desk but Claire didn't go near her desk, she just stood there, without stopping looking at her directly. Bella understood that it was important.

She closed the page that the accountant had sent her with the company's financial statements and said:

— Come on over here and let me check them out. What are the kids' names?

— There's one in particular that I wanted to talk to you about — said Claire blushing in a way that scared her.

Bella had never seen her blush, but it was so fast that she doubted she had seen it. Claire looked nervous as she stretched out the papers she was holding to her next to a CD. Bella took them and without stopping looking at her she raised an eyebrow.

— Anthony Swan — said, Claire.

Bella leaned back in her chair. Her heart stopped beating and she frowned, amazed by what Claire had just said. She opened the folder and there she saw him, her little Mozart was there next to two boys that she didn't recognize, smiling, but his eyes were sad and dull.

— Why didn't you tell me that you had a son who was an artist? — said Claire, surprising her, without stopping looking at her with curiosity. Bella smiled, denied and whispered to herself feeling happily proud.

— Because even I didn't know.

During these three years, she had not approached Anthony out of fear. Fear of his rejection, fear that this madwoman was looking out for her child. If that were the case and she approached him, Eleonora would discover that she was still alive and would come back for her. She could not allow that. Now it wasn't just her.

* * *

She got out of bed gently, phew! It was already costing her less. She was a little upset because her mommy had traded her crib for a much bigger bed, but her mommy said she was growing up and needed space.

She opened her door carefully, needed to pee urgently and it seemed everyone was still asleep. She sighed and crossed her fingers that the monster that lived in the halls of her house was also resting. She counted:

— One, four, six, ten! — And she ran to open the bathroom door. Standing on the tip of her feet she giggled silly, the monster didn't catch her, she was brave and was going to freeze him when she found him with her super martian powers.

She tried to fix her rebellious carrot hair. Poof! She didn't make it. She walked to the wash and up to Lady Giraffe, her favourite hand-washing ladder. She wet her sweater, probably her Aunt Twin One would be a little upset to get it wet. She shrugged her shoulders, she'd give her drooling kisses to please her. Her little stomach made a strange noise... mmmm... she was hungry. She put a finger on her chin and thought.

Cooking was not an option, Mrs Kitchen was very tall, and her mommy had told her that Mrs Kitchen was very grumpy and could burn her. She shrugged her shoulders again, opened the bathroom door making sure the monster in the hallways was not there.

She sighed and scratched her head nervously. No, she wasn't that brave, even though she looked like the princess in the movie her aunt had made her watch.

— Already awake? — said a man's voice making her jump in fear.

— Godfather! — the little girl turned to see her godfather, who was wearing his white hospital gown.

— Is Mommy all right? — She asked quickly, seeing as he'd come out of her mother's room. She was worried. When their godfather visited them it was always because her mommy was sick. Ben smiled and nodded, saying:

— Just a routine check-up, honey.

— _Dutine_? — Ben laughed and refused, stirring the rebellious hair of the little princess in front of him, before carrying her in his arms and repeating:

— Routine. It's a normal thing. Okay? I just had to run these tests on your mommy. She's fine but I had to check her.

The little girl put her hands in her mouth and then asked:

— Can you cook? — Ben laughed again, and only then did Bella leave the room, still in her pyjamas, stopping to watch her daughter interact with Benjamin.

— Would you like something special to eat?

Bella smiled. Ben had been a great friend and a good doctor who was always aware of her health.

— Are you going to cook? — she asked, drawing the attention of both of them. Anddie stirred in her godfather's arms until he left her on the floor to run to her mommy.

— Did my godfather _pwick_ you, Mommy? — Bella lifted her little devil in her arms and kissed her cheek, trying to distract her.

— I'm fine honey.

— But Ben says you've got _Doulitine_! — Ben laughed when Bella blushed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

— I said a routine test — murmured her friend with his hands raised in defence.

— Routine is not a disease, Anddie — clarified Bella Anddie folded her arms and pouted asking:

— Am I not your little _Maltian_ girl anymore?

Bella walked to the couch and Ben took the camera, which was always in the bookcase. Everyone was recording every moment Bella and her daughter could have so that one day Anthony, the son Bella mentioned little but missed so much, could enjoy his little sister and mother's moments, only then Bella had allowed them to be recorded.

Ben knew Bella's story, her love for Anthony, and that made her, in his eyes, an admirable woman.

— You will always be my little Martian girl — said Bella, kissing her. Anddie laughed and said suddenly:

— Iugh! Mommy, you're _dooling_ on me!

Bella stood still and her eyes filled with tears at the painful memory of her little Mozart telling her the same thing. Trying to hide the pain of the memory, Bella hid her face in the hair of her beautiful princess, but a sob escaped her. Anddie took her mommy's face when she heard her crying and quickly told her:

— They _wele_ lies Mommy, go _dool_ on me all you want.

Bella couldn't help laughing, then wiped her face quickly before leaving another kiss on her little girl's cheek. Ben turned off the camera and sighed heavily before saying:

— I'm hungry. Come on, _Marcianita_ **(2)**, take me to Mrs Kitchen. I am going to face her in a duel to the death.

Bella thanked Ben for distracting her little girl, and when she left the room for the kitchen, Haley came out of her room and quickly approached her.

— Are you all right, dear? — she asked, sitting next to her. Bella lay her head on the legs of her sweet Haley, who stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

— Ben says they can make the scars on my back disappear — she whispered. Haley sighed and asked:

— How's your blood pressure? — Bella shrugged and responded:

— Stable.

Haley nodded and Nikki, who had just arrived, took Bella's feet, lifted them and sat down, then Bella put them on Nikki's legs, who asked:

— What do you want Bella? — Bella closed her eyes tightly and unwittingly recalled Eleonora's unhinged gaze.

— I'm afraid — whispered Bella with her eyes closed. Haley caressed Bella's hair without stopping looking at Nikki, who had her gaze lost.

— What are you afraid of Bella? — asked Nikki's boyfriend Dereck, a famous psychologist, who for three years had helped Bella to overcome or try to overcome her traumas.

— I don't know — admitted Bella, rising suddenly and walking to the terrace from where she could see the beautiful Big Ben clock. It was the eleventh of June and her little Mozart was turning sixteen.

* * *

— Why are we going to the _pak_ today?

Nikki smiled and fixed her little Martian girl's cap, saying:

— Well, because we're going to play ball with the dumb uncles, and we can go on the slide.

Anddie folded her arms and frowned, preventing her aunt from finishing her clothes properly.

— But Mom will not go to the _pak_ with us! — She said upset. Nikki uncrossed her arms and finished fixing her clothes saying:

— Today is not a good day for mommy, honey. She needs to be alone for a while.

Anddie sat down, dropping onto the couch and her orange curls bounced off her shoulders. She was a too beautiful and perfect little girl. Her turquoise eyes were two beautiful strange gems because they had a very peculiar combination of blue and chocolate. Her cheeks were full of colour, her eyelashes were long and pronounced and her nose was upturned. Anddie puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms again. Then, out of nowhere, her eyes became crystal clear. Nikki was scared to see her like that and asked:

— Are you okay? Something hurts? — Anddie denied and her lower lip stuck out. Her mommy was sad and that made her feel sad.

— Mommy's sad because of me?

Nikki smiled and wiped her _marcianita_ eyes saying:

— Today is Anthony's birthday, and Mommy is sad because she can't be with him. Just be patient. Mommy promised to meet us in the park. You're not to blame for this, okay?

Anddie nodded. She got up from the couch and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress like she was an adult.

* * *

— Are you going to be okay? — asked Haley behind Bella, who was looking at nothing, still on the terrace.

— How many times have you asked me that already, Haley? — said Bella without looking at her. Haley hugged Bella and then turned around saying:

— We'll be in Hyde Park.

Bella didn't move until she heard the door close. She turned and entered the house, standing in front of the piano where there were several pictures of Anthony that she had obtained thanks to Marco. She sat down at the piano, played the engraving her mother had arranged to make, and then uncovered it.

The ivory keys glowed despite the time that had passed since she had last played that piano. She warmed up and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be guided by the last song she had played with Anthony because that day was his sixteenth birthday, that little boy, her little boy, was celebrating his birthday. She imagined him smiling proudly, becoming a man, surrounded by his family and, unable to help it, thousands of tears flooded her face.

* * *

A few streets away, Anthony was looking at the auditorium, standing on the stage. It was just like she had described. It had red chairs and looked more like one of those old theatres with lamps, fine and delicate, hanging over the ceiling. In the centre, in the middle of the stage, there was a beautiful black piano. He walked up to it and looked at it with suspicion. He hadn't played that instrument for three years, except for the lessons he was taking with Marco and because he had no other choice. When he arrived at the academy, he followed in Asterias' footsteps and quickly learned to play every instrument in existence professionally.

Three years. Three years ago he was a happy boy who had opened his heart. Today, it was his birthday, at the same time his mother's sixteenth anniversary, and he was alone. He had decided that. He had turned off his phone and his laptop and told Mrs. Cope to say that he was going to celebrate his birthday outside. But he was alone.

He had already learned that loneliness was a good friend, a good companion that taught one to grow and be strong, but at that moment, in that little moment, Anthony allowed himself to miss his mother, he missed his Bella.

* * *

The tune began at the same time, the two of them as if by magic had decided to play it.

Bella closed her eyes and imagined Anthony next to her smiling.

Anthony... he imagined himself next to her too. She was teaching him again how beautiful it was to play that instrument, the peace that could be produced by moving your hands with mastery, the peace that was produced by listening to each note slipping into a tune.

* * *

Anthony felt his heart squeezed and several tears fell from his eyes, before hitting the piano hard from the pain he felt every time he played that song. That's why he avoided playing the piano. He got up in annoyance and turned around, stunned to see Claire there, standing behind him.

— I'm sorry — Claire whispered softly and then asked — Are you all right?

Anthony denied and Claire said extending her hand:

— Will you take a walk in the park with me?

There was a strange gleam in Claire's eyes that always hypnotized Anthony and he, without knowing why, took Claire's hand, who smiled as they walked together.

* * *

**1) **He's looking for laughs for not crying, Freedom to forget about escaping. And he's created a prison with his life, Trying to save, his heart. (Song: Like you and Like me. Sin Bandera and Laura Paussini)

**2) Marcianita: **I got tired of writing every time "little Martian girl" so, I decided to leave it like that. It's cute. If you want to know how it sounds, go to google translate and put it in Spanish hahaha

* * *

**Well, as you all wanted, here's little Anddie. I hope you don't want to kill me anymore. I know Edward's not in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one, where things will be unleashed, and the action will begin. I hope you like the way the story is going.**

**By the way, thank you ahead for all your comments hahaha, I can't name you all now 'cause well..Today's is One Direction's 10th anniversary and although in the UK isn't over yet, I'm still stressed hahaha. Sorry about that, the thing is that after 5 years of waiting we finally got surprises today (and more are coming during the whole week!) and I still haven't processed them yet **** The thing about being a complete fangirl and crazy about them.**

**So, if you are looking for some music to listen, listen to their latest album! Don't judge them for their (OLD) cover! Their music is great, and it has helped me with this story a lot (I could choose a song for every chapter! This chapter's song would be SPACES) So… yeah, listen to them **** Please hahaha. By the way, I'm 21 if you were wondering about my age and why am I so crazy! **

**PS: I don't know if I'm gonna be able to sleep today but..Good night!**


	42. Where the bad guys go (I)

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **_Ann Arston Ara_**. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Where the bad guys go**

**\-- Los Angeles --**

— We have the building surrounded. Over — Garrett nodded and pressed the button on the radio.

— Are the snipers ready?

— Ready — Several frequencies responded to the other side at once.

— Dimitri.

* * *

Dimitri walked naturally to Edward's office door at the company. Felix nodded, continuing his work, watching the building's corridors and the main entrance, through various televisions that kept him busy and his back to Dimitri. He pulled out a strange gun, pointed it at Felix's neck and pulled the trigger, immediately knocking Felix out, who fell with a thud.

Dimitri put two fingers on his neck and sighed heavily. He would have liked to kill him, but the outsiders wouldn't let him. What a pity, he would have to find some other occasion. With that thought, he smiled and spoke through his microphone.

— Ready.

A squad of cops started to come in. All armed, completely evacuating the building. James made his way through the chaos, surrounded by ten of his best men. Garrett, Jason Jenks and Emmett walked alongside him, and all went to the elevator that would take them to the lobby. Dimitri pointed the sedative at the elevator and when it opened, he relaxed instantly, seeing who was coming in. Garrett mobilized his entire team until the entire area was covered.

James walked to the door. He would be the one to strike the first blow. He knocked, and Eleonora opened the door, saying:

— Felix, how many times have I…? — Eleonora stopped and frowned when a gun was pointed directly between her eyebrows.

— How are you, child? — James smiled just like Eleonora, who only said:

— Old man…

— Why don't you let me in? — James asked. Eleonora stepped calculatingly aside, and Edward got up with difficulty when he saw his ex-father-in-law there, afraid that he would be the object of their ridicule. He hated being the buffoon, but he knew he had earned it. Every blow, every humiliation was because he was paying for all the damage he'd done.

— What do you want James?

James looked at Edward and his stomach turned. He knew that his former son-in-law had been having a hard time, but not to this extent. His face was margined, but it was his eyes that gave him the creeps. It was an empty look as if he were near a point of no return. Still, he kept his face of stone and answered Eleonora's question. Things would soon be settled.

— Eleonora Dinkley. A very good facade I must say. Using another name is easy, but you acted like a good woman for almost seventeen years. You should get an Oscar.

Eleonora pulled out her gun and pointed it at James' head, but he smiled openly and pulled out a folder, passing it to Eleonora. She took it with her free hand and raised an eyebrow. James sighed theatrically and said:

— You know? Hate can be blinding and most of the time, if you don't look or be careful, you will end up sinking yourself.

— Are you trying to lecture me, old man? — mocked Eleonora. James laughed openly, laughing humourlessly. Then he stopped and said in a cold and icy way:

— Don't be mistaken, girl, because the devil knows more for old than for devil. I've lived too long to know that trying to teach someone who thinks that knows everything is impossible, especially when doesn't see what's around.

Eleonora moved on. Her hands were shaking, and the gun was moving along with her. She was too angry because the old man seemed to want to play with her. Two of James' men stood in front of him, protecting him and pointed their own weapons in the direction of the threat, making them ring when they loaded them and removed the safety.

— Do you think you're going to intimidate me with these boot-licking idiots of yours? — James smiled and answered:

— I'm sure not, but maybe the folder you have in your hands, will.

Eleonora opened the folder as best she could and read out loud:

"_Transfer of property and inheritance in the name of Anthony Ariel Cullen Davis_"

Eleonora looked up and said sure:

— You gave me your shares, so this is useless.

— I couldn't give you something that wasn't mine, Eleonora. All my assets were always my grandson's, always in his name. I have nothing. It's Anthony, who owns everything. He always was. From the very beginning.

Edward smiled and clutched his side, breathing heavily, even sitting unable to move.

— It took my lawyers and me a long time to get all this blissful paperwork done, to make you believe that you really owned this, and even more so, to allow you to do whatever you wanted to do. But all that had to be able to be cut off when necessary. It took us several months, but the effort was worth it, because now I take everything from you and my grandson gets it back.

— That's not a problem. Felix and Dimitri can bring the brat to the company — said Eleonora too confidently. James couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness. Eleonora then continued, calling her henchmen. — Felix, Dimitri!

Dimitri came in carrying Felix, who was sedated.

James smiled as he saw the face of the bitch in front of him, losing the composure that characterized her. Eleonora pounced on Dimitri, who threw Felix to the ground, preparing to face Irina. The real woman behind the mask.

— You, damned traitor! — she snarled, still with her gun raised.

Dimitri smiled and shrugged, silent, saying nothing. He wasn't afraid of Irina; he knew her well enough as to be afraid of her.

— Everything has a price in this life, Eleonora — said James, forcing her to stop.

Two men took Edward, lifting him out of the studio, trying to protect him, but Eleonora turned to them and pointed at them saying:

— I'm going to kill you all. You can' t keep us apart. Edward and I have to stay together. I'll kill him before you take him from me.

Dimitri opened the door and several agents, protected up to their ears, entered. Eleonora aimed at Edward's heart and fired, but one of James' men got in the way, falling to the ground on impact, but not wounded. James was not stupid. All of his men were wearing bulletproof vests.

Eleonora kept firing at random, failing to hit anyone. This couldn't have been happening to her. She had to defend herself, she had to fight back. Garrett stopped her, taking her by the hair by surprise, forcing her to drop her weapon

Irina or Eleonora, it didn't make much difference now, fought. She began to fight Garrett, as if she were a man, with a closed fist and painful kicks. Garrett gave her two blows, making her retreat, and Dimitri managed to get close enough to put his gun on her back, and shot, making her fall into unconsciousness under sedation.

— The perimeter is clear, we have her.

And that's how Miss Destruction fell into her own trap.

* * *

Sue was amazed to hear the door to the mansion open. It was barely 11:15 in the morning. She went into the hall in fear, expecting to see this woman who had taken over everything, but she saw Edward, standing there looking into nothingness. He reacted, denied and, clutching his side, with difficulty began to climb the stairs.

What had happened?

Why was he in the house so early?

And where was this woman?

How long did this nightmare have to go on?

No matter how much time was left, she would stay and take care of him. There was no one else who could do it.

* * *

Edward wasn't willing to call his family. After all that had happened, he had pride. Still, he just needed to be alone and rest, even if the world fell apart while he was doing it, he didn't care. In the end, Edward had been left alone, in the end, Edward had nothing.

"_Anthony is growing up. He won't always be a child who doesn't understand why his father isn't with him, but when he does, dear brother, when he knows that you weren't there because you were a coward, he'll go away. Then you'll be alone, lonelier than a desert._"

How right Alice had been.

"_One day you'll be left alone with your pride and then, only then, you'll understand that it wasn't because any of us provoked it, it was because you wanted it to_"

Today his son was turning 16. And he hadn't enjoyed any day of his life with him, except for the time that Bella managed to open his eyes.

Three years away from him, without even being able to see him in person, even at 10 meters away. Only pictures taken by a private detective were the ones that connected with him. And not to mention Bella.

Three years without knowing anything about her. She was swallowed up by the earth. The same detective he had hired, behind Eleonora's back or whatever that woman wants to call herself, had not managed to get any evidence from her, so he eventually let it go and focused on his son. That child who surely doesn't want to know anything about him.

Edward sighed heavily and took off his clothes slowly. The doctor had checked him, and he was fine just two broken ribs. He lay down slowly on the bed and Bella's face looked at him with disappointment. He squeezed his eyes, trying to forget her. He turned on his side and breathed, surrendering, hitting the bed. Finally, he let the tears flow that he hadn't let go in these three years.

It was all over, but that did not make him feel good, after all, he had been left alone. Alone, with his pride intact, next to his new companion loneliness, that which only accompanies the superb.

**\-- London --**

Bella opened the desk drawer in her office. There she kept all the pictures of her boy. Some of them showed him smiling, those were her favourites. In others he looked thoughtful, looking at the Thames. There was more than one of those. In others he appeared frustrated, those were mostly in his classes with Marco. Those pictures made her laugh because she remembered how frustrating those classes could be and even more so the teacher.

She had taken the pictures to see them with her little girl since she had always told her about Anthony. After all, he was her brother, and she often talked about him. Anddie was looking forward to meeting him, but for now, that was impossible. Although she would love to.

From the drawer, she also took out five wrapped packages. Every birthday and Christmas, she had bought him something, hoping to give it to him when she saw him again. Although the first one was bought a little late. She kept looking at the presents, little things, nothing expensive, but they had all her heart.

She saved everything in the drawer. Today was his birthday, so she had to go out and buy him his present. This year, though, it wasn't shopping, since she had ordered it a few weeks ago.

When she found out that he was forming a band with his two friends, she started thinking of some songs that would suit the group. And one night when she couldn't sleep, she wrote a song. It took her two days of intensive work, where she left everything aside, except her Marcianita. When she finished it, she took it to the record company she owned, so they could play it, but that was all.

So now she would go and pick up the reproduction. This gift, I was thinking. She would get it to him through Claire, if he accepted the proposal to be part of the discography, with his friends.

In better spirits, she got up from her chair and went into the room to get ready to leave. Once she picked up the gift, she would go to the park to be with her little girl. That was what she needed. Her little girl and her little boy in her heart.

Always.

* * *

**Hello, everybody! The action is starting, but it doesn't end here. I know that many people wanted to see the meeting between Bella and Anthony, but it has to wait (not long, hehehe).****I don't know if you've noticed, Bella's little girl has the same name as Anthony's mother... And yes, both of their names are Anddie, also spelt the same way... Is there a reason behind this? I don't remember hahaha.****Also, I won't be able to update tomorrow (Monday) 'cause it's been a chaos since Friday night when I was finishing packing. I left Saturday morning and arrive at the afternoon but I was too tired to update. Sorry!!!****I'm updating from my phone but let me tell you that I read every single review!!!**


	43. When you say Mom

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 42: When you say "Mom"**

Bella walked along the shores of Lake Hyde Park, looking for her daughter. She stopped for a moment, too tired to walk any further. Crying had done much damage to her blood pressure. This was a roller coaster that played tricks on her. A little body crashed into her, laughing.

— You came, Mommy!

Bella smiled as best she could, trying to hide the sadness she was carrying on her shoulders. She lifted her little girl and said:

— Well, Mommy always keeps her promises, _Marcianita_.

Anddie laughed and hugged her mommy, leaving a kiss on her cheek as she squeezed her gently. Her mommy looked sad and many slimy kisses would make her smile.

Nikki came over, with Jessie, smiling as they pushed each other around playing.

— Asterias, your little Martian girl has been bothering my blonde — Nikki complained before kissing Bella on the cheek, trying to instil support. Anddie stuck her tongue out at her Aunt Twin Two and said:

— Jessie says I have a _cawot_ head and I don't have any _cawots_ in my head. I'm not a _gaden_.

Jessie laughed and Anddie got down from her mother's arms, running, hardly falling, playing with her cousin, laughing out loud. She was always happy.

— How are you? — Nikki asked worriedly.

Bella sighed, looking at the gift in her hands, and patted Nikki on the shoulder without answering.

— Anthony's been in London for three years, Bella, why don't you look for him? — Nikki asked, sitting on a bench. Bella sat down, watching her daughter play happily and said:

— I'm scared.

— You've been saying that since you got back from L.A. Damn it, Bella! — complained Nikki in a harsh tone. Bella closed her eyes and said:

— Anthony's going to reject me, he's...

— He would love Anddie — Haley interrupted her behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders. Bella tried to smile. The fear of Anthony's rejection had been the first reason she had stayed away from her little Mozart's life. She had broken many promises that night in the hospital, and she knew that her boy always kept his promises. He, despite his age, had always been a man of his word.

* * *

— Why come to London? — Claire asked. Anthony shrugged his shoulders and answered:

— It was a bad time in my life, and I wanted to run away. They offered me the scholarship and I accepted it without hesitation.

Claire frowned and asked strangely:

— Scholarship? — Anthony nodded and Claire murmured "Scholarship" in astonishment.

Anthony felt nervous and tried to carry on the conversation with Claire, but it was difficult. He didn't understand why she doubted his intelligence so much.

— I'm smart, you know? — he said grumbling.

Claire giggled and Anthony felt like his heart was in his ears. Claire looked at him for a moment. There was a strange gleam in her eyes that drove him crazy. He wanted to hug and kiss her, even though he knew he was inexpert.

— Anthony, I know you're smart. I do not doubt that. In the halls of the boarding school, many girls sigh for you when you pass.

Anthony blushed and Claire laughed again. Anthony was adorable. Then she added:

— What I mean is, there's no chance you'll get a scholarship. The boarding school only accepts prodigies, musicians or children of musicians. But there are no scholarships, no gifts. Someone is paying for your studies.

Anthony didn't say anything. He didn't have words or anything to say. Who could it be? Why? He was sure it wasn't his father, because the surprise he saw on his face was impossible to be false, nor anyone in his family. If that were the case, he would have already returned to Los Angeles with them, since over the years he had been asked several times to return home to finish his studies there.

He had heard many times that Marco McCoy had not returned to teach until he arrived and Marco only taught him, never anyone else. Did that have anything to do with his so-called scholarship, which now did not exist? He'd have to go and ask when he got back to school.

* * *

Anddie ran after the ball. She hated that her cousin threw it away, but Jessie was strong because she was bigger, and Anddie wanted to be bigger and stronger, but she had to wait. Annoyingly, she ran near the sidewalk until she could catch the pink ball. She looked up and that's when she saw him. It was Anthony. It was his big brother. He had come to the park to see their mom. Her mom wouldn't be sad anymore. She could finally smile, and her little chocolate eyes would glow with excitement.

She knew it was her big brother. Her mom had pictures of him hidden in her desk and she had seen them many times.

— Anddie? — she heard her mother's voice in the distance, but her big brother was nearby. He was across the street. She just had to reach out and give him a birthday hug. Then she could make him a card with the help of her cousin.

— Big brother! — she screamed at the top of her lungs, but Anthony didn't hear her. She snorted and left the ball aside, running excitedly towards Anthony, crossing the street without looking to the sides.

She had to tell her big brother that her mother was sad because he hadn't been to see them in many years since she was locked up in the beautiful flower she was born from. She also had to scold him for disappearing for so long and for letting her mommy be sad.

* * *

Bella ran in the direction where Jessie had thrown the ball, desperate to find her daughter. She had never been so scared of not seeing her little girl. She looked up and screamed in despair:

— Anddie!?

Everyone was coming after her, worried about finding the sweet _Marcianita_. That's when she saw her little girl. She was crossing the street alone. Bella dropped her bag and ran with all her might.

She saw a truck coming straight at her daughter, but it was too far away to reach her. Her heart was pounding, and her head was pounding from the effort. She knew she shouldn't try too hard but that didn't matter, not at this point.

She had to save her daughter. Her baby was in danger. She felt irresponsible for taking her eyes off her, for not being there for her when she needed her. Her lungs were burning from lack of air and her legs were cramping, but it didn't matter, she had to keep going, she had to get there. She felt like crying. Her daughter was so close to death and she couldn't help it.

— ANDREA! — she screamed with all her strength, asking God that her little girl would hear her. Or for an angel to save her daughter, while the truck was approaching and honking its horn. — ANDREA!

* * *

Anthony smiled when Claire filled his nose with ice cream. She was smart and a girl who, at her age, had had to live through a lot, but she still seemed like a valuable girl.

— Big brother!

— Andrea! No! Andrea!

Anthony looked away from Claire when he heard the commotion and saw a little girl running in his direction, her arms in the air. She was beautiful. She was very beautiful. A chill ran down his spine when he saw the truck. Claire opened her eyes in fear and screamed:

— NO! — she said in amazement, dropping the ice cream and covering her mouth in shock.

Anthony threw his ice cream and ran in the direction of the girl, feeling fear, an unknown fear, for that beautiful carrot head that called him big brother. The truck blew its horn loudly, getting closer and closer and screeching its brakes. Anthony had always wanted little siblings, but at his age, he was very doubtful that he would ever have one or two. Still, he had to save that little girl.

.

.

.

Bella ran harder, her heart in her hand. She was far, too far away from her daughter.

* * *

Anthony hurried to the middle of the street. Anddie jumped excitedly into his arms and Anthony lifted her, pulling her off the street and protecting her from the truck, which passed by them, as well as several cars.

— I found you! — whispered the girl, clinging to him tightly.

Anthony held her tightly, sticking his head in the little girl's hair, smelling her hair. She smelled like Bella. The girl raised her face to look at him, smiling openly. Her eyes were the same as his father's, he said to himself, but she was too beautiful and was on the other side of the world so it would be impossible.

— Hello big brother — said the girl, laughing. Anthony smiled at her. He wanted to squeeze her beautiful cheeks, but he didn't want to put her down. He felt an enormous need to protect her.

— You should take her to her mother — suggested Claire as she watched the little girl smile at him.

— Hi _Clail_ — said Anddie smiling at Claire, who answered her with a smile.

— Hello _Marcianita_.

— Do you know her? — asked Anthony.

Claire smiled at him and moved her head so that Anthony looked ahead. Anthony obeyed and saw a woman with her hands on her heart on the other side. She was too far away to see her. He worried about the girl's mother. She would be very frightened for her little girl. He looked sideways before crossing the street. He walked slowly, getting closer to the woman and that's when Anddie said:

— Mommy will be so happy!

When he got to the entrance of the park, his heart stopped. He hesitated to take another step. It was Bella. It was her who was looking at him. She was as beautiful as she was three years ago and her eyes were full of tears, as were her cheeks.

* * *

Bella saw him approaching slowly. Anthony was carrying his younger sister around his neck and his eyes, his beautiful eyes, shone with feelings that she could not decipher. Her little Mozart, her little boy. Her heart was beating fast, so fast that she could hear it in her ears. The image of her little Mozart became blurred, and only then did she realize that she was crying.

Anthony's fear of rejection made her breathe hard. Bella could not bear that her child, for whom she prayed every night when her daughter fell asleep on her lap, rejected her. That, that would kill her heart.

— Mom? — Anthony said in a whisper when he was near her. That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep and everything went black.

* * *

Bella slowly opened her eyes and the strong light from the hospital room she was in forced her to close them again. She felt the door open and quickly opened her eyes again, finding two beautiful green orbs on the doorway.

— Mom — Anthony called her, frightened, even from the door. Her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed loudly before Anthony hugged her in surprise.

— My boy, my boy — she sobbed, holding Anthony, who also cried, squeezing his mother in his arms as if she were going to disappear.

He had been so scared to see her faint that he hadn't noticed that Nikki and Haley were behind Bella, ready to grab her when she fainted. He had also met the dumb uncles, as the little girl called them, who had arrived in time to help Bella, taking her to the hospital.

Bella stroked his hair and Anthony grabbed her face and started kissing her cheeks, forehead, eyes, not caring that Bella was flooded with tears. Bella laughed and hugged Anthony again. It didn't matter, now that she had her children together. Although her love for Edward was still intact in a hidden place in her heart.

Ben cleared his throat, nervously, and said:

— I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to check on you, Bella.

Bella nodded and Anthony left one last kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room. Ben sighed heavily and looked at her intensely for a moment. Bella spoke first.

— I'm fine — Ben denied and placed a folder at Bella's feet, saying upset:

— Why didn't you tell me you weren't taking your medication, Isabella? — Bella dropped to the stretcher and whispered:

— I don't want to be dependent on the medicine.

— You are sick — said Ben and then continued. — It was a miracle you were able to get Anddie. You have two kids to take care of. You want more reasons to take a simple pill?

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. Ben was right. She had to take care of herself for her kids.

* * *

**3, 2, 1… Aww! Finally, the moment you've been waiting for! They found each other! I know that everyone who reads the story was waiting for this moment. It's time for this family to slowly come together and be happy again.**

**As in every chapter, thank you to all those people who follow the story, either in silence or by commenting. And for these last ones, I would like to mention you:**

**_Analitica, Miller18, angie671, joshuasmom131, Glorious Gauri,_ and _3moons_**

**Also, welcome to: _softball43, Leaseablue, jls72975, pudget12, la-geologia, lushloulou2, ladysharkey1, CristalChik, MarianaF, kvgamble, veds-6791, _**

**PS: Sorry if I misspelt any names. I'm writing this from my iPad and the auto-corrector hates me hahaha. Anyways, see you guys on Friday!**


	44. Where the bad guys go (II)

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Where the bad guys go (II)**

— You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can be used against you. You have the right to make a phone call, and you have the right to an attorney. If you do not have one, the state will provide one for you.

Eleonora wanted to get up but was handcuffed to the chair. She had already tried to kill, skin, and gouge out the eyes of any of the imbeciles who were holding her, so they had decided it was better to hold her as tightly as possible, so she had no choice but to listen. But she wanted to cut the man's throat. She was furious. She wanted revenge.

— I want my call — asked Eleonora and at that moment she asked herself who she was going to call. She sighed and corrected herself saying — I don't have a lawyer.

Garrett went in and signalled for the guard who was reading Eleonora's rights to come out. He quickly obeyed, grateful that he didn't have to talk to that woman anymore.

— Miss Dinkley — he said politely before continuing. — I'm Garrett Guest, head of the international organized crime unit. Do you know your charges yet?

— No — Eleonora answered. Garrett left a folder on the table and asked:

— Do you want me to read them now or would you rather have it in front of your lawyer?

— I don't have a lawyer — grumbled Eleonora in a rage. Then her face changed. She looked at the shit sitting in front of her as if it were worthless.

It was worthless.

What would THAT guy know about what she was capable of? A lawyer? She didn't need one. Even if they sent her to jail, it wouldn't be long before she got out. It was just a matter of time and influence. And she knew very well how to get out of a jail and use her influence.

— I don't need some lame lawyer you can give me.

Garrett sighed. He sat down, opened the folder and started.

— Kidnapping, identity theft, fraud, murder, attempted murder, handling of illegal substances, would you like me to continue? — Garrett asked, closing the folder and looking at her carefully, suggested — Miss Dinkley, why don't you tell me your full name?

— Eleonora Marine Dinkley — Eleonora answered automatically. Garrett denied and said:

— You're making things difficult for me, Miss what's your real name?

— Eleonora Marine Dinkley — she answered without hesitation.

Eleonora was furious with the stupid questions of that asshole. Garrett sighed heavily and got up to go out, but before he touched the doorknob he said:

— Perpetual chain. Your entire life in a maximum-security prison without the right to parole and the review of your case would be in about 25 years. You're lucky the prosecutor handling your case is against the death penalty, Ms Klein because that would be your sentence. I'll get you a lawyer. I'm not allowed to continue if you don't have one.

And with that he went out, leaving Eleonora — or Irina— tied to that chair.

* * *

Edward sighed sitting in the company boardroom. Without any peace, he threw the newspapers furiously to the floor, each with a different headline.

"_**Perfidious assistant scams software company for fourteen years**_"

"_**L.A. Support Technic Cullen Corp. Suffers Executive Assistant Scam**_"

"_**Eleonora Dinkley: from distinguished assistant to scammer**_"

He turned on his laptop and opened the program he had created to save the only thing he had left of his son, photographs of Anthony. The private detective had taken them and sent them to Dimitri, who passed them on to him. There were pictures of all kinds. At school, enjoying an afternoon with his friends, walking down the street. And in his musicals, playing every instrument except the piano. Anthony had never played the piano again and every day that passed he felt more guilty because Edward knew it was his fault.

He looked at a photograph he didn't know he had. Bella was in it. She was wearing one of her dress shirts, her eyes were shining, her cheeks were red, and she looked beautiful. She had always been beautiful. He remembered that day clearly. Her eyes, her mouth, the swaying of her hips as she approached him...

The boardroom doors slammed open, scaring Edward, who closed his laptop immediately. James entered without asking permission, along with Jason Jenks and Emmett.

Edward didn't say anything. He knew he had to give up what little he had left for James, because even though James said it all belonged to Anthony, he probably wanted to take control of everything, and he didn't care, but he was upset that Emmett was betraying him to his ex-father-in-law.

— You're a fucking traitor, Emmett — hissed loudly Edward.

Emmett dodged the punch as soon as Edward jumped on him, then threw him forward, to hit him in the face. This time Edward did feel it and fell to the ground, holding his chin. He was so upset with the world, that anyone had to pay for it, including his son's godfather

— I won't stand for you talking to me like I'm some kind of idiot, Edward. I'm your son's godfather, so have more respect for me and for once in your life listen.

Jason was the first to speak, placing several folders in order where Edward had been sitting. Edward got up from the floor and Jason started, as he watched him sit.

— We found the phantom accounts in which the money stolen from L. A. Support Technic Cullen Corp was deposited by Miss Irina Klein. Interpol and the FBI have unfrozen those accounts for use of that money, so the stolen money is returned to Cullen Corp's coffers and the company is allowed to operate again, under the supervision of various police elements, in several areas of the company. In addition, the company will be audited and all the projects that have been carried out in the last 20 years must be presented to the commission that has been formed. As well as those planned for the future.

Edward looked at the folder that Jason opened first. In it were the statements of several million-dollar accounts, in foreign accounts in names of people he did not know. Jason sat down and James opened the second folder on the boardroom table saying:

— In that folder, I permit you to manage my grandson's shares until he is old enough to use them as he wishes. I'm not going to give the shares back to you, Edward, because they belong to my grandson, but you can handle them on one condition. You will take care of his actions as if they were your own.

Edward was too confused to understand what was going on His ex-father-in-law was practically giving him back his company.

— Why are you doing this? — he asked helplessly. James cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, and said:

— I don't hate you, Edward. Yes, I did once, about 20 years ago, and I did it because you stole my place. You were what I wanted to be in Anddie, that twinkle in her eye. Don't get me wrong, I'm not mentally ill. I never thought of my daughter as anything other than the light in my eyes. She was my heart, and hers failed, and then I saw you being her pillar, her support, and I understood that Anddie was no longer my Marie. She was your wife. And she stopped being my daughter the day I hurt you and your family so much. The only reason I showed up was because of Irina. I always watched your steps and hers, Irina Klein. Although she helped you in the beginning, she was like a time bomb that, pitifully for you, exploded in your face leaving you alone.

— Irina Klein? — Edward asked with a scowl. He had no idea who they were talking about. He had never heard that name before.

Jason opened the third folder on the table and started:

— Eleonora Marine Dinkley died on October 8, 1996, in an alleyway in Venice. Irina Klein, originally from Russia, wanted by one of the oldest Russian mafia, for murdering Aro Vulturi's wife, so she could marry him. She fled Italy and took refuge in Los Angeles with a new identity. She started working with you seventeen years ago. Her personal information is in this folder, in case you want to read it later.

Edward was dazed and too confused to know or understand what was going on. He looked at Jenks and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

— Can I ask what you're doing here? — Jason got stiff. That was the next point to be made. He stood up, saying for sure:

— My resignation is in one of those folders.

Edward knew that was going to happen, that Jason was going to resign because he had once told him that his family came first but Jason Jenks would never travel that many miles just to resign. He would settle the little issues with a phone call.

— You came all this way for that? — he asked helplessly.

"Clever," thought Jenks without dissimulation, and he quickly answered:

— No.

Edward raised an eyebrow and Jason continued:

— I'm here representing my goddaughter too. In this folder is the cancellation and disassociation of the contracts of all security programs that you were going to give to TV Talents in the following months. There, my goddaughter gives you the checks for those contracts and cancels any association with your company. If you have time later, you can read and send the signed contracts to me. If not, the address of my security company is there, on a card attached to the documents.

— Why now and not three years ago?

— Because it was the only way to get evidence against that woman. I would have preferred to leave this behind three years ago, but my goddaughter decided otherwise.

A small flame of hope rose in Edward's heart, but he quickly suffocated it. It was impossible that she wanted anything to do with him, and more so after three years and the way he had treated her. She would do it for another reason.

Edward leaned back in his chair. Jenks was a great lawyer and investigator; he had to try and keep him. So he looked at him and said:

— You and I have worked together for a long time, Jenks. Don't quit.

Jason smiled and said sure of what he was going to do:

— I'm sorry, Edward, but in this case, it's more a matter of honour. My family will always come first. Nothing and no one will ever be on them. Not even money or power, and unfortunately for you, Isabella is like my daughter. You should set an example.

Edward denied and began to say:

— Jason, I…

— Listen, boy — Jason interrupted him and then continued. — I want to break your face and hang a giant rock around your neck and then throw you into the sea, do I make myself clear?

Edward nodded in fear and Jason continued before Edward had a chance to speak.

— But I'm not going to. I've got big reasons not to. Although you deserve it, I'm not going to meddle in what I'm not called upon to do. Let me make one thing clear: Bella would never hurt your son.

— I know — admitted Edward, closing his eyes tightly, admitting his mistake.

* * *

**Irina Dasked Klein**

**Born: **Unknown

**Country: **Russia

**Date of Birth: **Not known exactly

**Parents: **Unknown

**Lover: **Aro Vulturi

.

.

**Aro Vulturi**

**Country of Birth: **Italy

**Wife: **Zafrina Carter Imanerten

Citizen of Russia. Alleged member of the Russian mafia. Alleged owner of a ghost company empire. Persecuted by Interpol, FBI, secret service and CIA (No evidence to catch Aro Vulturi. Case number 16273849 closed). Only daughter Heidi Vulturi.

.

.

**Zafrina Carter Imanerten**

**Country of Birth: **Italy

**Husband: **Aro Vulturi

**Status: **Murdered by Irina. Poisoned.

.

.

Edward stopped his reading and clenched his teeth. Then he continued to read the file of whoever was his assistant.

"_After the murder of his wife, Aro Vulturi gives the alleged order to the Russian mafia to seek her out for revenge. Irina flees the country for America. No exact location. Irina Klein disappears from all records and there is no activity in her name. __**Status: **__Disappeared_"

Edward closed off what little Jenks had found on the woman who had spent so many years at his side and was caught just a month ago. There were so many bad things this woman had done that they were still gathering evidence to put her away.

— Mr Cullen, I don't think it's appropriate for you to see that woman — Garrett said without looking at him, as he went through various papers on his desk.

— You need testimony from her admitting her crimes and I'm offering to help you — said, Edward.

Garrett sighed and put his work aside, staring at Edward. Then he asked:

— What do you want Mr Cullen? Why would you want to talk to the woman who ripped you off, held you back, threatened you, and did a lot of other things?

— Because she poisoned my son. She almost destroyed my family and I want to know what else she did. I want the truth — Edward demanded sure.

Garrett denied and stood up from his seat saying:

— Mr Cullen, some truths are best kept hidden.

— I'm sure I want to know the truth, Mr Guest — said Edward in annoyance. Garrett nodded and pointed at him.

— Follow me.

* * *

Edward went into a completely white, windowless room. Garrett closed the door behind him, and another door on the other side of the room opened. Irina looked up. Her face was not the same. She was thinner, she didn't wear makeup, and her hair didn't look black anymore. She wore a nice cut, where you could tell what black dye was and what was her natural blonde, making her look like the real Irina Klein, like Mrs Destruction. Her eyes shone and Edward wondered how such a beautiful woman could be so evil.

— Edward — whispered Irina.

Edward stood up and the guard forced her to sit down, putting his arm on her shoulder in an abrupt way and pushing her towards the chair. Edward watched her for what seemed like a long time. She was not the woman who had arrived at the worst moment of his company, at the moment when he, with his work, had to lift it. She was not that woman. There was nothing left of that woman. That woman was never real.

He sighed and affirmed:

— You poisoned my son.

— You don't understand! — began Irina. Then she added — He was in our way. He wouldn't let us live our lives together!

Edward laughed humourlessly and said:

— What life? You're crazy!

Irina laughed too and suddenly she stood still, crazily staring at him.

— The rat said the same thing when I hit her.

— The rat? — asked Edward, afraid of the answer, but he needed to know everything.

Irina got up from her chair and the officer, who had stood by the door, moved. Edward raised a hand, preventing the officer from moving forward. No. She was going to talk, and he needed to. He needed to hear the truth.

— Yes — whispered Irina laughing. Then, she added — The rat. That stupid one was in my way too. You. You looked at her like your wife and I couldn't let that happen. Not her. You couldn't love her. You had to love ME!

She laughed again and continued, as Edward watched her walk around the room. Bella, she was talking about Bella.

— Anddie. She… she was an easy target.

— What are you….? — started saying Edward, white as a sheet. His heart was beating too fast. Irina was playing with his mind. She had started talking about Bella and now she was talking about his late wife.

Irina laughed and spoke again as if Edward had not interrupted her.

— It was so easy to kill her. She just had to get up a little higher, a little more. She was so excited with the brat's room that she forgot her illness and I… I took advantage of that moment and killed her.

Edward closed his eyes when the first whiplash of pain pierced his heart and Irina continued talking.

— Then the brat arrived. He wasn't in my plans, no. But he wasn't a problem. You never saw him. You ignored him. I, I didn't see him as a hindrance, as long as you didn't look at him. Everything was fine, but, but SHE had to come along and ruin my plans. She had to come into your life and interfere. SHE RUINED IT ALL! — shouted Irina at the end, pulling on her handcuffs, hurting herself.

Then she smiled smugly in her face.

— I killed her, too, you know? She's dead. I beat her, I didn't feed her, I tortured her while she screamed your name and your son's. Dimitri dumped her body. He knows where her body is. She was a liability. The rat was a liability. Get me out of here, my love. No one's in our way now. We'll be happy together, as we have been for years! — Irina asked on her knees, crawling. The officer guarding the room lifted her off the floor, sitting her back down.

Edward just stood there, never taking his eyes off her. He knew that Bella was alive, but he didn't know what that woman in front of him had done to her, with her eyes fixed on the table, as she moved from one side to the other, humming a horrible song. Edward got up, without even looking at her again and walked towards the exit, in a state of shock, but Irina's voice stopped him saying:

— You love her, don't you?

— Love her? — he said, laughing ironically. He knew he was talking about Bella.

He turned and looked for the last time at the woman who had torn his life apart, and although he wanted to hate her, at that moment all he had done was feel sorry for her.

— Do you even know the meaning of that word Irina?

Irina looked up. Edward knew. He knew her name. Edward walked over to her and kept staring at her. He wanted to kill her, but he wasn't a killer.

— Do you know what it's like to love a person for real, Irina?

Irina's eyes filled with tears and that was the only time she seemed helpless.

— No — Edward pointed out. Then he hit the table making Irina jump up and down in fear. — You can't know that. I loved my wife. I love my son and I will always, always Irina, I will always love Bella.

— Bella is dead — said Irina, laughing. Edward denied it and said, hitting the table one more time for sure:

— Isabella is alive. She didn't die, Irina. You and your evil couldn't kill her.

Then he turned and left without looking back.

* * *

**Read 'til the end of this note, please!**

**Well, here's another chapter. And Irina has learned that Bella is still alive. I don't think she'd like that.**

**From the reviews I received, I noticed that you liked the reunion between the little brothers and Bella very much. And Bella is sick, but not very much. I'm just saying that, so you don't panic. And don't worry! She's gonna be fine (90% of the reviews were about her so…here you have the answer!)**

**I know that this chapter is only Edward's, but little by little we are getting closer to the part of the story where we won't have to think about "Los Angeles" and "London" separately anymore, but there is not much left for that.**

**This chapter was actually the 42nd, but because you were so anxious about the meeting between Bella, Anthony and Anddie, the order was changed. (Please, send some love! Hahaha)**

**I love reading your reviews! And if I don't answer you is because the next chapter will do it, have that in mind, please.**

* * *

**Anyways, let's go with the beautiful people who left a comment on the last chapter!**

_**Savage Rob, Americannight99, Queen cullen0527, motherbeatrice, Hoa3, joshuasmom131, angie671, **_**_GloriousGauri, Analitica_**

**Also, welcome to the new people: _Rednike, Crazy Vamp Chick, _****_YourCrazyShadow, Kimbenavides16, trillian796, chocolate-emeralds, opheliatodd, book65worm, brandofcullencrazy_**

* * *

So..now that (I hope) you've arrived here, I have a proposition for you guys. What about a facebook group where everyone can comment anything about the story? (Without spoilers, of course!) It's your decision :D

**Also, I love being back on my laptop! I missed it hahaha**


	45. Family

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

**Chapter 44: Family**

**\- Los Angeles -**

— Alice — said Edward surprised to see his sister at the door with Emily, his new assistant.

She was blushing and gasping for air, trying to say something. Alice was looking at him annoyed and stomping her feet in a funny way, making her heels clatter.

— Emily, you may go — Edward said to the poor creature.

Emily seemed grateful to be able to leave. She was a short girl, with huge glasses and scary skirts, because they were so long, but he had investigated her and she was not a criminal with the intention of stealing his company and breaking up his family, or with hidden intentions of making him his slave, or so the investigations showed.

Alice walked over to her brother and hit him in the face with the palm of her hand as wide as she could. Edward only looked at her in amazement, but Alice spoke before he could say anything.

— I should kick your ass until it looks as red as a tomato. You're an idiot, stupid, and I don't keep going because then I'd have to kick you.

Edward got up from his chair and hugged his sister so tightly that he left her breathless. He had been out of sight for so long that all he wanted at that moment was that, to hold her. Alice hugged him too and sobbed to him:

— I missed you so much, dear brother.

Edward sighed and let her go. Alice's eyes shone with the tears she had collected. She was still beautiful, as always, only her hair was longer.

— Stop looking at me as if I were a ghost — whispered Alice, banging her head. Edward laughed and stirred her hair, making her complain like when they were children.

— How is everyone? — he asked, wanting to know about his family. Alice let go of him and looked at him intently. She hadn't been with him for too long.

— Emmett is working with Jasper at a law firm. Rosalie is devoting all her time to Nahuel and Esme and Carlisle are planning a trip to England in a few weeks. They want to surprise Anthony.

Edward nodded uncomfortably and sat down again. Alice sat down on his desk and said in a restrained voice:

— Why don't you come for lunch on Sunday? — Edward denied a couple of times before he babbled:

— I'm not welcome. Not anymore, little sister. Not after all the damage I've done to the family.

Alice slowly got up and walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave. She had given up on Edward, who looked more and more lonely and sad, but before she left, she said:

— It doesn't always have to be us who take the first step, Edward. Get your family back. Come back older brother.

And with that she left, leaving a very confused Edward.

* * *

**\- London -**

Bella opened the terrace and sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands. The nights in London were beautiful at that time of year. She sighed, trying to relax. She had had a hard day at work.

Things were different since Anthony had appeared in their lives again to stay. At the Academy, he had been granted permission to live with his mother, although it had been Marco who suggested it and Anthony had been happy.

She vividly remembered the conversation she and Anthony had on his birthday after she had recovered.

_**Flashback**_

Anthony and Bella were standing next to each other without speaking. Every now and then, really every second, they would look at their side to see that the person they loved hadn't vanished.

Little Anddie had left with her aunts, because as she said, "her brother and her mommy had to talk to be happy" and with that she had taken her aunts and they had gone to the park next to their house.

The silence was really uncomfortable, but neither of them knew how to break the ice. In the end, it was Anthony, who, desperate for answers, began.

— Why Bella? Why haven't I heard from you over the years? — he didn't dare call her mom. He didn't know how things were after three years.

Bella stared at him. What did she answer to that? That she was afraid of his rejection? That she was terrified that the heron would be watching him and discover that she was alive? She took a deep breath and set out to open her heart to the one who was rightfully her son.

— The situation in Los Angeles got out of hand, as I think you can remember. After you were hospitalized, your father and I had a big fight...

— I know my dad kicked you out, so please don't want to pretend that it's not all his fault. — Anthony's voice was pure steel when he referred to his father.

Bella didn't like what she heard. Her little boy was full of resentment towards his father, and although she understood the reason very well, it was not good. Her child should only have positive feelings towards those who were close to him. Still, that issue would have to wait.

— Anthony, please don't interrupt me — Bella half scolded him.

Anthony looked up in shame. It had been a long time since he had seen Bella and the last thing, he wanted was to start off badly.

— As I was saying, after the fight I had with your father... — She knew this couldn't be hidden from her child, although it would soften it up. — Eleonora threatened me.

Anthony's eyes opened like saucers. He didn't expect that.

— If it hadn't been for a friend, neither my little girl nor I would be here today.

— What did that witch do to you? — Poor Anthony was white as lime, but he quickly turned a raging red.

— What happened, happened. It's not even worth remembering —. As she said that, a chill ran down Bella's spine, remembering how the whip felt on her skin. — But one of the reasons I didn't come near you, was out of fear. Fear that she was watching you and discovered that I was still alive.

Anthony didn't know what to say. That woman, the heron, had destroyed his life. She had stopped his mother from coming to him. He wanted to grab her by the neck and twist it until it broke his neck. That scared him. He'd never had that kind of thought before.

Bella was looking at her child, who was saying nothing, who was staring into nothingness. She was more afraid to say the following, but she couldn't keep him.

— But the real reason I didn't go near you, was... I was afraid, Anthony. I was afraid that you would reject me. - A tear ran down Bella's cheek.

Anthony was staring at his mom. He didn't understand anything. Afraid that he'd reject her? Never that. She was his mother at heart.

He went over to her and held her as tightly as he could and said in her ear:

— I love you, Mom. I would never reject you. Never that.

_**End of Flashback**_

She was in her memories when Anthony knocked on the door as if it were closed. Bella smiled at him, patting a chair next to her and he quickly sat down next to her. He loved every moment he had with his mother since he found her. Then he asked:

— Are you okay? — Bella drank her coffee and responded:

— It's just been a long day, don't worry.

Anthony looked at her for a long time, not convinced by the explanation his mother had given him. He let it go and continued with what had come.

— Grandma and Grandpa are coming to see me. — Bella got stiff and the cup almost fell out of her hands.

— What? — She babbled in fear. Anthony sighed in frustration and said:

— I haven't been back to Los Angeles since August three years ago, Mom, and they've only come a few times.

Bella scolded herself internally and felt selfish. She knew she had to share Anthony with his family, but that wasn't all. She was sure Edward hated her. He had yelled it in her face. He had asked her to stay away from them.

She closed her eyes tightly when the painful memories lacerated her heart. It was hard not to remember Edward when her daughter had his eyes and was as capricious as he was, because Anddie was as capricious as her father and as pure as she had been before Eleonora played with her mind and body like a psychopath.

Anthony hugged her when he saw the tears fall from her eyes and fill her cheeks. He had understood that there were times when his mother would get lost. Painful moments in her life. He felt angry trying to imagine what his father must have said to make her look so sad now.

Bella denied a couple of times before she let go of Anthony and wiped her cheeks laughing her head off. Anthony sighed back to reality and said:

— Can I ask you something? — Bella smiled at him and nodded, looking at him intently. Anthony plucked up his courage and asked — What did Dad say to you that day?

Bella tensed up and looked away, saying:

— Nothing that matters, honey.

Anthony hit the table with his closed fist and Bella closed her eyes trying to control her heartbeat because she was starting to get dizzy. Hitting things when they were angry ran in the family. Both Edward, Anthony and little by little her daughter were doing it. Anthony frowned when he saw Bella shivering beside him:

— Why won't anyone tell me what really happened between you that day? Why won't you tell me what exactly that woman did to you? — He muttered. Bella cleared her throat and answered.

— Anthony, there are things that you're better off not knowing for now.

— I'm not a child anymore, damn it! — said Anthony, mumbling to himself, getting up in annoyance, but Bella's words forced him to stop.

— I know honey, but not even an adult is ready to hear what happened to me —. Anthony turned around and saw his mother's eyes full of tears. Bella sobbed and Anthony said:

— I hate that woman. Good thing she's already behind bars. And I hate my father — Bella denied and wiped away the tears that had escaped her and then said:

— I don't hate him.

* * *

**\- Los Angeles -**

— And then the idiot said something like "I'm innocent, see?"

Everyone at the table looked at Emmett as if he had two heads and Emmett snorted when Nahuel said, looking at him with a scowl:

— You suck, Daddy.

The table broke into laughter. Everyone laughing at what the Hulk Jr. had said.

Esme got up when she heard the bell. Laughing, she opened the door and the cup she was holding fell to the floor, drawing everyone's attention.

Edward gladly received the hug from his mother, who sobbed and squeezed him as if she would never let him go.

— Oh, Edward! — she said. She let him go and squeezed his cheeks while Alice smiled openly, seeing her brother come back as the prodigal son.

Everyone greeted Edward. No one said anything uncomfortable that afternoon, and for the first time in many years Edward allowed himself to smile again.

He knew he was taking a big step. Returning to his family after all the shenanigans and these last three hellish years. But even so, there was still the most difficult step of all: ANTHONY.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. You can see that Anthony is quite resentful of his father, but he is already taking steps to approach him. I know that the notes at the end are getting longer, but I like to answer the questions you ask that can be answered.**

**In case you don't remember how Anddie died, she died of heart failure, but it was Eleonora who forced it to happen.**

**I also know that this chapter is making little progress, but it was necessary. Edward is making progress but he has suffered a lot these 3 past years, please be nice to him.**

**As always say, thank you so much for your reviews: _angie671, __mommymac0508, Savage Rob, motherbeatrice, Hoa3, joshuashmom131, 3moons, Tcarroll1234, Analitica,_ and ****_YOL001Twilight_**

**And also, welcome to the new people: _AliroseSwanCullem, mommymac0508, _****_il0veuAmanda_.**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	46. Losing the pride

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Losing the pride**

**\- Los Angeles -**

— The greatest innovation in security programs. Without fail. Reviewed by two of the best technicians in Mac OS X and Android development. Includes Fenix antivirus and a demo with valid demonstrations. Anthony Security is the best program L.A. Technic Support Cullen Corp. has ever created.

Several businessmen stood up, applauding with excitement. Many images impressed several partners of Edward, who handled the conference very well and moved with agility.

Emily stared at Mr Cullen, whom she considered an impressive man, but not handsome enough. She was in love with Sam, Mr Cullen's bodyguard, an imperturbable man with an impressive physique, but with eyes that when they noticed her were all sweet.

Everyone applauded and congratulated Edward. Things were getting back to normal. L.A. Technic Support Cullen Corp was back on top. In just two months Edward had returned the company to what it had been and made it better. He had been attentive to every detail and also knew very well who he was working with. He read each contract carefully along with Emmett, who assisted him, and Jasper, who advised him. Yes, some things were getting back to normal.

But his son was still far away.

* * *

**\- London -**

— Stay still, Anthony, cause this way it's impossible.

Anthony sighed for the millionth time and Bella glared at him as she fixed his tie.

— Someone had to put you in your place, dummy.

Bella smiled as Marco entered the room, where everyone was getting ready for the talent show, walking with his distinguished cane. Anthony rolled his eyes and Marco hit him on the back of the head and said:

— More respect for this old man, dummy.

Bella turned to Marco and pressed his cheek as if he were a child. She knew the old man only gave nicknames to the kids he really liked. She had learned that from the years he had called her a knucklehead, and in the end, when they had achieved fame, he had called her with respect Asterias. Only until she had everything, even though to her it was nothing.

— Stop squeezing me, you knucklehead — he said looking annoyed.

Bella laughed openly and turned away from Marco, who looked at her with a smile on his lips and pride gleaming in his eyes. When he saw Anthony looking at him, he blushed and quickly looked away quite uncomfortably.

Anddie walked the halls, followed by her twin aunts. She had to kiss her big brother good luck. She was wearing a green dress and her favourite Martian antennae in her hair, making her look beautiful, for her eyes stood out like two jewels of the Amazon. She opened the door without knocking and saw a man who looked at her curiously. He frowned and she looked at him curiously as well. The strange man was so tall that he looked like a tree and his hair was tied in a tail.

— Who are you? — said Marco, looking at her intently. The little girl looked familiar, but he didn't know where he had seen her.

Anddie shrugged her shoulders and answered:

— I'm the most beautiful little Martian girl in the world and you, what's _youl _name?

— It is said: What is your name? — Marco corrected her, approaching the little Martian girl, who crossed her arms and said:

— Don't _colect_ me.

Marco opened his mouth and the little girl raised her hand and denied, preventing Marco from speaking.

— No — said Anddie stubbornly.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing when Marco turned red and didn't respond, obeying. Anthony looked at his little sister and smiled. She was everything he would have liked to be when he was a child of her age. He didn't envy her. He loved his little _Marcianita_ blindly, as she forced them to call her, but he admired her. Her father would surely fall in love with her, as would every person who approached her, who radiated pure and true love.

— Anddie, leave Marco now — said Bella, holding her daughter in her arms.

Anddie kissed their mother's cheek and, making a pout that looked a lot like his Aunt Alice's or at least that's what Anthony thought when he saw her, said:

— He started, Mommy — Anddie puffed out her cheeks and pulled out her tongue to Marco and then hid her face in her mommy's neck.

The twins greeted Marco by kissing him at the same time, one on each side of his cheeks. Marco smiled and stirred their hair.

— Someone had to put you in your place, old man — said Anthony, smiling openly.

Marco snorted in annoyance and tried to hit him with his stick, but when he couldn't he snarled, thinking how the dummy was going to pay for his move.

Marco looked at the girl. So she was the second Swan generation. He smiled. If he was alive when that little girl was old enough, he would surely teach her to play the piano, and proudly leave another artist in the world of music.

* * *

Bella was watching everyone getting ready for the performance. It was a kick-off concert, where her company was a sponsor. Many people from the music world attended, either as alumni, representatives looking for new talent or simply to enjoy a great concert.

Until now she had never attended this event. When fear gets into your bones it leaves you with little to think about and she was terrified that someone would recognize her and that it would reach Eleonora's ears. But now she was free. That woman was locked up and, as far as she knew, she would never get out of jail again.

Now she could go, not only as a representative of TV Talents since she was the president, but, and this was the most important reason, as a proud mother of her child.

A few weeks ago she asked him why he had introduced himself to Claire as Anthony Swan and not as Cullen.

_**Flashback**_

The family was in the living room of the house. Anthony and Anddie were watching a cartoon film on TV and Bella was looking at some company papers.

Suddenly, Bella found the papers that Claire had given her when she introduced Anthony's group as a possible teenage group, for TV Talents to take.

— Anthony... I'd like to ask you a question.

Anthony turned and looked at his mom with a scowl.

— What's the matter, Mom?

— Why did you tell Claire your name was Swan and not Cullen? For all I know, on all your papers you're listed by your real last name.

Anthony stirred uncomfortably and looked down, but in his lap was his little sister, who was looking at him curiously.

— I didn't want you to be bothered…

— I don't mind you using my last name, honey, I'm just curious. - Bella cut it off quickly, as soon as she realized where her child was going.

Anthony looked into Bella's eyes and there he saw that there was only curiosity, no recriminations or censorship.

— Mom, the Cullen name is too familiar. A lot of people just come up because they're related to who I am, not me. I wanted to be me. And it's a way for me to get away from my father. — This last one he said very softly, thinking no one would hear, but he didn't count on the little girl with him.

— Why do you want to get away _fom_ your daddy? — Anddie's prying eyes didn't allow for any attempt to leave the subject. And least of all Bella's determined look.

Bella got up from the table and went to sit with her two treasures. She sat down next to Anthony and took her little girl and put her in his lap, while her eyes looked directly at her boy.

— Honey, I know that you and your father haven't had any relationship during this time, but you can't think that about him. I know he loves you.

Anthony rolled his eyes. That's what his family always told him.

— Don't roll your eyes at me, young man. We've already talked about Eleonora, honey. And from what the reports say, your father was a prisoner of her. He walked away from everyone, even his family, not just you. It was to keep you protected.

Anthony wasn't quite sure what Bella was telling him.

— It's been two months now, Mom. If it was like that, why hasn't he come for me?

— I think he's afraid.

Anthony looked at Bella like she'd grown two heads.

— When you hurt someone you care about very much, you don't know how they will react when you try to get close. It was the same fear I had with you, honey.

— I'm not sure, Mom. He never cared about me.

— That's a lie, honey. Tell me. When I was there, didn't you do things together? Things like, try to boycott a date. Sending Jacob to the hospital…

Anthony laughed when he remembered those moments. They were precious memories of the only moments he had shared with his father. And in them was always his mother's hand. He hoped that Bella was right and that his father would want to look for him. It would be his last chance. He wasn't willing to give him any more chances, to wait for him any longer.

Meanwhile, little Anddie looked from her mother to her older brother and vice versa, like in a tennis match. She knew they were talking about her daddy. She had recently been told that Anthony's daddy was her daddy and that they had the same eyes. Even her mommy had shown her some pictures of him. He was handsome, like her brother.

She wanted to meet him, but if her daddy hurt her brother, she would beat him up with her _Marcianita_ powers and he would never dare to come near them again. She defended her brother, from whomever it might be.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**\- Pelican Bay State Prison **| **North California -**

"_**This is TV Talents and we're covering Marco McCoy's Academy of Fine Arts and Music talent show. Like every year we see several of the artists who have graduated and become history around the world walking down the red carpet**_**."**

Eleonora snorted when the guard closed the door and snarled at them:

— I want to watch that. Whoever changes it will go to the punishment cell.

She had been locked up for months waiting for the hearing. She had a cheap lawyer who was useless, and she knew she was going to be convicted, but she didn't care about that anymore.

— Our guard thinks she's educated. See if she's not a whore who...

— Enough — said Eleonora, looking with her cold eyes at the brunette behind her. The girl smiled, showing her rotten teeth. That's how Eleonora was going to look in a few years. She knew it and she was terrified.

— Hey _little princess _— said Zafrina, smiling at her with the sarcasm flowing after each of her words.

Eleonora looked at her getting scared, even though Zafrina was as tall as a tree and had a scary scar on her face. The only coincidence between this dog and the dog wife of her Aro was the name, nothing else.

Eleonora was not afraid of any of her tattoos, or her scar, or even the legends Kenna the Gossip told about her.

— What's the name of the four-legged animal that eats cheese?

Eleonora knew what that game was, but she wasn't willing to follow it to this idiot. It wasn't that that forced her to throw away the chair she was sitting in. That bitch thought she could attack her from behind, but she was much faster than her. That was enough, she didn't need any more.

— Rat — she snarled.

Her hands turned into fists, and when Zafrina grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground, Irina Klein came out from deep inside her, taking command. The lady destruction, like a hurricane, swept over Zafrina, tearing her to pieces with her bare hands. As she had learned when she was young.

* * *

**\- London -**

Bella smiled as she sat in the front row, excited, next to her little princess, who had made a sign with her cousin Jessie that said, "I love you Anthony", with hearts and flowers and at the end, Anddie's little hands painted green, that was the signature. The cameras circled the packed auditorium, signing every face as they went.

* * *

**\- Los Angeles -**

Edward smiled when he saw his sister sitting in his office, in his chair.

— I was told you were in a meeting — Edward left the folders on his desk and affirmed:

— I've been a bit busy, sorry, have you been waiting long? — Alice denied, staring at him intently.

— Who are you, and what have you done to my brother? — she asked suddenly, forcing Edward to smile.

Alice got up and walked over to her brother to take his face. Then she took control of the television that Edward had in his office and turned it on.

— Did you know that at the Academy where Anthony is, they show talent shows on television? It's something sponsored by TV Talents — Alice said.

Edward denied it and looked at the television where the event was broadcast. Then he saw her. Bella was smiling openly, waving to the camera. She was a bit plumper and her eyes had a peculiar glow.

— Why don't you look for her?

Edward stopped watching TV and saw his sister staring, who was waiting for the answer to her question. There was nothing he wanted more than for Bella to smile at him, hold him and tell him she loved him.

"_Go away. Leave my family alone_"

But his words had been too harsh, too hard, and he knew that even if he walked on his knees all over the world, asking her for forgiveness, she would not forgive him, because he deserved her hatred.

— She... I was too harsh, I...I don't deserve her forgiveness.

— You're right —. Alice admitted before adding — But Bella is different Edward. She has the gift of an angel.

Edward smiled and Alice continued:

— She gave you back your son once. Why don't you give her your love and smile back? Besides, she is very important to Anthony, you can't deny that. He loves her, he never forgot her.

And with that, Alice left, leaving him with the decision to lose his pride.

Edward picked up his phone and Emily answered:

— Yes, Mr Cullen?

— Clear my schedule and get the company jet ready. I'm going to London.

* * *

**Aaaaaand we're going to London, baby! (Nah, I wish I was going there) Edward has finally decided to risk it all and get his family back. It was already time.**

* * *

**By the way, I have bad news..maybe. Do you remember when I posted the first chapter? I said the story had 60 chapters. We're on the 45 so... if my maths don't fail me. You'll have updates of this for five more weeks. Then, you can choose which next story will be published.**

* * *

**Okay, enough drama. Let's go with my favourite part: reviews and new people!**

**On the reviews side we have: ****_mommymac0508, Savage Rob, , GloriousGauri, Analitica, joshuasmom131, motherbeatrice_**

**And, on the new people side: _cbnoah, _****_Belladonna88, Lavender Viollette, Gizmo60, Melissa Moyer_**

**To every each of you: thank you! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and see you on Friday!**


	47. The reunion

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 46: The reunion**

**\- London -**

— Run Anthony, run!

Anddie laughed and Anthony threw her in the air, making her laugh even more. Nikki's boyfriend, Dereck, ran, grunting like an ogre, and Anthony hid behind the couch, while Anddie covered her mouth and drowned out her laughter, hiding next to her brother.

— Is she gone? — the little girl whispered, laughing. Anthony put a finger in her mouth.

— Shh Anddie. Shut up, he's going to catch us — whispered Anthony. Anddie crossed her arms and said:

— You _pomised_ to play with my dolls." Anthony blushed nervously and said:

— I'm a boy.

— And I'm a girl. The most beautiful in the world, so I command, and you obey — replied Anddie, and taking a pillow that was lying on the floor, she stood up and shouted — I'm gonna mash you, you evil monster!

Dereck dropped to the floor and screamed dramatically:

— Nooooo!

— I'm the most beautiful Martian girl in the world and I'm _spacial _so I'm going to polish you up! — shouted Anddie hitting Dereck, who pretended to be dead, with his tongue out.

Anddie laughed as she walked towards him, who was on the floor. She hit him in the calf and Dereck didn't move. Anddie circled around him until she was at his face level and Dereck jumped up, making her scream in fear, while he lifted her in his arms and Anthony laughed, lying on the floor, holding his stomach in his hands, because he was happy, more than happy.

* * *

**\- Los Angeles -**

— Do you think Edward will be able to work things out with Anthony? — Esme asked her husband, who was lying on the couch with the paper open.

Carlisle folded the paper and stood up to hug his wife.

— I hope so, darling. These years have been hell for everyone, but cold as Edward may seem, I know he's suffered a lot. His greatest fear was fulfilled when that woman came forward. He lost his son and there's nothing I can do about it.

Esme hid her face in her husband's chest, praying fervently that all this would end, and they could be a family again.

— It was the best thing he could do. Letting him go to London. With that woman around, Anthony wasn't safe. But that doesn't mean he didn't want him by his side...

A loud bang was heard outside the room, followed by a whirlwind of activity that left them shocked.

— I'm here! — Alice screamed as loud as she could.

Esme straightened up, trying to hide her state of mind, but Alice was perceptive enough to realize that things were not right.

— What's going on? — she asked worriedly, lowering her voice to make it bearable for those in the room.

— Nothing, dear. One who is getting older and thinking things she shouldn't —. Esme tried to smile, but it didn't come out.

Alice went over to her and held her tightly. Once they parted, she looked into her eyes:

— Good, now you're better. Are you going to tell me what's really going on? — Esme thought that no matter how hard Alice tried, she wouldn't let it go, so she resigned herself to sharing her concerns.

— We were talking about Edward and Anthony —. She said that with a sigh and sat on the armrest of her husband's chair. — I don't know if they'll be able to work out this estrangement they have.

Alice listened to her and a mysterious smile formed on her face. As far as she knew, her brother was already on his way to fix things. And not just with Anthony, but also with Bella.

— Don't worry. Edward will do what he has to do.

— What do you know that we don't? — Carlisle knew his daughter too well to know she was hiding something.

— Me? I don't know anything — Alice put on her best innocent face, but she couldn't fool her father.

— You know something, so you can go on talking Marie Alice Cullen.

After that, anyone would contradict him.

— As far as I know, Edward's on his way to London, so he can talk to his son.

She wanted to keep Bella aside since she didn't want to give her parents any illusions. Illusions that might very well be unfulfilled.

Esme's face had lit up with those words, thanking God that things seemed to be working out.

* * *

**\- London -**

— I'm sorry, Mr Cullen, but your son hasn't been at the boarding school facility for several months.

— What do you mean, he's not here? — Edward asked, upset. Mrs Cope nodded and stared at him and answered:

— Your son is living with your ex-wife, Miss Isabella Swan.

Edward frowned. Bella had never been his wife.

— My ex-wife?

— Yes. Mr Cullen asked for a transfer of address when he learned that your ex-wife was living in London. And since she's a major contributor to the boarding school and Mr McCoy pitched in with his story, it was no big deal.

Mrs Cope looked nervously at the man in front of her. In these three years that the boy had been at the academy, she had never seen him, nor had his father been named. This was going to be the gossip of the month. The return of the lost father.

Edward stared at the secretary of the boarding school. And without saying anything else, he turned to go straight to TV Talents, hoping to find an explanation there.

* * *

— I need you to organize this right, Maggie. This video is very important. - Bella said typing on her computer quickly, scheduling thousands of things and talking on the phone, all at the same time.

Today was a crazy day, as she was getting too many calls because of her public appearance at the school pageant. She knew that going out in public would get attention, but she never guessed how much. By God, she wasn't famous enough for this display of curiosity.

* * *

Edward walked to the receptionist, who was at the entrance of the beautiful building. TV Talents had always seemed to him a beautiful and luxurious building.

— Miss… — the blonde woman raised a finger, forcing him to wait.

— I understand, Mr Ayala. I will try to get my boss to contact the Miami office and arrange everything.

The blonde smiled and then said:

— We are TV Talents and we are here to clear up all your doubts, have a happy afternoon — then she pressed a button on her desk, looking at Edward with attention and a polite smile.

She took off the headphones she was wearing and walked over to Edward.

— I am Alisson Bradford. Welcome to TV Talents. How can I help you?

Edward was surprised by the way that woman received him. She was a well-dressed, well-mannered young woman who didn't eat him with her eyes. It was a nice change. He looked at her smiling and answered her:

— I'm Edward Cullen, I need to speak to Isabella Swan.

The blonde Alisson's face broke as soon as he spoke, turning pale. She put on her headphones to answer the phone that was ringing off the hook, but first, she said:

— I'm sorry, Mr Cullen. Miss Swan is out of the country.

Edward frowned strangely and the blonde suddenly ignored him, going back to her work.

— We're TV Talents. How can I help you? — she said on the phone pretending she wasn't there.

Edward turned abruptly, angry with the secretary's rudeness and ready to leave, but a teenage redhead caught his attention, as she walked very fast, talked on the phone and was wearing a scarf with the Academy's crest to which Anthony was going.

— Bella, I need you to tell me when I'm going to have access to those tunes.

Edward listened carefully and started to follow the girl, as discreetly as he could. She knew where Bella was and would lead him there.

— Anthony said that he and his friends... - Anthony. She knew about his son, too.

Edward did not stop following the girl, who went up the elevator distractedly, and saw her through the walls of the elevator, which because they were made of metal, reflected as if they were a mirror.

He watched her hang up the phone and start tapping her feet impatiently.

Several of the men and women who were with them in the elevator came down to the floors where the elevator stood, while the redhead who had mentioned her son and Bella stayed there, watching the numbers go by on the light dialer in the elevator, waiting, or so he thought, to get to the top floor.

— Are you sure, Alisson? — asked Bella on the phone.

— _Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't stop him from following Claire, but..._

— Don't worry, it's not your fault. You didn't... — Bella interrupted her. The door opened stridently, causing Bella to jump into her seat. An angry Edward entered and behind him Claire, who was looking at him with a scowl. Bella apologized to the receptionist and quickly hung up the phone. She didn't expect Edward to show up so quickly at her office door.

— I'm sorry Isabella, but he didn't stop when I asked him nicely — said Claire annoyed.

Bella smiled. Claire was learning to behave like a lady or something better than a street fighter since she had asked her not to use her brute force. The girl was a teenager who hit harder than a weightlifter, and she was small.

She hadn't looked Edward in the face, but she knew he was upset. She knew that by looking at him the hatred would be reflected in his eyes and that, although it had been a little over three years, it hurt her soul, apart from the fact that Claire was not subtle. She sighed and looked at the girl and said:

— Claire, would you mind calling the Miami office and clarifying the Ramon Ayala video? There was a problem and I would like to solve it as soon as possible.

Claire nodded and pulled out her tablet saying:

— You have a meeting in two hours.

— Cancel all my appointments today. Only if they're important, talk to George, he can take care of it — suggested Bella. Claire nodded and looked at Edward annoyingly.

— Will you be all right? — she asked, keeping her eyes on Edward. Bella smiled nervously, moving the pen in her hands.

— Yes, don't worry, and take care of everything.

Claire grunted and left the office.

Bella sighed again and raised her eyes to finally see Edward, but instead of seeing the hate that she thought would be in his eyes, she could only see confusion and curiosity. He was changed. He had aged quite a bit over the past three years. Now she could see several grey hairs in his hair. He was also much thinner. Despite all that, he looked beautiful. Even more so than before.

— Can I help you, Edward? she said in a hostile way and was surprised to hear her voice so harsh that it came out of her.

Edward looked at where Claire had disappeared and said without thinking:

— I didn't know you were hiring girls as personal assistants.

— That's better than hiring a murderer, a scam artist with a model's look — she regretted saying it that way, but she couldn't help it. Edward nodded and said:

— You're right.

He clenched his hands in frustration. Bella was beautiful, more than beautiful, she looked perfect.

— Where is my son? — he asked, trying to look relaxed. Bella stood up and answered:

— You haven't been interested in so long. Why should I tell you where he is?

— They told me he was with you and... — Edward began to say but Bella interrupted him saying:

— And you came to ask me to stay away from him.

Edward opened his mouth to answer but Bella went ahead of him saying:

— I'm sorry to tell you but no.

— No? — Edward asked, walking to the desk Bella was clinging to.

— I won't let you take me away from my son — whispered Bella, dazed by the way Edward looked at her, so intensely.

— Anthony is my son — said Edward without stopping looking at her.

When he reached the edge of the desk on the opposite side from where Bella was, he said in a low voice, so low that Bella had to make a great effort to listen:

— And I'm not here to ask you to stay away from him.

* * *

**Finally, they meet again! After three years. Okay, Bella's a little bit defensive, but it's understandable in a way. In the next chapter, the whole family will be together.**

**Again, thank you so much to each of you who leave a review! (Even if it isn't in the last chapter!) And, if I didn't reply you is either because the chapter has the answer or I couldn't do it xD**

_**3moons, queen cullen0527, Savage Rob, **_**_mommymac0508, americannight99, , Analitica, joshuasmom131, YOL001Twilight_**

**Also, welcome to _DrFanatic, FireRed21, agatona, donnasgirl, _****_pipelynn, WingsOfEyeliner _(I think I'm in love with your user lol).**

**Anyways, see you on Monday! We're close to the 10 final chapters so..stay tuned!**


	48. The blue-eyed angel

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 47: The blue-eyed angel**

— What do you want then? — Bella asked directly.

Edward saw in her eyes a pain that squeezed his heart. Had he hurt her that badly?

He knew the answer to that question. Yes, he had hurt her, he had hurt her too much, and he didn't know how much damage could be repaired.

— I'd like to speak to my son, Isabella — he answered firmly and decisively.

Bella smiled, but that smile did not reach her eyes. She knew she was behaving selfishly but she could not help herself. She had to make sure Edward didn't hurt Anthony. Her little Mozart was no longer a child in love with the idea of a united family. No, that was over by the time she said goodbye to him in that hospital, and, although it wasn't something she wanted to do, she did, which indirectly brought Anthony to London, away from Irina Klein, and although it hurt her, away from his father who was blinded by that woman's lies at the time.

— I'm going to make one thing clear to you. If you hurt my son, I will make you pay for every tear that falls from his eyes — she said, staring at him. Then she added — Maybe in Los Angeles the one with the power and respect is you, but here in London the one with the power to tear you apart is me and I will not hesitate if I see Anthony crying because of you. This time I won't let Anthony suffer the consequences of your actions.

Edward saw the harshness of every word in her eyes. He knew Bella wasn't lying. He squared his shoulders, upset. He never understood, nor would he understand, the bond so strong that had united Anthony and that woman before him, his son's teacher. The mistress of his heart.

— What makes you think I would cross half the planet to hurt my son? — He knew he was getting defensive, but he didn't know how to react. The woman in front of him didn't seem like the sweet woman he'd known. — Do you hate me so much that you threaten me?

Bella got tense. She didn't know where those words had come from, but she felt so strong at that moment that she was sure she would keep every word she said, if necessary. So she responded quickly without hesitation.

— I don't hate you, but I promise that I will keep what I have told you if you don't do things right.

Edward nodded. Now he knew and had proved that Isabella was what Anthony needed. It was the strength, the love. She was wonderful, as Andrea would have been if she'd been alive with her son. Yet he could demand as he was Anthony's biological father and without thinking too much he asked:

— I want to see my son. You can't deny me that.

Bella picked up the phone and Claire quickly answered

— Prepare the car, I'm going home.

The door opened and a tall, muscular man walked in. Edward was frightened to see that man who looked dangerous but at the same time looked at Bella with respect.

— Madam, — said the giant politely. Bella gave him her bag, walked out through the hall and said backwards:

— Eleazar, the gentleman is coming with us, he's Anthony's father.

Eleazar directed an intense look at Edward, who began to walk behind Bella, through the halls of Tv Talents.

The majesty of that company impressed him. There were offices of all kinds, where there were people working with a smile on their faces. He could see several artists recording songs while drinking coffee or whatever they could get in a cup that was on a table next to them. There were fairly ostentatious wooden tables, natural flowers in fairly bright and sophisticated vases, large landscapes decorated the walls. There was a delicate touch in every corner of the company that Edward hadn't noticed.

Bella touched some buttons and an elevator opened, giving way to an uncomfortable silence. A beautiful black Mercedes guard was waiting for them. Eleazar stepped forward and opened the door for Bella, closing it before Edward entered. Bella smiled at Eleazar's somewhat childish manner, who looked tough on the outside, he was a magnificent man, taking care of her at her godfather's request. Eleazar was the best of his godfather's men. He was a former SEAL, and when he retired, Jason hired him. Now he was looking out for her. It wasn't the best job in the world, or the most exciting, but he seemed happy.

— You're tough, aren't you? — Bella said as Eleazar settled down next to the driver.

Eleazar smiled when a sulky Edward opened the car door and sat down next to Bella. She laid her head down, closing her eyes thinking about the reaction Anthony would have when he saw his father. They had had several conversations until she got Anthony to "decide" to give his father a chance if he went to look for him, but she still remembered perfectly the conversation where she told him that his father didn't know about Anddie, a few days after he had moved in with her.

_**Flashback**_

— You're being hard on your father — said Bella when Anthony threw the newspaper announcing Eleonora's capture on the terrace table.

— He doesn't deserve pity if he allowed and preferred to stay with that woman rather than with you — answered Anthony, dropping himself on a chair next to her. Bella looked at him for a long moment before saying:

— I don't want to be hard on you, honey, but my problems with your father are that, my problems. You mustn't hate him for what happened between him and me.

— He got you pregnant, and then he left you — said Anthony bitterly. Bella blushed at how wrong her boy was, but still, she smiled when she saw her daughter lying on the floor, drawing with her cousin Jessie. She looked at her boy in the eyes.

— It was a mistake we both made. Your father was very angry, thinking that I wanted to take you away from him, but I should have told him before I left the hospital that I was pregnant with Anddie and I didn't.

Anthony looked at his mom and sighed. He didn't see that coming. He thought his father had decided not to take care of his sister, just as he had not taken care of him. That changed things a bit, but it didn't take the blame off his father. Better to change the subject.

— Why did you do it? Why did you name Anddie after my mother? — asked Anthony curiously. Bella looked at him before answering.

— As soon as I found out it was a girl, Andrea's name popped into my head. She had given me the opportunity to meet one of the most important people in my life — Anthony blushed when Bella told him that. — But as soon as she was born, I had no doubt. My little girl was a copy of your father, so she already had something of his, but she had orange hair, and from the pictures I've seen of your mother, it looks exactly like she did. I guess it was a sign.

Anthony walked up to his mother and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

— Grandma Esme once told me Dad's hair was like Anddie's, and then it got dark. You don't know how I wish I could have been here when Anddie was born.

— I know, honey, I know, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. — Bella looked into her baby's eyes and wiped away the tears that ran down his face. — But you have to understand that you have to solve your problems with your father. You can't hide behind my problems with him so that you don't forgive him. That's up to us.

— Well, I'll see what I can do. — Bella decided not to pursue it any further for the time being.

_**End of Flashback**_

— Ma'am, we're here.

Bella opened her eyes as soon as Eleazar's voice brought her to reality. She had to face so much as soon as she walked through that door that she allowed herself to stretch her body before getting out of the car. She knew that maybe it wasn't the right time for Edward to find out about his daughter, but it was for the best. Maybe Edward would come out scared and walk away from her once and for all, even if it hurt her soul and ended up breaking her delicate heart. She put away those kinds of thoughts because they were selfish and would hurt her children.

* * *

Edward didn't recognize the building. It was a luxury apartment complex. You could tell from the area that Bella was doing well. And to think that he had come to think that she was with him for his money.

When Bella walked in front of him, too tense to go next to him, Edward couldn't help but stare at her, let alone stop his gaze at her beautiful, rounded behind. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. He had forgotten Eleazar, but that didn't change the fact that Bella was beautiful.

The silence in the private elevator that would take them to the building's Penthouse was so tense that Edward promised himself to talk to Bella as soon as he could. The door opened and Bella frowned when she heard everything in silence. A few small steps were heard loudly.

— Anddie.

Edward recognized his son's voice in the silence of the luxurious apartment. Bella remained motionless as she waited for the disaster.

That's when Edward saw her.

She was beautiful. Her eyes shone an extraordinarily strange blue, a blue that only the Cullens had, the turquoise. Her hair was orange and fell into curls, beautifully tied into two ponytails, which made her look smaller, but he would recognize that hairline anywhere. Both he and his son had had that colour when they were little. She was still barefoot and wore a rag doll. But that's not what caught his attention. The little angel wore the necklace of a star around her neck and looked at him with fear.

— Mommy? — asked the little angel's voice, fixing her gaze on Edward with attention, without coming closer.

It was impossible to deny it, and Edward knew it as soon as he saw her. He had a daughter. He had a daughter with Bella, and she had kept it from him.

Bella tensed up and leaned in for a moment, saying:

— Hi, honey.

— Dad? — Anthony asked, looking at Edward in fright.

— Oh! Andrea Marie Swan. You little devil, I'm going to mash you up like the witch of _Hansel and Gretel_ — said another voice that Edward didn't recognize.

The little girl screamed, and only then did Edward see her little hands stained green. Anddie jumped up, running after the sofa, laughing as a few steps were heard nearby.

— Can I know why you're screaming so much, Nicolle? You are threatening my daughter — said Bella without turning to see Edward, who was in a state of shock.

Nicolle, who Edward recognized quickly when he saw her appear in the corridor with her strangely green hands, stopped abruptly as soon as she saw him.

— What are **you** doing here? — she snarled, clutching her green hands furiously, approaching Edward, who did not respond, as Bella stood between the two.

— No, Nikki.

Nikki snarled, but she couldn't help seeing the bastard in front of her. If it wasn't for Bella in the middle, she would have beaten him to a pulp with her bare hands.

— Nikki — Bella called her, making her sigh in anger.

Nikki looked from Bella to the bastard in front of her, and vice versa. It was neither the time nor the place to tell him all the truths she had in store for him.

— Hey _Marcianita_, come out from wherever you are. I promise not to mash you up like the witch of _Hansel and Gretel_.

The drowned laughter and the little steps of the little girl were heard until she let herself be seen, totally ignoring Edward, who was looking at her with attention.

— Can I keep on _paiting _you, Aunt Twin Two? — Anddie asked with her little eyes glowing and a beautiful pot, as she twisted her little green hands. Edward smiled. The girl was beautiful, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was his daughter.

— No — said Nikki smiling as she picked up the little girl, making her laugh out loud.

— Aunt Twin two has the hands of a Martian — said the little girl. Nikki looked up at Anthony, who was looking at his father tense, wondering what the reason was he was here, why his mother had brought him.

— Let's go, brat — Nikki ordered, but Anthony didn't move.

— Anthony — said Bella in a soft voice, but Anthony was looking at his shoes with his hands in fists.

— No — he said suddenly.

Bella closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. Nikki left, taking Anddie with her as soon as she saw Bella start crying. She didn't want to alarm the girl, no matter how much she wanted to stay.

— Honey — Bella called Anthony, who looked at her when he heard her voice breaking.

Anthony hated seeing his mother like that. He hated to see her sad, to see her cry, so when his gaze met hers, he sighed, kicking the ground before looking at his father and saying:

— Be very careful what you say to her.

— Don't talk like that to your father, Anthony.

Anthony looked down. He didn't like being scolded by Bella. He didn't want to let her down.

Edward didn't know what to say. He had his son in front of him, but he didn't even know what to say. In his mind, he only had room to think that Bella had hidden his daughter for three years, and he didn't like the idea. What was that woman up to?

— Go, honey — said Bella, still turning her back on Edward.

Anthony looked at his father again. He wasn't a child anymore and he wasn't going to let anyone, including his mother, get hurt. Before leaving the room, he sighed heavily, upset that he couldn't say anything.

— When were you going to tell me?

That was the first question that left Edward's lips and Bella, even with her back turned, closed her eyes in preparation for what was to come.

* * *

**He's found out! What happens now? Will this situation have a good resolution? Or will things get more complicated? ... **

**He didn't even need to ask whose little girl it was. It's too obvious that it's his. And everyone is giving him a hard time like you wanted to hahaha**

**Now it's Bella's turn to explain as well. It's not just going to be poor Edward who has to explain himself and make excuses.**

* * *

**As always, thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading them**

**_ , motherbeatrice, Hoa3, agatona, joshuasmom131, GloriousGauri, mommymac0508, YOL001Twilight, Guest, Analitica, angie671, Crown prince David Westergaard, _**

**And also, I'd like to welcome ****_TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221 _to the story!**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	49. Anddie

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Anddie**

— When were you going to tell me? — Edward repeated with a restrained voice.

— I wasn't — whispered Bella, still on her back, hands in fists.

— What? — asked Edward, raising his voice.

Bella sighed and summoning up her courage she turned to face him. Her eyes were crystalline from the held back tears and altered breath.

— I wasn't going to do it — repeated Bella, this time in a loud but slightly broken voice.

Edward denied when he felt the sting of pain that pierced his heart. He had a three-year-old daughter and Bella had kept it from him. If he hadn't come to London, she would have kept that secret for life.

— What are **you saying**? — Edward remarked and Bella couldn't take it anymore.

— I did what you asked. I stayed away from you, I left your family alone — she said, shaking her hands in dismay. Edward was furious, he didn't know how to react and did what he thought best: attack.

— My son has been living with you for **months**! — he claimed furiously.

Tears flowed from Bella's eyes, who whispered with conviction:

— Anthony is my son too.

— No! — Edward yelled. Then, he added — Anthony was born of the love Andrea and I had for each other. While your daughter, she was just...

Bella didn't know at what moment she approached Edward to give the blow she had given him. Her hands were shaking, and the palm of her left hand was itching painfully. Tears continued to flood her cheeks and Edward's face was turned sideways by the force of the blow and his cheek was red and scarred.

— My daughter will never be a mistake. Did you hear me? Don't you even dare say it — growled Bella in a way that frightened Edward.

— I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what went through my mind, but I didn't mean it. I promise. But you can't deny me the right to be angry. If I hadn't come to London, I'd never have met her...

Bella wasn't listening. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, her stomach felt a strange sensation, her body was shaking with rage and her eyes were blurred by the tears she shed, her head was throbbing strangely, and she was sweating cold. She took two steps back and her world moved.

— Bella? — she heard Edward call to her before she vanished.

Edward didn't think about the damage he could cause with his reaction until Bella turned pale and suddenly fell to the ground in front of him. He ran to her, trying to grab her so she wouldn't get hurt, but Bella hit her head hard. Haley, who was walking in with Taylor, her fiancé, threw her purse on the floor and pushed Edward, telling him:

— Get away from her.

She took Bella's face in her hands and tried to make her react.

— Bella, honey? Can you hear me?

Bella didn't move and Taylor came over saying:

— I just called Ben, he's on his way

Haley tried to pick her up, but at that moment Anddie ran out and when she saw her mom on the floor, she screamed in fright, forcing Anthony and Nikki to leave.

— Anthony, take your sister — Taylor said.

Anthony tried to carry Anddie, but she kicked and screamed.

— No! Let go of me, you fool! — Anddie struggled until she got away from Anthony. Furious, she reached out to her mommy and took her face in her hands.

— Mommy, wake up, Mommy… — As if by magic, Bella opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She felt her world revolving around her.

— Bella, darling? Don't move. Ben's on his way.

Bella looked around. Her gaze was still cloudy, and she felt quite dizzy.

The door opened suddenly, giving neither Nikki nor Haley, let alone Anthony, time to talk to Edward. Jason walked in next to Ben, who threw himself to the floor worried, touching her face and then her neck to check her pulse.

— Thank God I was entering the building when Haley called me. How are you feeling? — Ben asked, taking a pressure gauge out of his briefcase and his stethoscope.

— Mommy was asleep. Like Sleeping Beauty, _Goldfather!_ — said Anddie, putting her hands to her mouth nervously when everyone looked at her carefully.

Anthony smiled, as did everyone in the room, and Ben said, trying to look surprised:

— Did you wake her up with your magic powers? — Anddie nodded and her curls moved with her innocently. Edward looked at the girl, smitten by her. He had a beautiful princess, a daughter.

— Yes — she said, blushing suddenly when she saw her father looking at her. Anddie knew that Edward was her dad, and she had also heard Anthony say that he was upset with him because he had left her mom. So if Anthony was angry, she was angry.

Ben winked at Bella trying to instil confidence, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Edward, who watched attentively every move of the "Nice Doctor ", and then Ben spoke.

— Then my services are unnecessary. My powerful _Marcianita_ has cured the beautiful Princess Asterias with her magic powers.

Anddie laughed openly, forgetting what was happening, and then Haley pretended to fall down on the couch passed out.

— You seem to have a lot of work. Go cure her_, Marcianita_, I'll help your mom.

Anddie got up and ran to her aunt twin one, rubbing her hands together, happy to "help". Then Ben started examining Bella.

— Tell me you've been taking your medication.

Bella squeezed her eyes and then extended her hand in an obedient manner. Edward frowned in concern, was Bella sick?

— I've obeyed you; I've just had an overload — said Bella in a muffled voice. Ben denied and pressed the device, measuring her pressure. Edward, by this time, had many questions.

— Damn Bella, your blood pressure is too high, what happened? — he asked, helping her slowly get up. Bella touched her head, as she punctured it and Taylor helped Ben get it up.

— I think I've taken a pretty good hit

— Did you hit _youself_, Mommy? — Anddie asked, looking at her mommy intently. Bella recovered, although the colour had not returned to her cheeks, which indicated that she was still ill.

— I'm fine honey. It's okay.

Anddie nodded and when Bella sat down on the couch, she got on her lap, leaving several kisses on her mommy's cheeks.

— Drooling kisses — said Anddie making everyone laugh, including Edward, who stood there shaking with nerves. Ben looked at Haley for help. Haley nodded and said, calling her niece's attention.

— Marcianita, why don't we go with Eleazar to buy a pizza and ice cream for dinner? — Anddie frowned and said intelligently, looking at her mommy.

— Ben is going to do the _loutine_ exam to Mommy

Bella laughed and arranged, as only she knew, the curls of her little naughty girl, while Haley looked at Ben asking for help.

— A routine exam — Ben clarified. Nodding, Anddie got off her mother's lap and then looked at her father with a scowl.

— What about you? — she asked, making everyone, including Edward, open their eyes in shock. Edward opened and closed his mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say. His daughter rolled her eyes before turning to her room. Nikki followed her and Haley followed, leaving the adults and Anthony in uncomfortable silence.

— I'm going to have to ask you all to retire to the kitchen. I need to check on Isabella.

Jason tapped Taylor's shoulder and they both went into the kitchen. Ben looked at Edward hostilely and repeated:

— I need everyone to go to the kitchen.

Anthony looked at his father and Ben before approaching his mother and touching her face.

— Are you all right? — he asked her. Bella took his hands and smiled.

— I'm fine honey — she affirmed before kissing Anthony's hands, and he left the room and went into the kitchen in an obedient manner, but also a little worried and upset.

— You didn't tell me you were sick — Reproached Edward after Bella, who closed her eyes and whispered, trying to calm down:

— It's nothing I should scream out to the four winds (**1**) Edward, but if it makes you feel better it's not something I can't control.

— Your high blood pressure is not something to be trifled with, Isabella. I've told you many times, you shouldn't get upset for any reason, much less physically exert yourself, unless it's in exercises that will healthily help you — Ben interrupted them, squeezing Bella's hand lovingly. Bella squeezed his hand, too, and half smiled with camaraderie.

Edward, he felt an uncontrollable urge to tear off the arm of the "Friendly Doctor" as if he were a caveman, jealous that he would not be the one to approach her and touch her, proving to himself that he had not managed to stop loving her, much less forgetting her.

— Now I'd appreciate it, Mr Cullen, if you'd allow me to check on Bella. Alone — said Ben, looking at him. If looks could kill, he'd be two meters under the ground.

Edward nodded and went to where they were all, upset by the way the friendly doctor had spoken, thinking he was a know-it-all.

* * *

— What is he doing here? — Ben asked, putting his hands on her shoulders as he stared at her. Bella took Ben's hands and dropped them, asking:

— When is Tia coming back?

Ben sat down at the table, shunning her with a nervous look as he said:

— You're changing the subject, Isabella.

— Edward's here because of his son.

— Andrea's his daughter, too. She's a Cullen — Bella stood up and said looking at the kitchen reluctantly:

— I'm not going to let anyone hurt my children. Anddie's a Cullen but Edward didn't know that.

— It's impossible not to know once you see her — Ben refuted her by giving her a pill. Bella took it obediently and whispered as a tear ran down her cheek:

— I won't let anyone hurt my children — And she closed her eyes for a moment before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen was silent when they saw him come in to sit on one of the highchairs around the counter. Taylor got up and filled a cup of coffee, putting it in front of Edward, who just said:

— Thanks.

Anthony hit the table with his cup and said accusingly

— This is all your fault! Mom's like this because of you!

— Anthony, I don't think this is the time or the place for this — said Jason, trying to calm the young man down like that. Then he asked Edward — May I ask why you're here?

Edward got up without even having touched his coffee, annoyed at the claims he knew nothing about, and answered:

— I came to see my son.

— After three years you remembered you had a son — Anthony said accusingly. Edward tensed up and whispered:

— That's not true, you don't know what you're saying.

— Oh no? — Anthony asked cynically but before he could continue Bella came in and said:

— That's not the way to talk to your father, young man.

Anthony under his embarrassed gaze and mumbled:

— I'm sorry.

Bella looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow and he said in shame:

— I'm sorry too, son.

— Well — Bela began to say before Ben came in.

— You're certainly stubborn, woman — he said seemed upset.

Bella ignored him and, trying to look enthusiastic, although the colour was not yet returning to her cheeks nor was the strength returning to her body completely, but she still had much to face, said:

— We have many things to talk about, either together or separately. But I think we'd better eat first. We'll wait for the others to arrive with the pizzas...

— We're going to get them — interrupted Haley as she walked in with Anddie, who was already dressed in a red dress that made her look beautiful. Bella automatically took her in her arms and planted a kiss on her cheek before everyone's eyes.

— Do you really want to go with Aunt Haley, or will you stay with me and your brother? —Anddie looked around nervously and whispered, with her singing, beautiful voice, but still nervous.

— Can I stay with you?

— Of course, you can, dear — said Bella before kissing her cheek again. Anddie sighed and wagged her nose nervously, looking at them all. She frowned as her father's gaze crossed hers. Their pretty eyes looked very much the same. She made a pout that stole Edward's heart before she said:

— But Auntie Twin One will go alone…

Haley smiled when Taylor walked up to her and said:

— Well, I can take care of Aunt Twin One if you want — Anddie sighed again and nodded, looking happy at Taylor's suggestion.

Everyone noticed how the little girl who had stolen their heart just by being born looked at her father, Edward, as something interesting, not new, but it was something interesting to her. So, being subtle, they left the room leaving Anthony there, who in his anger had noticed nothing, Bella, who under a mask of strength that she did not know where it came from, felt as vulnerable as a fish out of the water, Anddie who wanted and had many questions to ask and there were also many things she wanted to give her father, the birthday presents made with her hands (and the help of Jessie or her mom), the Father's Day cards, and maybe something meaningless that she had only wanted from him, she had gotten over the supposed anger with him.

Edward was confused and a little hurt, perhaps disappointed in himself for not being able to be a father, neither with Anthony, nor with his new daughter, because yes, there was no doubt about it, Anddie was his daughter, a little girl who reminded him of Alice, and Elizabeth, his mother who had not taken care of him, but in the end, had been the one who had brought them both into the world. She also reminded him of Andrea, who from heaven had perhaps painted his daughter's face with the greatest love, thus giving him one more blessing, alongside Anthony.

There was pride too, he was proud of his son who was now a musician, but there were no words to express how proud he was of him and he was not sure that these were welcome. He also felt, at the same time, guilt because he knew that because of his pride, his hatred and Irina's manipulations he deserved the claims and the blow that Bella had given him, that which had been no more than a spoonful of his own medicine, something he deserved, he was sure of that.

Anddie, such a beautiful little angel, squirmed in her mother's arms until she left her on the floor. She smoothed as if she were already an adult, the non-existent wrinkles in her beautiful red dress and walked towards her father with a determined step.

Edward was lost in thought and did not see her. Anthony stepped forward to stop her seeing Bella in fear. Nervously, Anddie pulled Edward's pants, drawing his attention. When Edward fixed his gaze on the little girl she smiled and politely and lovingly introduced herself:

— My name is _Andea Malie_ Cullen Swan.

She jumped up when she said Swan in a way that Edward thought was funny and made him smile. Bella instead let out several tears, while Anthony hugged his mother trying to comfort her. Ben moved the camera, as he was filming them without them noticing. Anddie for her part kept talking.

— I am this — she said, clutching one hand with the other so that she could show, with difficulty, as she frowned at her hand, a trembling three.

Edward, stunned, could not yet say anything, and the little girl continued to speak.

— You can call me _Malcianita_, like the Aunt Twins, the dumb uncles who are the princes of the Aunt Twins, and my mommy and my godfather Ben, and... Oh, yes! Like Anthony, my brother. I'm a _Malcianita _with super space _powes_. Sometimes they call me Anddie, but I don't like it very much, or _sweetheat_, or _cawot_ head like my cousin Jessie, but I've told her I don't have a _cawot _head.

Edward bent down at the height of the little girl, who recoiled nervously and blushing. Edward gasped when he looked at her closely, Carlisle's mole was on her beautiful cheek

— Can I…? — He stopped not knowing what to do but Anddie surprised him when he suddenly lunged at him to hang on to his neck.

Edward picked her up and squeezed her to his chest. She fitted perfectly into his arms and was beautiful, so beautiful that he rocked her gently as he squeezed her hair and smelled her.

He went out of the kitchen to give them space and saw the nice doctor too but turned his gaze back to his daughter without taking any notice.

— Anddie — Edward whispered, squeezing her back into his arms and kissing her hair. — Hello Anddie — he repeated, feeling his heart swell with happiness.

* * *

**1) Scream out to the four winds: **Spanish expression. Basically, Bella is saying that she doesn't need or has to tell everyone what's going on.

* * *

**Aww! She has him in her little hands! That girl can make everyone do whatever she wants hahaha. ****As told in the chapter, what Bella has is Arterial hypertension. It's a bad illness if you don't take care of yourself, but it's controlled by medicine and you can lead a normal life.**

**Once again, thank you for taking your time and reading this beautiful story. Of course, I didn't forget about the reviews! Thank you, for real!**

**_ , Guest, _****_mommymac0508, Analitica, motherbeatrice, YOL001Twilight, joshuasmom131_**

**_* Guest: _I'm from Spain and I usually update around 9-10pm (UK time). I hope that solves your problem ;)**

**As always, we can connect on Facebook or Twitter! All my social media accounts are on my profile :D**


	50. Fear of hope

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Fear of hope**

— And this is my room, and this is my bed. My mommy changed my baby bed because she says I'm a big _gil_.

Anddie talked and talked, turning from time to time to see her father, who looked at her as if she were going to disappear. Anddie walked naturally to her dressing table and opened with difficulty a drawer to take out a small cardboard box with a bow. Then she extended it towards her father saying:

— These are gifts. I made them for you.

Edward looked at her and Anddie got on the bed to sit down. He took the chair that was on the pink dresser in the pink room, full of drawings made with crayons in a very original way, then he sat down to open the box. There were many drawings and cards for every special occasion. It was a beautiful and valuable box, more valuable than a collection of Leonardo Da Vinci, at least for him. Edward smiled, clutching it in his hands, smiling as he looked at each drawing made with imperfectly beautiful lines.

— I can't _daw_ very well, but Mummy says they are very good _dawings_ and made with love — Edward smiled and looked at her and whispered:

— They are beautiful, thank you.

Anddie smiled and then got out of bed asking:

— Are you going to stay here?

Edward saw the time. It was almost midnight, and although he was not tired, the little girl who looked at him as if he were a precious jewel, had to rest, and he had to find a hotel to stay in. He lifted her in his arms and said:

— You must sleep. I promise to come tomorrow —. He kissed her hair, and at that moment Bella cleared her throat and made herself visible. She had been seeing them for a long time and was more than sure that Anddie had stolen her father's heart.

— It's too late to look for a hotel. The room at the end of the corridor is free, you can use it if you want — She said walking inside to get a pair of Anddie's pyjamas out of the closet, while she was dying of nerves. She didn't know why she had offered that, but it was better to have him close by in case he was up to something, she lied to herself. Edward put Anddie in and turned to Bella.

— I'd like to talk to you.

Bella took her daughter in her arms, then put her on the bed and took off her stockings while Anddie obediently remained still, though watching both of them carefully. She wanted a mommy and daddy together, as well as Aunt Twins and her godparents.

Without even looking at him, Bella said:

— It's been a long day and I'm in no condition to talk to you.

— Bella… — Edward began to say, but Bella interrupted him.

— This is not the time or place, Edward.

It hurt her to call him by his name, but she was trying to be as mature as possible. He was here only for his son, and now for his daughter, nothing else.

Edward nodded, knowing that his daughter was watching them and left the room so that Bella could finally change the child comfortable.

* * *

Outside the room was Anthony, lying by the door of the room that was to become his father's.

Edward had not forgotten him, but he had hardly let himself be seen all day, and the little girl had not left him a moment alone to look for him. He knew that a very important conversation with him awaited him. But more important than that conversation was that his son be willing to accept his father's attempts to get close to him again.

— I heard mom tell you to stay.

— Yeah. She just told me.

— Where's your stuff?

— I left them in the rental car. Which is at Bella's company, so I don't have anything right now.

Without saying anything, Anthony headed to another room, leaving his father alone in the hallway. But he immediately left there with a pair of pants and a T-shirt.

— Here. We're the same height and you're very thin, so I guess it'll come to you. - Edward was stunned. He was waiting for me to tell him to leave, that he didn't want him around. Not that he'd give him any clothes to spend the night in.

— Thanks — that's all he managed to say when he took the clothes.

Without saying anything else, Anthony went to his room, closing the door behind him, ending the conversation and leaving his father very confused and not knowing what to say to him.

* * *

— Godfather? — asked Bella as she entered the studio of the apartment since she had not seen him leave. Jason looked up to evaluate his goddaughter. She just looked tired, but he knew she probably didn't intend to go to sleep. Not after the long day she had had today. So he asked her straight out:

— How are you? — Bella smiled humourlessly and answered.

— Well enough to avoid crying. Don't worry about me, I'll get over it.

— I know you're very strong, little girl. You have that fighting look Renée had when she knew she was sick — Jason said, making her smile and worry at the same time, because if her sponsor looked at her that way it was because something bad had happened.

— You talk very little about my mother. What's wrong, godfather? — She asked tensely. Jason sighed, holding up a sealed envelope, then said:

— It's a citation from the L.A. District Court. - Bella took the citation and opened it. She closed her eyes when she read the contents, she was cited as a witness in the case against Irina.

— Don't they have enough evidence against her? What do they need me for?

— It is necessary to accumulate as much evidence as possible against this woman so that she never leaves. — Jason rebutted.

— But don't they have enough? And everything Dimitri gave you, isn't that enough? — Bella was panicking. She never wanted to see that woman again for the rest of her life.

Jenks knew why his girl had refused, but she had to understand that she had to do it.

— Honey, you don't have to be in the same room as her. You don't even have to see her, let alone see you. Plus she'll be heavily guarded so she can't do anything to anyone. Edward has also been cited for his own kidnapping and extortion, but you have to testify as well.

— I don't want to, godfather — she whispered very softly.

— I know, little one, but you have to go to Los Angeles. Do it for your kids.

— All right,— finally agreed Bella, — but I refuse to have my children in the same city as that woman. They will stay here while I travel.

— Shouldn't you ask Anthony first? He'll surely want to accompany you.

— No. And there's no discussion at that point. I will not bring my child near that harpy again.

— You decide, Bella, but he's not a child anymore. He's got his good 16 years, and he's too much like his father to be left alone. Besides, he'll be mad if you don't tell him.

— I'd rather have him angry with me than in danger.

* * *

He was following in his footsteps from the shadows offered by the buildings. He studied him carefully, wanting to know if he would be the right one to finish the job. He found himself surrounded by an entourage of bodyguards who would not let a fly near him. It didn't matter if he wanted to get close to them, he would. No one could stop him. No one would know how to do it.

He had followed all the steps of Irina Klein over the years and they had led him to this man, Aro Vulturi. A man, who despite being born in Italy, grew up in Mother Russia and there became the man he is today. There he learned everything he needed and became part of the Bratva **(1)**. When he managed to become one of the most important men in the organization, he decided to return to his native country in order to broaden his horizons. And there Aro and Irina met, and all hell broke loose.

Wherever she went, Irina unleashed hell.

After finding this point in Irina's history, he thoroughly investigated Vulturi. From the reports, he obtained he knew that he was a man who had lost a lot at the hands of Irina. Not only a wife but also a daughter. And that because of fate, everything, in the end, had been connected to Bella.

He would protect that girl even if it cost him his life. He owed it to her mother. That woman who had shown him the way not to die in the darkness that dominated his life.

Suddenly, the man he was following stopped and turned to where he was. He could not see it, but he sensed it. It seemed that he was not just a little man with a macabre mind, but that he could do the work with his own hands.

Good, he knew he was worth it.

As soon as Aro got lost in Ufa **(2)** streets, he headed for his apartment in the city. He had to send a message to this mobster to meet him, but it would not be here, where everything would be under that man's control. It would be in Los Angeles. He was pretty sure that the pictures of his little girl he was going to send him would be what would make that man not even think about going to the meeting.

* * *

Bella had barely been able to sleep and as soon as the sun began to shine, she got dressed and went out to get some air.

Yesterday had been chaotic, stressful, and, above all, confusing.

She had been very surprised by the attitude of her little girl, so defiant. She thought her brother had something to do with it, but not consciously. Even so, she was soon all shy, trying to introduce herself to the man who was her father and who did not know of her existence until that very day. The shyness soon passed. She captivated her father and absorbed all his time for herself. In that, the Cullens were the same. Absolute. When they want someone, they want them all the time for themselves.

While her child absorbed her father, Bella was with Anthony, who was quite angry that she had taken his father into the house.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

— Why did you bring him here? — Anthony confronted Bella as soon as he entered her room.

— Anthony, first of all, don't talk to me like that. Is that clear? — She didn't like to scold him, but it was necessary from time to time, her son's character made him quite impertinent when he got angry. — And the second thing. He showed up at my office asking about you because he had gone to school and there, they told him you were living with me.

— But why bring him here? Couldn't he have stayed in a hotel and, I don't know, arranged a meeting? - Anthony's tone had gone down quite a bit. He looked like a scared kid.

— What are you afraid of, little boy? - Bella came up to him and hugged him.

— I'm not afraid, mom. — Always trying to act brave.

— My boy, being afraid is not for children, nor for cowards. We all are. So tell me, what are you afraid of?

Anthony dropped into his bed, dejected. Fear. Was he really afraid? Yes, he was terrified.

— Mom. I don't want to go back to my life of three years ago. To have a father who's gone. To wait for him and not to come, ever. To get my hopes up again, like when he came to me, and have everything fall apart again. I don't want to, Mom.

Bella understood her little boy very well. He was afraid of **hope**.

— Honey, you have us in your life now. We won't let him if he's willing to come back into your life, walk away from you. Do you think your sister would allow that?

The very thought of what the little girl would do if she got angry made them both laughs and lightened the mood a bit.

— Tomorrow, you need to talk to your father. You have to give him a chance to explain himself. We all need a second chance, and if you gave it to me, you have to give it to him, too.

Anthony put his head down and said in a whisper:

— Okay, Mom, I'll let him explain tomorrow.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Today they would talk, and she prayed everything she knew so that they could reconcile. She knew it wouldn't be easy, well, rather, Anthony wouldn't make it easy for him. And she understood that. He was 16 years old and you could count in hours the time the two of them had spent together. But it was time for forgiveness and for them to be a family.

And that was the reason she was walking. How would Edward affect her life? In her children's, she was sure that he would get involved, even if she had to take out the butcher's knife to threaten him. But what about her life? What place would he take? What place did she want Edward to take? She was a mess. So much that she told her boy about forgiveness and a clean slate, but could she do it?

She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning and had come to the conclusion that she still loved that jerk. That her parents forgave her, but she still loved him. But what did he feel? It seemed that he had only come back for his son, not for her. She had better get used to the idea that she would have this man in her life, but not the way she loved him.

— Where were you? — Bella jumped. She was on her back as she closed the door to the apartment. Edward was sitting on the couch, staring at her.

— I don't have to answer that — said Bella turning around as she left her keys on a table by the door. What was that? Jealousy? No, she didn't have to imagine things. She walked across the room and then asked — Anddie up yet?

— Not yet — Edward answered even looking at her.

Bella nodded and walked to her room. She closed the door and taped her forehead to it, whispering to herself that she could do anything, she was strong. After she changed her clothes, she went back into the kitchen.

— You and the cute doctor have a relationship? You go out with him at night?

Edward surprised her again when he talked. She jumped up and down, looking at him in annoyance. Then she sighed heavily before turning on the coffee machine, still unresponsive.

— Well? — Edward pressed down, sitting in one of the seats. Bella went to the fridge and opened it to get some orange juice. She knew she could lie to him; Ben wouldn't be angry at her for pretending, but Ben, who had been a wonderful friend to her, wouldn't be able to bear it if Tia, his wife, came back from the congress of scientists in Germany and couldn't even kiss her.

— Can I know the reason for your question? — She went off on a tangent without even looking at him. She didn't know what this questionnaire was about. She didn't want to hope that he still had feelings for her. The questions surely had some other purpose.

Edward grunted quietly and wondered what he was doing. But at least he deserved to know, so he could lose hope of trying to get Bella back again because he had thought about it and if he could fight for Bella, he wasn't going to hesitate. He had realized that he deserved a family and was going to fight for it, so he babbled the first thing that came to his mind, even if it was partly a lie.

— I know that there can't be a friendly relationship between us Isabella, but I want to try to have a cordial relationship with you.

— Why? — Bella asked, clinging to the edge of the kitchen stool as the two stared at each other. Edward responded, leaving her vulnerable:

— We have two children. Isn't that a good enough reason? — Bella nodded, feeling her eyes fill with tears, so she turned and started chopping fruit. She jumped up when Edward's hands touched her arms and her heart raced.

— You still don't answer my question — Edward whispered in her ear.

They were both affected by the closeness. Bella closed her eyes as electric shocks ran through her body, making her hair stand on end and making her feel alive. Edward closed his eyes, too, but he inhaled her scent, feeling a wonderful tingle. He didn't know what had prompted him to approach her like that, but as soon as he saw her clear eyes, an impulse forced him.

Bella, with her eyes closed, did not know what to do, and Edward moved his hands along Bella's arms, increasing that wonderful feeling of electricity that ran through them both. Edward was amazed when he noticed that Bella was not immune to him, and hope made his heart beat faster.

— Mom?

The two jumped away when the voice of Anthony, who was looking at them with a scowl, was heard in the kitchen, surprising them. Bella blushed and shook her dazed head, trying to regain her lucidity, while Edward sat down again in his place, a little embarrassed because if his son had taken any longer, he would have touched Bella until he convinced her that he still loved her.

— Yes, dear? — Bella asked in a trembling voice. Anthony picked up the phone, blushing suddenly and moved it, saying a little embarrassed:

— Claire wants to talk to you — Bella nodded and picked up the phone to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

* * *

— What do you want with Mom? Do you want to hurt her again?

Anthony's words sounded harsh, but Edward quickly responded.

— I love your mother.

— You're lying — Anthony said angrily. Edward denied before saying:

— I'm still your father, Anthony, so have some respect for me. -Why couldn't I love Bella? She was always a wonderful woman who I lost because of my stupidity. I admit I made mistakes, I admit I hurt you and not just you. I hurt all of you. I admit that I can before your eyes be a son of a bitch who doesn't deserve your forgiveness, or anyone else's, but I won't deny anymore what I feel for Bella. I love her and if she lets me, I will win her heart back, even if I spend my whole life begging her to come back to me.

* * *

**\- Pelican Bay State Prison **| **North California -**

She's been locked up too long. The nauseating air of the place made her sick, and the little thing of a cellmate only added to her disgust. The stupid creature was getting wet every time she looked at her. Stupid fly.

She had had difficulty making contact with her people. She had cut off communication with many of them when she moved to the United States. The one who didn't was now in jail too and Dimitri was not to be counted on. Traitorous son of a bitch. She would kill him with her bare hands.

Her revenge was taking shape. She would make them suffer and kill them all. From Dimitri's traitor to the little dead fly that should be dead. Then she would disappear again.

Her people were putting together a plan to get her out of this place. A safe place, a new place, her old house was known to Dimitri.

But that's what these underlings were for, to help her when she asked.

With those thoughts she gloated in her cell, not knowing that the one who was really pulling the strings of her escape was none other than Dimitri Manilov.

* * *

**1) Bratva: Russian mafia**

**2) Ufá: Russian city, capital of the Republic of Bashkortostan, Russia**

* * *

**Things seem to be getting complicated. On the one hand, Edward and Anthony have no choice but to talk and Edward and Bella have a long way to go to be together, but Edward will not give up.**

**On the other hand, we have Irina and Dimitri. Where will it all end? We'll see, don't be in such a hurry.**

**Also, this chapter is longer than usual so, enjoy your weekend and see you on Monday!**

**PS: Thanks for your reviews! I love reading them but now I'm so tired to mention every each of you ^^; I'll try and answer your questions or theories ;)**


	51. Telling the truth

**Today's the start of the countdown for this story's finale. Apart from this chapter, you'll have 9 more + 1 outtake. Having said that, let's start with the chapter and I'll see you guys at the end of it.**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Telling the truth**

Anthony looked from milestone to milestone **(1) **at his father. In love? With his mother? But he treated her like dirt. This was very strange, but he was very confused.

The man in front of him looked nothing like the man he left behind three years ago. He no longer had that air of indifference that characterized him. He was much thinner than he had been three years ago, his hair showed some grey, and in his eyes, there was a determination that had never been there before. Who was this man? He did not know him.

— I came looking for you, Anthony. — His father had stood directly in front of him and was staring at him. — I know I'm not forgiven for the way I've behaved with you all your life. I know that. I know I don't deserve to be called your father. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave. I'm here to get you back, if only so we can talk from time to time.

Anthony didn't know what to say. He expected a conversation with his father, but more of the "I'm your father and you have to do what I say" tone, not what he was saying now.

— Are you going to say something or are you going to leave me talking by myself?

— What do you want me to say? That I'm giving you a second chance and that's it? Or that I don't want anything to do with you?

Edward compulsively ran his hands through his hair and sat on the couch in the living room. He looked up at his son.

— Anthony, sit down and let's talk. I think we need to.

Like his father, the son compulsively ran his hand through his hair. Anthony went to the couch in front of his father's couch and dropped to it.

— Anthony, things are very difficult between you and me. The time you lived with me was very difficult for you, I know. I didn't give you what you needed...

— And what did I really need?

— You needed me.

Edward's answer was forceful, surprising his son. Anthony was staring at him, but he realized that in his gaze there was no longer that condemnatory look he had every time he looked at him. Now he was simply expectant. This was going to be very hard.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Bella was leaning into it, with her hand on her mouth, to avoid being heard. It wasn't right to eavesdrop, but she couldn't move from there. The man she loved was finally trying, really, to get his son back.

She felt the tension in that room, as she did not know which of the two was winning in stubbornness. Edward didn't seem to give up on getting his boy back, but Anthony, her boy, wasn't about to be talked into it. Too much damage for too long.

She hoped, after this talk, that at least they would talk to each other without Anthony snorting or grunting. That would be a breakthrough.

She held her breath, trying to hear everything that was said in that room.

— _I think it's silly for us to talk about our relationship before Bella came into our lives. I have no justification for the way I behaved with you. I blamed you for something that you couldn't help or even do anything about. I didn't say thank you for having you with me._

— _And when did Bella get here, Dad? Why did you do what you did? Why did you throw her away? You were supposed to love her._

There was a snort as if Edward was taking a deep breath.

— _I was blinded. I had finally opened my eyes and wanted us to be a family, but..._

A chuckle startled Bella. She quickly turned her head in the direction of that sound and opened her eyes like saucers. Her daughter covered her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

— Mommy is bad — and she kept laughing. — We must punish her for listening to other people's_ convesations_.

SHIT! Caught by her own daughter. Let's see what she could come up with to keep her mouth shut.

She went after her and went into her room, closing the door so no one would hear.

* * *

— I was blinded. I had finally opened my eyes and wanted us to be a family but my stupidity and belief in that woman, made everything go away. — Edward looked in pain every time he remembered the stupid things he did because of Eleonora. Well, it was more his fault that he believed her.

Anthony looked at his father and decided he would find out everything he could since Bella didn't want to tell him about the heron.

— What did she tell you to make you believe her? — There was no condemnation in his voice, just curiosity.

Edward compulsively ran his hand through his hair. At this rate, he would tear it out because he was holding it tightly.

— Eleonora is one of the smartest women I know. — He stared into his son's eyes before continuing. — She knew what to say, what to do, at the right time so that I would believe what she wanted. She made me believe that Bella was only after you, that's why she had come to me. She made me believe that she would take you away from me and because I was not a good father, she would have social services take custody of you.

After saying that, silence settled in between them. Anthony pondering what his father had said to him and Edward remembering what a jerk he had become.

— So, you decided to kick her out, right? — Anthony, at least, was not judging, for the time being.

— Yes. I wasn't going to let anyone take me away from you. Not after we started getting along.

They both smiled, remembering the few moments, and then Anthony laughed. Edward looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

— Mom still gives me a bad look when Jacob Black is named or alluded to, especially if the subject of his broken nose comes up.

They both laughed for a moment and said in unison:

— I don't regret that.

There was silence. It seemed as if an angel had passed through the room. The two of them, father and son, looked at each other with sorrow, because of the lost years.

Edward took a deep breath and decided to go on. What was to come was not easy, but it was necessary to tell his son. He was no longer a child.

— Then, after that, it all blew apart. You told me you didn't want to be near me, and you went to your aunt. I allowed it because you were very nervous and the doctor told us that we had to try to keep you as relaxed as possible and, obviously, being with me you were not. Soon after, Eleonora finally came forward and I went straight to hell.

Anthony was looking very seriously at his father, wondering for the first time if he hadn't been too hard on his father over the years.

— You have no idea what it took for me to give you my consent to come here so that you could get away from me. I didn't want you to come, I didn't want you to walk away from me. But I owed you. I owed you to have a quiet life and being in L.A. you wouldn't have had it.

— Was it that bad?

— You have no idea. Even I, who was living it, had a hard time coming to terms with it. - Edward thought about it, remembering the years he spent with that crazy woman. I had no freedom at all. Wherever I went, I had an escort. She said it was to protect me, but what they were really doing was preventing me from escaping.

— Did you try it? — Anthony looked anxiously at his father.

— Several times, but I was always caught. — The beatings he took as a result were kept for him. His son didn't need to know that. — Until I stopped trying. Dimitri warned me that Eleonora had lost her patience and that if I didn't cooperate, he would hurt Grandma Esme. As you can see, hell was my business, not hers.

Anthony had become livid. He wasn't expecting that part. Bella had told him that his father hadn't enjoyed these three years, but he didn't know that was the case.

— Eleonora had gone mad, Anthony. She thought she was in some kind of fairy tale, where she was the princess and I was the prince. I had to play the part of the man "in love". You don't know how bile would rise up my throat when I had to say sweet things to her. But it was necessary.

Edward was in his memories. He didn't realize how his son had gotten up from his chair and sat down next to him.

— Somehow that woman did all of us a lot of harm — said, Anthony. Edward looked at his son with a scowl before mumbling, hands in fists.

— She was the one who poisoned you. — Anthony looked at his hands and smiled humorlessly before saying:

— I know, I always knew.

— You didn't tell me anything. — Edward accused his son. Anthony cleared his throat and said something that left his father speechless.

— What would you have done if I had told you? Would you have believed me? Would you have even listened to me, Dad? Do I need to remind you what you did to Bella because of that woman's lies? Would you have done the same to me? Bella didn't tell me what happened in that hospital but I'm not stupid.

— You're my son.

It was the only thing Edward could say. Anthony nodded and continued to talk as if his father hadn't interrupted him.

— And she was the woman you loved. She was pregnant.

— You know I didn't know —. Edward defended himself and then added — I would never have let her go if I had known if she had told me. I love Bella.

— You come here with the intention of getting... me back and find yourself surprised that you have a daughter. You say you love Bella, yet you do nothing to get her back. Let me understand something. What do you expect from me? My forgiveness? I can't forgive you.

Edward got up from the couch with a broken heart when he heard that and turned, ready to run away without wanting to hear how his son said he hated him, even though he deserved it. Anthony stood up too and said forcing him to stop.

— I never hated you. — Anthony said, sensing what his father believed. — I can't forgive you because I don't hate you. Since I can remember, I wake up every day kissing the picture, which Aunt Alice gave me, of my mother. I called myself a fool every time I spied on you when you were in the studio, begging you to suddenly hold me and tell me that I wasn't to blame for the death of the first woman you fell in love with...

— Anthony …. — Edward interrupted his son, turning, but Anthony denied and went on, with tears in his eyes and a broken voice.

— You didn't do it. You didn't leave your studio; you didn't let me know it wasn't my fault and you know what? I learned to live with that. I realized that even if my mother hadn't died, you wouldn't have been a good father because you were as afraid as I am to say what I feel. Be a man, Edward Cullen, and learn to live with your mistakes.

Anthony stopped short and just finished saying:

— You're my father and Anddie's father. You have a wonderful daughter and you have me, but most of all you have Bella. Go, get your pants on and don't miss this second chance you have. Get her back, don't take her away from you, because you're scared, that's all I have to say.

He walked in front of his father and tapped him on the shoulder. Then he took a step into the hallway to go to his room, but Edward grabbed his arm and said with his heart:

— I'm proud of you, son. It wasn't your fault. You know that, right? — Then he let go, letting him go.

Anthony smiled as he walked to his room with his back to Edward, because he loved his father, even though he was a proud, stubborn, arrogant man, he had always loved him, and even though it had taken him almost seventeen years to ask for his forgiveness, and even though he was just as stubborn as his father. Both were on a good path to redemption.

Edward, on the other hand, had engraved his son's words in his heart and vowed to start doing things right. The first thing was to get Bella back, even if it meant giving up his life.

* * *

Time went by. To be exact, a month and a half. Bella had allowed Edward to stay in the flat, but in the guest room. One of the remaining rooms had been fitted out as an office for him, so he could continue to work from London. Besides, he could keep an eye on Anddie for being home all day.

Anthony continued with his classes and gradually, although somewhat stagnant, his relationship with his father improved. Not much, because they didn't know what to say to each other. The common link was the little girl, who with her madness made the tense atmosphere pleasant, who with her comics, got father and son to play with her at the same time.

Another song was Edward and Bella's relationship.

He tried to get close to her, to get back to the relationship they had before he threw it all away, but she wouldn't let him. She was polite, friendly, but distant, and that made Edward go to hell.

For her part, Bella did not dare to let herself go again. She wanted her children to be happy, that's why she had allowed Edward to stay in her house and put an office there so he could work. Having him so close to her made her nerves boil over. He always seemed to be close, as if he was watching her, checking that she didn't need anything. And the worst thing, the worst thing for her determination was to see how good a father he could be to her daughter and how he tried with Anthony. Besides, it seemed as if her children were scheming to give their parents a chance.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

— Mommy! — Anddie screamed as soon as she walked through the door and out of her father's arms to meet her.

Bella grabbed her daughter and started kissing her all over her face. She always missed her so much when she went to work.

— Hello _Marcianita_, how was your day?

The little girl smiled, and her eyes lit up, letting her know that she had done some mischief.

— I made some _bawings_ on the pages that Daddy had on his desk — She said like she did something good. Bella looked at Edward who was smiling as if nothing had happened and Edward just shrugged off the matter and said:

— My associates will surely like the drawings. They're works of art.

Bella knew that her daughter's talent was not music, although she liked, from time to time, to play the piano with her brother or to hit the ivory keys and annoy her brother when he didn't listen to her, and also to hold Anthony's best friend Mark's hands to annoy him when he played the guitar, but there was something her little martian loved, drawing or _bawing_, as she said, was her talent. She loved bright colors and when she was sad the gray colors but her favourite, as she said, was green, not pink like the princesses.

Daddy taught me how to _baw_ _tees_ and he _dew_ a little bird — said the little girl, drawing her mother's attention.

Bella nodded and smiled happily to see her daughter next to her father.

— Mommy? — Bella looked at her daughter who looked nervous and Anddie said:

— Do you wanna see my _tee_?

— Of course, honey — answered Bella.

Anddie stirred in her arms and when she was on the floor she ran to the studio. Bella followed her, delighted to be able to get away from Edward a little, and when her daughter came in, she closed the door, strange to Bella.

— I'm upset — said her little girl, turning around with her arms crossed. Bella dropped onto the couch in the room and asked:

— Is something wrong?

— Mommy, is it _tue_ that Daddy is your _pince_?

She was surprised to hear the question and her daughter looked at her curiously from across the room.

— Honey, why don't you come over?

Anddie walked over to where her mother was sitting and pouted with her hands crossed.

— You love daddy, don't you? He's very handsome like the dumb uncles and my godfather Ben, right mommy? I don't want another daddy... — said Anddie with a scowl. Bella cleared her throat not knowing what to say and did the first thing that came to her mind.

— Why do you ask me these things? — Anddie got on her lap and answered:

— I heard aunt twin one tell aunt twin two that daddy wasn't handsome, that you could find him something better, a new daddy for me.

Bella squeezed her hands in fists and was mad at Haley and Nikki for talking about it in front of the girl.

— Do you want something better than daddy? Because he's like the _pinces_ in the movies. Very handsome! And _momantic_.

— Romantic — corrected Bella, stroking her daughter's curls, which were beginning to darken. Then she added — I love your daddy Anddie, but it's grown-up stuff, honey. The only thing I can assure you is that you will never have another daddy because Edward will always be your daddy and he will always be with you.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

— Hi Mom! — Anthony went into his mother's office. He had left school early and he and Mark had decided to stop by the company.

Bella looked up at the papers and smiled at her boy, who came in with his friend. They both sat down on the chairs in front of her desk.

— Shouldn't you be at school? Both of you - she raised an eyebrow when she asked the question to see what this pair of troublemakers were going to say.

The boys laughed contentedly, knowing that Bella was trying to scold them if they skipped class, but it didn't end up coming out very seriously.

— The teacher didn't come, so we decided to stop by and see the songs we've been composing. - Mark said, since Anthony wanted to mess with his mother, telling her some silly stuff and he didn't want any trouble, as good as Bella could be. - We took advantage of the fact that we were here to visit you **(2)**

— Please, Mark, tutor me. I'm not that old **(2) **— said Bella with a tender smile, making poor Mark blush.

That made Anthony stop laughing.

— After we go over the songs, we'll go home. Dad said he'd be there this afternoon, that he was free and that he'd spend it with Anddie. Are you coming with us? — Anthony said, testing the grounds. Even though his relationship with his father was a little stalled, he wanted to try and help him.

— I don't know Anthony — Bella hesitated. — I have a lot of work and do not want to bother.

— You know you're not intruding. We enjoy it when the four of us are together, especially Anddie. — Anthony knew what his mother's weak point was and planned to use it as much as he could.

— I don't want to take up any of your dad's time with you guys.

— That's silly, mom. Dad loves the four of us together. But he does light up when you show up.

Bella was biting her lip nervously. As obtuse as she was, she was realizing that her son wanted her to spend time with Edward and that was confusing her.

— Actually, honey… I have a lot of work…

— Say no more. Finish up, pack up, we'll both be waiting for you downstairs in an hour. That way you have time to finish what you're doing.

As he said that, Anthony got up from his chair and grabbed Mark's arm to pull him out of the office.

— See you in an hour, Mom — And they just left, not even letting her talk.

There was no choice, in one hour down.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Her two children had made, what seemed, although she was not very sure, several enclaves for her and Edward to be together and suddenly, both disappeared, with excuses like "Anthony, let me show you my new drawing" and they both left or "Marcianita, I'm going to get some water, do you want some?" and the girl ran after her brother to the kitchen.

In these, Edward took the opportunity to approach her and try to talk to her. It was increasingly difficult for her to resist him, as he did nothing rude, impolite or anything else to stop him. He was the perfect gentleman. Attentive, polite, a great father, entertaining... and so she could go on for several hours. What had she done to deserve such martyrdom? She wanted to forget him, but there was no way. Every day she was more in love with that man.

* * *

Bella was working when Claire called to tell her that Jason Jenks was coming up the elevator to her office. She picked up the contracts she was reviewing and straightened up in the chair, as she was surprised. Her godfather didn't usually come to the office. If he had something to say to her, he would call her or go to her house.

Two knocks on the door announced that he had arrived.

— Come in.

— Hello, beautiful. - Her godfather came in smiling, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

— What's going on? — she asked without beating about the bush. It was already strange that he came to this office, but even with that face, it was already worrying.

Jason looked at her carefully. He thought about trying to tell her it was nothing, but that was just silly. Delaying the inevitable would only make her more nervous, so he decided to go straight to the point. He went to the desk and left an envelope on top.

— What's this, godfather? — Bella asked fearfully.

Jason sighed heavily before answering.

— They are the photos that were taken of you when you were taken to the hospital. Of how you were feeling, your starvation, and above all, your back injuries.

Bella's hands began to shake.

— What's all this for?

— It's evidence for the case against Irina. We've asked that you not have to testify with her present, and this is to testify as to why. You don't have to look at it, Bella, but I wanted you to know what we're going to present. All the photos we'll be presenting are in the envelope

Bella started to open the envelope, still shaking.

— Bella, you know you don't have to see it. I just wanted you to know what's out there.

She ignored him and kept opening the envelope, knocked it over and dropped the photos.

She didn't cry, there were no tears for that time. She just looked at the pictures.

The first ones showed how malnourished she was when Dimitri took her to the hospital. But what impressed her most were the ones on her back. It looked like photos had been taken of her as soon as she entered the hospital. She assumed that for the police.

God, they were horrible.

She closed her eyes and with her trembling hands, she pushed them away. She got up trying to get those horrible images out of her mind and the chair she was sitting in fell behind her.

She heard her godfather call her but all she wanted to do was scream. How come she didn't realize how close she'd come to dying?

* * *

**1) Looking from milestone to milestone: I had to look up this hahaha. It means "Fixing the view on an object without moving it"**

**2) ****We were here to visit you / tutor me: As I said multiple times, in Spanish we have two forms of addressing someone: the "normal" one for friends (tú) and the "educated" or "formal" one, that is for people who you don't know or important-older people (usted). So, Mark here was addressing Bella with the formal form, that's why Bella answered him "Tutor me"**

* * *

**They finally had the long-awaited father-son conversation. It was about time, to be honest. ****The conversation is not easy for either of them, but very necessary. And after the conversation, both Anthony and Anddie want their parents to be together. Although Edward's not having an easy time.**

**Luckily, things are slowly falling into place. Now you can say, both Edward and Anthony have already taken that step to forgive each other, but time will tell how things will be.**

**The chapter was almost split into 2, as it is twice as long as they usually are, but Ann (the author of this story) decided that she didn't want to, as you were already waiting too long, to split this chapter.**

* * *

**As always, thank you so much for spending a little bit of your time on reading this story, on following it and leaving a review! I love reading them :D**

_** , joshuasmom131, **_**_mommymac0508, Savage Rob, Analitica, YOL001Twilight, Guest 1&2, _**

**PS: Welcome _taengoomunn_, I hope you're enjoying this story!**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	52. Need for you

**Hello! I hope this chapter answers all your questions! Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Need for you**

Bella saw Big Ben without really looking at it. It was 2:00 in the morning and she hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night, not after her godfather showed her the envelope with all those images of how she looked when she was taken to the hospital in Los Angeles, of how she looked when Dimitri saved her. No, she couldn't sleep after that. She had thought she looked better then, but then she remembered how the scars on her back could look better as wounds? She closed her eyes and put her forehead to the handrail, trying by all healthy means to forget the bad memories, the nightmares that kept her awake at night.

— Are you all right? — Edward's voice made her jump up in fear. After she had caught her breath, she looked at him in annoyance before trying to relax a bit

— Do you need anything? — Bella asked, trying to get past him but Edward went quickly and stopped her, taking her arm.

— I want to talk to you — he said in a whisper. Bella closed her eyes and let go of his grip quickly because she began to feel vulnerable.

— I do not feel like talking, really Edward — said Bella trying to ignore what Edward wanted to tell her, but Edward stopped her. He wasn't planning to let more time pass. He knew from Jason that she had been shown some photos, but he hadn't wanted to show them to him, saying that if Bella wanted to tell him, it was up to her. So it was time for her to talk.

— I want to know what Irina did to you.

Edward turned to see Bella with her hands in a fist, still on her back.

— No — she whispered, turning to see him.

— I know the hearing's next week, and you're included to testify. I also know that Jason has shown you the photos that will be included in the process to avoid you testifying in front of Irina — argued Edward taking a step towards her. Then, he continued — I want you to tell me what happened, Bella. You need to get it off your chest.

Bella denied. Then she sat on the couch saying:

— Irina didn't do anything to me that you should know.

— I'm going to find out, whether you tell me or not, in the end, I'll know — said Edward sitting down too. Bella looked at him for a moment before saying

— What's the point of knowing? That woman just hurt all of us and it's been a long time coming. I don't think it's wise to remember that.

Edward sighed heavily. Bella was partly right but he wanted to know. Besides she needed to be free. He knew that it still tormented her too much, if not, she would not have gotten like that when she saw the photos. So he kept asking himself, how had this woman hurt her? Why wasn't Bella sleeping?

— Did she hurt you that much? — he asked aloud.

Bella sighed, tired of Edward touching a wound that, although on her back were horrible scars, in her heart were still fresh. She got up from the sofa and turned around. She closed her eyes tightly before taking off the melon-coloured blouse she was wearing.

Edward became nervous as soon as he saw her turn her back to him and start taking off her blouse, making her cheeks look redder. But that was not what made him gasp as if he had been knocked out of breath.

Bella's back was marked by long, thin scars that were fused together. They were pink and stood out against her skin. Whiplash. He heard a sob that brought him back to reality and then Bella's broken voice.

— You wanted to know what Irina did to me.

Bella faced him and Edward kept looking at her. Her eyes were full of pain, just like her cheeks were full of tears. Now he knew what Irina was talking about when he confronted her. Bella continued.

— The scars on my back are the memory that I got out of there alive, pregnant with Anddie. Compared to what she did to me, it's nothing, but they are the memory of what happened there.

— Be… — Edward tried to interrupt, but Bella continued, shutting him up.

— No, Edward, don't go telling me you're sorry. That's no use anymore.

Edward closed his eyes, feeling an intense pain in his heart and by the time he opened them Bella was walking to her room, running away from him. He didn't know what drove him. Maybe it was stupid of him, even so, he did. He got up quickly and reached Bella. He forced her to turn around and then pulled her to his chest, holding her in his arms with all his strength. She didn't hug him but that didn't matter to him. He didn't care about it either when he started talking. It was the moment to ask for forgiveness although this might not have helped her.

— Forgive me.

Bella was going to speak but he covered her mouth with his hand and, denying, continued.

— I was stupid to believe her. I was so afraid that you wanted to take my son away from me and that I couldn't do anything because Anthony preferred you so much to me. I'm truly sorry with all my heart. I'd give my whole life if that was enough. I would crawl on my knees across the universe if it would heal any and all of your wounds, but you know that's impossible. I can never erase from your mind everything that happened, I...

Bella took the hand that covered her mouth and kissed him, surprising him. It was impossible not to kiss him when she was in his arms, so close, overcoming her fear and reticence. Edward was so surprised that when Bella stopped kissing him, feeling stupid, he was the one who took control, attracting her waist by making their bodies collide.

The kiss was from necessity. They both needed each other, to heal their wounds. There was still much to talk about, but that didn't matter. At that moment it was them. Edward lifted Bella in the air, and she wrapped her legs around Edward's waist, feeling an electric current running through her body. Edward caught her on a wall in the corridor and continued to kiss her.

The need that arose between them became unbearable.

They interrupted the kiss because of the lack of air, bringing their foreheads together, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes, wondering if the other was safe because in their hearts there was no longer any doubt. Edward was caressing her arms up and down, holding Bella against the wall with his own weight and still a bit afraid of going over the edge somehow and making Bella run away.

— Wow — whispered Edward, his eyes fixed on Bella's, catching his breath. Bella giggled nervously and they both came back from that parallel reality, where there was only that shared kiss. Bella's cheeks were full of a red that at that moment seemed more than beautiful. Edward had his hair too messy while he was breathing hard trying to control his hormones.

He was a man, a man who hadn't been with a woman in three years. Irina had made advances to him many times, showing her naked, but he had known how to slip away, as the only thing he had felt for that woman was disgust.

He tensed his body and tightened his grip on Bella, hiding his face in her neck, breathing in her perfume, her scent, that smell that drove him crazy and whose memory didn't do it justice. Bella wrapped her hands in Edward's hair letting him do it. But Edward stopped and looked up at her before saying, from the bottom of his heart:

— There's not a day that goes by when I don't regret everything, I said to you. I was so hard on you. I was so blind. Irina had me blind. But there is something that Irina could not and will never be able to finish with because she ended up with my dignity by having me as a fucking slave. As much as she tried when you left, she could never force me to love her, I could never love any woman but you.

I love you more than anything in my life Isabella, I love you. You are the most beautiful gift I have; you and my children are. I love you and even if I have to repeat it to you every day of my life, I will do it, so you don't doubt it anymore. I'm a caveman, a superb one, a proud man. You can tell me as you like but I will always love you with every drop of blood in my body, with my soul. I love you and I want to be part of your life. I want to be in your heart if you still love me. If not, I'll understand. I'll stop kissing you and go away.

Bella's eyes were full of tears. Her heart was beating desperately in her chest with every word that came out of Edward's mouth, who looked at her nervously. Bella sipped her nose and answered him:

— I love you too, Edward. Never, not even in the darkest moments of my life, nor when Irina held me hostage, did I stop loving you with all my being.

It hurt Edward to hear that Irina had kidnapped Bella, but that stopped bothering him the moment Bella said she loved him. They still had a lot to talk about, there were still things that needed to be clarified, but they loved each other and that was all they needed to know about each other for now.

* * *

Dimitri was looking at the blueprints in front of him. Everything was ready. He had already sent the photos of Claire and the address with date and time to meet Aro. He hoped that he would not think of not attending, although he doubted it. The photos of Claire, together with all the documentation proving that she was his daughter, would not allow his conscience not to attend.

Anyway, the important thing now was to get Irina out of jail. She was very well guarded, as it was assumed, she would try to escape. Besides, the fact that she is related to the bratva didn't help at all.

First point. Get a flat where you can hide Irina. It had to be in an area where she wouldn't be out of line, but with enough people so that Irina wouldn't want to leave right away. He needed some time to get Aro to come to L.A.

Second point. Escape plan. It would seem like a cliché, but what they would do is get Irina out, by ambulance. On the roads, it would be easy to intercept the ambulance for the escape, by trusted thugs. They would take her to the new flat.

But the prison had a very well-equipped infirmary, so Irina had to do some serious damage to herself before they would want to move her.

With a stupid lawyer, who as long as his pockets were full of questions, he had managed to pass on the instructions to Irina for the escape. She had been told the date and manner of the escape. How she would get to the infirmary and get her out of jail was up to her.

Dimitri snorted and kept looking at all the papers in front of him. He couldn't leave anything to chance. He always liked that everything was planned in detail, but he knew that with Irina, he couldn't leave anything to chance. Even so, it was very likely that something would go wrong.

* * *

— Are you sure? — The girl's frightened eyes and her breathing confirmed the rumours she had heard.

She smiled.

Her hair was no longer the same colour and her eyes were bloodshot. You could feel her ribs if you touched her sides. The feeling of hunger reminded her of her past, but that had never stopped her from getting what she wanted, and in those moments what she needed was to look as sick as possible. She breathed out her last cigarette and threw herself to the ground, towards grubby Lauren, who crawled away from her, full of fear.

She took in her hands the sharp rock she had found in the punishment cell and hurt her arm with a smile. She walked out of her cell until her gaze became blurred and a guard led her to the infirmary.

Her ticket to freedom.

Her revenge.

* * *

**And it all comes out again! Let's take it one step at a time. At last Edward and Bella seem to be moving forward with their relationship. Let's see if they can be happy now. And on the other hand we have Irina or Eleonora, whatever we want to call her, doing her own thing. She'll keep us on our toes for a few chapters, hahaha**

**Again, thank you so much to all the people who take a bit of their time to read this and also, those who leave a review: **_**Iluvtvshows, **_**_ , Savage Rob, YOL001Twilight, mommymac0508, joshuasmom131_ and Analitica**

_**Iluvtvshows:**_** Welcome! I hope you enjoyed your marathon ;D**


	53. The end of Miss Destruction - Part 1

**Hello! I'm updating from my phone today so I wont be able to mention every each of you who left a review on the last chapter but let me tell you that I read all of them!!! Enjoy the chapter and please do not kill me.**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **_Ann Arston Ara_**. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

* * *

**Chapter 52: The end of Miss Destruction (I)**

Bella was lying face down on her bed. She was waking up from a beautiful dream, where her wishes to be with Edward were coming true. She hugged herself tightly to the pillow, not wanting to wake up from that wonderful dream. She began to feel a tingling in her back, soft, pleasant.

Slowly, the tingling started to move, which she recognized as one of her scars. As soon as it reached the end of it, right next to her last right rib, the tingling evaporated. She sighed with resignation. Blessed are the dreams, where we are happy. But it came back. In another scar, the one that ran from her left armpit to her right hip. It started from the top and slowly wound its way down. What was that?

Little by little she opened her eyes. The light came softly through the window of her room. She was awake, but the tingling continued to slide down her back. Suddenly the memories of the day before came to her mind. The horrible pictures, her thoughts on the balcony with a view of Big Ben, Edward.

Edward. Him and his apologies. He and his refusal to let her run away. Him and his heart. There was no turning back now. She was gambling her heart away in the hope that this time it would be forever, and she could raise a family.

She kept noticing that tickle that ran through her back following the map of her scars. She turned her head and saw a clump of coppery hair on her back.

— Relax and let me continue enjoying it. - Edward whispered to her from her back.

— But what are you doing?

— Enjoying your body, as I told you.

— But... my scars are...

— They are part of you; therefore I want to kiss them. Like your whole body —. Edward wouldn't let her talk. — I like you just the way you are, and these scars are yours. I will kiss them again and again, as many times as you let me.

Bella lay her head on the pillow again and tried to relax. It was still quite difficult. Her scars had always been a burden, a reminder of all the suffering. A reminder of Eleonora. Now Edward was telling her that they should be kissed because they were on her body. They did not repulse him as she expected, rather he seemed to adore them.

Edward continued to kiss Bella's tense back. He followed the diagram of another of the scars, kissing every inch of it. They were part of the woman he loved and that made them a source of adoration. He would kill anyone who hurt her anymore, but the ones she had were a sign of the strength of the wonderful woman she had become.

— I love you, my life — and he followed with another scar — you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. You, Anthony and Anddie. The best things that ever happened to me.

All this was said between kisses. Bella finally began to relax, enjoying the caresses that Edward lavished on her.

As soon as Edward finished with the last scar, he slowly climbed up her back, until he reached Bella's shoulder and she turned around and kissed him deeply. She took her hands to the coppery hair, enjoying its texture and letting Edward take care of everything.

Her life had a new beginning. One where she had a whole family.

* * *

She had to start over, for the third time. She turned the world map in front of her. On it were red marks in places where she would never return. The world was too small for her magnificence. She was beautiful, more than beautiful and bad. She sighed.

Brown would be a good colour for her hair even if she had to cut it down to the cheeks or perhaps to the shoulders.

She glanced around the room where she stood. The apartment her men had secured for her was not bad. No one would find her in that place, so she was only expected to make some time. But before she could run away, there were several things she had to do.

She turned to her suitcase and an old newspaper caught her eye. She had even forgotten the existence of that Italian newspaper.

**Moglie di imprenditore italiano muore e sua figlia scompare.** **(1)**

The news had travelled the world thanks to the influences of Aro Vulturi. The brat must have been about eighteen years old and would probably be a street vermin, a criminal. Yes, she had been happy then. She had achieved her revenge against Zafrina, the first woman she had stolen everything from her.

* * *

**\-- Italy August 1994 --**

Jazz music sounded strident, rhythmic. Many danced on the dance floor, but her steps could still be heard through her heels. Everyone turned their eyes when they saw her pass by, some even stopped dancing. She was a beautiful blonde and the red dress fit her beautiful body well. Her blue eyes caught the eye of every man in the room. She smiled happily to draw attention to herself and all were dazzled by her beauty. All but one. Aro Vulturi. A rather handsome man, with the bearing of Italian and wonderful grey eyes. He smiled at several men and spoke fluently. His gestures showed him to be a confident man.

The first invitation of the evening sat next to her. A rather attractive man with brown eyes looked at her with devotion and obsession. This made her sick and reminded her of the way the streets of Russia had changed her, making her hard. She drank her glass of brandy and got up, walking straight to her target. All the men stopped talking as soon as they saw her, many of them intimidated by her presence. Aro turned and cleared his throat as he moved his whisky glass in his perfectly masculine hand. He wore a white gold ring that stood out quite a bit and a mile away screamed MARRIED.

She straightened her shoulders and smiled as she looked at Caius, her target's brother, a drunken widower who was about to die. Yet this one smiled as if nothing had happened. She sighed and reaffirmed her smile saying:

— _Posso offrirti da bere?_ **(2)**

Aro didn't stop looking at her and that made her feel good, yet his response surprised her.

— I don't understand how such a beautiful woman offers me a drink in Italian.

— Italian is the language of love — answered Irina with a smile. Aro nodded and confirmed it.

— I can offer it to you in Russian if you like — replied Irina, turning around trying to look indignant. Aro cleared his throat and asked

— How do you say "idiot" in your language, Miss...?

— Klein, Irina Klein.

— _Морон_ \- She added by making Aro laugh and raise his glass.

Irina walked away from the idiot who had turned out "according to him" to be smarter than she was, but there was something she had been wrong about. Aro Vulturi didn't think he was smart, he was, much smarter than her. He was, moreover, cunning and also impossible to fool. This Irina didn't know until she had already made the mistake of killing his wife and leaving his daughter in a crummy orphanage.

Aro stopped her by drawing her attention while he was telling her in Russian, leaving her static in her place:

— _Дьявол обитает в красивых женщинах_, Miss Klein. **(3)**

Irina smiled and turned to him, even with her smile. Then she nodded, before trying to walk to the bar again.

* * *

**\-- Los Angeles Present day --**

James looked at the picture of his beautiful young daughter for the last time. Next to him were several of his grandson, a rather handsome Anthony Davis Cullen. He sighed and finished the letter, leaving his signature on it. There was his life engraved, as much as possible, on a letter to his grandson. He locked it in his desk and turned his gaze to the window behind him, staring into nothingness. His life had been a sea of lessons. He hoped his grandson would be as happy as his daughter was. He had been mean, too mean, and that was something that could not be remedied.

He had all his issues closed, solved. Nothing was out of place, so when he died, his grandson would have no problems, as he left everything to him.

His death. How close it was. As soon as he heard that Irina had escaped, he set about solving everything. That woman was one of those people who left no one behind. She would annihilate anyone who stood in her way, not to mention the people who had sent her to prison.

He also knew that he would be the first, since he was the only one in town, because Dimitri, who knows where he was.

He wasn't afraid, he was just waiting for the inevitable.

He clenched his hands in fists when the door opened and heard the footsteps of the debt collector. He had been waiting for her, so he had sent everyone home. His death was enough to add something else to the list. Then, slowly, he turned the chair, turning to face her.

— I was waiting for you, child.

Irina moved her mouth to a crazy smile before firing. Her revenge had begun.

* * *

**\-- Italy March 1995 --**

— We tried to have another baby and it didn't work — said the beautiful redhead smiling. Then she added. — It's stupid of me to ask you this, Irina, but have you ever thought of getting married?

Irina smiled as well, but her smile was not sincere. Still, she answered as if that woman was her best friend.

— Well, I'm still very young.

— Young? — said Aro, drawing the attention of both of them as he walked towards them saying — For love, there's no age.

— Or limits — added the redhead smiling as she watched her husband approach her and leave a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**\-- London Present day --**

The noise of a motorcycle distracted them all. Anthony, Mark and John snorted at the same time when Quil was surrounded by all the girls.

— This is too much for my mental health — said Mark, arranging his glasses. John instead mumbled:

— I need a girlfriend who doesn't secretly like that idiot. Maybe a blind one would be nice.

Mark giggled when he heard his friend John. Anthony, on the other hand, only rolled his eyes. Quil got off the bike and the girls made their way to him, while some boys looked at him like he was a god.

— Maybe one day he'll be bald and fat — whispered Anthony hopefully as Quil approached Claire, his Claire. He grunted.

— May the gods of the skinny teenagers listen to you, brother — whispered Mark.

A black guard Mercedes stopped in front of the academy and Anthony smiled when Eleazar came down and opened the door for him. He was about to say goodbye to his friends when a voice stopped him.

— Nice ship, Swan — said Quil, surprising him. Anthony scowled at him and said:

— Yes, thank you.

— It's a shame you won't be driving it — Quil began to say and, when he saw that Anthony was going to answer him, he said, mockingly — Right! I forgot you're just a kid

Everyone laughed except Anthony, his friends and Claire who looked at Anthony intently. Anthony grunted with his hands in fists.

— A kid capable of kicking your ass.

Quil looked at him furiously and took a step towards him when everyone said "oooh", but Claire took his hand saying:

— Stop!

Quil stopped when he noticed Anthony staring at Claire and smiled.

— There are better ways to get revenge on someone, aren't there Anthony? — Quil whispered before turning and putting his arm around Claire's shoulders, leaving Anthony annoyed.

* * *

Bella smiled when she opened her eyes, happy to see Edward sleeping next to her, hugging her, with his legs rolled up. She sighed. It's been a long time since she slept so much, so well. She got out of bed and put on her pyjamas in case her daughter came in. She opened the door to her room ready to make a good breakfast. She took out the ingredients and prepared it.

Would it be like this every day? She wondered more than happy, blissful. The sound of the phone distracted her from her thoughts. She came out of the kitchen to find Edward with a big smile on his face.

Edward came over to kiss her when the phone rang again. It must have been something important, though Bella, releasing Edward to answer it.

— Hello? — she asked.

There was silence on the other side, and Edward caught her hugging and kissing her neck. She laughed softly and asked again:

— Hello?

There was a strange noise that made her frown and she was about to hang up, but before she took the phone out of her ear, she clearly heard Dimitri's voice telling her:

— Irina Klein escaped.

* * *

**1) Moglie di imprenditore italiano muore e sua figlia scompare: Italian businessman's wife dies, and his daughter disappears**

**2) Posso offrirti da bere: Can I offer you a drink?**

**3) Дьявол обитает в красивых женщинах, Miss Klein: The devil dwells in beautiful women, Miss Klein.**

* * *

**Bam! You'll have to wait until Monday for more. Sorry about that!**

**It is to be thanked for all the support the story receives since for Ann (the author) it's her "baby", her first story, and the work… Well, it's a job of hours, which seems like nothing until you do it. And the support received is exceptional.**

**Thanks to all those people who give a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment.**


	54. The end of Miss Destruction - Part 2

**Remember, everything is not what it seems in this story. Everything can change from one chapter to another...**

**By the way WE REACHED THE 400 REVIEWS! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 53: The end of Miss Destruction (II)**

**\- Italy **| **February 1995 -**

— You are the most beautiful baby of all.

Irina looked attentively at Zafrina as she cradled her little mouse. Aro had made it clear that they should be watched, as his business hadn't gone very well in the last few days and Interpol was now looking for him. She sighed heavily.

— Irina, could you get me a glass of water?

Irina looked up from the book she hadn't even read and then stood up, walking towards the kitchen. She hated being the maid, that didn't suit her. She was supposed to be the queen of that empire, but the brat was born to steal her place. She was ready to fix that.

— Irina is in my way.

She stopped when she heard those words leave Aro's mouth. She approached the studio; the door was half-opened. Aro continued talking on the phone, oblivious to her presence.

— Is there still poison in the cupboard? Are you suggesting that I kill her?

She snarled and recoiled, feeling hurt, unable to hear more. She walked to the kitchen and opened all the drawers, searching, until she found what she needed. A small jar with an X-tipped dropper as a label. The jar was wrapped in a small blanket. She put it in her shirt pocket, took a glass and filled it with water. The bottle throbbed in her chest as she turned around to go back to the room. Why have compassion for this woman and her daughter when everything had been stolen from her?

She smiled and put the glass of water on the counter before taking the bottle of poison and looking at it carefully. Two drops would be enough to kill Zafrina and then she could leave the brat in front of the orphanage she had seen in the village. No one would look for her there. He would kill Zafrina because she was taking her place, and would make the brat disappear to take revenge on Aro. No one even thought of killing her and she lived in peace. He would go mad when he saw his brat disappear. Besides, Aro wouldn't be so stupid as to leave his house when everyone was looking for him and there was no one he could trust to look for the brat.

But what would happen to her afterwards? She would have to run away but that didn't matter. She would go away and find a way to live without Aro and his bloody ego. She would finish him off for wanting to kill her. She would take her revenge and the pang of pleasure that pierced her veins was the best thing that could happen to her.

* * *

**\- London **| **Present day -**

— I gave her a sedative. She will sleep for a few hours before waking up. She'll be fine — said Ben turning to Edward, who was looking at Bella, asleep in bed.

— How many times have you come to the apartment for an emergency like this? — Edward asked. Ben smiled, but that smile didn't reach his eyes. Then he took off his stethoscope to put it in his briefcase and looking at Edward he answered.

— In the last few years?

He closed his briefcase and turned to leave. Edward followed him and Ben continued.

— Tons of them. When Bella arrived in London, she was quite damaged physically and mentally. She had been inducted into a pharmacological coma because she had four broken ribs, a respiratory problem, a fairly complex malnutrition pattern and clear signs of torture. In my life as a doctor, I had never seen anything as sick as what had been done to Bella. She had wounds all over her body, especially on her back, clear signs of whipping. Besides, there was something else, she was pregnant and the little girl's heart was pounding, making itself heard, letting us know that she was there, strong. Anddie was strong, so we had to find medicine to help Bella with the pain of her injuries and at the same time, we had to take care of the baby. It was quite complicated, especially when we discovered a condition of high blood pressure, also known as pre-eclampsia. I have treated Bella physically for almost four years. Dereck has been in charge of the psychological area, although to be honest, Bella talks very little about what happened in Los Angeles. She never talks about what this woman did to her, not even Jason could get an exact statement of what happened during the whole time she was missing.

— I didn't know anything about it — said Edward. Ben stopped for a moment before saying:

— Bella needs psychiatric help.

— Are you telling me that she is...? — Edward began to say, upset but Ben interrupted him, telling him:

— Isabella is not crazy. She just needs to tell someone what happened to her, get it off her chest somehow. That would do her good.

Ben walked over to the girls to inform them of Bella's condition. It had been a week since Irina had run away and Bella had already had two nervous breakdowns. The mobile phone distracted Edward from his thoughts. He turned and answered it quickly.

— Hello?

— Mr Cullen?

— Yes, who is this?

— This is Emily, sir. I know I shouldn't bother you, sir, unless it was too important, but there's a man here and he's demanding to see you. I told him you were in London and he asked me to contact you — Emily sounded rather nervous as she spoke. Edward answered her:

— Put him on the phone.

Emily didn't answer, but the man did

— Mr Cullen. I'm Carl Harmon, Mr Davis' attorney.

— James gave me the company to run until my son came of age. I have those papers...-he started to say Edward, but Carl stopped him saying:

— Mr Cullen. Mr Davis was found in his office yesterday, dead.

Edward closed his eyes and pressed the phone to his ear. That could not be true. The lawyer continued.

— I have in my possession Mr Davis' will and a letter addressed to his grandson. It is essential that the young Cullen-Davis be present for the reading of the will and to be able to give him the letter as soon as possible.

— My son's maternal grandfather died and all you can think about is reading a bloody will!? — said Edward mumbling in annoyance. Carl cleared his throat and answered him:

— I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Cullen, but not only did you lose someone in your family, but I also lost a good friend. I still have the right and the obligation to deliver Mr Davis' property as soon as possible.

Edward turned around as his son entered the flat and said

— Give me a week and I'll talk to my secretary to organize everything.

— Well, Mr Cullen a week. You will understand that I cannot give you more time.

— By the way, what happened to him?

The silence occupied the line for a long minute. It was so thick that Edward thought he was cut off or something. When he went to ask again, Mr Harmon answered:

— He was murdered. One-shot.

It was not necessary to say who the murderer was. Both men knew that even though there was no evidence.

Edward hung up the phone and saw his son from a distance and wondered how Rosalie was doing. He promised to call her back. Now he had to find a way to break the news to his son and that would be the hardest thing. Anthony spoke to him very little.

* * *

Dimitri looked thoughtfully at the window on the fifth floor of that ramshackle building. To anyone who didn't know him, he was simply a serious man, but he was worried.

The situation had gotten a little out of hand. He assumed that it would take Irina a little longer to begin her revenge and that she would be afraid of being recognized, so he was taken by surprise by James' death. Stupid man. He should have taken the first flight out of the country as soon as Irina "escaped" from prison.

Irina was crazy, there was no doubt about it. And the crazy ones are the most dangerous since they do not reason. Luckily, to follow her revenge she had to leave the country, and that, was under his control.

Soon he would have the meeting with Vulturi and would make it clear that he had to take care of her. Without delay. He didn't think there would be a problem with that. That man would enjoy killing her very much, there was no doubt about that.

Bella turned on the bed and opened her eyes in fright and looking around she found Edward sitting up, looking at her.

— What…?

— You had a nervous breakdown. Again — he quickly cleared up, then sat down next to her and held her hand. Bella breathed, trying to remember what had happened. She was too confused. It had been a long time since she had had a crisis that required sedatives.

— I was talking to Ben — Edward began to say, calling her attention, and then continued — You need to talk to a psychiatrist...

— I'm not crazy — He was interrupted by Bella getting out of bed. Edward got up too and said:

— Nobody said you were crazy Isabella. What I mean is that you need psychological help, someone you can talk to about your feelings.

Bella refused and got into a ponytail, put on her dressing gown and tried to leave the room but Edward spoke before she did.

— James Davis died.

Bella turned to Edward, looking at him with her eyes wide open.

— Wh…what? — she asked in a whisper, looking at him. Edward cleared his throat and repeated.

— James Davis was found dead in his office. We believe that Irina was the one who killed him.

— We believe? who do you believe? — Bella asked, breathing in sympathy as she tried to calm her crazy heartbeat and the noise she heard in her ears.

— Jason and me.

Bella squeezed the doorknob of her room while feeling the panic invade her. Edward kept talking.

— We think you might know where she is.

— No, I... — Bella started talking but Edward kept talking too.

— Bella if you can remember something, anything, about where Irina was holding you, we could stop her. Knowing where she is hiding, we just need you to tell us what happened. From the beginning, so we can catch her.

— What are the chances she's gone back to the same place? Hasn't she chosen somewhere else?

— We don't know, but we have to cover all the options. She can't be free.

Bella didn't believe that day would come but she had to face her past and she was going to.

— Okay. I'm going to tell you everything that happened - whispered Bella with her crystalline eyes.

* * *

Aro Vulturi considered himself as a too evil man to be able, one day, to become happy. He didn't even think about it, even when he was lonely. He had, at 55, ruined the lives of too many people including the life of his own daughter, his firstborn Heidi, who was now married to a man who cheated on her with every woman he came across. He had lost his beloved wife when he was young, a woman had fooled him and because of his bad head, he had also lost his youngest daughter Claire Joanne Blase Vulturi. With the kidnapping, she had lost the name Vulturi, which had made the search for her difficult. It had been very difficult to find her, but he had managed to find her thanks to the help of Jason Jenks who, to his surprise, had agreed to research him.

His daughter was with Isabella Swan, the girl who had been engaged to Alec Mitchell, the man he had chosen for Heidi six years ago. The world is a small place, he thought, and that was a relief for him, as the woman was not bad, on the contrary, she had guided his daughter on the right path, had saved her from becoming a criminal like him.

Irina Klein, how he hated that woman. There was no one in the world he hated more. A woman like that shouldn't exist, he had once told her.

— The devil dwells in beautiful women

— Did you say something, Mr Vulturi? — Aro looked at the streets of Los Angeles through his tinted van before answering.

— I just thought out loud.

Beautiful, that was just one of the words that defined a woman like that. Irina was beautiful, but she was as bad as a jellyfish. There is no definition for a woman so bad, so cruel, a heartless harpy.

The car stopped and the door on his side opened. He got out and walked in style to the restaurant. They were waiting for him. The blond-eyed man stood up respectfully as soon as he saw him.

— Dimitri Manilov — said Aro, removing his gloves before shaking hands with Dimitri, who smiled.

Then Aro said, speaking in Russian:

— You made me travel from Russia to this city — He waved his hands in contempt of the city.

The people around him tried not to look at them, fearful of the look they both wore, with their custom-made suits that made them attractive and extremely dangerous.

Aro added after a short break:

— I hope, for your sake, that it is important.

Dimitri leaned back in his seat and looked at the man in front of him, before starting to speak in Russian as well:

— Aro Vulturi, the king of the Russian mafia empire, a criminal coming to Los Angeles to meet another criminal. The city is shaking with fear.

— The ironies don't suit me, boy, and if you know me well you know that I can have your fingers, eyes and tongue torn out just by snapping my fingers in front of all these people. Don't make me do it. Stop playing games and talk. What's so important that I had to travel all the way here? I don't have time for games — said Aro, turning down the waiter who was offering him a drink.

Dimitri sighed looking tired though. He was just playing with Aro's mind, that was his speciality, so he said, looking at his hands.

— The world is a small place, isn't it? How long has it been since you've seen your daughter?

— Heidi lives in Australia with her husband Ronald and if you made me travel all the way here to... — Aro began to say but Dimitri clicked his tongue, interrupting him and surprising him with his courage then he said:

— Heidi… — he smiled and then added — It's not your eldest daughter I'm talking about and you know it. It was the pictures of your youngest daughter that made you come to this city you hate.

Aro said nothing. He clenched his hands in fists, feeling an uncontrollable urge to slit the blond man's throat in front of him. Dimitri took out his knife and put it on the table playing with it, then he spoke again

— A very moving story, isn't it? A dead wife, poisoned by a jealous lover, and a lost daughter...

Aro got up and drew his gun, not caring if he found himself in a public place. Many people exclaimed in fear when they saw him point it at Dimitri's head.

— You don't know what you're talking about — he grunted in annoyance and then continued:

— My personal life is none of your business. You don't know how much I want to put a bullet between your eyes. No one would say anything about me. I can be a damn ghost when I want to be.

— You don't want to kill me — Dimitri said, holding the gun to his forehead with a smile.

He liked to play with people's minds, that was his gift, his curse. But he had touched the old man's limit, so he stopped beating around the bush and said:

— I know where Irina Klein is.

Aro immediately put the gun down and sat down on the chair feeling as if a truck had hit him and he mumbled:

— Irina Klein died. I looked for her for years and the earth surely swallowed her gall. I never found a damn trace of her.

— Irina Klein is alive, here in Los Angeles. That woman has more lives than a damn black cat. She changed her hair, her name and started a new life as an executive assistant and scammer — snarled Dimitri. Aro smiled and whispered:

— No wonder coming from her. It seems that you and I share more than just the gift of sarcasm. You hate that woman as much as I do. Should I know your reasons?

Dimitri smiled and answered:

— I told you. The world is a damn scarf **(1)**

— She is mine — said Aro rising and leaning close to Dimitri, who drank from his cup as if nothing was happening, then he said

— I'm not going to take that away from you. I'm not a woman killer

— She's not a woman — said Aro, taking out his wallet to leave some cash on the table. Then he turned and said

— Where can I find her?

Dimitri let him take two steps before giving Aro the address. It was time for Irina to pay her debts. He had already paid his and now he was free.

* * *

**1) The world is a scarf: **this is something we say a lot of times in Spanish. What Dimitri is saying is that the world is very small sometimes, especially when it comes to hating Irina.

* * *

**This is coming to an end. Irina's hours are limited by how it looks.**

**Finally, Bella will talk about what happened to her. It's necessary to be able to overcome the events. Keeping them inside you only makes a bomb that at some point bursts. It doesn't allow you to live in peace.**

**Thanks to all those people who give a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment.**

_** , Guest 1&2, Savage Rob, 3moons, Analitica**_** and ****_YOL001Twilight_**

_**3moons: **_**I think you have all your answers right here :D**

**Also, welcome to _moon76, __Katnissseverdeenthegirlonfire_**


	55. The end of Miss Destruction - Part 3

**Do you want an extra chapter this week? Then read the author's note below the chapter ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 54: The end of Miss Destruction (III)**

Anthony let his fingers run over the piano and then stopped. He sighed before letting them run again. He closed his eyes and smiled when he realized that he could play with his eyes closed, as Marco had wanted to teach him. A person clapping behind him brought him back to reality. He turned quickly to find Quil staring at him, lying at the entrance to the stage and the only way out. He was smiling cynically as he applauded.

— What do you want Hiztfield — Anthony asked, getting up and shutting the piano down as he could no longer play. Quil smiled and said:

— You think you're a Mozart, right? Or do you have a dog's name? Beethoven.

Anthony grunted in annoyance and then smiled and said:

— You think you're so smart, don't you?

— Just a little — Quil admitted arrogantly, rising to his feet and walking towards Anthony, who didn't even move, just squinted at his shoulders and folded his arms so as not to break the jaw of that smug blond idiot.

When Quil reached his height Anthony didn't move.

— Do you have a limit? — he asked, pushing Anthony. He didn't cross his arms. After all, breaking Quil's face would be easy, throwing himself at the academy football team was what sounded complicated. Besides his impeccable behaviour.

— Do you think I'm a credit card? — Antony asked sarcastically. Quil pushed him again and this time Anthony reacted, grabbing him by the lapels of his waistcoat, glueing him to the wall and grunting at him:

— I may be a brat but I'm sure I can smash your face to pieces.

— I'd like to see that — Quil challenged him, still red with rage but smiling. Anthony looked at him for a moment before saying:

— No, I'm not that stupid.

— You're weak — Quil said annoyingly when Anthony turned his back on him, but that didn't mean Anthony wasn't careful about a treasonous attack. — That's why Claire will never pay attention to you.

Anthony stopped in front of the piano and said nothing. It could be that Quil was right, but he wasn't going to let anyone underestimate him. He had learned that being a Cullen meant he had to learn to defend himself. Quil instead kept on talking.

— I wanted to be the one to tell you, you know. But I'm going to let you see for yourself. I think that will be more fun.

Anthony frowned and Quil left. When he went out into the corridor of the academy, he saw several girls greeting Quil. He didn't even look at them.

* * *

— Have you heard the new news? — whispered a girl who was sitting behind him in Advanced Biology, with another girl casually when Claire entered. That was the only class they both shared. Anthony pretended not to hear what the girls were saying but the loud girl in the back shrieked, saying in amazement and leaving Anthony, who had a pencil in his hand and was copying the class, furious

— Is that girl Quil Hiztfield's girlfriend?

— Yes. Quil has put his profile picture on Facebook kissing her and changed his status from single to in a wonderful relationship. Can you believe it?

— What a waste.

"Yes, what a waste," Anthony thought turning his gaze to Claire, who was looking at him smiling. Anthony shook his head in her direction without smiling at her but waving to her.

— Mr Cullen?

Mr Vanner caught his attention. Great, all he needed, now he'd probably have to endure an hour in detention for not paying attention in class or maybe a report. He snorted in annoyance, crossed his arms and promised himself never to see Claire again because she already belonged to the brainless blonde idiot and he had been unable to do anything about it.

* * *

Irina opened the newspaper without taking off her glasses. She searched in finance for Edward's photograph without success. As she would like to see it.

A news item headed the front page of the newspaper, something she ignored in her cynicism.

_**James Davis is found murdered in his own office**_

She sighed and looked around. People passing by ignored her. She smiled. She had gone out to steal. It had been a long time since she had done so but it felt rewarding. Maybe she would do that when she arrived in Greece or maybe she would find an idiot who would fall in love with her and give her a life of luxury. She would settle for that. She walked back to her flat putting the newspaper under her arm, but a man bumped into her and got her attention.

— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.

Russian. He had an unmistakable Russian accent. She smiled at him and said, trying to look like an innocent woman:

— Don't worry, I'm the absent-minded one.

The man smiled and said:

— I am Victor, Victor Giov, Miss...

He left the question in the air and Irina answered it quickly:

— Summer, I am Kate Summer.

She shook the man's hand, who never stopped smiling. Then she said goodbye, but the man stopped her saying

— Kate, would you like to come and have lunch with me? I just saw a pretty good restaurant a few blocks from here," he asked as he smiled and gave her what he thought was a seductive look.

Irina smiled and turned to say confidently.

— Of course.

* * *

The restaurant was quite a sophisticated place. They sat in a private room and ordered. Then Victor said

— I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be right back.

He left his mobile phone on the table and came out of the private area. Irina planned a thousand ways to catch him, after all, she could convince him to live somewhere other than Russia, Italy or Los Angeles. The private room opened, and she said:

— I didn't think it would take you so little time.

One hand squeezed her shoulder and she felt the firm chest of a man behind her and the breath in her ear. Then the voice of someone she had completely forgotten, someone she could never imagine seeing again, let alone there.

— It's been a long time, hasn't it Irina?

Irina squared her shoulders and took the hand that squeezed her shoulder saying:

— Aro

— I'm impressed — said Aro, suddenly letting her go and then sitting down in front of her at last. He had changed, grey hair was already in his hair.

— I would never have imagined that you would come to this city, but after thinking about it it is very worthy of you," he said, taking the menu to examine it

Irina intended to get up, but Victor came in and forced her to sit down by putting his hands on her shoulders. Irina grunted and Aro smiled at her. He closed the menu and put it on the table:

— Eleonora Marine Dinkley- he smiled openly before applauding and talking further -All the actors stay small next to you and in comparison, to you I am a good person.

— That's a damn lie — said Irina mumbling. Aro leaned back in his chair and said with a smile:

— Yes, you know what a lie is, don't you?

— I'm not afraid of you, you fucking bastard...

Victor squeezed Irina's neck, preventing her from speaking. Aro smiled when she started to turn blue.

— An angry man is blind, vulnerable and even stupid. A man like me, from whom you took everything, is capable of tearing you to pieces with his own hands and then throwing you to the sharks. I know where to cut so you don't die until I decide.

Victor released her and Irina gasped for air.

— What... What do you want? — Irina whispered without air. Aro clicked his tongue and Victor lifted her out of her hair, making her moan in pain. Aro walked up to her and squeezed her face with one hand saying:

— I already have what I want, honey. You. And now I'm going to collect my debt.

And with those last words, he left the restaurant, followed by Victor who was holding Irina tightly to prevent her from escaping.

Irina was terrified. She knew what was coming.

* * *

— Still awake? —Edward asked his son, surprising him. Anthony didn't turn around, he was looking at Big Ben, squeezing the railing tightly, annoyed at the memory of Quil and Claire together on Facebook, as he had already seen the photograph. He sighed and asked, curiously, trying to forget how he felt about the winter-grey-eyed redhead.

— What was my mother like?

— Wonderful — replied Edward, without thinking, smiling in a way that Anthony found new. His father had never shown him that side of himself. Edward sighed and then continued. — She had a look that...

Edward stopped and cleared his throat trying to clear his emotions. Talking about his deceased wife was not what he wanted to talk about with his son. He had to tell his son that his grandfather was dead but if he wanted to hear about his mother, he would talk about her. He deserved it.

— She had a look that forced you to stop. Her eyes, I loved her eyes, I loved seeing her hair when she walked towards me. Her smile was contagious, and she was crazy, but I loved your mother, I always will.

Anthony smiled and looked at Big Ben again. He was speechless when he saw Claire. That girl was bringing him upside down, but she was no longer single, besides he was younger than her. Edward looked at him for a moment before asking cautiously as he didn't know how far his son could trust him.

— And… who is she?

Anthony frowned at his father who stirred his hair laughing. Then he said:

—If you keep growing like this I'm going to have to jump.

Anthony laughed too. Then he stopped and answered the question his father had asked him.

—Claire, her name is Claire Joanne Blase

— Bella's assistant — said Edward, remembering the girl who almost kicked him in the shin. Anthony blushed and Edward laughed at him saying:

— She almost kicked my ass for following her to find you

— She's rude — said Anthony looking at his father, who nodded and said

— And beautiful, son, she's lucky

— Lu… lucky? — whispered Anthony in confusion. Edward put a hand on his son's shoulder and said:

— Yes, luck. You're a wonderful son. Who couldn't love you?

—She's older than me, two years old and has better suitors. Quil Hiztfield is one of them — said Anthony suddenly, feeling stupid for talking so outrageously. Edward sighed and said:

— I watched Anddie grow up next to me, we were the best of friends. She got all the boys' attention but ignored them. I thought it was a wonderful thing at first, you know. But one day a blowhard idiot arrived with a gangster's motorbike and a leather jacket and Anddie sighed for him like all the girls in the school.

— You're telling me that girls like bad guys," Anthony asked. Edward smiled and denied saying:

— No. I'm saying that even though Diego wanted to steal your mother from me, she chose me in the end. When she realized that the idiot was just that, a show-off. If Claire doesn't choose you, she is the one who will lose because in the end, you are worth it.

Anthony smiled at the words of his father, who squeezed his shoulder lovingly, realizing that it wasn't so hard to talk to his son after all.

Bella, on the other hand, smiled behind the door where she had been standing, not wanting to interrupt the conversation between father and son. She turned to go to bed reassured that Anthony and Edward's friendship was now as it should have been in the first place.

* * *

He was leaning against the façade of a ramshackle warehouse found at the end of the world. No one, who didn't know what he was looking for, would stop at this place. It seemed abandoned, but nothing could be further from the truth. This was the place Aro had chosen to carry out his revenge.

Dimitri looked at the sky, waiting for the man to come out. He was not so crazy as to go in and interrupt what had been going on for two days in there. The screaming had stopped, and he was grateful for that. Irina was not his favourite person and he wanted her out of the way, but he did not want to witness what had happened to her.

— Waiting to find out if she is dead? — Aro's voice was heard on his right. Dimitri didn't even look at him, he already knew he was there.

— Not exactly

— So what do you want?

— I want Irina's body to be found.

Aro stared at him as he wiped his hands on a rag he was carrying. He was pensive.

— No one will recognize who she is.

— That's not important. When she was locked up, they took her prints and enough to be able to do DNA tests.

— Because of the prints, it will be impossible, just like the dental records.

Dimitri imagined what the body would look like so that the only way she could be recognized was through DNA. Luckily the police had the foresight to take it.

— Anyway, it will be recognized. I just want it to be known that she is dead.

Aro stared at him and wondered if he was listening to him. After all, he had brought her to him, instead of taking care of it himself, which he could have done perfectly.

— All right, we'll leave her somewhere to be found soon.

With that, Aro entered the ship and Dimitri headed for his car. His job was done.

* * *

— Bella, you can start when you feel ready.

Bella nodded towards Dereck, who turned on the recorder and spoke

— Session 235, case 498 against Irina Klein, witness 546.

Bella inhaled deeply and started telling everything that happened. They were in Dereck's office, as he said it was better there than at Bella's house. As soon as it was known what Bella was going to do, everyone wanted to accompany her, but Dereck had put his foot down and said no. What she was going to say was not easy, so he would allow someone to go with her, but that was it. He didn't want this to become a circus or a kind of movie. Besides, as it was going to be for the trial against Irina, no one else was allowed to be there, apart from Bella. Even so, Dereck allowed someone to be with her.

For her sake.

That person had been Edward, who refused to be separated from her. When she said she would be fine, he would reply "I wasn't there when you needed me. Now I will be." And there was no one to change his mind.

Bella closed her eyes and cleared her throat. She squeezed Edward's hand and began her story.

— After the argument Edward and I had, I passed out in the hospital car park. I had just found out that I was pregnant. Dimitri Manilov had warned me that someone wanted to kill me. I didn't know who it could be. I never thought that woman was the bad guy.

I woke up in my flat. Dimitri told me that for my safety and my baby's safety I had to leave the country as soon as possible, but I couldn't, not without seeing Anthony first. Edward had forbidden my visits and the men refused to let me in. But when I was about to leave James Davis gave the order to let me in. I left a letter and my necklace in Anthony's jacket, then I left.

Bella stopped and took a deep breath, trying to get up her courage.

— I arrived at my flat. I was going to get out of the car with some things I had stored there, and someone attacked me from behind...

Bella stopped again. She closed her eyes when panic took hold of her and then continued:

— I never saw who it was, but it was a man. He had big hands and was wearing gloves. He didn't let me fight. He put me to sleep. I woke up in a dark place. There was a red lamp on the ceiling...

Dereck got up from the chair with a notepad and asked:

— What else did you see, Bella? That is important.

Bella heard Irina's laughter in her ears and squeezed Edward's hand harder.

— I... I was tied to a chair. Irina hung me from a tube. There was a tube on the ceiling. It was very close to the wall. There was also a door. There were no windows and it was damp, it smelled wet.

Edward closed his eyes when he heard that. Bella continued.

— Irina said Anthony was dying

A tear escaped from her left eye. Bella wiped it away quickly before saying

— She was hanging me from that tube to whip me. She was saying terrible things to me, laughing at me. Sometimes she would use knives and hurt my legs. I lost track of time. Irina didn't feed me anything. When possible, Dimitri gave me food when he could and there wasn't a day when I didn't beg for my children and Edward, but there came a time when I just wanted to get out of there.

Bella's voice broke, yet she continued.

— "You're nothing but a rat, a bloody nuisance, you don't know how I enjoy hurting you. When you die, hell will be heaven compared to this". Those were a few of the things Irina said to me whenever she could. Dimitri found the time to get me out of there, but I had to let myself be injected. I don't know what Dimitri put in me, as I lost consciousness. He got me out of there. That's all I know and what I remember.

Bella looked around, as she had become absorbed in her memories and had forgotten those around her. Edward looked at her in a strange way and held her hand tightly.

Edward took a deep breath.

— Irina forced me to be with her all this time. She threatened to hurt my son, Esme, everyone. How could you bear it?

— I didn't. I didn't endure anything because every whip was worth it, if she wasn't hurting you, Anddie, Anthony. I love you. You are my life. You lived what you lived next to that woman. It wasn't because of your bad decisions; it was because that woman is a psychotic nut who doesn't swim and would do anything to hurt us.

Bella breathed slowly to try to get rid of the headache that had started to hammer her. She sat down and Dereck, seeing her pale, approached her to examine her. Still, he couldn't take two steps when Bella raised her hand in denial to stop him

— I'm fine — she whispered excitedly. Edward moved closer to her side and patted her back in circles. Then he kissed her cheek. Bella took his hand and thanked him with an attempted smile.

* * *

She ran as if her life was in it and opened the door without hearing how the secretary of that place asked her to stop. She had to give the news. She opened the door, calling the attention of everyone in the room and said:

— Bella, I need you to see this — Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. She lifted her tablet and hit play

**"**_**In other news, fugitive Irina Klein was found dead..**_**."**

Bella heard no more. She didn't need to. Several mobile phones began to ring confirming the news.

Irina Klein had paid for her misdeeds; Irina Klein was dead.

* * *

**At last, the heron has given up its evil. Not because she wants to, but what matters is that she won't be around to do any more harm.**

**The story is coming to an end, we can only hope that everyone will be happy.**

**For those people who are asking for an extra chapter, let's do this: if we get to 450 reviews between today's chapter and Friday's, I promise to update a new chapter this weekend. It is all in your hands now.**

* * *

**Thanks to all those people who give a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment.**

_**motherbeatrice, **_**_YOL001Twilight, , 3moons, GloriousGauri, mommymac0508, Analitica, joshuasmom131, moon76_**

**3moons: Again, your answers are all here in the chapter :D**

**moon76: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! I have a feeling that you'll love this one.**

**And welcome _Babe Love, _I hope you're enjoying the story**


	56. Mommy Bella's punishment

**Okay guys, you're pretty close to getting an extra chapter this week... We're at 428 reviews... Can we get to 450 before Saturday night?**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Mommy Bella's punishment**

Anthony smiled at John's joke as he put his books in his locker before going home. His father needed to talk to him urgently. He probably wanted to tell him or give him some good news.

— Claire — he heard Quil and didn't take his head out of his locker, pretending to look for something.

Mark pulled his jacket by rolling his eyes, forcing him to come out of hiding just to see Claire with a scowl as she looked at Quil furiously. He wanted to take a step, but his friends wouldn't let him because at that moment Quil put his hand on Claire's arm smiling cynically. Claire, who had her arms crossed, lowered them and closed her hands into fists. Quil approached her to kiss her and Claire tensed up at the same time as Anthony turned his eyes away from them. Claire hit Quil's chin throwing him to the ground. An "Oooooo" was heard in the corridor when Quil stood up furiously pushing her.

Serious mistake.

Anthony broke loose from his friends' grip and said annoyed, reaching his height as they were only a few steps away

— Why don't you pick on someone your own size Hiztfield?

Quil tensed up and Claire looked at him for a moment before Anthony came between them.

— Don't get into this Cullen — growled Quil taking a step near Anthony, who growled as well:

— I'm not going to let you hurt anyone.

Quil pushed Anthony furiously and released a blow in his stomach, another one in his shoulder and then he gave him another one in his cheek but Anthony didn't even stagger, on the contrary, he managed to avoid the other blows that Quil threw him, he hit him in the mouth with a closed fist and he smashed him against the locker that was behind him telling him:

— Learn how to treat a woman.

Quil quickly broke loose from Anthony's grip and spat blood on the floor before he saw Claire. He smiled and, leaving everyone impressed, he raised his hands even with his smile saying:

— You won Cullen.

He turned and pushed John, who was as scared as Mark. Seeing them Anthony turned to see if Claire was all right. She looked at him furiously.

Mark walked towards him carrying Quil almost by his collar, but the problems didn't matter if Quil learned his lesson.

— Are you okay? — Anthony asked Claire, who clenched her hands in fists and said:

— I don't need anyone to defend me, especially not someone like you.

Anthony held his shoulders as it hurt. Apparently, Quil had known where to hit him and Claire had only finished what Quil had started. Furious with himself, because in the end, he felt like an idiot, Anthony nodded and breathed hard a couple of times

— As you wish — he said turning around leaving Claire with the words in her mouth. Marco stopped in front of him and took him by the collar of his shirt too.

— You're in big trouble, you little devils.

Anthony snorted and rolled his eyes because that was the last thing, he needed

— Well, now, for what reason is this damn testosterone contest?

Anthony looked down in shame and didn't respond. The adrenaline had already left his body and he regretted having behaved violently. Quil instead said

— Cullen's been upset since Miss Blaze is my girlfriend. We've had some friction since then.

— Quil Hizfield, a duke's nephew and an even more idiotic person every day. Your grades have dropped and some students claim you've treated them badly. So it's very unlikely that I'll believe you. Now, I couldn't believe this about you, Anthony. You're a good kid, your grades are the best and you're smart enough to lower yourself to the point of hitting. I haven't had any complaints from you until now. Can you explain yourself better? Can you defend yourself?" asked Marco seriously, watching Quil open his eyes and turn pale. Instead, Anthony just looked at his hands with a bruise on his cheek.

— I have nothing to say in my defence, Professor McCoy. Marco sighed and closed several folders that he had on his desk before saying something that made Anthony react

— Because someone is going to ask for an explanation. Your parents are on their way.

Nothing could be worse, could it?

* * *

— _Gleen_ — said Anddie concentrating and extending her hand to her father who was gawking at her.

Anddie looked up and shook her eyes. Edward smiled when that gesture reminded him of Alice.

— I said _gleen_ daddy — repeated the little girl frowning at him. Edward giggled but didn't give her the colour. Anddie crossed her arms and said — I'm _bawing_ and you're not helping me. Give me the colour _gleen_, please.

Edward looked at her and nodded like a scolded child, extending the green crayon towards his daughter and looking up to see what she was "bawing", but his daughter frowned at the paper saying

— Don't be nosy, Daddy.

Edward sat down and crossed his arms saying with a scowl:

— I'm not nosy.

— Did you _baw_ me a _bawing_? -Anddie asked without looking at him. Edward shrugged and answered:

— I drew a cart.

Anddie stopped her colouring or whatever it was she was doing and looked at her father with her eyes closed saying:

— I am a girl.

— And I'm a boy — explained Edward. Anddie snorted and looked up saying:

— What colour did you paint it?

Edward blushed and scratched his neck nervously.

— Pink.

Anddie wrinkled her nose and at that moment she reminded him of Bella. Then she said:

— I don't like pink, it's too...

The little girl stopped, and Edward was never more delighted to see his beautiful and amazing daughter being so innocent.

— _Weid_ \- Anddie ended up shrugging her shoulders.

Edward looked at the papers scattered around his studio and sighed. He loved watching his daughter draw, but he felt silly lying on the floor.

Anddie stood up with her drawing in her hand and hid it behind her back saying

— I want to see my pink cart.

— And I want to see my drawing — Edward asked, turning the page where he had tried to draw a cart and filled it with pink. He hated drawing because he couldn't do it. He was bad at it, very bad and when he gave the drawing to his daughter and she laughed at him in his face it was something very, very embarrassing, making him blush up to his ears. Anddie laughed again and pointed at him saying

— You're so red.

She let out a laugh and Edward went with her.

Anddie was a sign of innocence. She represented everything that Edward wanted to have been as a child but Carlisle had been too busy in his disastrous marriage to his mother to sit and play with him and then he had grown up and had been too busy missing out on the life of his son Anthony, who now no longer played. He sighed and saw his daughter running towards him. They both fell to the ground, hugging each other and Anddie surprised him when she filled his face with kisses making him smile in a melancholic way because he had missed his little Anthony's childhood and now as if life was bent on giving him another chance, he had his little Martian girl.

The phone rang, forcing them to separate. He got up as the phone kept ringing and no one had answered. Surely the girls were not in the house.

— Swan's family home - He said because that was not his home. The woman on the other side said politely:

— Good afternoon. I'm calling from the McCoy Academy of Fine Arts and Music. Could you please put me through to Miss Swan?

— My wife is not here, but is everything all right? my son Anthony studies there -He asked, afraid that something had happened to Anthony. The woman sighed and spoke.

— Well, your son is fine.

He let go of the air he didn't know he was holding and listened as the woman continued to speak

— But we need one of his parents as the young man beat up one of the students at the institution.

Edward frowned and nodded a little worried that his son had hit someone.

* * *

— I understand Wallace, but I can't help you. Liam refuses to collaborate and if you don't collaborate, they won't... It is you who must...

Bella looked up from her papers when Eleazar opened the office door and Edward came in. She smiled a little and signalled to him to wait for her. Edward nodded but did not smile at her. He looked worried.

— Wallace, fix this, that's an order. I don't have enough time to deal with a troubled teenager when there are thousands of applications and demos on my desk waiting for the opportunity, I've given your boys.

— You are beautiful — said Edward smiling. Bella smiled openly too and asked him:

— Are we going to have lunch?

— I wish we were, honey… — Edward said. He paused and continued. — Talking about troubled teenagers. Your eldest son, who is also mine, is in trouble.

Bella stood up like a spring and asked in fright:

— Is Anthony okay? Is he sick? Did something happen to him? Where is he? Please tell me something.

— Why don't you let me answer you? -Edward asked, walking towards Bella, worried about her.

When he held her in his arms, he hugged her and caressed her back trying to calm her down.

— Anthony is fine — replied Edward as he felt her relaxing in his arms. Bella sighed and caressed Edward's chest, who continued talking. — He may have a few bruises, but they'll go away...

Bella quickly let go and opened her eyes wide, but Edward spoke before Bella asked.

— Apparently, our son got into a fight with one of his classmates.

— My Anthony? Fighting?

Edward smiled at Bella's protective name for Anthony and corrected her:

— Our Anthony, fighting over... a girl...

Bella opened her eyes wide in a bit of a daze and Edward explained what had happened. After speaking they both went to the Academy.

* * *

— Can I ask why my son is locked up in your office, Marco McCoy?

Marco turned and snorted but Bella looked at him instead with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation.

— Your son is as stubborn as the idiot that accompanies you. You can see it on their faces Asterias — the old man snarled as he walked toward them with his sophisticated cane.

He examined Edward from head to toe and hit him on the shin with a gasp. Bella held back from laughing at her old teacher's actions and Marco winked at her before receiving a kiss on the cheek.

— The oaf has argued and then beaten up Quil Hiztfields - explained Marco.

— It was my fault.

Everyone turned around and Claire finished entering the room, saying:

— I hit Quil for trying to kiss me and he pushed me. Anthony only came out in defence of a lady. If there is a punishment to be taken it is me, Professor McCoy - Marco cleared his throat and said:

— They're both fools, Miss Blaze. Hitting is not the solution to problems.

Claire nodded and they were interrupted by a man in a suit who came in after them stopping their conversation. The man looked worried.

— Where is my son? Marco smiled politely though he seemed tense when he answered.

— He is Quil's father, Gerald Hizfield. Gerald these are the parents of Anthony Cullen, the boy your son beat up and this is Claire Blaze the girl Anthony defended

Bella turned to greet the blond man who was a copy of the boy inside that office, but he spoke earlier, ignoring her.

— Is that all? -You sent for me because my son has been hitting on a boy for a... girl?

Gerald's harsh words caught the attention of the boys sitting there. He had spoken so loudly that they already knew they were there. Bella forgot the courtesies and said:

— With all due respect, Mr Hiztfield...

Gerald interrupted her, saying rudely

— I will not talk to a woman.

Edward was upset and understood why his son had beaten the blond boy, as he had apparently turned out like his father. He felt like beating the father's face off no matter what the consequences were, which scared him.

— It's my wife you're talking about —he said angrily. Bella opened her eyes wide and looked at Edward, who had his hands tight at his side and was staring at the man, who backed up and said

— I offer you an apology, ma'am.

— Don't worry, but I repeat, our children's problems are also our problems that we, as adults, must solve. Your son attacked mine because Miss Blaze wouldn't let him kiss her. I don't defend my son… — she interrupted herself by looking at Anthony with her eyes narrowed. Anthony swallowed thickly and Bella continued to talk — but you can't admit to the violent behaviour of yours either.

— And you are? -Gerald asked angrily. Bella looked up at the man and answered

— Isabella Swan mother of Anthony and legal guardian of Claire Blaze.

Gerald sighed and looked at his son with a deadly stare, who shrank. Then he looked at Bella and argued:

— My son is going to military school next year...

— But father... — tried to speak Quil, but Gerald raised his hand and the boy was silent at once, lowering his gaze submissively. Bella sighed and said, scaring Anthony, even if it was only a joke on her part:

— My son would do well for a few months in such a school. It would be a good lesson for both of them.

Anthony who was looking at his shoes looked up at Bella with a completely pale face. Bella did not look at him. She knew that if she looked at him, she would laugh because she would never do something like that to her little Mozart.

— Is there anything else that needs to be said? I have a business to settle. Why don't you punish them, Marco and that's that? I'll settle with my son when we get home. — Gerald said.

Bella sighed again, as if gathering strength, and took control of the situation. Even though Quil was a braggart, he didn't deserve to go to a military school, she reproached herself, because she loved the impossible cases, the challenges and the boy lacked love for his father, as Anthony had been in the beginning. Thank heaven she had arrived on time

— In fact… — she began to say and paused for everyone to hear her.— There is a much better punishment than a military school

— What do you propose, madam? — Gerald asked. Bella smiled openly and responded:

— They, both my son and yours, are irrational and wanted to fight. My godfather has a security company and there is also a training facility. If you agree with Marco, I can talk to him and we will sign them up for the internships. It will be a great lesson. They will be able to fight there, with professionals.

Marco smiled and both Quil and Anthony swallowed thickly, scared. Bella continued talking

— In exchange for forgetting about the military school, of course.

Gerald looked at his son in a harsh way and then at the short woman who was talking loudly. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to be a father, but he was one and had to face it. It was a good proposal. Maybe a few days in that place the young man had a good time. So he nodded and offered his right hand to Bella before saying

— Okay. It will teach them a lesson. Besides, it's either that or military school.

* * *

**Hello, everybody! It seems that little Anthony has quite a character and is a gentleman who comes to the rescue of a lady in distress, even if she doesn't want to. But teenage love is very complicated. It is when one is an adult, but in adolescence...**

**At least he won't go to a military academy.**

**Once again, thanks to all those people who give a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment ****(I see you want the extra chapter huh?)**

_**Guest, moon76, **_**_Katnissseverdeenthegirlonfire , , GloriousGauri, YOL001Twilight, mommymac0508, Savage Rob, SMB1988, Hoa3, LDyott, queen cullen0527, americannight99, Analitica, 3moons, Guest 2, joshuashmon131, motherbeatrice, FranRichards._**

**Also, welcome to _Blu3Savannah_ and _kim67255_**


	57. Anthony's decision

**Okay, guys, you made it. Here's the extra chapter. We only have left 4 more chapters... So, what about a new challenge starting with today and finishing next Saturday? (Since Sunday it's my birthday I might give you the final chapter...) More info at the end!**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Anthony's decision**

Anthony sighed and opened the door of the flat. He hadn't spoken all the way home as he was upset. He walked straight to his room, but Bella spoke to him, forcing him to stop.

— Stop right there young man!

Anthony stopped without turning around and Bella said, rebuking him because the father who loves rebukes his children in time:

— Since when does my son start hitting on a fool like Quil Hiztfield?

Anthony cleared his throat and answered, turning to his mother with his glassy eyes:

— I was just defending Claire. It looks like I killed someone, and I didn't. The idiot was going to kiss her without her consent, she hit him first and he pushed her. — Anthony was so upset that he turned and locked himself in his room.

Bella opened and closed her mouth, then she sighed and let herself fall on the couch squeezing the bridge of her nose.

— You're being harsh — Edward suddenly argued, drawing her attention. Bella nodded and responded:

— He's the same as you are in most things. I can't have him beating up any guy that comes near the girl he likes.

Edward smiled proudly and sat down next to Bella, putting one arm around her shoulders before saying

— I have two wonderful children, thanks to you, and I trust Anthony won't do it again, love, although I accept that I would have done it if it had been you.

Bella blushed and Edward stroked her cheek. The two of them felt a wonderful rush through them.

* * *

Anddie walked around in her room, looking at its lemon green walls - she loved the green and all its shades - and especially the _bawings_ her mommy had given her permission to do on the walls.

She sighed and crossed her arms a little bit upset because she had heard her mommy say that Anthony was grounded, and her godfather Ben was giving his little brother a _loutiline_ exam. She had seen his cheek coloured with purple and remembered that they were called bruises she had gotten one on her little knee once, running after the ball, and she knew that they were painful.

She heard the door to her brother's room being opened and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on her dress opening her door. She stuck her head out and listened to her parents to speak in the room, but she couldn't understand them. She looked up and down the hallway to see if the monster in the corridor was walking around, apparently not. She counted:

— One, two, four, five, Six!

And she ran to her brother's room, who rose from his bed with a scowl. She looked at his little eyes and they were sad, so she climbed onto the bed and asked him:

— Did you fall?

Anthony fell on the bed and grimaced. Anddie jumped on him and Anthony panted and hissed:

— Fuck.

— _Fluck_? Who's _fluck_? — Anddie asked and then added — _"_Did _Fluck_ push you and that's why you fell?

Anthony started laughing strangely and then said:

— Fuck is a bad word, Andrea. Don't say it in front of mommy or she will punish you.

— Mommy said that you are punished. Did you say "fuck" in front of her? Because you would be a fool if you did — Anddie accused him and then jumped on him saying — And don't tell me Andrea that I kick you.

Anthony squeezed his ribs and nodded in pain. Anddie looked at him and puffed up her cheeks, then clapped her face, gasping for air to ask.

— Are you going to tell me what you did? Why did Mommy punish you?

— A boy wanted to kiss Claire. She hit him and he pushed her. I confronted him and he hit me, and I defended myself. - said Anthony, covering his face when he blushed in shame.

He didn't hide anything from his little sister, but he made it clear to her that sometimes these were things she couldn't understand.

— Hmmm — began Anddie saying and after thinking for a moment she said — Iug! He wanted to kiss _Clail_, _gwoss_!

Anthony laughed openly and it hurt but he couldn't help it. He stirred up his sweet little sister's hair and said:

— One day you'll want to kiss the boys. - He frowned when he didn't like the idea and then added — And I'm going to kick those brats' asses.

Anddie frowned and suddenly, very seriously, she said with her big eyes and a pout

— You're taking me to school tomorrow? — Anthony frowned and said

— You're too young to go, Anddie, plus why would you want me to take you to my school?

— To kick the ass of the fool who hit you! You take care of me from the _gwoss_ boys who want to kiss me, and I take care of that fool who hit you and leave you _pulple_.

— Just dad and you, and my godfather, and the dumb uncles. You can all give me kisses. But the other boys… iug! I kick them hard because I won't have any kisses and I'll let you kick their asses.

— Mama will punish me if she knows I taught you two bad words today. — Anthony said with his eyes closed. Anddie curled up next to her brother and said:

— I'm not going to say anything to Mom. It's a secret of _Malcianita_ and her brother _Mozadella_.

Anthony frowned at his little sister and then just closed his eyes. Anddie instead laughed softly because she knew that it was Mozart, not _Mozadella._

* * *

— Since when am I your wife? — asked Bella suddenly. Edward laughed and responded nervously.

— Since you and I... you know, when a little bee...

Bella laughed openly and Edward smiled, looking at her in wonder, dazzled by how beautiful she was and how happy she seemed

— Am I Anddie's age? Bella asked him. Edward scowled at her and quickly denied, saying

— Thank God, no.

Bella smiled and got up from the sofa, ready to go and look for her son now that Ben had left, because there was so much to talk about, but Edward pulled her, forcing her to fall into his lap. Then he looked into her eyes and said:

— I love you. I love your look, to see it shine when Anddie gives you one of her drawings or when Anthony plays the piano for you. I love your way of defending my children, of loving them both equally, even though Anthony is not your biological son. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I don't want you to be just my woman, I want you to be my wife. I want to be the man who says "she is my wife" because "my woman" is too small for you.

Bella panting and opening her eyes impressed.

— Are you asking me to be your wife? — asked Bella breathlessly.

Edward denied and answered:

— No.

Bella scowled at him and Edward wouldn't let her speak, adding:

— I'm asking you to make me the man you love for life. The Cullens love for a lifetime Bella and if you let me, I want to love you for a lifetime.

Bella smiled and her eyes lit up, dazzling Edward who stroked her cheeks.

— Yes — whispered Bella and then repeated it aloud to make sure that Edward had heard her — YES!

Edward smiled and lifted her in his arms making her scream in fear, but he was too happy to stop.

Anddie woke up when she heard her mother scream. She looked next to her and saw her brother sleeping, so she slowly got out of bed so as not to wake him up. She came out of the room with her flowing hair and big eyes that indicated she was still sleepy but would save it for the night. She saved her sleep or at least that's what she said when she talked to her silly uncle Dereck

— What are you doing, Mommy, Daddy? — She asked, surprising them. Edward let Bella down and she looked at him, both upset and amused by the outburst she had just had, and Edward cleared his throat saying:

— Well, your mom told me that she wants to marry me.

— If I remember correctly, it was you who asked me to be his wife. Anddie smiled and said:

— It's the daddies who propose _mawiage_ to the mums.

— _Mawiage_? — asked Edward, confused.

Bella rolled her eyes and gave him her daughter to carry. Edward took her gladly in his arms and Anddie explained to her daddy, who was sometimes as dumb as her older brother because both of them were old and overlooked, plus they were grown-ups and grown-ups were complicated and crazy.

— Yes! Daddy, _mawiage _is where a _plince_ asks the _plincess_ to _mawy_ him and have many babies, am I going to have a little brother? Because I want one. Do I have to ask Santa Claus for one? Or to the _stowk_?

— _Stowk_? — Edward asked with a scowl.

Bella, who did understand, blushed and left the confused Edward with his daughter in her arms, walked into the room she had decorated for her Anthony and knocked but her son didn't answer, so she opened the door to find him with his keyboard and headphones.

He seemed to be concentrating as he played and wrote in his notebook. He had a scowl on his face as he wrote and hummed a song. Bella smiled proudly and watched as a memory reminded her of her father.

_**Flashback**_

She ran through the corridors of that big house. There were instruments everywhere but only one sounded loud when his father was home and he missed his mother, the piano. She approached the studio where he was and saw her father concentrating, frowning, writing a song. He hummed and banged on the piano keys, looking melancholic, sad. Suddenly he looked up, meeting her eyes. He smiled at her and said

— Come here my little Asterias.

**End of Flashback**

Bella came back to reality and walked to her little Mozart to get his attention. She hugged him tightly and Anthony, though surprised, hugged her back, grateful that he was not alone when he was upset.

He didn't care about his punishment because he knew he shouldn't have hit Quil, because he was educated, what made him sad was that Claire had seen him that way. "I don't need anyone to defend me" she had said. He sighed, that had hurt him, but it didn't matter.

He liked Claire and he wasn't going to give up on her unless she said she didn't like him, but that didn't mean that he was going to stop feeling like a fool every time he saw her walk, smile, see her beautiful winter-coloured eyes.

— Are you okay? — Bella asked, drawing his attention. Anthony nodded and responded:

— Just a little sore.

Edward came in too and leaned against the doorway saying:

— We need to talk.

Anthony frowned at his parents' seriousness and nodded. Bella took his hand and squeezed it, seeing that he needed support. It was then that Edward spoke again.

— James Davis, he's dead, son. Your grandfather passed away - Anthony felt a strange prick in his heart and got up from his bed, letting go of Bella and ran a hand through his hair and said:

— What… — He stopped. He didn't know what to ask. He sat down again and took off his headphones. He had only one memory of his grandfather, one, and that was when he was in the hospital when the woman who had destroyed his family had poisoned him.

"_You are... you are like my Marie, my little Marie, your mommy. She was just like you. Be happy, little one, like your mother would have wanted to be. Live her life, that life that destiny took away from her, be like her. Be spontaneous, fighter and above all, be magic because son, your mother always was. She was magic_".

He had thought it was a dream but then his Aunt Rose had told him that James had visited him in the hospital when he was unconscious and that no one but her had noticed.

— I don't know what to say — he whispered sincerely, feeling vulnerable. Bella closed her eyes with pain when she saw her son like that. He looked lost.

— You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, honey — Bella said, squeezing the hand of her little Mozart, who let her go again. Edward sighed and said:

— We must go back to Los Angeles. He left you everything and his lawyer said that he even left you a letter that he must deliver to you personally.

— When are we going? — asked Anthony, standing up again. Edward sighed and answered:

— In two days son.

— Are we coming back to London? — Anthony asked in fear. Edward looked at Bella and answered:

— That depends on your mother — Bella got up and walked towards Edward and answered:

— In fact, it's up to you, Anthony. Anthony was surprised and asked. Today was the day of questions for him.

— Me? — Bella nodded and said:

— Yes, it's your decision, since Claire is here and I'm not going to take you away from her if you love her, but if you think it's best that we go to Los Angeles and don't come back, we don't.

— But your life is here — argued Anthony. Bella denied and hugged Edward responding:

— My life is where you are.

— What about you? — he asked, pointing to his father. Edward shrugged and answered:

— Well, I think the same as your mother, and I've worked almost everything on the internet this time, so I can do it from anywhere in the world.

Anthony did not respond. Two days. He couldn't get Claire, pack a few things, buy some gifts for his grandparents, uncles and his godfather in two days.

— Two days…

* * *

**What little time Anthony has to catch up on his issues, and WE HAVE WEDDING!**

**The little Marcianita is in the mood for war, if they let her, she will destroy Quil and I have no doubt that she will succeed. That little girl can handle whoever she puts in front of her.**

**Thanks to all those people who give a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment. (AND THOSE WHO HAD A MARATHON TOO! hahaha, I love you!)**

* * *

**Okay, so, in 4 days or 3 and a half (different time zones xD), you made it to 464 reviews... Can we arrive at 550 or 600 by the end of this story? (And yes, I _might_ be including the final chapter).**

**As always, you can comment on every chapter you want to and I'll try to answer your comments (or you can stalk me on social media hahaha)**

**Have a nice afternoon/day/night/whatevertimeisinyourcity :D**


	58. With the sea in between

**I think the chapter answers to most of your reviews, if not, I've answered you at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 57: With the sea in between**

— And we're going to fly on a plane?

Anthony nodded and Anddie said:

— So I'm going to meet my grandparents and my Aunt Alice and your Aunt _Dosalie_ and your godfather _Emme_ and our cousin _Nauel_. Why do they all have _weid_ names that I can't say?

— Silly names of familiar people

Anthony nodded and sighed, remaining silent for a moment. Anddie frowned and went over to slap him on the cheek

— You're sad. Are you going to cry like a little girl?

Anthony denied and laughed at his little sister's quips and responded by defending himself

— You're the one crying.

— I'm a little girl, silly — explained Anddie as if she had to. Anthony looked at his little sister with wide eyes and asked:

— How... how did you call me?

— Silly, stupid then.

Anddie put her hands in her hair and sighed theatrically. Anthony smiled. He knew what his little sister had wanted to tell him, but it was funny to see her act that way, it was adorably funny, so he asked her mischievously:

— Silly, uh? — And with that, he tickled her. Anddie laughed and screamed as she kicked the ground and tried to get out of her brother's arms.

Everyone feared that the little girl would be afraid of the Cullen family's reaction. Anthony knew that they would receive her for what she was, his sister, a Cullen, but even so, Bella seemed nervous.

* * *

— So you're leaving? — John asked when Anthony put his advanced biology notebook in his backpack. Anthony closed his rucksack and answered:

— I don't know.

— That's not an answer brother and you know it— said Mark sitting at the table. Anthony shrugged and said:

— I'm going to Los Angeles and I'll be back in a few days to study. Don't ask me what I'm going to do next year because you know I don't know.

— You know you can't leave without us, right? — John asked with a dramatic sigh. Anthony smiled and muttered:

— You're going to miss me, aren't you? — John hit his head and cleared his throat saying:

— No way. If you leave permanently, you'll take me with you, even if it's in the suitcase. I can always talk to my parents about going to Los Angeles, the city of stars.

Anthony rolled up his eyes, smiled and hugged his friends who had pulled him out of the hell he was in when he arrived in London in the hope that his mother would look for him and, in the end, she had only been protecting him by staying away from him. Thanks to his friends, Anthony had managed to be who he was, a good boy. They all looked up at the same time when a loud thud brought them back to reality. Claire looked at Anthony with glazed eyes and breathed irregularly.

— You're leaving — she said almost breathlessly. John and Mark left the room leaving them alone, although they were dying to stay. Anthony put on his backpack and then put his hands in his trouser pockets. He stared at Claire and replied

— Yes.

He said no more. He didn't know what to say. Claire sighed and asked in a shaky voice:

— Will you come back?

Anthony shrugged his shoulders without answering a question that even he didn't know the answer to and walked over to Claire to tell her:

— I'm sorry I hit your boyfriend, I thought…

He stopped and shook his head before starting again.

— I'm sorry and I promise I won't bother you again if that's what I did the other day. Claire closed her eyes and said:

— Don't go.

But Anthony didn't hear her anymore.

* * *

— You're a fool, Cullen — said Mark, looking at Claire, who was laughing as if nothing had happened. Anthony killed his salad with his fork for the fifth time and responded, furious that his friends were sometimes meddling.

— Do you think?

Mark hit him on the head and said:

— Look, brother, why don't you just get up, walk over to her and kiss her? That would be something worthy of you, of us

— Do you think I'm stupid? Didn't you see the punch she threw at Quil in front of everyone? Even I was hurt by that punch — said Anthony biting his lettuce grumbling because he didn't like that "healthy" salad he had to eat

— What does it matter if she throws you with a punch? It's worse that you're left with a fucking desire to kiss her, isn't it? At least the idiot got a hit and that's enough to last him a lifetime.

Anthony frowned and looked at Claire. His friend was right. He sighed again. There was another reason why he didn't, and it was the most important one. He didn't have the courage to go. He denied it and continued to eat, although his friends hit him on the head again and called him a fool. One of these days he would beat their heads if they continued like that.

* * *

Anthony smiled at his father's joke and walked away from it when he wanted to stir his hair.

— You're quick — Edward said.

It was time for their trip. Anthony turned to the crowded airport. It had been three years since he had been on a plane and returning to Los Angeles was a big step. He sighed and his father caught his attention saying

— When you flew to London three years ago, I hid behind a pillar to watch you leave. I'm proud to see you come back with me and a new family by my side.

Anthony smiled and walked to the gates. He was going to put the sea between him and Claire. Maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

Claire tried to smile when Samantha joked with her. Samantha, a slightly dumb but beautiful blonde who was always smiling, was her only friend and looked at her with compassion as she walked down the high school corridor wearing her uniform. She didn't feel like going to practice. She looked up and saw Mark and John talking happily as they closed their lockers, so she walked away from Samantha and walked towards them. The boys frowned at him and looked at her suspiciously

— Do you know anything about Anthony? — Claire asked, blushing. Mark raised an eyebrow and John snorted as if she were not there.

— Hey Mark?

— Yes, John — Mark answered his friend to the question that had not been asked. Then they both looked at each other and then at Claire, saying at the same time

— And what do you care?

Claire snorted and grunted

— Pair of brainless idiots.

John smiled and said:

— Seriously, redhead, what's your interest in Mozart?

— Mozart? — asked Claire.

John pursed his lips knowing that he had said too much but he couldn't take it back anymore, so he made light of it and said by clicking his tongue and clarifying

— Anthony.

Claire sighed and called herself stupid a couple of times before answering.

— I don't know. Maybe I like Anthony and...

She stopped and suddenly popped up and said:

— What does that matter to you?

The boys smiled. What she had slipped out was all they needed to know. They both looked at each other before nodding and then hugged Claire. John said

— Listen, little flame of fire girl:

Claire rolled her eyes and Mark continued.

— If you break Mozart's heart, you're going to find dead rats in your locker and your backpack every day for the rest of your existence, do you understand?

Claire opened her mouth and then closed it with a frown, looking at the two of them. The boys let her go and started walking away from her

— What does that mean? — That was the only thing she could ask them. The boys turned and answered at the same time

— That we are going to help you

They looked at each other with a scowl and said to each other, looking into each other's eyes:

— Stop doing that.

Claire smiled and turned to go to class. She had two wonderful allies.

* * *

— You've been quiet for most of the trip — said Bella sitting next to her worried little Mozart, who only sighed for the millionth time before looking at his mother, smiling with a theme that was sure to keep her away from her teenage fucking crush on Claire the most sweetly beautiful girl

— You're going to marry Dad — he accused her, making her blush. Bella smiled and then rolled her eyes saying:

— You're changing the subject on me, you little runt

— It's nothing important, Mom, just let it go. I'm Mozart, I'll be fine.

Bella smiled and then took a deep breath looking at Edward who happily was sleeping with Anddie on his chest. She had taken a picture of them and kept it in her wallpaper mobile phone, happy to be able to admire her daughter so close to her father

— I'm going to get married — she whispered as she looked at Anthony, who was also smiling.

Yes, happiness could be beautiful sometimes.

* * *

— Are we there yet? — Alice asked, jumping up and down on her seat in Emmett's van, who rolled up his eyes and honked his horn to find a parking spot at the airport.

— Can you stop asking me that every ten seconds, dwarf? — Emmett snorted as he parked. Alice hit him on the head and opened the door of the van and left impatiently.

The whole Cullen family looked at her as if another head had come out of her as her impatience was overwhelmingly strange and when they asked her what was wrong, she laughed strangely, scaring them all.

When they entered the airport they didn't have to wait long for their arrival as the plane was already landing when they sat down in the waiting room. The first one to see them was Alice, who started jumping more than she was already doing and pointing at them. Anthony was in front, leading the way.

Everyone greeted him, surprised to see him so grown up. Esme cried and pressed her cheeks, Rosalie hugged him and introduced him to Nahuel. Emmett picked him up off the floor and moved him like a puppet, leaving him dazed. Jasper patted him on the shoulder in a loving way while Carlisle patted him on the back in a hug that spoke the words that no one else said. They received Edward in the same way, who seemed nervous when he turned around. Bella greeted them shyly, afraid to see them again, several steps away from them. But that wasn't what made the Cullen family look at her, as a few little hands clutched her calves, and a pink dress peeked out with a clump of hair that made Carlisle gasp and Esme cry in silence as she hugged her husband.

— Family — Edward began.

Anddie poked her head out from between her mother's legs. She had clung to them afraid that no one would want her because she was a shy little Martian girl who would get red when she met new people. Edward took Bella's hand and Alice started to jump when Edward kissed Bella's hand, who blushed.

— Bella and I are getting married.

Alice screamed but Edward raised his hand making her shut up and then he spoke again saying:

— And I want to introduce you to someone very, very special, Anddie?

Anddie closed her eyes and then opened them. She put her hands to her mouth before coming out after her mommy. The whole family gasped at the sight of her and Emmett made one of his typical comments.

— Eddie, you were born again as a girl.

Jasper laughed, Rosalie hit him and Anddie frowned at the giant who said her name was Eddie when her name was Anddie. She wanted to stick out her tongue, but Edward spoke up and introduced her:

— Andrea Marie Cullen Swan, my second child, my first princess.

Anthony smiled proudly at his father and Bella's eyes filled with tears when she heard Edward say that Anddie was his daughter, with pride.

Esme let Carlisle go and bowed to the little girl. Anddie pouted and said

— You're crying, Nana.

Esme sobbed, and without any further ado took her in her arms. Anddie giggled and hugged her too, giving her a kiss on the cheek, a drooling kiss.

— Oh, honey, you are beautiful — sobbed Esme. Bella smiled a little and saw Anthony wagging his neck and smiling slyly.

Anthony was a little sore. The mandatory self-defence classes (or they were going to the military academy) had been taking their toll on him. She had been in those mandatory self-defence training because Jason had forced her to learn after what had happened. She pushed those thoughts away when Carlisle hugged her in surprise

— You have given me back my family Asterias, thank you.

Bella smiled at him and then she smiled even more when Alice looked at the little girl and Anddie looked at her. Both of them with a scowl, the aunt and niece evaluating their clothes.

— I don't like your dress. — They said both at the same time.

Alice smiled and was happy to know that her niece liked the clothes.

— Well, I think we have two fashion freaks here — said Carlisle smiling as it was his turn to carry his granddaughter, and as Anthony hoped, Anddie won everyone's heart with a smile and kind words.

— She's a wonderful girl — said Rose to her nephew. Anthony turned and hugged her, surprising her and making her smile.

— I'm sorry about Grandpa — whispered Anthony. Rosalie squeezed him tightly and closed her eyes saying:

— I'm more sorry.

* * *

**That girl will make everyone love her. Nobody cannot not love her. And what can be said about Claire? She's not as immune as she led everyone to believe.**

**There is very little left to finish, and I am very sad and very happy. Pity because this story is coming to an end and joy because we have been able to bring it to a successful conclusion, followed by a large number of people who have given their support and opinions throughout this adventure.**

**Thanks to all those people who give a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment.**

_**3moons, motherbeatrice, Savage Rob, ****joshuasmom131, **_**_ , Analitica, allrain, YOL001Twilight._**

**Also, welcome to **_**Barbiieh19**_** and ****_GalitAvigail_**

_**3moons:**_** Yes, I'm happy and sad too! But don't worry! There are more beautiful stories to come ;)**

* * *

**See you on Wednesday with a new chapter! Also, you know the deal: let's get to 500 reviews and (if I can) you'll have the FINAL CHAPTER this week...**


	59. Love

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Chapter 58: Love**

There are many ways to describe love, just as there are different ways to catalogue it. There is brotherly love, that which is in the smiles and the complicity, between people who do not necessarily have to have your blood running through their veins, but are people capable of taking care of you, of truly loving you.

— _Forever together?_

— _Forever_

Words that are silent and perfect promises that create bonds that can never be broken. Friendships forged in stainless steel, chains that survive despite distance and years of distance.

— _You are my big brother and I am your little sister and you have to tell me a story and that's it._

Ties of brotherly love that are created with innocent words, and strong blood ties.

_Anddie looked at her brother smiling at her as he lifted her in his arms to choose a story that he was going to read to her because she was asking him to._

Love, that of a father towards his son. A pride that makes your heart grow and rise to applause, just to see your son smile at you like he never did before, love.

_Edward stood up when Anthony closed his eyes and moved his hands fluidly through the ivory keys of the piano, playing professionally. He applauded. It was the first time he had ever seen him play live in a musical. The sound of applause forced Anthony to look at him. Anthony smiled, and Edward did not stop applauding, promising himself never to miss his son, even if his life depended on it._

— _I love you, son, and I'm very proud of you._

Mature love. Simple love. That feeling that needs no words.

_Carlisle looked at his wife smiling as never before at the sight of their grandchildren playing. She looked beautiful. She wore her hair up in a messy bun. That made him remember when he met her, when he, being a married man, refused to feel love because he owed respect to the mother of his two children. Esme looked up and her eyes shone wonderfully. There was no need for words Carlisle smiled as he saw her blush. It was like when they had met. She was on a hospital bed and had just lost her baby. The baby, the son of a bastard who had abandoned her to her fate. He made her smile every moment because her smile lit up her soul and made her heart beat._

— _I love you._

She didn't need to say it, yet she formulated it with her lips to see her give him a flirtatious wink and a kiss. Love.

There is pure love, the one that is born when you suddenly realize that her eyes shine in a wonderful way and that you are going to take a risk, that you are going to try to win her heart or a kick in the ass, young love, naive love, pure, beautiful, unforgettable love.

— _What... - John stopped when Anthony threw his backpack on the ground, along with his maths book. _

Repressing his fears and arming himself with a value he could never have again, he walked to Claire, who, on feeling his gaze, looked at him also closing her mouth, stopping talking, forcing her friends to look in the direction she was looking. And without letting her decide, or even think, he kissed her, because he had been wanting to kiss her for days, since he left for Los Angeles, and to his surprise there was not a right hand, or a blow on the crotch that would leave him impotent for life. No. Claire smiled on his lips and kissed him back, hugging his neck as if life had gone out of him and there began a new story of pure love.

_John smiled openly and Mark whispered:_

— _Fuck._

* * *

— Something old — said Esme as she took off her necklace and placed it around Bella's neck.

— I never had children of my own because I never could. Alice and Edward and maybe even Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were always a reward for the children I didn't have, but I want to give this to you. Anddie, Anthony's mother, gave it to me when I married Carlisle. She told me that "Love can last a thousand years and a thousand more years if you just let it multiply infinitely". You are my new daughter, that daughter who gave me back my family, a family that broke up the day she died.

A motherly love, with words that did not give Bella the ability to refuse to accept a gift as valuable as the one Esme was giving her. Esme kissed her cheek and when she walked away to see her, she said:

— You are wonderfully beautiful, daughter.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes filled with tears. For a moment she allowed herself to see her parents smiling at her side, proudly. She closed her eyes and then opened them, dropping a few silent tears for her angels, those who were watching over her from heaven. Alec, her dream prince, and perhaps the man who had not let her sink into her personal hell, an angel who had cared for her too long, but who had left her when it was necessary to do so.

— Alec is smiling from heaven, Asterias — said Jane, super pregnant with twins, as she fixed Alec's tie, who had come back to life in that little boy.

Bella wiped her face, grateful for the waterproof make-up Alice had applied. Yes, Alec was smiling at her from heaven, proud of his little starfish.

On the other hand, mother and son love, love forged by ties that are indescribable and incomprehensible but beautiful and unbreakable

— Did you call me, Mom?

Bella smiled when she saw Anthony dressed in a penguin suit, who also smiled and said proudly

— You are beautiful.

— I want you to walk down the aisle with me, son — Bella said smiling. Anthony looked at Jason, who only nodded at him, as he was the one who was going to deliver her, and he said:

— Come on boy, you'll get a chance to cut off your father's head first if he hurts her.

Everyone in the room laughed and Bella only rolled her eyes at her godfather's way of joking.

A father-daughter love that he never denied, but Anthony had said nothing. He only looked at his mother. He cleared his throat and responded with a voice broken by the emotion, by the love, of mother and son, that he was receiving that he would have wanted to enjoy sometime and now he was doing it.

— It would be an honour for me, future Mrs. Cullen.

Honour. Edward waited proudly at the bottom of the makeshift altar. Alice had taken care of everything, including putting the altar in the garden of the new house they had bought in London. The Cullens had moved there and Edward had moved his company headquarters to London as well, because Los Angeles brought back bad memories for everyone and they wanted to start over.

Claire, who was greeting all the guests, turned around when the music started to play and Anddie entered jumping as she threw rose petals down the corridor and threw petals at some of the guests' faces making Edward laugh and Alice remove her basket as she grumbled and crossed her arms in annoyance, making a pout that made Edward smile even more.

Father-daughter love, a love that this little girl stole as soon as she saw her mother receive him, as she did every day, at the door. Love that she showed him by making drawings all over the house that he had given to Bella, a small but big and luxurious house at the same time, a house full of family love and drawings made with crayons of the brightest colours that her daughter could find, because she was happy.

The music continued to play and Edward looked up at his future wife, who was proudly walking on the arm of her first-born son, the wonderful Anthony, who, day by day, allowed him to enter his heart slowly, with a joke, with a doubt, with a maths problem or a new program he had heard about, his pride, his love. Father and son.

He allowed himself to think of Anddie, his Anddie, who was now surely smiling from heaven proudly, happy to see him be happy, happy to see him fulfil his promise.

Love, a word with thousands of meanings, and thousands of definitions created by good scientists. Love, a word that was also named in books, in happy poems, in sad songs.

— I Edward Cullen, promise to love you, to respect you, to make you happy, to be faithful to you, in sickness and in health…

.

.

Divine promises, wonderful oaths that made both eyes shine in a unique way, in a special way, love.

— I, Isabella Swan, promise…

.

.

— There is no time limit, no storm, that will make me stay away from you, the rest of my life.

* * *

Edward spinned his wife, his Bella, with love as they danced to a song Anthony's band played. Anthony looked at Claire smiling and sighing, so he stood up and like a worthy son of his father, spun around in a perfect turn, attracting his girl's attention, inviting her to dance.

Anddie blushed when Alec, his mommy's friend's son, gave her a flower smiling at her. She took it and walked away from him, as he was bigger than her and very pretty and her daddy had told her that boys, except for him, her brother and her cousin Nahuel, whose name she could already pronounce, turned into ghosts at night and hid in the wardrobe of girls like her, to scare them. Her mummy had pulled her daddy's ears for telling her that, but she had been very scared, so she listened to her daddy.

Emmett lifted his wife into the air in front of everyone and shouted euphorically, happily:

— I'm going to be a Dad! — Happy and full of love and pride because his family was growing, love.

Esme let Carlisle whisper in her ear how much he loved her as he told her about a honeymoon she would never forget, locked up in a hotel anywhere in the world, far from her children and grandchildren, alone and full of love. Esme blushed and pounded her chest, yet she asked if she could wear a bikini that her daughter, who was crazy about shopping, had given her. Carlisle squeezed his wife and continued to whisper words of love in her ear as he smiled proudly.

Alice pouted at her husband and moved her eyes jumping on the seat, pregnant for the first time and begging her husband to let her eat a mustard-covered chocolate. She wanted a chocolate with mustard and her husband didn't want to give her that, yet Jasper got up and walked to the kitchen to get her mustard and chocolate, bent over by love.

Dimitri smiled in the distance when he saw Bella spinning in her husband's arms, happy and blissful. She saw him too, as she stopped her dance and said something to Edward, who nodded, letting her go.

— You look beautiful. — He told her when he saw her approaching.

Bella smiled at him.

No one saw them as they were in the farthest part of the garden.

Bella took off the bracelet she was wearing and only then did Dimitri discover what it was, the necklace he had given Renee in a show of total loyalty to her. He began to deny it, but Bella threw it at him, forcing him to catch it by saying:

— Go, and find a girl to put it around her neck. A girl who is in your heart. Be happy, Dimitri Manilov.

Dimitri looked at the necklace. He had no hope of being happy, but no one had told him he could not be. When he looked up Bella had joined the party again and that was the last time, he saw them, because he too wanted to feel what love was and perhaps one day be able to smile as Edward was doing seeing his family proud.

**THE END**

* * *

**NOOOO The story is over. I'm crying. But don't cry yet. There's still the epilogue. **

**As we have seen, Claire has had to do little to conquer Anthony, the good thing is that he has finally found the courage to do what he felt.**

**Thanks to all those people who give a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment.**

_**YOL001Twilight**_**, _Savage Rob, Belle, _****_GloriousGauri, Sweetie7smiled, Analitica, queen cullen0527_**

**_readergoof, Sweetie7smiled, Rosalinex5: _Welcome 3**


	60. Outtake: Eleazar Denali

**Hello! I'm updating from my phone so I can't check the email and respond to your reviews but I loved them. Also, there's a surprise at the end of the chapter.****Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **_Ann Arston Ara_**. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Outtake: Eleazar Denali**

Anddie looked at the man standing outside her mother's studio door. He was a very big man, looked like a tree like the ones she had seen in the park and was very serious. He never smiled, he just walked behind her mommy or maybe behind her and her twin aunts when they went shopping. Anddie didn't like shopping very much because she loved green dresses and her aunts twins loved pink, how could they like that colour? She wondered, since that was a very... pink-ish.

Anddie denied, attracting her attention to her main thought. She wanted to make that man smile, with her gift of Marcianita. She didn't like serious people, they were boring

She threw her trousers at him and he looked at her from his height and then bent over and said:

— Can I help you with something, miss?

He had beautiful brown eyes, they were dark, and his nose was pointed as well as his black hair -hum! he was like a sad prince

— What is your name? — she asked, putting her hands to her mouth because she was nervous and couldn't help it. Eleazar was surprised by the little girl's curiosity, yet he responded politely.

— Oh well, I am Eleazar, Eleazar Denali and what is your name?

He returned the question trying to be polite, even though he knew the answer very well. Anddie nodded and extended her hand as her mother had taught her to do and then answered:

— My name is Andea Malie Cullen Swan - she jumped when she said Swan as she always did because she liked to emphasize her last names.

— Very nice Miss Cullen Swan, how can I help you? — Eleazar asked.

Anddie put her thumbs on her cheeks and stuck out her tongue at Eleazar but he didn't smile. She snorted, her silly uncles laughed when she did that, they even threw themselves on the floor and played with her. She was bored. Her mother was working, and Anthony was studying and giving Claire drooling kisses on her mouth and her father had travelled to a faraway country that she couldn't remember the name of and didn't arrive until the next day.

Now she had no one to play with or draw with because everyone was busy, but Eleazar wasn't. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and squinted eyes waiting for an answer to a question she had already forgotten. She frowned. When she was bored there was usually someone she could bother. She crossed her arms and then saw the chair next to Eleazar, so that he didn't have to stay bent over because the poor thing's back would hurt and she couldn't give massage, she got on the chair and Eleazar followed her movement with his eyes. When she was already standing on the chair, she noticed that she still had to see upwards. She frowned and asked:

— Do you eat spinach?

Eleazar frowned and wrinkled his nose saying:

— They are bitter.

Anddie smiled and nodded. Then he continued to tell her:

— My mommy says that I'm going to be big and strong if I eat my vegetables, but I don't like them, they're ugly.

Eleazar nodded and smiled. Then Anddie screamed, scaring him and said pointing at him

— Ha! I made you laugh.

Eleazar frowned at him and said

— Is that what it was all about? You wanted to make me laugh.

Anddie nodded and got off the chair. Eleazar followed her with a worried look that she was going to fall.

— Play with me, it's _bowing_ to play by myself.

Eleazar denied and looked at the door in response:

— I'm working.

Anddie crossed her arms and denied, pouting.

— I need someone to pass me the colours. I can't have them all in my little hands, they're too small, look! - She said opening her little hands.

Eleazar looked at the closed door again and then at the little girl. He had always wanted children, but his wife Carmen was sterile and had not been able to give them to him. Still he loved her with all his heart. He smiled and Anddie screamed again, so he just shrugged and walked over to play with the little girl.

— All right, then... — Anddie began by sitting on the floor, opening her sketchbook and taking the grey crayon to make some lines, as she already knew that she wanted to draw. Then she looked at Eleazar and sighed saying:

— I'm going to give you a little page and you make a _bawing_ and I make another _bawing_ and then you show it to me, and I show you mine and you give me yours. Okay?

Eleazar nodded as he sat Indian style on the floor and Anddie took a sheet of paper from her notebook and spread it out to him, then she took the little box of crayons her daddy had given her and turned it over letting the colours fall carelessly.

— Take the colour you like best, except for pink. I don't like pink and you're going to give me a _bawing_, so I don't want a pink one

Eleazar nodded and took the colour blue. It was too small for his fingers, yet he began to paint with difficulty.

— Are you married?

Eleazar nodded and then responded:

— Yes, my wife's name is Carmen

— Is she beautiful?

Eleazar smiled and Anddie looked at him intently. The people of the world needed to smile because a smile makes anyone beautiful.

* * *

**This is an outtake the author wrote on her birthday and actually, this Sunday is mine! Hahaha. We only have left the epilogue and I might upload it on my birthday :D****Also, fanfiction isn't letting me respond to your reviews! But I DO see them.**


	61. Epilogue - A true and eternal feeling

**Hello, as I said on Friday, today is my birthday (6th September), so I decided to upload today the last chapter of the story. I'll tell you more about what's gonna happen next at the end. Enjoy and don't cry a lot, please!**

* * *

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me; the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Ann Arston Ara**_. I just translate with her permission.

* * *

My son's teacher

By: **Ann Arston Ara**

Translation: **ClaryFlynn98**

Beta: **Ritchee the fangirl**

* * *

**Epilogue: A true and eternal feeling**

"There are things in life that are rarely said. I thank my life for giving me my daughter, Andrea. When she was born, she became my reason for being and then I was told that I not only had one daughter but two. Together with Rosalie, I loved them both, even though I was hard on Rosalie because I am a bastard to a certain extent, and I accept that. I was afraid, yet I recognised my daughter.

The lawyer is going to give her some papers that will give her a choice, the choice to accept me as her father, even though I don't deserve it. You have that choice Anthony; do you want to be my grandson? Because I always wanted to be your grandfather. I did bad things in my life. I collected a debt and became your father's enemy as soon as he stole my daughter from me. You will know how I felt when you have your children and they are your world.

I know, I'm bad, but my intentions, had wonderful fruits, and that woman left you alone, forever. My letter is not very important. In fact I made it to tell you to live as I once told you the life I always dreamed of for your mother.

I give you the shares of the company. You can sell them or do whatever you want with them. To your Aunt Rosalie, didn't pass on anything to her but one of my accounts at the bank. That's mostly for Nahuel, my other grandson.

I'm going to see your mother at least once before hell claims me. I'm sure of that and in my own way, I'm happy. Your mother was magic, so you are part of that magic too. Don't forget that. Goodbye son.

James Davis''

* * *

**\- Six years later -**

— The flowers there — the woman looked at Bella and nodded in agreement.

White ribbons, roses and freesias flooding the room. Children running around the house laughing, the family reunited. Bella smiled and felt happy and blissful. Six wonderful years had passed. Anthony had become a man of twenty-two. Anddie was a beautiful and intelligent girl of nine. Life had smiled upon them. Bella had been married to Edward for six years and both were as happy as Anthony and Claire would soon be.

— Bella — called her Alice coming down the stairs looking worried.

— Did something bad happen?

Alice sighed heavily and then answered.

— Anthony wants to talk to you

Bella nodded and walked to the room where Anthony was. When she opened the door Anthony twisted his jacket and Bella smiled.

— There are habits that are not lost. Stop playing with your jacket like that, you'll wrinkle it, honey.

Anthony turned to look at her and left his jacket alone. There was fear in his eyes. Bella walked through the old room of her big little Mozart and hugged him.

— What's going on, honey? — she took his face trying to measure his temperature as if he were still a child. Anthony smiled and squeezed her hands saying

— I'm going to get married.

Bella smiled and fixed his tie and then looked up. Her little Mozart had become quite a man, a man who owned a million-dollar company that his father had handed over to him as soon as he came of age, as his grandfather had stipulated. A company that Anthony, after his father, had innovated, although that did not mean that he had given up his love of the piano, as he always played in his spare time and Edward was his guide in matters of the company.

— Is it that you don't love Claire? Is that it?

Anthony opened his eyes to Bella's question and quickly responded:

— Of course

— Then don't hesitate, honey. You'll do great — she said, patting him on the cheek. Then she turned to leave, but Anthony called her and said:

— Mum, will you walk down the aisle with me?

Bella turned and her eyes automatically filled with tears. She was proud of her boy. She would always see him as her little Mozart, that little boy who had stolen her attention and her heart.

— Me? — she asked, still doubting that she had heard wrong. Anthony nodded and said:

— You.

Bella laughed nervously and responded:

— It would be an honour, dear.

Anthony smiled proudly, walking beside his mother, his Bella. Edward, who was standing at the beginning of the aisle waiting for his daughter-in-law so he could give her away at the altar, was happy and proud to see his wife walking beside their son, and saw her kiss him on the cheek before walking away from him. There was nothing more beautiful, or so he thought until he saw the bride coming down the stairs. No doubt his son had chosen his future wife well. He was a Cullen and that made him proud and happy. Claire was smiling and her beautiful grey eyes were shining with an incomparable love.

Claire never got to meet Aro, her biological father. He decided not to get involved in her life, as all he could bring was a lot of drama and danger. It was not safe for Claire to be known as his daughter, so, with all the pain in the world, he walked away from her and only watched her from afar. This was how Aro was watching his daughter's wedding, from afar, giving his little girl the security she needed and letting her be happy.

Everyone stepped aside when the groom asked the bride to dance. There was love and joy in their eyes. Bella moved her head from side to side humming the song next to Edward making him smile. He stood up and then turned in a funny way calling everyone's attention, even his son, who stopped and looked at them smiling while Claire did the same. Edward winked at them and then looked at his wife saying

— Would you do me, Mrs. Cullen, the honour of giving me this piece?

Bella smiled and stood up saying:

— It would be an honour, Mr. Cullen.

He took her in his arms and whispered to her all the love he felt for her, that eternal and incomparable feeling.

* * *

— Are you okay?

Edward looked up from the painting that was now the most valuable thing in his personal studio and office. The party had been over for an hour and he had felt the need to hide in his studio, alone. Bella smiled at him, waiting for an answer at the doorway. Her eyes shone and Edward never saw her more beautiful. A small lump was rising in her stomach, five months pregnant. Her third child. A boy. They were not expecting it as it had been impossible for Bella to get pregnant again after she had had a fertility test and it had turned out that she could no longer have children. It had been a difficult time in their life and their marriage, but they had overcome it together. The screams, the fights and the beautiful reconciliations that went hand in hand in their marriage. They were happy and joyful.

Bella had been so scared. She had believed that this baby was in danger because she had been told that she could not, that it was not likely to have another baby because of all her health problems and the medicines she had stopped taking

— You're beautiful — he admitted without ceasing to look at her. Bella blushed and walked over to Edward to sit on his lap. She left a short kiss on his lips and asked looking into his eyes

— What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?

Edward leaned back in the chair to make Bella more comfortable and looked at the picture of his family before stroking his wife's back. The scars were still there and were a living reminder that in the end the suffering, all the pain had been worth it. She had not wanted to remove them, she said they were her war scars. Even though her health was improving day by day, she was still afraid that the pregnancy would hurt her, but Ben had assured them that everything would be fine as there were no more worries, no more sadness, nothing that could hurt them.

— My son got married today — whispered Edward wistfully and then added — I'm getting old.

Bella laughed and then looked at the photograph that was on her husband's desk. Her children were there smiling next to their father, who had touched her butt when they took that picture making her blush and look at him furiously for ruining the picture like that, although she wasn't going to deny that she was more than happy that Edward had such outbursts from time to time.

— I've never seen Anthony so happy — she said in a whisper as she looked at Edward, who also smiled and said:

— Hmmm.

Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Edward continued

— In fact, I had seen our son so happy.

Bella frowned and Edward stroked her face, undoing the wrinkle between her eyebrows with the greatest of care, being tender.

— What...? — she began to ask but Edward interrupted her saying.

— You made Anthony happy. His eyes lit up when he talked about you. I came to believe that he was having that crush that we all have on our teachers at some point in our lives and that scared me too.

— My bond with Anthony is something magical. He stole my heart. When I saw him crying for you in my music room it was a difficult phase of his life — Bella said confidently looking at him. Edward smiled and admitted:

— It was you who helped him get through that phase and I will always be indebted to you for that.

Bella kissed him with the greatest love she had for her husband and Edward stroked her stomach, proud to finally be the father he would have wanted to be for his first two children, from the very beginning. He had a third and last chance that he had to take, and he was going to do it.

The baby moved and made Bella smile. Edward instead opened his eyes and looked at her in fear. The baby moved again, and Bella wrinkled her nose saying:

— I think I have to go to the bathroom.

— Are you okay?

Bella nodded pale and covered her mouth, running to the bathroom. She knew she shouldn't have eaten all that tasty tomato juice with sugar and strawberries. Strange fucking cravings.

Edward ran after her and rubbed her back as she returned everything to the bathroom. Anddie, who had just entered, frowned and looked at her mother bent over in the bathroom

— Mommy?

Edward turned and saw his daughter Andrea next to Alec. He grunted but Bella looked up and squinted at him. The boy was annoying. He looked at his daughter as he had looked at his first wife once. He hoped that his partner Laurent would one day send him to the North Pole to count polar bears or penguins, but in the meantime, he was forbidden to snarl at the brat as Bella always smiled when the dwarf-robber- Martianite-daughters- gave her daughter flowers, who blushed.

How come his daughter was no longer afraid of monsters?

— I'm fine, honey, it's just that your little brother Charles is restless today.

Edward smiled. He had been the one who had suggested his father-in-law's name for his son and Bella had cried and kissed him thanking him for doing such a thing.

.

.

.

Ethan Charles Cullen Swan was born four months later, strong and healthy. Bella smiled happily, Edward fainted in childbirth and Emmett didn't let him forget it, ever.

.

.

**\- Meanwhile, the same day, on the other side of the ocean -**

Dimitri smiled, walking in New York City's park. There were people who could not enjoy the time that he, for the moment, had to spare. He looked up at the sunny sky and when he looked down a woman was petting his dog. Ty barked and filled her with spittle but that was not what caught his attention. The girl laughed and her laugh was beautiful, her hair was brown and when she looked up her blue eyes were transfixed with his.

— I have a weakness for animals, I'm sorry — she said in a silky voice. Dmitri's heart pounded with rage. Was that what it felt like?

— Ty is a seducer

Dimitri smiled and the girl blushed.

.

.

_Love has no end, love prevails, always as an eternal and true feeling._

* * *

**THE END**

**Now a message from the author:**

**Ann Arston Aara.**

**Well, girls, this is my message. In gratitude to all of you who accompanied me in this story, to jpv22, my great beta and great friend for your support and help and for listening to my madness and my dramas. Without her this story would be no more than a sketch in one of my old notebooks. There are more stories, there are. JPV22 is writing her own. I for my part have many ideas, but we deserve a few days off. Thanks for your unconditional support and see you soon babes**

**A hug, a kiss.**

**Ann.**

* * *

**Thank you to all those people who gave a little of their time to read the story, either anonymously or by leaving a comment. I loved sharing this with you.**

**It has been a pleasure to share this wonderful story with everyone. I'll read you in other stories but for now, I'm taking a break (but I'll still answer to your DMs of course!)**

**I have two possible stories to share with you, maybe I'll upload the prologue or a bit of them and you'll choose what the next story will be...**

**See you in October or mid-September if I'm too bored ;p**


End file.
